Magic Waves
by Gbean
Summary: After ep 5x13. Magic has faded from the world, but when it returns, it takes technology by storm, leaving mass destruction behind. The world is plunged into modern-medieval age as technology dies. Merlin's wait is over as Arthur returns to restore peace to Albion. It's up to Merlin and Arthur to unite magic and technology. Same characters, New adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Waves

Picks up right at the end of S5 X 13

Ch 1: Magic Returns

* * *

It was an ordinary day as Merlin walked past the Lake of Avalon – though it had long been called by another name, which Merlin had not bothered to learn or remember. He was on his way back to his cottage after a trip to town for a few groceries which filled bag he had slung across his body, a water bottle poking out of the top for easy access as he walked. The big trucked blared past him, blowing some hair into his face. Oh, how things had been so much quieter back in the old days.

As he passed the lake, he paused briefly in remembrance, before shouldering his bag firmly and continuing on. He hadn't gone further than a few steps when it happened. It felt like a quiet rustling, like all the trees leaves were blowing the same wind, but it was more than that. The ground beneath him was vibrating and the grass was quivering. To Merlin, it was something he had not felt in centuries. The Earth felt _alive._ Merlin turned toward the magic and soaked in the feeling of it. The sensation didn't last long, before it passed and fizzled out. The earth returned to its dead dormant state like it had never happened.

To Merlin it had been like a tidal wave of magic echoing out from a single epicenter. Merlin could hazard to guess by the direction it came, that the magic had radiated out from the crystal cave, south of his current location. Merlin had taken care that the crystal cave remained secret through the centuries with numerous illusions and enchantments. The crystal cave had its own natural defenses to keep people out, but with the recent upgrades in technology and imaging, Merlin hadn't wanted to take any risks in its discovery.

Merlin turned away from the direction of the crystal cave as the last bit of magic fled. Something was happening and he hoped to whatever gods there may be that he was right about this as he hurried toward the shores of the lake beside him. He reached the water's edge and stood keeping watch, waiting, earnest eyes searching the waters. An hour – and then two – passed by slowly with no change in the lake's surface. Merlin sighed heavily and closed his eyes against the heartbreak as a single tear trickled down his face and dropped onto the water.

With his eyes closed, Merlin didn't notice the ethereal blue beneath the surface that shot from where his tear had splashed down to the depths of the lake.

"Merlin."

Merlin could never forget the voice that whispered to him out of the lake. He opened his eyes and looked around, stopping when he saw the face under the surface staring back at him with the loveliest smile he had ever seen. Freya smiled and nodded to him gently as Merlin sank down to his knees.

"Freya -" Merlin choked out. He hadn't seen the face of his beloved in many years, though she had also lasted through the centuries, immortal like he was, as the Lady of the Lake.

"Shh, Merlin. I'm afraid I don't have much time. The magic wave wasn't strong enough to give me more than a minute or so. You must listen carefully, for even now, the cycle is repeating itself. Magic will return. Arthur will return. But Merlin, you must listen to me. You cannot seek him out until he comes for you. You _must _stay away. If you encounter him too soon or interfere, history will repeat itself completely."

"But Freya, I-" Merlin started to speak.

"No! You have to do this. Destiny must be completed this time, but all paths have a way of falling short and this is the path you must not choose! Please Merlin, I know how much Arthur means to you. I would not ask this of you unless I knew that the consequences would be severe."

"Alright," Merlin sighed. "I will wait. I've waited this long, a little longer won't hurt will it?" He chuckled softly.

Freya smiled gently at the poor jest. "Merlin, I am being called back. I will always love you. I will see you again when the time is right. Until then my heart is yours."

"I love you too," Merlin said and reached down to place his hand hovering against the surface of the water. Freya reached up mirroring his hand as she faded away.

Merlin took a deep breath and looked out across the lake one last time before getting to his feet and heading back to his cottage.

He had lived at this cottage near, but just out of sight of the lake, for many years. He had renovated the cottage many times over the years, keeping up with technology, installing plumbing and electricity and air conditioning and heating as each amenity became available. The outward appearance of the cottage, stone walls trellised with ivy had not changed though in a long time. A small satellite dish on the top of the house served as a reminder of how different things were now. The cottage consisted of a kitchen, two bedrooms, bathroom, living room, and a study. Merlin entered his house and shrugged off his coat and hat, placing them on the coat rack by the door. He walked into the kitchen and emptied his bag of groceries – placing them appropriately in the pantry and fridge. He then turned to the crock-pot on the counter and scooped himself a helping of the warm vegetable stew that he had thrown together before leaving for the store. He walked into his study and sat down at his desk to eat. The events of the night had brought back old memories and as he ate his stew, he couldn't help remembering a similar dish and a group of mischievous knights stopped for the night in the woods. A sad smile came to his face as he recalled Arthur handing him his dinner after the teasing.

Freya said to wait longer, but that Arthur would be returning soon. 'Soon' to an immortal being had a lot of meanings. Merlin could only hope that it wouldn't be too much longer.

Merlin's study was a wonder of things from across his 1500 years of life. He had tried to organize his things chronologically around the walls, but he'd never been very good at keeping his personal space clean, so the mess had jumbled together. Stacks of books and items covered every bit of space in the room little paths for walkways through the clutter. One whole wall was covered in books – ancient looking books and new books. Famous titles and magic books mixed together on the shelves. On the far right wall was a table of glassware, with herbs and other items around it. Chemistry and science had allowed him better understanding of the potion's compound, but they had no answer for the magic. Mixed in between was a collection of items that looked like someone had taken the National Museum, shook it up, and then dumped it into this single room. Medieval weapons and technology sat side by side. A printer and a laptop sat on his desk next to ancient texts. He looked around his study as he moved the empty bowl out of the way and pulled the book on the desk closer toward him.

It was his journal – a record of hundreds of years. Of course, after so long this wasn't the only journal. A bookcase to the left held the other volumes of his journals. Journaling had helped him keep the years and memories straight. It also helped ease the loneliness when he read back on his many friends across the years and the great adventures he had. Most of the time, the entries were not important – musing over the day's activities, thoughts about other experiments he could try with certain spells or potions. Today, though, the entry was important. He reached for his pen then realized it was lying across the room on his chemistry workbench. A flash of gold brought the pen zooming back to his waiting hand. He didn't always do magic for little things, but his old bones were tired from standing out at the lake and he didn't feel like walking across the room to retrieve the pen. As he opened the journal, he saw the date and blanched. Of course. Only today, would such incredible events happen. It was the 1500th anniversary of his dearest friend's death. He normally remembered such things as he walked by the lake, but today he had been distracted. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait too long. He finished his journal entry and chuckled as he thought of the teasing the prat would give him about keeping a diary.

Standing up from his desk, Merlin closed his journal and walked back into the living room. He clicked on the telly. The news came on, interrupting the silence. Merlin was about to go back to the kitchen to wash his dish, when the sight of the events on the news made him pause. Images of mass havoc flashed across the screen. Mass vehicle accidents, plane crashes, fires. And not just in one place, but everywhere around Britain. Merlin sat down heavily on his couch – bowl forgotten – and watched the news. Breaking news came in that the destruction was not just in the UK, but across the world. Everywhere across the globe, destruction was apparent in the failure of electricity and technology at exactly 4:17 pm GMT. Exactly when the wave of magic had passed by as he walked near the lake. He'd always known technology and magic didn't mix since the first time he had tried to turn on a light bulb with magic and it had exploded. And as things started to piece together, Merlin could guess that if he had a watch all those years ago, 4:17 would have been the time when Arthur had closed his eyes and breathed his last. Maybe 'soon' wasn't too far off now.

Deep in the heart of Wales, a new mother sat up in bed in a hospital and was handed her newborn son by her husband. It had been a long, complicated labor, but she and the baby had survived and both were healthy. She was unaware of the chaos in the world outside the hospital and only knew that the power had failed in the hospital right as her baby was born. The doctor came over to the couple and asked, "What are you going to name the child?"

The mother looked up at the doctor and then back down at her son, "His name is Uther. Uther Pendragon."

* * *

A/N:

Got ya! Bet you thought it would be Arthur. Don't worry. We're going to skip ahead some. Who wants to see Uther grow up anyway? Ugh. His only benefit is bringing Arthur into the world.

So this is my first Merlin fic and actually the first thing to write in a while. Criticism/thoughts are encouraged. I'd love to hear what you all think about it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Merlin. I took the idea of magic vs technology from the Kate Daniels novels by Ilona Andrews. I don't own that either. (This isn't a crossover! Nope! Just thought it was a clever idea.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Time Will Tell

* * *

Arthur stared out the castle window looking across the landscape. In the distance, he could see the ruins of skyscrapers, a city long destroyed and reclaimed by nature. Only stone and wooden structures remained now. The landscape had changed drastically over the last five decades. His father would tell him stories about a time where technology and science had reigned. When those ruined skyscrapers had glittered in the sun, windows covering them like a shining obelisk towering in the sky. Now hardly any windows remained, and the tallest towers had fallen over.

Things had been so different then. Life was easy, food was readily available, and daylight didn't dictate the hours of work or life. People could hop on an airplane and be halfway around the world in a few hours. It was hard for Arthur to imagine. Everything had changed when magic had come back. It had flooded the world and taken out technology in a single sweep. Hundreds of thousands across the globe had died, caught in the destruction the loss of technology had caused. The event had been unexplained for months, as theories about aliens and terrorists came to the forefront of news. The world had just started to recover. Airlines had just resumed normal air traffic when the second wave came.

This time it was longer. Rather than a minute of no power, technology was out across the globe for over 10 minutes. And it always came like a wave, a rolling outage across the globe. It wasn't instantaneous, but seemed to travel outward. The waves had continued like that for several years, getting longer in time, and more frequent. Researchers pinpointed the source to be somewhere in Wales, but the exact location was never discovered, because the technology to pinpoint where always failed as the wave hit. People stopped traveling, choosing to stay near to home in case a wave occurred to be safe from death or injury on the road when the cars simultaneously all stalled. With each wave, it became apparent that man-made things and technology were starting to crumble. It was slow, but over time the man-made items seemed to fall apart; synthetic materials seemed to crumble into dust.

About 5 years after the first wave, a name emerged for the power behind the waves – Magic. People started to come forward claiming magical abilities that had emerged during the wave. One man lit his house on fire; another woman froze a car hurtling towards her after the wave killed the engine. These uncontrolled expressions of magic became common across the land. Magic users became able to control their powers as the knowledge of incantations spread. They were only able to use their abilities while technology was down. When the magic fled and technology powered back up, the abilities failed and it was like magic didn't exist again. A religion emerged from the ashes following the guidance of the druids who had passed knowledge of the old religion down through the centuries. Magic followers flocked to the old religion and places of old mysticism, like Stonehenge, for help in understanding these new powers. Fifteen years after the first wave, when magic was up for 7-8 hours at a time before fading back to technology, the first magical creatures reappeared. Creatures from myth and legend came to life. The terrible creatures - griffons, trolls, and wyverns - rivaling the beautiful creatures like unicorns.

Arthur's father, Uther, had grown up in this turbulent time as magic emerged and technology slowly failed and died. Governments fell and the world was reduced to chaos. The world returned to a medieval lifestyle as technology failed. Warlords took over areas, claiming themselves king and creating their own governments. But warlords in the early days, who had grown up with technology before the first magic wave, were never able to fully let the amenities of technology go and therefore had weaknesses. Uther had realized the inevitability of the loss of technology when he was a teenager. He resigned himself to learn how to live apart from technology and learn the arts of war from the medieval ages. He was 20 when he conquered his first city, using the magic wave to his advantage to attack right after the technology that the warlord had hidden behind had failed. Uther was a skilled strategist and conquered much of the area that had been known as Wales under the Pendragon flag. He crowned himself King and built a strong army, skilled in both technological and medieval styles of fighting. He found an old castle that had remained and restored it, forming a new city around it, his capital – Camelot. He wanted a kingdom of peace and nobility, so he named it after one of the legends he could remember as a boy. He couldn't remember the details of the story – fictional stories had lost their place in a world where it was a struggle to survive – but he did remember Camelot for the chivalry and honor it had represented.

Uther blamed magic for the fall of technology and humanity. He claimed that humanity had been in a better place, they had created a world of wonder and ease, and magic had destroyed that. Arthur knew that there were other reasons for Uther's hatred. His mother had many complications with his birth, leading to the doctors performing a c-section, and in the middle of the operation, as Arthur was born, the magic wave had hit. Whereas the medicine of technology could have saved his wife, with no power and no skilled healer around to use magic, Ygraine had passed away leaving behind her newborn son and a bitter husband. Uther hated magic. If magic had not had invaded during the birth, Ygraine would still be with him. And so, Uther had outlawed all forms of magic in his kingdom. He might not be able to stop the magic waves, but he could stop the sorcerers and witches from tainting his kingdom. Practicing magic in Camelot was punishable by death. After his decree, he had given sorcerers a month long period to leave his borders, before rounding up those who chose to disobey.

Arthur had grown up in Camelot as the prince and sole heir. He trained with his father and his father's knights in warfare. He had been given traditional military training in every form, from many cultures and different centuries. Even though technology had almost completely faded out, he had learned the modern and medieval styles of fighting. Now technology only existed for a small amount of time every week, but it was enough that if he didn't learn to fight with technology, he could be left defenseless during that time. He was skilled with the sword, mace, spear, archery, hand-to-hand combat of many forms, and a straight shot with any gun – the ultimate warrior.

Arthur jerked himself out of his thoughts as a knock resounded on the door to his bedroom. He answered the door with a small frown, finding one of the knights, Sir Gregory. "Sire, your father has sent me to remind you about your dinner with him and then you have a hunting trip this afternoon."

Arthur thanked the knight and followed him down to meet with his father. Arthur entered the room to see Uther and Morgana already sitting and eating.

"Arthur," Uther said as his son entered. "Glad you could join us."

Arthur sat down and winced slightly at his father's comment. "Sorry father, I lost track of time."

Morgana smirked at him from across the table. "You have a pocket watch that runs whether tech is up or down, surely you didn't lose track of time so easily? Daydreaming again, Arthur?"

Arthur glared at his father's ward. Instead of responding, he chose to address his father, "Will you be joining the hunting trip this afternoon, father?"

"As it turns out, I will not be able to. I had been looking forward to getting out of the castle, but there are some important things that the council needs me to look over before my birthday celebrate begins tonight."

"We will miss having your skill along with us. I'll be sure to bring back something for the feast tonight."

"See that you do that, Arthur. We have a few visitors coming in for the festivities and we should have something to serve. It's not every day that a man turns 50."

"Well let's hope you do manage to catch something, Arthur," Morgana said. "Other than a few hares that is."

Arthur made a face at Morgana when Uther looked away, to which Morgana replied with a raised eyebrow. "I can definitely get more than a couple of rabbits. Just wait, I will return with a good fare – a deer or two."

Morgana just smiled, silently mocking him as she turned to Uther. "May I be excused, my lord? I would like to start getting ready for this evening. Gwen has been preparing a spa treatment for me this afternoon. And then hair and make-up…"

Uther smiled at his ward, "Yes Morgana, you may go. You will outshine us all tonight I'm sure." As Morgana rose to leave, Uther turned to his son to discuss the latest knight training and patrol reports.

After lunch, Arthur returned to his chambers, where his servant helped him dress into his chainmail and armor. Magic was up for most of the time now, so it made for sense to dress to protect himself from swords and arrows, rather than for technology. If tech had been up, his outfit would be camouflage and Kevlar, to protect against stray bullets. As his servant handed him his sword, Arthur said, "Thank you, Fred."

The servant nervously nodded as Arthur walked out the door, then said quietly, "My name is George, sire."

Arthur paused, "What was that?"

The servant cleared his throat nervously. "I'm George, sire." He bowed slightly to the prince crossing his fingers that the prince would let the correction pass.

Arthur looked back, annoyed with the servant. "Right. _Fred_. See to it that my room is spotless when I return and muck out the stables while I and the knights are out with our horses. I'll need to bathe and change into formal clothes for the feast, so have the bathwater ready when I get back." Arthur turned and continued out as George silently nodded. George didn't mind the chores, but Arthur hated him and George had long known that it was best to remain silent and forgotten when around the irritable prince.

Arthur strode into the courtyard where the knights were waiting, already seated on their mounts. He finished pulling on his gloves and took the reins of his horse from the stable hand. He looked around at the other knights coming along – it was a good sized hunting party. He saw Sir Leon along with Leon's two squires, Lance and Percy.

Since the kingdom had been established from the ground up, there were no set noble families from the start. Uther had immediately knighted his army's commanding officers upon claiming the crown. The rest of the knights had to follow the strenuous rules set by the Knight's Code. The code required that all men desiring to become knights must prove their loyalty to the crown through years of service. Each man must be sponsored by an existing knight, beginning as a page learning to fight and serving the knights as necessary. At the discretion of the sponsoring knight, the page could be elevated in status to squire after three years as a page. To become a full knight of Camelot required the squire to prove his loyalty to the crown by completing a quest of the king's choosing or performing a significant service to the kingdom. It was a system that had worked well, allowing Camelot to rise in strength and arms. Of course, this wasn't the medieval ages, so anyone was able to apply to be a knight – poor and wealthy – the difficult part was getting a knight to sponsor your training.

Arthur mounted and called for the hunting party to move out. The group thundered out of the city on horses, making their way to the forest. Several hours, a deer, three hares, and a duck later, found Arthur paused quietly, crossbow trained on a deer foraging in the brush ahead. He was about to squeeze the trigger when he felt the subtle sensation of the magic wave fleeing. The beeping of a set of walkie-talkies as they came back to power attested to the disappearance of magic. Arthur cursed as the deer fled at the sound, letting the crossbow bolt fly in hopes that it might hit the deer as it ran. He glanced at his watch, 4:16 pm. The hunting party would have to head back to Camelot to be back in time for the day's catches to make it to the banquet tables this evening. "Damn it." Arthur exclaimed as he threw his crossbow down.

Percy was about to respond with a jest of how Arthur missed his opportunity to actually shoot the deer, when the technology fell silent again and the walkie-talkies died as magic returned. Lance looked around at the other men, confusion visible on his face. "That can't be right. The tech wave just started. It's only been a minute!"

Arthur started to reply, but his words choked off as a pain like no other slammed into his head. He gasped in surprise and fell to his knees. The pain was excruciating, like someone had run into his brain with one of those large trucks from the tech age. He'd never experienced a headache so severe. He could see his men moving toward him, their lips moving in question, but no sound reached his ears. The memories were rushing back all at once. He could see several different scenes replaying in his head. Names, places, and events jumbled together, unlocking the secrets of his former life. Guinevere. Lancelot. Percival. Leon. Morgana. All these people were familiar to him in two lives now. Unknown faces appeared as well. A knight with long brown hair and a joking smile:_ Gwaine_ - his memories provided the name. Another man withdrawing his sword from Arthur's chest smiling in triumph: _Mordred._

He could feel the hands of his men around him, holding him and asking what was wrong. Trying to shake him out it. Hands lifting him up and setting him on a horse, held in place by the knight behind him.

But the memories weren't over yet. A man – tall, slim, big ears poking out from black hair, a red neckerchief – tears streaming from his eyes as he held Arthur. Storm blue eyes flashing gold as he tried to save his friend and King with his forbidden magic.

As Arthur lost consciousness, one thought remained. _Merlin._ How could he have forgotten Merlin? And, more importantly, where was the warlock now?

* * *

A/N: So we get to Arthur! And we see how history is repeating all over again. Exactly 50 years have passed from chapter 1, and Uther is repeating things. Though he is a _little_ more modern in how he rules, he's still a tyrant.

Let me know thoughts/suggestions/criticisms. I'm still getting back in the hang of writing. If something doesn't read correctly or is hard to understand, let me know.

Thanks to all reviews/follows/favorites. I'm honored that you like this! I couldn't live with the series ending as it was. I'm very big on staying canon, but to me, Arthur just doesn't fit in the modern type of lifestyle we have now. So my challenge was how to make him return to a time where lifestyle was similar to the series, while staying true to the series ending. And congrats to krimson, for her perceptiveness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Swords and Soup

* * *

Merlin had always been a bit of a hoarder, as evidenced by his secret stash back in old Camelot and by his study in the present. In fact, he had managed to collect and gather so many things that he had opened up a small shop in town about a decade before the first magic wave. The massive number of items simply did not fit in his cottage. While he had no notions of ever managing to sell it all, the shop served as a warehouse for his vast collection, gathered over the centuries. The most cherished items were left at home, not intended for the shop's shelves.

Merlin walked up to the shop, a large painted sign across the top reading on two lines, "Merlin's, Purveyor of Fine Antiques, Artifacts, and Collectibles." The sign itself was an antique – faded paint starting to flake off the wood. "_Aliese_!" Unlocking the door with a quiet word instead of a key, Merlin walked in and out of habit reached for the light switch. When the lights stayed resolutely dark, Merlin rolled his eyes at his brief moment of stupidity, and with a flash of gold in his eyes, the lanterns sprinkled around the room crackled with firelight.

Merlin flipped the sign on his door to "Open" and headed over to the desk. Many things had changed since the magic wave had first come, battering though technology like a juggernaut. Merlin, for all his years and knowledge, had not expected or predicted the magic waves. Every time a magic wave rolled through, he could feel the magic like it had a personality. The magic greeted him like an old friend, embracing him as it rushed by, but he had also felt the raw power as it attacked technology.

The magic had changed him. It had been a slow change – waking up one morning and noticing a little bit more pepper in his gray beard until a few years later there were more dark hairs than gray, his skin becoming more firm as the magic renewed his body and the wrinkles faded. There had been a point not too many years after the magic wave started that he realized he no longer was quite _old_ in appearance. And the rewind in age of appearance had continued. He vaguely remembered watching a movie about something like this back in the early 2000s. He ironically wondered if he was to die a babe like the man in the movie. The curious case of Merlin indeed.

The return of youthfulness had brought up a few problems in town with his shop. People started to notice that he was getting younger. When he realized he couldn't keep running the shop directly, he hired an assistant to run the store front. He went to the shop on nights and weekends to re-organize, inventory, and leave instructions. He hired an assistant for five or so years, before he faked his 'death' and returned as the 40-year-old son of the late Mr. Emery Merlin, with a full head of black hair and a neatly trimmed beard, no evidence of gray whatsoever.

It was difficult to be an immortal in a mortal world. He'd gone through one more period of hiring shop assistants before he returned again, the youthful and 20 something year old apparent grandson of the deceased original shop owner, named after his 'grandfather'. He was getting too old for this. He almost didn't recognize himself as a youth. Back in his adolescence, mirrors weren't common – he had really only seen his reflection in Arthur's armor and swords. _Very_ well polished armor and swords, he might add.

Being young again was a bit fun, clothing was much more comfortable. Tee shirts were fantastic. Of course, Merlin found himself with a drawer of blue and red shirts, but he couldn't help that he just liked those colors and he looked good in them. The blue matched his eyes, the girl in the shop had said. Merlin had just thanked the girl and left, chuckling, oh if she had known how _old_ he was. There was also comfort in familiarity. Blue t-shirt with a brown leather jacket: modern, yet so very old.

Merlin had watched the unstoppable magic versus technology war quietly from the sidelines, as he promised Freya. In the early days of the magic waves, as magic users had emerged unable to control their powers, he couldn't resist getting involved with a little work behind the scenes in contacting the long lost druids. The druids had hidden in the background of the modern world, awaiting the rise of magic as foretold in the ancient prophecies. Merlin had kept tabs on the druid tribes throughout the ages, knowing that the druids would once again become important allies in the future. They had, after all, been the ones to foretell his and Arthur's destiny. Sadly, though the druids passed down the traditions of the Old Religion, the magic and meaning behind the rituals became lost. The druids were in the same boat, so to speak, as the rest of magic users, struggling to control their abilities. The druids did have the advantage of the Old Religion rituals to help and a basic knowledge of the ancient language of magic passed down through the generations.

Merlin wasn't surprised that magic had been forgotten by the druids as well. Mankind had done everything possible to drive out magic. The Inquisition and witch hunts of the 1500s had wiped out almost every trace of magic – the last Great Purge. Merlin knew that the crystal cave and he were the last anchors of magic in the modern world. The crystal cave anchoring the magic of the earth and Merlin embodying the magic in living things.

So when magical abilities had reappeared in people, Merlin felt it was his duty to help them. He passed along books of spells to the druids to be handed out amongst the tribes and then taught to anyone who came to them. The sorcerers needed to learn how to control their abilities. Merlin made sure that the books he distributed – long memorized by one ancient as he was – were only filled with light and beneficial magic. All evidence and texts of dark magic stayed firmly under lock and key in a chest in his study, spelled to remain shut to everyone except him. He had no desire for magic to be misused again. Merlin did know that he didn't have every book of magic in his possession. He knew that there were other books and items out there, though he had tried to collect as many magical objects as possible to save them from the destructive Purges and the decay of time.

He would deal with whatever evil magic appeared when he came to it. Good and evil would always exist in the hearts of men. Merlin could not be responsible for being the one to direct everyone onto the correct path; he could only hope to stop them from committing terrible harm to others if they chose the wrong path. This revelation had taken Merlin several life spans to come to terms with. His apparent failures with Morgana and Mordred had devastated him for centuries. The 'what if's had plagued him in his loneliness. He realized later that he as well had been just a pawn in a larger game. By trying so earnestly to make his destiny, he had brought about Arthur's ruin when he had lost focus of the goal to free magic and replaced it with the goal of protecting Arthur at all costs. He didn't regret choosing Arthur; he only regretted the centuries of living without him.

He had waited out the magic waves, desiring the return of his King so badly it made his heart ache. It wasn't until Uther appeared about 20 years after the first wave, conquering territory with brutal speed and ease – that Merlin finally understood what was happening. Part of him was grateful to Freya for warning Merlin away. He didn't want to watch Arthur grow up. He didn't want to be an old man teaching a kid about lessons on chivalry and kindness. Gods, Arthur would be the worst student ever. Merlin would probably have pulled all his hair out after a month of trying to educate that dollophead. No, Merlin only wanted his best friend back.

Merlin supposed that he wouldn't have to wait too much longer now. He looked about the age he was when Arthur had lived, give or take a couple years. He had reflected on Freya's words many times since the day he realized that Arthur wasn't going to just walk out of the water, fully man and alive, but rather his spirit was going to be reborn. By now, he knew about the Prince of Camelot, but Freya had told him that Arthur would come to him, to Merlin – a complete reversal of history when Merlin had gone to Camelot. But if Arthur was going to seek Merlin out, surely that meant that at some point in Arthur's life, Arthur would remember the past? And if Uther existed, did that mean everyone else had been reborn as well? If he took Freya's comment about the cycle repeating, then he supposed that he would see his friends and enemies at one point or another in the near future.

The warlock focused his attention on his shop, straightening up the shelves. With the fall of technology, his "antique" store had become more of a traditional general goods store. Things that had been collected for decoration now served practical purposes again. He added some fresh herbs that he had collected in route to the store this morning to some jars along one wall. He really should change the sign outside to read, "Merlin's General Store." He still sold his antiques and collectibles, but mixed in were useful herbs and tonics that he had collected and brewed. His shop had a little pharmacy going in the corner. Natural remedies had replaced the synthetic drugs when pharmaceutical production had ceased with the loss of technology and power. If one searched hard enough, they might be able to find a bottle of painkillers, but the potency of such drugs dwindled with shelf life and the few pills remaining were really only found in a clinic or hospital.

He had just screwed the lid back on a jar of herbs, when a chiming of the bell on the door announced a customer. "One moment," he called, placing the jar back on the shelf. He turned around to assist the newcomer, and for a moment his heart froze in his chest as he looked at a very familiar face. He shook himself slightly and smiled at the man standing in the doorway. "How may I help you?"

The customer in question glanced around the shop, grinned and said, "I might be in a bit of trouble." Merlin raised an eyebrow at the man in a silent question. "I insulted the mayor's son at the bar last night, and now he and his cronies want a fight. Don't get me wrong – I never back down from a good brawl, but I lost my sword at some point… And while I don't mind going to the fight with my bare hands, I thought I would stop by to see if there was a sword I could buy before the duel that I'm due at in a few minutes."

Merlin couldn't help it when he broke out into laughter. Gwaine hadn't changed a bit. The shaggy-brown haired man gave Merlin a strange look, "Are you alright?"

Merlin gasped clenching his side, chuckles still rolling through him. "Yes! Never been better. All the swords are in the corner. There are a few good ones, but most need to be sharpened. Don't you think you're cutting it a little bit close?"

"Perhaps," Gwaine chuckled as he walked over to the weapons rack in the corner. He picked up a blade at a time, testing it for balance and weight. He seemed to settle on one of them, a plain sword, but well-balanced with a sharp blade. "This will do quite nicely! How much for this one? I'm afraid I spent most my coin last night at the bar."

"Let's call it a loan for now. Let me come to the duel with you and if you win, we'll settle payment then. I never liked the mayor or his son anyway. He called me – I mean – my grandfather an old coot."

"Fantastic! Let's go then. I wouldn't want to keep such _fine _gentlemen waiting."

Merlin snorted as he followed Gwaine out of the shop, pretending to lock the door as he whispered the spell to close it. They walked to a small field on the edge of town. The mayor's son and his friends were already waiting. Merlin gave Gwaine a pat on the back and wished him luck and took a seat on the short stone wall around the field. The boys only gave Merlin a cursory glance; they'd never really spoken to Merlin or had a problem with him before, so they focused their sights on the man in front of them.

"Well, Wayne," spat the leader of the posse, "Any last words?"

Gwaine – _Wayne _– shook his head, "Nah, won't need any." The mayor's son glared at Wayne before rushing at him with a yell. Wayne sidestepped and smacked him on the backside with the flat side of his sword. "Oh come on, you've got to do better than that!"

The young man turned back, fury evident in his eyes, as he brought his sword swinging down on Wayne. Wayne matched each swing easily and within a few minutes, a sword went flying into Wayne's other hand, who then pointed both swords at the other's throat. "Shall we call a truce? But I am going to keep this sword of yours. Spoils of victory."

The mayor's son nodded and gulped, backing away from the swords. As Wayne removed the blades from his throat, the posse behind the pair rushed towards Wayne with swords drawn. Merlin's eyes from the sideline flashed as the boys all fell, tripping over their feet.

Wayne stepped over all of them, smacking them on the backside with his swords, shaking his head in disbelief. He walked over to Merlin as the group decided it was best to retreat, wincing at their smarting behinds as they ran off. "You boys all done then?" Wayne called. "Clumsy lot, aren't they?" Wayne clapped Merlin on the back. "Now, I believe this sword belongs to you, good man. I no longer need it as I have recently acquired another, but I greatly appreciate the loan. My name is Wayne." Wayne handed one sword back to Merlin, sheathing his new sword taken from the mayor's son. Wayne then held out his hand.

Merlin returned the handshake with a smile. "I'm Merlin. Would you like to head back with me? I'm thinking about leaving the shop closed and getting an early dinner. You are welcome to join if you wish."

"You know Merlin, I think I like you. Dinner sounds great."

"Well then, follow me. I live just a little outside of town." Merlin started towards his cottage with Wayne walking beside him.

As they entered the cottage, Merlin opened the window shutters as he passed them to enjoy the last bit of daylight. Wayne looked around at the small, cluttered abode. "I like your place. It has a very… homey… feeling too it."

"Thanks. It's home for sure. I've been living here for ages. A little big for one person though, but I guess I'm enough of a pack rat to fill it anyway." Merlin grinned cheekily at Wayne, leading the other man into the kitchen, pulling out a pot and vegetables from the cupboard.

Wayne asked, "Your parents don't live with you?"

"Uh no. My parents are gone." Merlin walked over to the fireplace and set a large grate on top of the wood pile, before getting the fire started with a pretend match and a small flash of gold. A benefit of the house being so old was that it had a fireplace in the kitchen, unlike modern houses from the tech age.

"I'm sorry, mate. I understand."

Merlin looked up at Wayne. "No it's alright. It was a long time ago." He finished chopping the vegetables and added them to the pot with some water. "Well, I hope you like potato soup, because it's what I'm making tonight."

A few hours later found the pot empty, washed and on the drying rack as the two men sat beside the fireplace in the living room on two armchairs. The conversation was starting to trickle off, when Wayne stood and said, "Thank you friend, for the dinner and company. I'd best be off for the evening."

"Do you know where you're going to go?"

"I thought about the little inn you've got back in town, but I don't have the money to pay for it, so I think I'll just continue on the road and find a place to camp out."

"You can stay here with me tonight – I've got an extra bedroom anyway. And I've been meaning to get some help at the shop, so you can help me out there and earn some coins that way," Merlin said. At the incredulous look on Wayne's face, Merlin's smile faded.

"I just don't understand you, mate. I've never met someone so kind, much less to a complete stranger."

"You remind me of someone I knew. I feel like I've known you forever. Please stay. At least for one night – it's too dark to head down the road much further now anyway."

Wayne nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "Thank you Merlin, really. I'll stay for tonight and I'll think on your offer of work. It might be good to have some spare change again."

A big grin cracked across Merlin's face as he led Wayne to the extra bedroom. He didn't want to see Gwaine (Wayne) leave so soon after meeting him again. It lightened his heart to have an old friend be around him. And even though Gwaine didn't remember Merlin, the man's personality and demeanor was so much the same as before that Merlin could almost trick himself to believing he was back in an earlier day and age. He was going to turn on the full powers of persuasion tomorrow to convince Wayne that he should stick around.

* * *

A/N: Merlin and Gwaine fun! Don't worry Arthur fans; he'll be in the next chapter! I won't keep you all waiting too much longer for the anticipated reunion. He was going to be partially in this chapter, but Gwaine stole the limelight. And as far as everyone else's memories – I've still got a trick up my sleeve, a rabbit in the hat, a… you get the picture. Stay tuned!

Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites! This is my first story to write in years and I am so pleased that so many of you like it! A lot of you are so good at guessing my plotlines… I'd like to think that it's because the story is something that all Merlin fans relate to and desire as an ending/new beginning.

Also, I've discovered this magical creature called a Beta. I am thinking that such a wondrous being would be very helpful because Lord knows how I hate editing. And of course you would get to see the chapters before anyone else! Let me know if you are interested.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Searching

* * *

Arthur groaned in pain as he came back to consciousness. He felt like someone had swung a mace into his head. His eyes opened, only to be quickly shut again against the light. Opening his eyes slowly this time, squinting, Arthur got a good look at his surroundings. The knights must have carried him from the forest. He was in the hospital ward of the castle. His groan must have alerted someone for he could hear a person walking towards him.

A familiar face appeared in his vision, a man with white hair and bushy eyebrows - _Gaius_. This man had served as Camelot's physician and doctor in two ages. Arthur's face scrunched in confusion, not completely understanding what was happening to him. Simultaneously, he was Prince Arthur of Camelot in the 21st century and the legendary King Arthur of Camelot from a forgotten age.

"Ah, sire, you are awake. How do you feel now?" Gaius asked. Arthur grunted in response and closed his eyes. "I'll take that as a 'not well' then," the physician said with humor. "Arthur, can you tell me what happened? From every physical examination, you are in perfect health, except you lost consciousness and the knight's claim you were holding your head in pain."

Arthur eyes clenched against the pain raging in his head, mumbled, "Headache."

Gaius frowned at his patient. "Any other symptoms you may have noticed?"

"Just the headache," mumbled the prince.

"Here, take this tonic for the headache. It will help alleviate the pain. I've added a bit of crushed painkiller pills, so it shouldn't take too long for it to be effective."

Arthur took the small vial and gulped it down, grimacing at the taste. "Water," he gasped. A glass was placed into his hand, which he guzzled as well to get the awful taste of the medicine out of his mouth.

"Now, I suggested you rest sire. If this is just a bad migraine headache, then it should pass with sleep."

Arthur didn't need any more encouragement to slip back into world of sleep. Across the room, a tall man stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and approached the patient bed and the physician. "How is he? What is your expert opinion Gaius?" The man asked quietly so as to not disturb his son on the bed.

"I cannot find anything wrong with him sire with the tools available to me now. He is not ill with any virus or infection. We can hope it's only a migraine, but it is possible that it could be something worse. Without the tools of technology to examine his head, there is no way of knowing the exact cause of his collapse. There are numerous ailments that can cause such headaches and loss of consciousness. Do you know if Arthur was hit in the head in the past week? It could be the after-effects of a concussion."

Uther shook his head, "I don't know. It is possible he might have got a head injury during knight training this week."

"Until he wakes up again and can tell us himself, we can't know what happened."

"I have some duties to attend and a feast to prepare for. Please send word to me when he wakes up again."

"Yes, your majesty," Gaius said, giving a slight bow as Uther left the room.

Arthur drifted in and out of sleep. Awake and in dreams, his thoughts were on the new memories of his previous life. In dreams, scenes of his adventures and friends were shown. Awake, he pondered on what it meant that everything was a mirror to the past. He could see Guinevere sitting next to him at the Round Table, training with his knights, the glorious view when approaching Camelot on horseback, but a different Camelot to the one he now lived in. They shared the same name, but the two cities were different. One was a new white shining castle with a medieval town of wooden houses; the other was a gray stone restored ruin with modern brick houses built up around it. Why was life repeating itself? Why was everyone from the past here again in this new age? Would they all remember their previous life or only him?

His thoughts turned to the people who had not reappeared. Did they exist in the world elsewhere, just not at Camelot? And, this thought made him slightly angry, if Merlin was alive – he had to be – and remembered their past lives – Arthur couldn't see Merlin not knowing since Merlin was a powerful sorcerer after all – then why was Merlin not _here_, with Arthur? This thought was quickly followed by a moment of panic. Even if he found Merlin, how could Arthur bring him back to Camelot, knowing that Merlin was a sorcerer? Could he defy his father like that? The answer was simple. Yes. Yes, he could and he would. Merlin had proved that he was worth so much more than that. Arthur owed it to Merlin to bring him back to Camelot, defending him as needed against his father and all others if the truth of his magic was revealed before Arthur could become king and change the laws. Arthur wasn't sure if he could live without Merlin, now that he knew Merlin was missing.

Several hours later, Arthur wakened completely. The hospital ward was dark and quiet, telling Arthur that it must be late at night. He must have missed his father's birthday banquet. His headache was gone. The memories had resettled permanently in his mind side-by-side with the ones of his modern life.

Where was he supposed to start looking for Merlin? In the past, Merlin had lived and grown up in the village of Ealdor, but Arthur knew there was no such place now. However, if Merlin had been reborn like everyone else, maybe he had grown up again in a small village somewhere. Maybe Gaius knew – Arthur would have to ask him if he knew anything. It was obvious to Arthur that Merlin, wherever he was, didn't remember him, or else the idiot-servant-sorcerer would be in Camelot. Merlin had to be in a village close to, if not in, the borders of Camelot. Arthur was just going to have to search the hard way and see if anyone had heard of a man named Merlin. Satisfied with his new plan, Arthur fell back asleep.

In the morning, Gaius was sitting a table, reading a book and eating breakfast. The doctor looked up when he heard the rustling indicating his patient was awake. Arthur yawned as he sat up in bed, stretching his arms. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. My headache is gone. You were right, sleep helped."

Gaius nodded, relieved that the prince was doing better. "Good, good. Arthur, were you hit in the head at all last week? During training perhaps?"

"No. It was just a bad headache. Nothing more. Now if you don't mind, I am going to leave and get changed and then eat some breakfast." Arthur stood and walked past the physician. He stopped and turned slightly. "One more thing, have you ever heard of anyone named Merlin?"

Gaius raised a critical eyebrow at the young man before him. "There used to be an old Mr. Merlin who lived in a village west of here by a lake. He was known for his tonics and herb collection. I never met the man, but several of my patients through the years had remarked on the similarity of our remedies."

"Thank you, Gaius."

"But sire –" Gaius didn't finish his sentence as the door closed behind the prince. Not like the boy would have listened to him anyway. It must have just been a migraine that affected Arthur. He frowned slightly as he thought about what the prince had said.

Arthur strode out of the hospital ward, ignoring the pleas for him to come back. He knew that when his father learned he had walked out of the ward, he would be in trouble, but at the moment he honestly couldn't care. Perhaps it was that he could remember being a king, answerable to no one.

He headed up to his room and collapsed in the chair at his desk, pulling a map of the kingdom toward him. This old Mr. Merlin that Gaius knew had to be related to the Merlin that Arthur had known. He didn't think Merlin was a very common name. First, he pinpointed all the lakes west of the capital city, writing down the names of all the villages that were around each lake. In his mind, he could see the former kingdom of Camelot on a large piece of parchment. Picking up a pencil and a notebook, he made a crude sketch of the kingdom he had known as king. Ugh, he was terrible at drawing. Merlin would be laughing so hard right now. It looked more like a spotted cow than a map. Didn't matter though, the sketch was good enough for now. Historically, Ealdor had been east of Camelot, so if this Merlin was the same, living west of Camelot, did that mean that Merlin could remember? Arthur knew that if Merlin did remember and hadn't come to Camelot, then there were only a few other places that Merlin would go: the Lake of Avalon or the Isle of the Blessed. The hard part was determining where these places existed today.

The landscape had changed so much and the city of Camelot was not in the exact place it had been. While the shape and location of the lakes may have shifted over time, the mountains would still exist. Cross-checking his list of villages and the modern location of the lakes with the approximate location from his poor sketch, Arthur was able to cross about a third of the villages off the list. Both the lakes had existed directly by mountains, which didn't rule out much for the mountainous region, but at least the coastal and flatter areas could be removed.

Now that he had a list of possible places, all that remained was to actually visit each place and search for Merlin. First, he was going to have to survive his father's scolding and then convince Uther to let him go out on a patrol around the kingdom.

After four days and several disagreements, Arthur was walking down the hall after grabbing the last few supplies for his trip. He saw Gwen walking toward him with an armful of linens. "Morning, Guinevere."

Gwen startled and looked up the prince, curtsying as well as one could with their arms full. "Good morning, my lord. I wish you good fortune on your patrol."

"Thank you, Guinevere. I have expectations that this will go very well. If you'll excuse me now?"

Gwen nodded as the prince walked away. Since when had Arthur ever noticed her or been so polite? Puzzled, she continued on toward Morgana's rooms.

As Arthur entered the courtyard, he saw Morgana dismounting from her horse. She handed the reins to the stable hand and pulled off her riding gloves. She must have gone for a morning ride. "Morgana." Arthur acknowledged her as he passed.

Arthur had tried to avoid Morgana as much as possible in the past few days. Partially because he knew she would insult him for what happened at the hunting trip and he had mixed feelings on how to act around her. One part of him rebelled at the thought of being around her, remembering the terrible things she had done to him and his people in the past; the other side wanted to forget it all and continue in the teasing relationship the two had developed. Did she know they were related? Did she have magic yet? Was she already set against him? Arthur's mind was spinning. These questions would have to wait until he had Merlin to help him sort out everything.

"Hello Arthur. I hope you don't faint again on this little trip of yours." Morgana said as she walked away before Arthur could respond. Morgana looked back at him and smirked before entering the castle.

From his horse, Lance said, "I think that qualifies as two points to Morgana."

Arthur looked at the squire indignantly, "Two points? Surely that was only one."

"I agree with Lance," Percy contributed. "One point for the comment and another for the fine exit and smirk."

Lance nodded, "That puts this week's tally at Morgana, ten points, and Arthur, three."

Arthur huffed in frustration and mounted up. He looked at the three men he had chosen to go with him, Lance, Percy and Sir Leon – the men who had been closest to him in two life times. Since he had never fully understood what happened with Lancelot with Guinevere, he decided to let the man have a second chance. Maybe he needed to give Morgana a second chance too; however for now, "Revenge will have to wait."

The three headed out from the courtyard without dallying any longer. Arthur worried that if he stayed around, his father would come after him, changing his mind and demanding that Arthur stay in Camelot.

"What's the purpose of this trip, sire?" Sir Leon asked later as they traveled down the old paved road at a trot, the horse's shoes making a clopping noise with each step.

"I wanted to see some more of the kingdom. Check on how things are doing out in the villages. We are also looking for someone who I think may be able to help me discover the reason behind my collapse on the hunting trip. Gaius mentioned the man to me, so I hope he may know something." Arthur winced mentally at the lie, but he couldn't just say he was looking for the best friend that he'd never met in this life, but knew in a previous life. As such, the lie had some truth to it. He did hope that Merlin would know a little more about what caused his memories to return and Gaius had given him a general location to find him.

"Who is this man?"

"I guess he's some kind of physician or pharmacist. Gaius said that he sells medicine. His name is Merlin."

* * *

Arthur was discouraged. They had visited thirteen villages in the past week and had yet to find anyone who had heard of Merlin. It was mid-afternoon and they were almost to the next town on the list. All four of them were tired from being on the road for so long. Arthur planned to get a good meal tonight from a local restaurant and stay at an inn tonight to allow them all to get a good night's sleep. They were all sore from camping out for so many nights.

As the next village came into view from around some trees, Arthur nudged his horse to walk faster. Beyond the village he could see tall mountains rising into the sky and could glimpse the glittering evidence of the lake. This place felt familiar. Arthur wasn't sure how, but he knew he had been here before. As they rode into town, the villagers and farmers stopped to watch them as they passed. The red cloaks made it obvious that they were knights from Camelot. They reached the inn, tied their horses up and grabbed their saddle packs before heading inside. The lobby of the inn was quiet. There was a small restaurant off to the side of the lobby with a few workers getting prepared for dinner, but other than them and the receptionist, the lobby was empty. Arthur walked up to the counter where a large, friendly woman was standing, recording numbers in a ledger book. She looked up at the noise of their chainmail as they neared the desk. "Welcome gentlemen to the Rosemary Inn. We hope you enjoy your stay with us. How may I help you today?"

"We are in need of some rooms for tonight. Two rooms and four beds will do fine. We have four horses as well. They are tied out front."

The woman nodded and made a note in her book. "Two double rooms then. You can have rooms number 6 and 7. Here are your keys. Your rooms are down the hall to the right. We serve a complimentary breakfast in the morning from 6 to 9 am. I'll send our horse groom to take care of your horses. The stable is located behind the inn. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask myself or any of the other staff."

Arthur took the keys and the four companions headed to their rooms. Arthur and Leon took the first room and Lance and Percy had the second room. They dropped quickly dropped off their packs and then met up outside the inn to go to a pub for dinner and some drinks.

The pub was managed by an older man who served them beef stew and potatoes with a glass of ale. "Excuse me, do you know of anyone in this area by the name of Merlin?" Arthur asked the pub owner.

"Yea, there's a youn' Mister Merlin here. His late grandfather opened a shop down the road from here and it's been in his family since. The shop'll be closed now – and tomorrow too, tomorrow's Sunday, after all."

"Where does he live, if I wanted to find him?"

"He lives a little ways outside o' town near the lakeside. Jus' follow the road toward the lake. His cottage is a stone buildin' with ivy on it."

Finally someone had heard of Merlin! Hopefully the search would soon be over. It was too late to go visit now, so Arthur decided they would head out to the cottage tomorrow morning. They finished their meals and headed back to the inn, exhausted and ready to sleep, hoping that tomorrow they would find the man they were looking for.

* * *

Merlin woke early the next morning and put a kettle and pot on the stove for tea and porridge. The water was from the small well behind the house. The stove didn't work anymore, but it was useful for holding hot dishes. Not wanting to wait for the water to heat up in the fire, Merlin whispered, "Onhaete pa waeter." The water started boiling in the two pots. Merlin added the tea leaves to the kettle and allowed them to steep as he made the porridge.

Gwaine had been staying with him for over two weeks now, helping Merlin in the shop. The two had an easy friendship again. Even the first time they had met those years ago they had easily become friends, and it was the same now. Gwaine was still the same trouble-making, fun seeker that he had always been. Currently the man was sleeping off all the ale he'd consumed at the pubs until the very early hours of the morning.

There hadn't been any technology waves in the past two weeks. The last one had been very brief – only about a minute long. When Merlin had noticed the dates and time of the wave, he suspected that it might be the last one. The magic hummed constantly around him. The earth felt more alive than it had in centuries.

Merlin scooped the porridge into a bowl and poured a cup of tea. He sat down at the table and began eating, making plans for what he needed to do for the day. The vegetable and herb gardens needed some weeding and the horses needed some fresh hay placed out in their pen. The water trough might need to be refilled as well. Gwaine had mentioned going hunting today for some fresh meat. Merlin would let Gwaine take care of the horses and hunting when he awoke.

Merlin finished his breakfast and was about to go get the supplies to start on the garden when a knock at the front door stopped him. He rarely got visitors this far from town, so he wondered who could be visiting so early in the morning. The knock on the door sounded again a little louder. "Coming!" he called.

Arthur stood on the other side of the door as he finished the second knock. He wasn't leaving without speaking to someone in the cottage. His heart sped up as he heard the voice from inside. This had to be the right place. That voice was unmistakable. Arthur had wanted this meeting to be private, so he had told the others to wait by the road for him to come back and get them. Just to annoy Merlin, Arthur knocked a third time

Merlin walked to the door to see who his impatient visitor was and knocked over the coat rack in his haste. "Uh one moment please!" Arthur grinned when he heard the crash. Merlin hadn't changed at all.

Merlin righted the coat rack, quickly collected the coats from the floor, and placed them back on the rack. One of the prongs had snapped off, but he would have to fix it later. He walked over to the door and swung the door open as he asked, "What do you – " His words choked off. "Arthur." He collapsed to his knees in shock.

"Merlin." Arthur said as he walked forward. He tugged Merlin up to his feet and clasped his shoulder, before pushing past him into the house. Merlin, bewildered, stood still for a second before shutting the door. He turned around and leaned against the door, looking at Arthur's back in shock as Arthur walked into the other room. Obviously Arthur remembered him. But did Arthur remember everything?

"Come along Merlin! I haven't got all day!" At least some things never changed.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Sorry! But the chapter was getting so long, so I thought I would split it up. I could've stopped with the knights after dinner, but I really wanted Arthur and Merlin to meet in this chapter. I'm sure you all couldn't wait for this moment either!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading/following this story! Special thanks to all my reviewers. I'm glad that I can entertain you all with my words!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: Reunions

* * *

Merlin followed Arthur into the living room. "How much do you remember?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Everything up to the point I died." The two men watched each other in silence, unspoken memories and emotions passing between them. The last time either of them had seen each other, Merlin revealed his magic and Arthur passed away in his arms by the same lake he lived near now. Merlin stared in disbelief at the blonde, blue-eyed man before him. It had been so long.

Several more moments passed. Merlin cleared his throat. This was slightly awkward. He had dreamed of their reunion many times, but now that Arthur was here, he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Arthur broke the silence first. "Aren't you going to offer me some tea?"

"Just thought you could barge in like you own the place? That's so characteristically prattish of you."

"And you know what is so _you_, Merlin – that you remembered, and you still had me search half the countryside to find you! Just have to make everything difficult. Things would be much simpler if you had just come to Camelot when you remembered me!" Arthur's voice had risen slightly in a mixture of frustration and anger.

"Oh, no." Merlin chuckled darkly, "This is too great. You don't get to be angry with me! You think I didn't come when I remembered you? Try that I never forgot!"

"You could remember everything from birth?" Arthur gave Merlin a strange look. "That must have been weird."

"You're such a dollophead, Arthur! I never forgot because I never _died_."

Arthur stared at his former manservant with his jaw hanging slightly open in shock. People don't live forever. "Now I know you're joking, Merlin. Don't be an idiot."

Merlin sat down heavily on the couch; the charged comments seemed to have sucked the energy out of him. "No, Arthur. Believe me, I wish I was, but I'm not. I have waited for your return for 1500 years."

"You look good for a 1500-year-old."

Merlin couldn't help the grin that split across his face. "And you don't look too shabby for a dead man. But… I do see that someone's been treating you to a bit too much food."

Arthur looked down at himself. "Shut up Merlin. I am _not_ fat." He glared at Merlin, daring him to say anything.

"Of course not." The laughter behind Merlin's voice was all it took for Arthur.

Arthur launched himself across the room at Merlin, grabbing him in a headlock, digging his fist into Merlin's hair. "At least I'm still quick enough to catch you!"

"Ow, ow!" Merlin struggled to escape from Arthur's grip. Finally, Arthur let Merlin go and the two sat down on the couch breathing heavily.

After Arthur stopped laughing, he turned to Merlin and said, "You really never died? How does that happen?"

Merlin gave a smile, eyes dancing with mirth, as he sarcastically said, "Magic."

"I will hit you," Arthur warned.

"Seriously. My magic has kept me alive all these centuries."

"Why?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think I've been kept alive for you, Arthur. I was told that your destiny was incomplete and that you would return. It has been my fate to wait for you, so that we wouldn't make the same mistakes we did last time."

Arthur was quiet for a moment, digesting this information. "What happened, Merlin? After I died?"

Merlin's eyes got a glassy look as the memories revived themselves. "I sent your body to Avalon, for them to hold your spirit until it was time for you to return. I then buried Morgana. After that was done, I headed back to Camelot. You had always told me to look after Gwen if you died, Arthur – and I did." Merlin's voice broke slightly. Arthur placed his arm around Merlin's shoulders to comfort him and encourage him to keep speaking. "Gwen was a good queen. She allowed magic back in Camelot, named me the court sorcerer. The kingdom was prosperous for almost 30 years. Gwen passed away and I left Camelot. She was the last of our friends to die. The crown passed to one of your distant cousins, some guy named Constantine, who was a tyrant. Camelot fell after that into ruin, forgotten except for the legends, until now of course. Brought back to life by your father."

Merlin suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Arthur demanded.

"I just thought about how great this is. You can't do anything you want without people thinking that you've gone mental and are taking your name too much to heart, copying the legends – with the round table and Excalibur. But really you are just being yourself! Oh I can't wait to see everyone's face when you bring back the round table."

"Maybe after that I won't bring it back," Arthur said snidely. Merlin was still hooting with laughter. "Come off it Merlin. You think I haven't thought about that already? It's worse than that though."

"Oh really? I don't see how."

Arthur just grimaced, "My father named me after myself." There was no talking to Merlin for the next fifteen minutes as he rolled on the sofa laughing, so Arthur decided it was time to explore the house a bit.

"I must say, Merlin, I do think your organizational skills have gotten worse over the years." Arthur's voice was coming from the study as he stared at the mounds of – junk really – piled over the room. Merlin's head popped up behind Arthur.

"It's hard to organize 1500 years of stuff by yourself. Museums get whole staffs of people and several floors."

"So all this is everything you've collected?" Arthur asked.

"Not all of it. The other half is at the shop."

"Merlin, I seem to remember telling you back in Camelot one time about the benefits of shelves to store stuff. You apparently forgot because this is all just lying on the ground! How do you find anything in here?"

"It's semi-chronologically ordered." Merlin shrugged. "Do you want the full tour?"

"I'm almost worried about what I'm going to find."

"It won't be that bad. So this corner bookcase has all my journals from over the years." Merlin paused, ready for the anticipated comment – "You kept a diary?" Arthur sniggered. Ah, yes, there it was.

"I like to think of it as a historical account of my life," Merlin said, ignoring Arthur's comment.

"You really are a girl sometimes!" It was Arthur's turn to laugh now.

"And you are so mature for a legendary returned king of Britain." Merlin remarked, rolling his eyes. He pulled the very first journal off the shelf. "This one will interest you the most – my account of all our adventures. No secrets."

Arthur took the ancient book and held it tenderly. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to read this yet Merlin."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "Take it with you anyway. It'll save my voice later from having to tell you everything if you just read it. You wouldn't believe half the things I'd tell you anyway. Don't worry about harming the book. It's protected." Merlin turned back to the study. "This next bookcase has famous books from history and spellbooks that I've collected."

"How did you save all those spell books from my father's raids?"

Merlin grinned, "Magic."

"_Merlin._ You can't just have magic be your answer for everything!"

"Why not? It's worked pretty well so far, unless you're planning to turn me in?"

"Don't be daft." Arthur punched Merlin's arm. "Even though all this is relatively new to me and I'm still trying to come to terms with it all – especially having been taught growing up in _two_ lives that magic is evil – I would never betray you Merlin. Not after everything you've done for me."

Merlin looked steadily at Arthur. "I told you once before that I was happy to be your servant until the day I died. And I meant that Arthur. I still do."

"I honestly don't know how I ever deserved someone like you Merlin, but I'm glad that destiny put you together with me."

Merlin's eyes were bright with joy that Arthur acknowledged him, and not just when he was dying, but at a point early in Arthur's new life where they could actually make changes for the good of all the people. Merlin pointed around the study, "The rest of the things are in chronological order starting at that corner with the 6th century and all the way around, ending over by the desk with the 21st century. That table on the far wall is my chemistry lab and medicine workbench. And this trunk has all the dark magical items that I've found and haven't been able to destroy, so they stay locked up in that trunk which can only be opened by me."

Arthur looked at the trunk distastefully, "Well don't open it. I don't even want to know what's in there." Arthur wandered through the piles of stuff, before bending over to pick something up. "Is this my first sword?"

"Uh yeah. Probably. You'll find a lot of things in that pile that may have belonged to you."

Arthur was still digging through the pile. He pulled out a long red cloak with a golden dragon embroidered on the shoulder. Arthur compared his old and new cloaks side-by-side. "They looked better back then didn't they?"

"I suppose," Merlin said. "Though I've no doubt that the new ones are more useful and warmer on cold nights. The new cloaks will probably last longer – tougher material."

"How can you say the new ones will last longer? This one's 1500 years old and it looks fine!"

"It had a little help lasting so long…" Merlin trailed off, knowing that Arthur would probably throw something at him if Merlin said the M-word one more time.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm keeping it. And my sword too." Arthur dug through the pile a bit more. "Merlin, might you save me the trouble and let me know if there's anything else in this pile worth my time?"

Merlin seemed to think about it for a second, and then shrugged. "You know, I don't remember everything in that pile, so why don't you just keep digging?" He smiled at Arthur for the effect and then dodged a knife spinning toward him. "You could have killed me with that Arthur!"

"Good to see that your reflexes haven't gotten worse in your old age!" Arthur's voice was muffled from underneath the pile. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the objects that Arthur had been stacking high into a new pile as he sorted through them, came crashing down on his head. "Merlin! How can you be tossing around such important 6th century artifacts like that?" Sarcasm and annoyance were evident in Arthur's voice. "Now help me up!"

"I don't know, you look quite comfortable. You fit right in with all those 6th century artifacts."

"Merlin!"

"Alright," Merlin sniggered and then tugged Arthur out from under the pile. "And I'll save you the trouble. There's not much else in that pile of value to you."

"Damn." Arthur cursed. "I was hoping that I would find my other sword."

"Excalibur?" Merlin made a nervous gesture and pretended to think. "Oh yeah, don't know what happened with that one."

"_Merlin._"

"I might have thrown it in the lake."

"You threw my sword in the lake?" Arthur's eyes were popping out of his head.

"What? It should still be there! We just have to go talk to the Lady of the Lake and see if she'll give it back."

Arthur just glared at Merlin. "I can't believe you threw _my_ sword in the lake. In the _lake!_"

"Technically," Merlin said, "It was my sword first and I gaveit to you." Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation and stomped out of the room. "We'll get it back Arthur!" Merlin called after him. He turned to the mess Arthur had made of the corner, and with a few whispered words and a flash of gold, the pile was neatly stacked once again.

Merlin walked out into the living room where Arthur was sitting on the sofa pouting and staring at the fire. Merlin rolled his eyes at the man and went into the kitchen to grab them both a cup of tea.

Arthur was seething. How could Merlin be so flippant about his sword? It'd been sitting at the bottom of a lake for 1500 years! It was probably rusted to bits now – if there even were any pieces of it left. He was about to follow Merlin into the kitchen when a noise from the hallway distracted him. He stood up quietly and watched as a man with long brown hair stumbled into the living room, one hand on the wall, the other hand holding his head as he walked with his eyes clenched shut, moaning.

"Ugh, Merlin? Do you have anything for hangovers? I feel like I'm dying."

Arthur watched the man silently, mouth hanging open.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked again.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Merlin's in the kitchen."

Gwaine jumped, startled at the new voice, blearily peering at the visitor in the living room. "Who're you?"

Arthur grinned wryly. "I'm Arthur, old friend of Merlin's." Just then Merlin reappeared in the doorway from the kitchen with two cups of tea.

Gwaine looked at the Merlin and then back at Arthur. Gwaine stumbled towards the two, but then tripped and started falling forward. "I'm Gwaine," he gasped as he fell. Arthur caught him and lowered him onto the sofa. Gwaine was out cold.

"I think you hit the ale a little too hard last night. Oi! Merlin!" Arthur called.

"I'm right here, Arthur." Merlin set the two tea cups on the table. "Did he just introduce himself to you as Gwaine?"

Arthur looked at Merlin strangely. "Of course he did! It's Gwaine! Why wouldn't he use his name?"

Merlin shook his head. "You don't understand. In this life he calls himself _Wayne_."

Arthur's face transformed into shock. "You think he remembered everything? Do you think the others remember now too or only Gwaine?"

"I don't know," Merlin said, looking at the man passed out on his couch. "We won't know until he wakes up. I want to know what triggered his memory. Speaking of that, what made you remember?"

"It was right after that magic wave about two weeks ago – the one that had only about a minute of tech before the magic came back. When the magic returned, I got this terrible headache and passed out." Arthur looked down a Gwaine. "I guess just like Gwaine did here. I remembered everything after that."

"Do you think you and I meeting again caused everyone else to remember?"

"I don't think so. Gwaine didn't recognize me when he first walked into the room."

"Maybe everyone is gradually remembering in order of when they died, starting with you." Merlin scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "That could be it. Gwaine died right around the time you did. I don't know exactly whether he died before you or after though."

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Morgana tortured him to find out where you and I had gone after I took you from Camlann."

"Oh." Arthur didn't know what else to say to that downer of a comment.

"Did you bring anybody else here with you, Arthur?"

"Yes. Lancelot, Percival, and Leon are waiting outside. I wanted to speak with you alone first so I told them to stay by the road until I returned."

"Maybe you should go get them – see if they remember anything. And don't be such a prat and let them come inside!"

* * *

A/N: Merlin and Arthur are reunited! Finally! This chapter was _so _difficult to write. Hardest chapter for me so far. I hope the chapter came across well and that I did a good job of writing them in character. It's hard to write their interactions because they have all these facial expressions and looks that they give each other that are really difficult to put into words. A lot of expressions have to be implied by their words. I tried though. I did a lot of "research" while writing this. :P You know what that means – distractions.

Thanks for reading/reviewing/following! As always, let me know what you thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Retribution

* * *

The knights were lounging comfortably in the shade of a few trees with the horses were tied up near them. Percy and Leon were engaged in conversation while playing a game of cards. Lance was reclining against a tree trunk and looked to be asleep. At least Arthur thought he was asleep, but Lance's eyes popped open and he was the first to notice Arthur's approach. Leon and Percy looked around when they heard Lancelot's chainmail rustling and spotted Arthur.

"Did you find the man you were looking for?" Leon asked seriously.

Arthur nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. "I did."

"Was he able to help you?" Lance inquired.

"Yes, he, uh, was able to _help_ me." Arthur looked around at the three men. "I don't mean to be prying, but have any of you recently remembered anything… _unusual_?"

The three glanced at each other, communicating their confusion to each other. Sir Leon looked back at Arthur, eyebrows creased in slight concern, "No sire. I don't believe any of us know what you are talking about." Arthur looked to Lance and Percy who nodded their agreement with Leon's statement.

"Oh." Arthur sighed. "Well alright. Forget I mentioned anything. Come on – you can all come inside. We can put the horses in a pen on the side of the house."

The three men stood and stretched out before taking their horses. Arthur untied his horse and took it around the house to the small paddock. They untacked their horses and let them into the pen where two other horses – Gwaine's and Merlin's horses – stood near the hay pile.

Arthur led the men inside the house. "Merlin!"

Merlin's voice came from the kitchen, mimicking Arthur's tone with a sarcastic, "Arthur!"

Leon, Percy, and Lance stood awkwardly in the foyer area, unsure what to do with themselves in a stranger's house. Arthur, almost to the living room finally noticed that they weren't following him anymore. "Well come on then. Don't just stand there!" The knight and two squires walked into the living room after Arthur, taking in the unfamiliar decorations and then the man lying passed out on the sofa. Arthur traced their gaze to the man on the sofa. Arthur waved him off and said, "Just ignore him for a little while. That's not Merlin."

Percy took his eyes from the unconscious man and looked around the room. Photographs dotted the wall from various places around the world and a variety of time periods. Some of the photos had famous people Percy could recognize from his school history books. Leon and Lance hesitantly sat down on the unoccupied couch.

"Merlin! What are you doing?" Arthur called as he walked off toward what the other men could only assume was the kitchen.

"I'm making more tea! Just a minute. I've been waiting a long time; you can wait a few minutes!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, and sat down in an armchair by the fireplace, drumming his fingers impatiently on the fabric. Leon and Lance looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps to see Merlin entering from the doorway behind Arthur's chair, precariously balancing three teacups. He looked at them and grinned. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Merlin."

Percy turned around from studying the photos at the sound of the voice. Merlin set the teacups on the coffee table in the center of the room. Leon looked like he was about to introduce himself, when his eyes rolled. He gripped his head in pain before he slumped over. Lance was going through the same ordeal on the other side of the couch. He lasted only a second longer before he passed out as well.

Merlin exchanged frantic glances with Arthur as both men loss consciousness, before looking at Percy who was still standing, with a slightly glazed expression on his face. Percy started swaying around in place. Merlin mentally compared it to watching a spinning top or coin right before it fell over. "Catch him!" Arthur exclaimed, leaping out of his chair to get to Percy before he crashed to the floor. Merlin frantically started forward, but knew they wouldn't make it before Percy fell.

Thinking quickly, Merlin flung his arm forward and cried, "_Gestillan!_" Percy froze in place, unconscious and tilted at an impossible angle. Merlin sighed in relief as he made it the rest of the way over to the man and eased him to the ground, releasing his spell.

Merlin looked back up at Arthur anxiously after placing a pillow under Percy's head. This was the first time he had done verbal spell work in front of Arthur. He wasn't sure how Arthur was going to react, but Arthur passed it off as if nothing major had happened as he went to check on each of his men in turn. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as he started to stand up from Percy's side. Arthur came to stand beside Merlin. They both turned to look at the four unconscious knights in Merlin's living room.

"Well, they're all out of it now." Merlin said, stating the obvious.

"Thank you, _Merlin,_ for that brilliant commentary," Arthur quipped as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand what triggered their memory," Merlin said, thinking aloud to himself.

"Don't think too hard," Arthur teased. In a slightly more serious tone, Arthur continued, "They will most likely be unconscious for a while, which gives us time to take care of some other business while we wait. Now, how about my sword?"

"Oh right! We can just go down to the lake of Avalon and get it now," Merlin said, mentally kicking himself that Arthur hadn't forgotten yet.

"We had better be able to get it now…" Arthur threatened.

Arthur followed Merlin out of the cottage and down the path to the lake shore. Arthur stayed back as Merlin walked to the water's edge, allowing the water wave to reach the toes of his boots. Merlin stood hesitantly and looked into the water.

"Well?" Arthur said impatiently, giving Merlin a look that said: get on with it.

Merlin took a deep breath and held out his hand over the water. "_Ic pé__ábene __séo ides fram se mere!_" A shot of blue sparked from Merlin's hand far into the depths of the lake. Merlin twitched nervously as he waited after reciting the spell.

Arthur watched from behind, holding his breath in suspense after Merlin issued the spell. After two minutes of waiting, Arthur rolled his eyes, "Merlin, it's not –"

Merlin cut him off by holding up his other hand in the classic stop/silence gesture without turning around to face Arthur. Arthur grimaced the thought at being told to be quiet in such a way by Merlin, of all people, but he held his tongue and remained silent. He knew almost nothing about spell work and didn't want to ruin whatever Merlin was doing.

Merlin incanted the spell again, louder and more forcibly, "_Ic pé__ábene __séo ides fram se mere, Freya!_" the same blue spark shot into the water to be returned by only the quiet sound of the waves lapping against the shore. Arthur realized that something was wrong as he watched Merlin get more distressed.

Merlin, thoroughly frustrated and not understanding why the spell wasn't working, began a long incantation, roaring out the words, eyes a harsh gold as he spoke. Blue lightening streamed out from his hand into the depths as he spoke. Merlin ended the spell and sat down harshly on the sand. He buried his head into his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

Arthur realized that something deeply emotional was happening with his friend and Arthur had no idea what was wrong. He tentatively walked forward and sat down in the sand beside Merlin. He didn't say anything, just waited for the warlock to speak.

Merlin lifted his head and stared across the lake. His eyes were slightly red, though there were no tears. In a broken whisper, Merlin said, "She didn't come. She always comes when I need her."

"Who is she?" Arthur asked in a soft voice.

Merlin sighed and ran a hand across his face before looking at Arthur directly. "She is the guardian of the Lake, gate-keeper of Avalon and the protector of Excalibur. I gave her the sword to watch. She has held it safely ever since for your return. I don't know – where is she – she should –" Merlin's words had started frantically running together, but he stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "She is the Lady of the Lake, Freya, and the keeper of my heart. She has always been here since the day I buried her here at the lake."

The two men sat in silence for a while longer, watching the lake that had been the resting place of so many of Merlin's loved ones. Finally Arthur said, "Didn't you bury me here? Why didn't I get to be a mystical king of the lake?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and shoved Arthur to the side as he stood up. "I have an idea that might tell us where Freya is, but you might want to move back Arthur. They're not too fond of you."

Arthur complied and moved back from the water as he asked, "Who doesn't like me this time?"

"You'll see," Merlin said. He verified that Arthur was a safe distance from the water before calling out, "_A shruith inn Side, is Emrys messe! Dot-iccu la mòrumaldoiti do aiscid dàlae frit-su!_"

A blue mist rose over the water after Merlin finished speaking. Merlin watched as the Sidhe appeared over the lake's surface and Sidhe's ancient home became visible to him through the lake. Arthur could only see the mist and little blue balls of lights floating. He backed up further when he realized that Merlin could see the figures in the mist, untrusting of the magic and the blue balls of light, especially when Merlin began speaking to them.

Merlin watched the Sidhe dance across the water until a female Sidhe in a golden dress stopped before him. "You dare seek an audience with the Court, Emrys Sidhe-slayer?" the woman asked in a voice like tinkling bells, but layered with the fury of sirens. "Why should we allow you any voice among us?"

Merlin sighed as he realized that he had to face responsibility of the Sidhe lives he had claimed long ago. "I come before you to seek the Lady of the Lake, Freya, for the sword, Excalibur."

The Sidhe looked at Merlin with hatred. "It is for Freya's sake that we do not hunt you. After you killed our King, we were after your blood. Your destiny matters little to the Sidhe. The Lady begged us to reconsider, and so we have allowed you to live. Who is there to stop us now that she is not here?"

Merlin grimaced as he realized his fears were confirmed. He ignored the question as he asked, "Where is Freya?"

"The cycle has repeated," the Sidhe lady stated simply, avoiding the question in true fairy fashion.

Merlin's heart sputtered as he realized this meant Freya was somewhere in the world at this moment – _alive_. "What of the sword?"

"The sword forged in the great dragon's breath and the lake were left without protection. A group of men dared to trample upon these sacred waters. They uncovered the sword and claimed it in the name of their science and history."

"You mean they were archaeologists?"

"They were heathens! They disturbed this place which has not been tampered with in all of time. We took our revenge on them."

"You killed them?"

"They were allowed to return to that stone building where they misuse and disfigure the relics of old, stealing them from their proper sacred places. They will suffer until the end of their days. As will you, Emrys. Do you admit to murdering our king?"

"My actions were in self defense when your king attacked me unprovoked! I will not be held punishable for defending myself against another, immortal or not!" Merlin yelled in anger.

"As an immortal, you, Emrys, have the power to kill another immortal. In Sidhe society, there is one unforgivable crime and that is the death of another Sidhe. We were willing to forgive the deaths of Sophia and Aulfric as they had already been banished from Avalon and stripped of immortality. The death of one of our elders is another grave matter. For Freya, we have withheld judgment upon your crimes, but when you willingly come before us, I will not hesitate. I, Queen Titania of the Sidhe, summon the Court to bear witness!"

The surface of the lake was suddenly covered with hundreds of the Sidhe. All dancing and movement stopped as the Sidhe became completely still and watched their queen. Even the breeze died and the waves halted.

"I, hereby, pass judgment for the crime committed against one of our Elders and declare the Wild Hunt a fortnight hence upon Emrys Sidhe-slayer. We will not stop and we will not falter until we claim an immortal soul in retribution for the one that was lost."

Merlin roared in protest, "You cannot do this! I will not let you do this!"

A Sidhe man announced, "The Court has spoken." The Sidhe vanished with his last word. Merlin yelled and punched the air in frustration.

Arthur realized the meeting with whoever it was had not gone very well when Merlin had started to yell at the blue lights. He mentally grinned at the picture that scene made: Merlin looked thoroughly mental. Arthur wanted to help Merlin, but this scenario was out of his league. It reminded him vaguely of the Dorocha – an enemy untraceable with human eyes and untouchable with mortal weapons – and everybody knew how that had turned out.

When the blue lights vanished all at once, Merlin displayed his fury at whatever had happened in the conversation. Merlin paused a moment longer, eyes smoldering as he looked across the lake, before he turned around and stalked past Arthur.

Arthur called after him as he followed behind Merlin. "What happened there? You have to tell me!"

"We don't have much time Arthur. Come on." Merlin kept walking.

In a fit that he wasn't getting the respect he deserved, Arthur stopped walking. "Merlin, stop right there and tell me what just happened."

Merlin turned back around, frustration from the meeting still evident in his body language and words. "I have been sentenced to death by the Wild Hunt in two weeks time for killing one of their kings 1500 years ago in self defense when I was attacked because I had been trying to stop you from marrying a Sidhe changeling! Can we go now?"

Arthur's face was a masterpiece of confusion and astonishment. "Marrying a Sidhe changeling?"

"You remember Elena? All the clumsiness wasn't her fault. She was being possessed by a Sidhe. Just read the journal, would you? Now, come on Arthur. We have to get that sword before the two weeks are up."

"And you said they weren't too fond of _me?_ You should've been more worried about yourself, Merlin."

Merlin didn't reply as he turned back around and continued toward the cottage. Arthur followed more slowly pondering everything Merlin said. He had known that Merlin had done a lot for protecting Arthur and Camelot against known magical threats, but he was just beginning to wonder how many times had Merlin saved them against threats that were never even known. He would be reading that journal sooner than he thought.

Arthur had no clue what to do about the Sidhe death sentence on Merlin, but he knew that there was no way he was losing his best friend so soon after getting him back. For now, Arthur was just going to focus on one thing at a time: find the sword.

* * *

A/N: We got to see a bit of our Season 5 moody/darker Merlin in this chapter. And the adventures start to ramp up again! How is Merlin going to get out of this one? Where is Freya now? Where are they going to find Excalibur? What about the knights and their memories?

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing! I am glad you are enjoying this story. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!

Sorry this update took a little while, I've had the craziest/best week ever. One of my childhood dreams was fulfilled this week and I now have a horse of my own! Yay!

Attempted Translations of the spells:

"Ic pé ábene séo ides fram se mere!"

Literal: I thee summon the lady from the lake.

Possible Meaning: I summon the lady of the lake.

"A shruith inn Side, is Emrys messe! Dot-iccu la mòrumaldoiti do aiscid dàlae frit-su!"

Possible Meaning: I, Emrys, come with great humbleness and seek an audience with the Sidhe Elder.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Memories

* * *

Merlin was shuffling through papers he had pulled out of the drawers in his desk. Every once and a while he would stop and flip through a paper, a brochure, or pamphlet, but Merlin would soon toss it aside when he didn't find what he was searching for. Arthur had initially tried to help, but soon gave up when it became apparent that he was just getting in Merlin's way, so now he was digging through Merlin's junk to find what other treasures were hidden under the 1500 years of collectibles. Arthur had given up on figuring out what Merlin was doing, and hoped that the warlock would explain it to him soon.

Merlin was looking through papers from various museums. He was well-known to the museums for his collections of medieval artifacts that he loaned to the museums for displays. He kept all the brochures and contact information for most museums in the country. He had to assume that since the archaeological dig had been after the magic waves were in full force that the dig team had not traveled too far, which narrowed down the number of museums significantly. Additionally, the museum had to still be in operation, cutting even more places off the list.

He had already decided that the top possibilities were the National Museum in Cardiff or the British Museum in London. As a sponsor and exhibit donor, he had received some letters recently from both museums about their current exhibits and ongoing research. He never read the letters and had tossed them in the drawers.

"Aha!" Merlin exclaimed as he found both envelopes, still sealed. Arthur looked up from a pile of items from the 17th century.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he rushed over to the desk. Merlin slit opened the first envelope; he quickly scanned through the letter and then flipped through the booklet before tossing it on to the desk and moving to the next envelope. Arthur picked up the discarded letter.

"_Dear Mr. Merlin,_

_The British Museum of London would like to thank you for your generous contributions to our exhibitions. Your continued support of the museum exhibits allows new generations to experience global history and cultures. As a former trustee of the British Museum, we would like to invite you to attend…"_

Arthur tossed the letter aside and picked up the booklet which showed the exhibits and research of the museum. The booklet had obviously been printed a few years ago when technology had been up for longer time periods. Merlin was skimming through the booklet from the second envelope. He stopped on a page and was reading intensely.

"Found it," Merlin declared as he read.

"Where?"

"Well, it's not a hundred percent, but I'm mostly positive that we're going to find it at the National Museum in Cardiff. The only other option is the British Museum in London. We'll try Cardiff first and if it isn't there, we'll go to London."

"Cardiff?" Arthur asked incredulously. "Why Cardiff?"

"Because this pamphlet from the museum in Cardiff mentions recent expeditions to unexcavated areas of Wales. _Hopefully,_ that means Avalon and Excalibur." Merlin passed the pamphlet to Arthur.

Arthur read through the article and flipped to the next page. He scoffed and looked at Merlin. "I think it's reasonable to believe it's in Cardiff… considering there's a picture of it on the next page!"

"Oh really?" Merlin asked. Arthur slapped Merlin across the head with the booklet as he held it out to Merlin. The gold and silver blade was unmistakable. Merlin sighed in relief, "That solves that mystery then. Good. Cardiff – that's only a three days ride from here. Plenty of time." Merlin rubbed his hands across his face and groaned, "And yet, not enough time at all."

"Merlin, whatever this wilderness hunt thing is, you won't be alone. We'll fight them together."

If Arthur thought this statement would give Merlin hope, he was sorely mistaken, as demonstrated when Merlin dropped his forehead to the desk in frustration. "No, we won't," Merlin said, voice muffled by the desk.

"Merlin you're being an idiot. I'm not going to let you go face a death sentence alone!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin looked back up at Arthur, trying to hide the despair in his face. "Arthur, when the Wild Hunt comes for me, you cannot be anywhere near it. I have a few favors that I'm going to call in to help, but you can't help me this time."

"Don't be stupid. I'm the best fighter you know. And I know how a hunter thinks! We can beat them."

"I have heard the Wild Hunt two other times in my 1500 years. The Hunt is a collection of the Sidhe, spirits, and magical beasts led by the Sidhe royalty or a god. They hunt from the moment the sun goes down until it rises, or until the prey is captured. If a mortal were to see the Wild Hunt, they would be compelled to join in forever as a spirit, doomed forever to ride with them. There is no escaping them. You cannot be anywhere near me on that night. I won't let you. I can't risk it."

"You won't let _me_? Merlin, I make the decisions here and _I_ can't risk losing _you_. I'm going with you." Merlin started to argue, but Arthur grabbed Merlin by the shirt with one hand, pulling him closed and held pointed threateningly at Merlin with the other. "Not another word. I am going with you."

Merlin glared at Arthur before rolled his eyes and nodding. Arthur slowly removed his hand. "Yes, _Sire_," Merlin said sarcastically.

"Now that's settled," Arthur started ignoring Merlin, "let's go check on the knights."

The four knights in the living room appeared to be sleeping and showed no signs of waking up. Merlin checked on each of the four, before stating that they were all probably going to wake up with a headache. Still annoyed with Arthur, Merlin went back into his study to prepare four headache remedies for the knights.

With nothing else to do until the knights began to stir, Arthur followed Merlin back into the study. He cleared a space on the floor to sit and amused himself by tossing a rubber ball against the wall repeatedly. This only seemed to disturb Merlin more as he was mixing together herbs, because on the next pass, Merlin froze the ball in mid-air. "Stop being grumpy, Merlin."

"I can't help it that I'm a cranky old man." Merlin grinned cheekily at Arthur before he unfroze the ball. The ball almost hit Arthur in the face, but he caught it with inches to spare.

"You still look the same," Arthur said puzzled.

"Didn't always look like this. I was an old man for a long time. When the first magic wave came, I started getting younger again. I think I've been old longer than I've been young."

"Huh," Arthur said as he threw the ball back at the wall, "Is that why you're an old man in all the stories about us?"

Merlin chuckled, "Now that is actually your wife and Percival's fault. Gwen forced me to sit for a portrait with the rest of the court, but then I lost a bet with Sir Percival and he made me dress like an old man for the picture. I was never able to fix the stories after that."

The two were quiet for a few more minutes. Merlin suddenly stopped working. "Oh no, they're all going to remember that I have magic except Gwaine."

"Why's that terrible? If they remember, then they'll know that you and your magic aren't bad and you won't have to hide it." Arthur caught the ball and tossed it back.

"Because Gwaine will never get over it! He's will be furious that he's the last to know. I'm supposed to be his best friend!"

"Technically, he won't be the last to know. Elyan won't know whenever he remembers."

"Speaking of, where is Elyan?"

"I have no idea. He's not in Camelot. Gwen would know, but I didn't ask her before I left. I still hadn't grown up in many ways until I got my memories back. Gwen and I haven't really spoken much in this life." Arthur grimaced and threw the ball with particular force. "What am I going to do about Gwen? Now that I remember her, I love her, but she doesn't remember me, and we've hardly spoken!"

"I think everybody is going to get their memory back at some point, including Gwen. I have a theory based on the knight's, but until they wake up it's not confirmed. I think that they each remembered when they saw us together. Each time they didn't remember anything when you were talking with them until I walked into the room."

Arthur thought about this for a minute. "What does this mean for Morgana and my father?"

"We have to decide. We either let them remember or else we're going to have to work very hard to keep them in the dark."

"It would be so much easier if Morgana never remembered. And then I could tell her that my opinions of magic are not the same as my father's."

"To be honest Arthur, I'm more worried about Uther."

"Why? He never knew you had magic."

"You remember that time when you brought his ghost back? He found out then. He was about to tell you when you sent away his spirit. Even if he doesn't remember because he was a spirit at the time, Uther knows the legends. He knows that the name Merlin is inexplicably tied to magic."

"Even my father knew about your magic before I did!" Arthur whined. Both fell silent as they pondered what to do about Uther. Merlin grabbed four vials and poured the herbal mixture into each. Arthur caught the ball and held it. He looked at Merlin and said seriously, "I love my father, but he has always been stubborn when it comes to magic. Whatever happens, I won't let him do anything to you. If he knows the stories, then he also knows that King Arthur was nothing without Merlin."

Merlin turned around to look at Arthur, a smile on his face and tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, but he held them back. He couldn't cry twice in the same day in front of Arthur! "Thank you," he said emotionally.

"No Merlin," Arthur said in all seriousness, "_Thank you._ I meant it when I said those words." Merlin held out a hand to Arthur and pulled him to his feet. "But this doesn't change anything. You're still an idiot," Arthur said as he clapped Merlin on the back and moved away.

"You never grew out of being a prat."

"Merlin – shut up."

After dinner and several rounds of chess (Merlin won two out of three), Merlin and Arthur were ready for bed. The knights had stirred a bit, and Merlin suspected a few of them had been on the verge of waking, but they remained asleep. Merlin changed the sheets on the bed in the second bedroom where Gwaine had been staying. This room was always meant for Arthur anyway. Before Merlin knew how Arthur was going to return, he had always had this room ready and prepared for his king. The room was colored red and gold and one of Arthur's old shields, dented and scratched, hung on the wall.

Merlin filled the bathtub in the bathroom for Arthur and heated it with magic. The tub could drain on its own, since the piping allowed it, so Merlin went to bed shortly after. Arthur finished bathing and redressed. He smiled contentedly at the door of Merlin's room and the four knights sprawled in the living room before he closed the door to his room and went to bed.

* * *

Wayne – _Gwaine_, he remembered – jerked awake in the middle of the night to find himself face down on the couch. His head was pounding, like someone had decided it was alright to make a drum out of his head. He sat up slightly from the couch and saw a little vial on the table beside the couch. Merlin must have left it there for him. Oh, dear god. _Merlin._ The memories flashed back to Gwaine – everything from the first time he met Merlin and Arthur in the tavern to his last moments of pain and agony as he betrayed them to Morgana. He reached for the little vial and swallowed it quickly, grimacing at the taste.

He must have slept through the entire day. He vaguely remembered waking up this morning with a hangover. He had walked into the living room to ask Merlin for a hangover cure when he had seen - Arthur. Arthur had been here. His memories had been triggered by Arthur somehow. That bloody princess, causing him undue pain with this awful migraine. Did Arthur remember too? Where was a mug of ale when you really needed one? Gwaine really needed answers and the one man who would know was most likely sleeping. Groaning in pain, Gwaine rolled onto his side and fell back asleep.

* * *

Morning seemed to come too soon for Merlin, who begrudgingly got out of bed and dressed. He stepped through the living room, careful to avoid Percival's arms and legs which seemed to stretch across half the room and then stepping around Lancelot, who was hanging halfway off the couch. He started the fire in the kitchen and started making breakfast for six. When the porridge was almost done, he dodged back through the arms and legs of the knights sprawled in the living room on his to Arthur's room. Merlin walked into Arthur's room and flung open the curtains. "Rise and shine! I've missed saying that!"

"Five more minutes..." Arthur said sleepily before turning over to face away from the sunlight.

"Come on Arthur! We've got four knights who've just recovered their memories to talk to and then we have to go reclaim your sword. But first, breakfast is ready in the kitchen. Get dressed." Merlin grinned. Arthur grunted and buried his head into his pillow. "Uh uh! None of that. Get up!" Merlin knew better than to approach the bed, so he inched towards the door before yanking all of Arthur's sheets off with magic. He rushed out the door, shutting it quickly behind him as he heard the sound of something thud against the other side of the door. Merlin grinned and heading back to the kitchen, shaking the knights awake as he passed. Each knight grunted and groaned with pain as they awoke. All except Gwaine, Merlin noticed, who must have taken his headache cure at some point in the night.

Merlin served himself a bowl of the porridge, spicing it up with a bit brown sugar and cinnamon, and sat at the table, grinning, as each man stumbled half awake into the kitchen. Each knight had a different reaction to seeing Merlin: Leon was startled, Percival happy, and Lancelot was relieved to see him. Gwaine just thanked him for the headache remedy. When Arthur finally emerged from his room, Gwaine said, "The princess finally graces us with his presence."

Arthur glared at Gwaine, and then at Merlin, before sitting at the table and grabbing Merlin's half-eaten bowl of porridge. "Hey! I was eating that!"

"Go make another one." Arthur winked at Lancelot beside him as Merlin stood up.

"Well if you really wanted to eat after me, you could have said so," Merlin said as he poured another bowl. Returning to the table, he set down the new bowl and was sitting back down when Arthur swapped the bowls again.

"Ha. Thanks for making me breakfast, _Merlin_."

Merlin rolled his eyes. An awkward silence fell around the table; none of the knights wanted to bring up their new memories first because they weren't sure if anyone else remembered. It was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes. "You all remember?"

Startled, each of the knights nodded as Arthur looked at them. Leon, forever the spokesperson of the knights, cleared his throat and said, "Arthur, I don't understand."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other before turning back to the knights and starting to explain. Things went pretty well, Merlin thought, except for the part somewhere in the middle where Gwaine yelled, "You're a _what?!_ And you never told me you have magic!" And then Gwaine found out just how difficult it is to catch a warlock when he proceeded to chase Merlin around the house.

* * *

A/N: All (well, not _all_) the knights remember and we know where the sword is! Next chapter: to the museum! Warning: action and adventure is about to ensue!

Thanks to all my new followers and everyone who has favorite and reviewed this story! You guys inspire me to keep writing! Let me know your thought/criticism/suggestions. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Cursed

* * *

The following day after the knights had regained their memories they set out for Cardiff. They stopped briefly in town before heading out so that Merlin could get someone to cover his shop for him while he was away. Arthur took the time to send a missive to his father in Camelot, reassuring Uther that everything was fine and he wouldn't be back at Camelot for few more weeks.

The ride to Cardiff was fairly uneventful – no bandit attacks, no evil sorcerers, and no magical creatures intent upon having them for lunch. Merlin was quite amused at the sight of the group: knights in chainmail and armor on horses wearing sunglasses. It was a strange world at the moment with such a melding of ancient and modern history.

The knights confirmed that they had each regained their memories when they had seen Arthur and Merlin together. The days traveling to Cardiff were spent recounting the past. Since Lancelot had passed away first, the stories started from where Lancelot left them. Everybody pitched into the stories and gradually each fell silent as his portion of the past ended, until Percival and Merlin were the only ones speaking. Percival recalled a time when Merlin had accidentally turned the entire castle blue for a day, a story that had the knights roaring in laughter when they heard about Gwen's revenge for that incident. Percival's tales ended not much longer after.

"How did you die?" Gwaine asked cheerfully as if the subject of one's death was normal conversation.

Percival didn't say anything, so Merlin reluctantly answered for him. "He became very ill. I couldn't save him."

"Merlin," Percival asked, "I had a son. Do you know what happened to him?"

"He lived for a long time after you. He had a lovely family – three sons all big and tall like their grandfather. He died in the wars after the fall of Camelot." Percival nodded and thanked Merlin for sharing.

Lancelot, who had been silent for a very long time by this point, spoke up, "What did you do after Camelot, Merlin?"

"Anything. Everything." Merlin replied. "I traveled the world many times, seeing things as they changed over time. I've been a doctor, professor, singer, radio broadcaster, scientist, writer, mayor – "

"Hold up," Arthur interrupted. "You were a mayor?" Arthur began laughing at the ridiculousness of Merlin being a mayor.

"Yes." Merlin defended. "Apparently I got very good at writing political speeches for some king." That promptly shut Arthur up, who then glared at Merlin for giving away to the knights that Merlin had wrote his speeches. Gwaine burst out into laughter. "That was the only time I held any sort of political office – well, not including the court sorcerer position Gwen gave me. I've mostly stuck to the shadows to help people out."

Leon spoke up curiously, "Who is your favorite historical figure of those that you met?"

"Not including us!" Gwaine called out as he winked.

Merlin thought about the question for a minute, "Hard to say. I've met so many people… I really liked Shakespeare. He was one of the few people who found out the truth about me. And then he mentioned me in several of his plays and poems to annoy me – even made a ridiculous play called 'The Birth of Merlin.' I burnt the original copy of that one. He thought he was terribly clever. Though, I did manage to stop him from devoting a play to you Arthur. Mostly because I told Will that I was going to have enough trouble keeping your ego down when you came back that I didn't need another play to add to the list." Several of the knights broke out into laughter at this. Arthur rolled his eyes and frowned.

Leon nodded and tried to keep the conversation going over the laughter of the other knights, "Of course you would like Shakespeare. I forgot you liked poetry. I found you and Arthur talking about it one night."

Arthur's face turned beet red. "We weren't actually talking about poetry! Merlin and I were searching for my father's ghost in the castle!"

"Sure you were," Gwaine laughed.

The trip continued in much of the same manner, with stories from Merlin and good bouts of banter between all of them. They arrived in Cardiff on the third evening, but the museum was already closed. They settled into a hotel for the night, planning to go to the museum early and retrieve the sword the next day.

* * *

Arthur strode into the museum like he was a man with a plan. Truth was, however, that he was anything but that. The six of them had all felt like idiots when they arrived at the front of the museum and none had any idea on how to reclaim an artifact in a museum. It wasn't like Arthur could tell them the sword was his – not when the sword had been dated to the sixth century.

Merlin thought that he must be living a nightmare. Why hadn't he thought any farther beyond going to the museum? It had seemed so easy before, but now he realized that he had made a big mistake. Arthur had even blamed Merlin for the whole situation, claiming that Arthur hadn't bothered to come up with a plan because he assumed Merlin would have one. So in a quick brainstorm, they had decided on the best option for infiltrating a museum that didn't require stealth suits, dangling from the ceiling, or disguises.

The whole situation had led to this moment where Arthur walked up to the information desk and said, "I am Prince Arthur of Camelot. I would like to speak to someone about an archaeological dig this museum sponsored a few years ago in Wales on public land. There is concern that the dig proceeded without permission to excavate that area."

All the color drained out of the face of poor lady at the desk as she looked up at Arthur and the entourage of knights. It had already been a terrible day for her, Merlin could tell, from the slight stain on her shirt where someone had obviously spilled coffee on her. He felt moderately bad for making the day even worse.

"Your highness," the woman said as she hopped to her feet and curtseyed. "I will get someone right away. One minute, if you will."

And that is how Arthur singlehandedly in the space of two minutes turned the museum upside down. The Lead Curator was in front of them a few minutes later. He was extremely nervous to be standing in front of the crown prince and asked them to follow him to the museum offices. Gwaine and Percival did not follow the rest of the group, but continued into the museum to begin their mission of locating the sword in the exhibits. If the Lead Curator was suspicious about why a prince would be following up on the details of a museum exhibition, he didn't show it. Merlin suspected that the man was too frazzled to examine the situation closely.

Arthur restated his concerns to the Lead Curator, who managed to maintain composure as he said, "I'm sure there has been a mistake. We are very rigorous here in our attention to government compliance. I approved the project, but I must direct you to the project lead, Reyna Bass to discuss the details of the submitted forms and documents. If you will follow me?" The Lead Curator slipped around the group and led them to another office. The Lead Curator knocked on the door and when there was no answer, pushed to door open to reveal an empty office.

The man's nervousness increased tenfold. "She must be in her lab, please follow me." Arthur rolled his eyes behind the curator's back and Merlin had to bite his lip to stifle a snigger.

When they arrived at the lab, the curator asked for a minute to speak with his employee privately. When the curator returned, he gestured for Arthur and the group to enter as he said, "Ms Bass will be able to provide all the information you need."

Arthur looked at the man sternly. "Thank you. You may leave."

The Lead Curator didn't know how to respond to this dismissal and seemed about to argue before he reluctantly bowed. "Very well, sir. Please send for me when you are finished so that we may discuss this problem further."

As the Lead Curator left, Merlin and Arthur caught each other's eyes, conveying their astonishment at the success of the plan so far. Arthur and the knights walked into the laboratory to find a young brunette woman rifling through a filing cabinet. She had a few files in hand as she turned to face them. "Your highness, I was informed of your purpose. I have pulled the files from the project relevant to your concerns."

Merlin turned his head slightly to listen better as Reyna spoke; she sounded so familiar to him. Merlin shifted around the knights to be able to see the woman as Arthur moved forward to take the files.

Merlin gasped sharply in shock as he saw Reyna. The woman looked up at the sound from the group behind Arthur and locked eyes with Merlin. The files in her hands fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. She took a step forward towards him, her hand reaching toward him. "Merlin –" Freya didn't finish her statement as her eyes rolled into her head and she fell. Merlin jumped forward to catch Freya, but it was Arthur who caught her.

Arthur turned to Merlin, still holding the woman, eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Merlin, what is going on?"

Merlin gently took Freya from Arthur and set her down in a plush office chair by the desk before he answered Arthur. He took a deep breath and said, "Arthur, This is Freya." Arthur instantly recognized the name from Merlin's admission by the lake. Merlin let out a half laugh in disbelief. "And it seems that even when she couldn't remember who she was, she knew instinctively that she was supposed to be protecting your sword."

Arthur watched his manservant (for what else was Merlin to him?) in astonishment. This was an unexpected twist to the plan. The knights didn't seem to know what to say either. Merlin bent down to collect the papers spilled across the floor and placed them neatly on the desk.

"So… we wait for her to wake up with her memories? That could take all day."

Merlin nodded at Arthur's statement. "We don't really have an option. She will get us the sword." Arthur watched Merlin tenderly brush the hair out of Freya's face. It was hard for him to believe that Merlin had been in love – sure, Merlin had told him a few days ago at the lake, but Merlin had always seemed unconcerned with women.

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly and turned away from Merlin. It was too strange to watch Merlin display so much emotion for someone Arthur didn't know at all. "Lancelot, I need you to go find Percival and Gwaine and update them on the situation. Leon, I'm positive the curator will come back by later. Stand outside the door and tell him that we are still resolving the issue and we are not to be disturbed."

And so they waited. As the close of the museum approached, Arthur went to speak with curator and reassured him that there was a miscommunication and they were in the process of correcting the paperwork. With promises that he would be back the next day, Arthur pretended to leave the museum only to sneak back to Freya/Reyna's laboratory where Merlin and the rest of the knights were hiding out as the museum closed and emptied.

Finally Freya started to stir again and opened her eyes. "Merlin," she said sleepily with a smile as she looked at him. Merlin handed her a headache remedy and she took it without hesitation. "What are you doing here?" She asked as the last bit of fog cleared from her brain and she saw the knights around the room.

Merlin smiled at her, "We've come for Excalibur. Apparently the desire to protect the sword extended beyond your memories."

Freya chuckled softly. "Apparently so. What time is it?"

"It's about 11:45 in the evening."

Freya sat straight up at this news and looked frantically at the group. "You need to leave. You can't be here now."

"You can give us a pass if we're caught," Arthur declared.

"No," Freya shook her head, desperation lacing her voice, "Merlin, you _have_ to leave."

"Why?" Merlin asked. "I'm not leaving without you."

Freya's irritation only heightened. "The museum is closed. Visitors are not allowed after hours."

That statement sounded blatantly like a lie to Merlin. Arthur caught the cover-up too because he said, "Try again, with the truth this time."

Freya swallowed nervously and looked at Merlin, begging him to understand. And that's when it clicked in Merlin's mind. "You're cursed again," Merlin said slowly, "The Sidhe cursed everyone on the project. They told me that when I asked them about the sword after I couldn't find you."

A small tear rolled down Freya's cheek. "I suppose I was always meant to be this way."

Horror at Freya's statement flashed across Merlin's face. "Freya, _no_. Don't think that way. Not ever."

"It's hard to argue with two lifetimes of curses," Freya quietly stated.

Merlin shook his head, "I think centuries of being the guardian of the lake will disagree."

"Either way, I've never had the ordinary life I wanted."

Merlin smiled regretfully at Freya as he leaned in and whispered, "Neither have I." In a normal voice so the knights could hear – though they were all at the moment pretending that they weren't listening – Merlin said, "I'm not worried about you. You won't harm anyone with me around."

"For once, I'm not worried about myself, Merlin. I'm worried about the six other people from the project who I know will still be in the museum. We lock ourselves in the museum at night so we can't hurt anyone. They will be able to smell you when midnight comes. It's dangerous here. You have to get out."

Merlin knew that she was right, "Alright, but as soon as you change back, you have to come find me. We'll be waiting outside the museum. Show us the way out. How much time do we have?"

"Eight minutes to midnight," Leon answered.

Freya jumped out of the seat. "Come on! There's only one door still unlocked at this hour and it's on the other side of the building."

They ran after Freya down the halls and twists and turns of the museum. It was very difficult to navigate through a museum while running as the exhibits were like mazes in the corridors. Freya led them as quickly as she could through the museum. The first bell began to toll as the clock struck midnight. "Hurry!"

Merlin shut as many doors behind them with magic as he could while running, hoping to block off the path to them. The tolls of the bells sounded like death knolls as they ran. Freya gasped and began to tremble as she ran, "Keep going down this hallway! The door is at the end – Ah!" She collapsed to the ground, screaming. The knights barreled down the hallway at full speed. Merlin hesitated as he passed her. "AH! Merlin._ Go_." The last words were barely understandable as Freya began to change. The last toll rand out and the bells fell silent. Merlin took off after the knights. He could hear growls coming from behind him and began to run faster. Leon reached the door first and burst through the door, the other knights soon following him. Arthur looked back at Merlin and was terrified. At least two winged-panther creatures were right behind Merlin.

Arthur screamed at him from the doorway, "Merlin! Run! Don't look! They're right behind you!" This, of course, was the wrong thing to say to Merlin who turned slightly to look as he ran, and then, of course, tripped. "MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

The first Bastet was almost upon Merlin. From the side, another tackled the first in a roll, growling, and dragged the first away from Merlin as the two fought. Merlin wasted no time jumping to his feet and running the remaining distance as a third Bastet followed him. He lunged out the door and the knights slammed it shut and pushed against it, holding it in place as the creature crashed into the door behind him. The creature quickly gave up on the door. The night was silent except for the frantic breaths of the group and their pounding hearts.

"I… recognized… those things," Arthur said between breaths. He looked to Merlin, sadness swirling in his eyes. "Freya… I… killed her last time, didn't I?"

Merlin closed his eyes regretfully before looking back at Arthur. He had never wanted Arthur to know about this. Slowly he nodded. Arthur sat down heavily, lost for words. What could he say to that? How had Merlin continued on at his side, knowing that he had killed someone Merlin loved?

The group was silent as this new information. For almost an hour no one spoke. All of them jumped slightly when the side door opened and Freya appeared. One hand was pressed to her side and she was limping heavily.

"Freya!" Merlin exclaimed. He jumped up and moved over toward her. "You're injured. Let me see." Merlin lifted up her shirt and a sharp intake of breath told the knights how bad the injury was. Merlin placed his hand above it and whispered, "_Wel cene hole_." The skin knit back together across the wound and Merlin repeated the spell on Freya's leg.

Gwaine whistled in appreciation, "Now that's handy."

Merlin grinned briefly at Gwaine before turning back to Freya. "You tackled the other Bastet for me."

Freya gently scolded him, "You weren't supposed to stop for me Merlin. I had to give you more time to get to safety."

"Thank you," Merlin told her seriously.

Freya put her hand on Merlin's cheek. "Anytime." She turned to the rest of the group. "Now about this sword… You can't just take it –" She held up her hand for silence when Arthur began to protest. "Yes, I know it is your sword Arthur. I've been keeping it safe for fifteen centuries for you. What I mean is if we take it, we have to replace it, so no one knows it's gone."

Understanding dawned on Arthur's face. "_Merlin_. Can you make a replica of the sword?"

Merlin thought about this for a moment, considering what spell would be most effective. "I suppose I could, but I will need another sword."

Fifteen minutes late, with a plain sword in hand that was an extra belonging to Leon, Merlin followed Freya back into the museum. She led them to the display case and moved aside for Merlin. "If this had been a decade or two ago, I would've been worried about alarms." He grinned and the door to the case popped open with a golden glow. Freya grasped the sword, pulling it out of the case, and laid it across her hands.

Merlin lifted the plain sword in one hand and held his other hand over Excalibur. "_Twifealde se sweord_." The plain sword instantly shifted into the form of Excalibur. The two blades were identical. Merlin could only tell the difference by the faint humming of the magic of the dragon-burnished blade. He placed the fake sword into the display case and locked it.

Turning to Arthur, Freya held out the sword. "Milord, I believe this belongs to you."

Arthur took the sword and held it up examining the blade closely. Merlin scoffed, "Dollophead! I told you it wouldn't rust."

Arthur glared at Merlin. "I couldn't be too sure, _Merlin_. You could be getting senile in your old age."

"Were you ever taught to respect your elders?" Merlin sighed in fake disappointment.

"Only when they aren't idiots."

"Prat."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I guess it's only a teaser of action and adventure. Though, I think the running/chase through the museum scene would be a pretty exciting scene in a tv show. In words though, it ends up only being a few paragraphs… oh well.

I meant to get this chapter out this weekend, but it got too wordy and I had to edit a lot. I now have a collection of outtakes going that I might post at the very end of the story…

Thank you for reading and reviewing! These reviews make my day. Seriously.

Next chapter will most likely be long! Get ready for a hunt!

Translations:

_Wel cene hole_. (From ep 3x5)

Literal translation = Well/good bring forth/do hole/perforation/aperture.

Possible meaning = Do good to the perforation.

_Twifealde se sweord_. (Made this one up, so structure is completely wrong)

Literal translation = Double the sword.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Hunted

* * *

Arthur and Freya returned to the museum early the next morning to speak to the Lead Curator. Arthur assured the man that the paperwork had been filled out correctly years before, but the mistake had merely been the result of a fax not sending properly due to a magic wave interruption at the time. Freya told the curator that she was going to accompany Arthur back to Camelot to "double check the other records."

Merlin and the knights were lazing around Freya's flat. The four story building was made mostly stone, so it had survived the magic waves relatively in-tact compared to other parts of the city which were crumbling ruins, now becoming overgrown with weeds. Merlin was polishing Excalibur as Arthur had told him to in revenge even though the sword did not need any polishing. When Arthur had tried to add his armor to the list that morning, Merlin had glared at him and shoved him out the door. Arthur had tried to open the door, but Merlin had locked it, so Arthur had been left standing outside the door until Freya stepped out to go with him to the museum.

On the trip to the museum, Arthur picked up a conversation with Freya after the first few agonizing minutes of silence. He stumbled awkwardly through an apology for killing her the first time.

Freya smiled at him forgivingly, "You didn't know and I don't blame you. I'm a monster, whatever Merlin says. I can't control the desire to kill, but… being around Merlin brings back my humanity when I am like that. I can think again when he's near."

"I'm sorry that you were cursed in your first life, and I'm sorry that the Sidhe did this to you again in this one. I wish the Sidhe would just leave everyone alone!" Arthur finished angrily.

"What else have the Sidhe done?" Freya asked, confused. She knew about everything they had done for centuries. The only gaps in her knowledge were the last twenty-three years when she had been reborn.

"When Merlin went to the Lake of Avalon to get the sword from you, when he discovered you weren't there, he summoned the Sidhe."

Freya's eyes widened as she realized what Arthur was saying. "Oh, no."

Arthur nodded, "Yeah. They still hold him accountable for some king of theirs that he killed back in the day. They sentenced him to death by the wild hunt."

Freya gritted her teeth and scowled. "They promised me they would not judge him. They _lied_ to me!"

"Merlin said that they had told you they wouldn't seek him out for judgment, but when he came to them, they could not let the opportunity pass."

"You don't understand!" Freya shook her head angrily. "The Sidhe _can't _lie. They are incapable of lying. They must have made a loophole when they promised me all those years ago to not kill Merlin. But what?" She thought over the words that had been said back then. "No. They specifically told me they would not sentence Merlin to death. So the loophole has to be in the punishment."

Arthur thought over this. "I wouldn't know exactly what they told Merlin, you will have to ask him. All I know is that the Wild Hunt is coming after him in eight days."

An idea dawned on Freya, "They can't sentence him to death by the Wild Hunt, so they can only say that the Wild Hunt is going to chase him. If Merlin can survive the night, then he walks free! I bet that they never said 'death' in reference to Merlin's sentence."

Arthur looked at Freya, hope sparkling in his eyes, "So Merlin doesn't have to die?"

"No," Freya said laughing in relief, "We'll have to talk to Merlin though to hear exactly how the Sidhe worded the sentence. That will give us a clue on how to avoid it."

Arthur sighed in relief. "Good. You know, Freya, I think I understand why Merlin likes you." Freya grinned at the prince and they continued on to the museum.

Freya and Arthur returned to the flat a few hours later considerably more comfortable with one another. Merlin frowned at them as they walked cheerfully together through the door. "Something is up with the two of you…"

"Everything is worked out with the museum and they are none the wiser that the sword was replaced. We are free to leave Cardiff," Arthur said, ignoring Merlin.

Merlin turned to Freya. She smiled at him, "We'll talk about it as we travel." Merlin nodded reluctantly and helped the knights and Freya pack up.

"Where are we going now?" Merlin asked.

"Camelot," Arthur said, with an unspoken "duh" ringing behind his words.

"No. No no no. I can't go to Camelot right now. That's just too much to deal with. Let me focus on the hunt and _then _I'll go to Camelot where I have to think about Morgana and Uther. You can go back to Camelot and I'll meet you there later."

"_Merlin._ You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Worth a shot," Merlin sighed.

The group mounted and headed out of Cardiff back to Merlin's cottage by the Lake of Avalon. On the way, Freya told Merlin of her and Arthur's idea. Merlin repeated verbatim to Freya what the Sidhe had told him.

Freya started to get excited when she realized that she was right about the Sidhe never specifically sentencing Merlin to death. Her excitement fell flat at Merlin's next statement.

"They said that they won't stop or falter during the hunt until they claim an immortal soul in return for the one I took."

"So while they never said that you, Merlin, have to die, they did say that in order for the punishment to be fulfilled they have to take an immortal soul. Clever on their part, I suppose." Freya bit her lip in thought, "Well, that's a problem. There aren't many immortals running around."

Merlin frowned worriedly. For a second he had thought he would be able to escape the punishment unscathed. Now he knew that he either had to be killed or he had to find another immortal to take his place. He wasn't going to let anyone die for him. He could only rely on his magic to possibly get out of this one. Merlin shook his head to clear his thoughts and spurred his horse forward to catch up with Arthur, letting Freya know that he didn't want to talk about the hunt anymore.

The trip continued on much the same way as the first one. They shared stories and banter along the road. Freya got to know Arthur and all the knights, who all instantly liked her. At night, Freya would stay close to Merlin and they would leave the campfire circle briefly while her curse forced her to change. Merlin would stay with her and stroked her comfortingly until she shifted back. Merlin's presence allowed Freya to not worry about hurting anyone, and she grew more cheerful as the days passed.

When they reached the cottage after days of traveling, Freya stopped in disbelief before turning to Merlin, tears building up in her eyes. "This is our dream home: fields, wild flowers, mountains and a lake." She gestured to each feature as she said them. "And where are the cows?" She raised a teasing eyebrow.

Merlin grinned, dismounting and reaching up to Freya on her horse. "They're in the back."

Freya laughed in disbelief as she slid off her horse into Merlin's arms. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Eight days seemed to fly by quickly. Three of the days were spent going to visit an old friend of Merlin's. Arthur had argued that Merlin needed to be coming up with strategy rather than visiting friends, but Merlin had ignored Arthur and told him rather plainly that if Arthur wanted to stay home, then he could. And so the whole group set out from Merlin's house because Arthur wouldn't let Merlin out of his sight, Freya wanted to stay with Merlin so she didn't do anything she would regret, and the knights refused to be left out of any adventures.

They didn't bother to travel very quickly, but mid-morning of the second day, they reached a large canyon. Arthur reined his horse to a halt in disbelief. He turned to Merlin suspiciously, "This is the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

Merlin nodded and continued walking, "Yep. Coming?"

"I thought you thought that nothing good ever happens here."

"Still do." Merlin said, "But I can't help where my friends choose to live."

"Now wait a minute, Merlin, just who are we going to see?"

"I can't tell you that. But I'm going to talk with my friend alone, so it doesn't matter much to you anyway."

They continued through the valley for about another half hour before Merlin halted and dismounted. He tied his horse to a tree and then turned to them, "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

Merlin disappeared around the corner. There was a flurry of movement as everyone else quickly got off their horses, tied them up, and then snuck quietly after Merlin, peering around the corner as they saw him make another turn up ahead. Arthur led the group quietly after Merlin. They reached the second turn and looked around the corner. It was a dead end and Merlin was nowhere in sight.

Merlin entered the crystal cave and walked to the back of the cave, resolutely not looking in the crystals because he did not want to know what was to come. He had made too many mistakes whenever he knew the future. It was better to live in the present and take on each challenge as it came, trusting his instinct and magic to save him and Arthur.

At the back of the cave a huge shape loomed, the large white sides moving slightly with its breathing the only sign that it lived. Merlin stepped forward towards the sleeping dragon, "Aithusa." No response. "Aithusa!" Merlin yelled. The dragon didn't even twitch. "AITHUSA!" Merlin roared in his dragon voice.

Bright blue eyes slid open and focused on the warlock. The dragon sat up, stretching each limb like a cat as she woke up. "Merlin," Aithusa croaked. Merlin had worked with Aithusa for many years on her speech, but he was never able to fully restore the dragon's vocal chords. Aithusa spoke with a low gravelly voice – Merlin compared it to that of a lifelong smoker. "Why have you woken me?"

Aithusa had decided to hibernate in the crystal cave throughout the centuries when she realized there was no longer a place for dragons in the world. She had been hidden here safely for eight centuries, kept alive through magic, and still able to keep an eye on the outside world through the crystals.

"I need your help," Merlin said. "The Sidhe have decreed a death sentence on me with the Wild Hunt in three days. I plan to evade them as long as possible with my magic. If the situation gets dire I was hoping that I could call on you to help me. The Sidhe magic won't have an effect on you."

Aithusa made a humming noise in the back of her throat as she thought about this. "Warlock, I would offer my help when the time comes, but you see I am in need of help too."

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked up at the dragon. "What is it?"

Aithusa ducked her head in embarrassment. "I seem to have grown while I was sleeping and I can no longer get out of this cave. When I first felt the magic waves spread out from here, I tried to leave, but I am stuck." She wriggled slightly to show Merlin that her backside was indeed wedged between the two walls. The cave walls shuddered slightly as she tried to move.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Aithusa. It was ironic to see such a majestic and powerful creature in such a predicament.

"If you are just going to laugh at me, then you can leave," Aithusa huffed.

Merlin stifled the laughter, but the occasional chuckle escaped him. "No. I'm sorry, Aithusa. I will help you, though I might need the aid of your magic added to mine to make this work."

"What are you planning?" Aithusa asked curiously as she lowered her head to look directly at Merlin.

"I could move the roof of the cave, or blast a hole in the wall, but I don't want to destroy this place. Even If I clear the walls so that you can move around, you still won't fit through the doorway. The way I can see it is to transport you out of the cave with magic. But since you are so large, I won't be able to do this without your help, and you'll only be moved just right above the cave if this works."

"Hmph. It's the only option I have, so yes Merlin, I will help you try this."

"Ok," Merlin said, secretly starting to doubt his ability to do this. He placed his hand on Aithusa's nose. He felt Aithusa open her magic to him. Dragon magic called to his dragon lord soul and seemed to embrace him when he first moved to harness it. Dragon magic was very similar to his own – of the earth and old religion.

Merlin took a deep breath, eyes golden as he roared, "_Astýre ús þanonweard!"_ Merlin felt the tug of power as the magic took hold of him and Aithusa. The earth shifted around them and settled with Merlin and Aithusa standing on top of a ridge of the valley, the cave below them underground.

Aithusa happily stretched fully out and, with a slight growl of pain from disuse, stretched out her wings, which had cramped up from the years in the cave. She flapped them several times to work out the cramps. "Merlin, I will be waiting for you when the time comes. If you need me, I will come." With that

Merlin nodded and stood back as the dragon leaped off the ridge and caught herself with her wings, soaring through the air. At first she was slightly unsteady, but Merlin could tell that she quickly reacquainted herself with flying as she soared away.

The group in the ridge below yelled in surprise as the white dragon soared over them. Arthur instantly recognized it as the dragon that had fought with Morgana in the old days. He drew his sword quickly ready for an attack, and the knights fell into formation around him. A dry laugh jerked him out of his warrior mode and he looked up at the top of the ridge to see Merlin's head peeking over the edge. "Idiot! Get down from there. There's a dragon around!"

Arthur frowned as Merlin devolved into more laughter. "I'm sorry I fail to see what's funny. Now get down here before it returns and burns you to a crisp!" Arthur snapped.

"Your faces!" Merlin gasped as he laughed.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin slid down the rock cliff, using a vine and a small edge in the rock that ran down, to get to the bottom of the ridge. Arthur strode toward Merlin and whapped him on the head. "What is wrong with you? What part of 'dragon' is not connecting in your brain?"

Merlin looked at Arthur, smile stretched fully across his face. "I'm a dragonlord, Arthur." With that Merlin walked past the group still laughing as he walked back to his horse. "I told you to read that journal!" Arthur and the knights could only watch him in disbelief. It was Freya's turn to chuckle at their expressions as she followed after Merlin.

"Wait! You knew?" Arthur exclaimed.

"We talked occasionally throughout the years," Freya said. "I kept watch on him from Avalon." She smiled sweetly as she turned around the corner. Arthur grumbled in frustration as he and the knights followed as well.

* * *

The thirteenth day arrived too soon for Merlin. He and Freya had discussed the Hunt at length about whether the Hunt would start just after midnight or in the evening of the fourteenth day. He had left Arthur carry on with the delusion that the hunt would be tomorrow evening, but Freya and he believed that the Hunt would start after midnight on the morning of the fourteenth day. Late in the evening, Merlin slipped outside to discretely saddle his horse using the excuse of needing to feed the horses. He came back inside and played a few more games of cards with the knights and Arthur to the light of the fire. Close to midnight, Freya and Merlin walked outside. The knights and Arthur remained unsuspicious as this had become a nightly ritual for Freya's transformation.

Merlin pulled Freya in close and kissed her softly. "Whatever happens, please keep Arthur safe. Don't let him near the Hunt. Don't worry about me; I've got plenty of tricks of my own."

A small tear slipped out of the corner of Freya's eye as she nodded. She kissed Merlin once more before she felt the change of her curse setting in, signaling midnight. "Be safe, Merlin."

Merlin held her hand until he was forced to let go of it as she changed. Merlin turned towards the cottage and whispered a spell that would lock all the doors and windows, trapping Arthur and the knights inside for the night. Merlin headed to his horse. Freya followed him at a distance so as to not startle the horse. Merlin mounted up and waited anxiously. He knew that he should try to get a head start, but if the hunt actually didn't come after him until later in the evening, then he wanted to be able to spend as much time as he could with his friends.

A few minutes later he heard it coming. It sounded like thundering horses and ringing bells, laughter and the baying hounds. Freya growled slightly from the shadows when Merlin didn't move. Shaken out of his reverie, Merlin kicked his horse into a gallop as was off, enchantments rolling from his tongue to slow down his pursuers as the Hunt fell in behind him

Freya felt her humanity slipping as Merlin got further away. It was only a few more minutes after Merlin had left that the Hunt arrived at the cottage. The Baset had taken over her mind, Merlin now completely gone. As the Hunt thundered by the cottage, Freya looked at the hunt. A hundred Sidhe thundered past in a human-sized form, gripping their staffs and spears and swords as they rode on massive black fairy horses with red eyes. Magical beasts and vicious black hounds ran with them, the spirits of long deceased humans riding alongside, and an ethereal blue light surrounded them all casting a ghostly haze on the company. The leader of the hunt called out to her as they passed. The magic seized her and with a roar she soared with them, racing across the countryside with only the thought of their prey in mind.

From inside the cottage, Arthur heard the hoof beats and yells. "No!" He gasped he dropped his cards and ran towards the door. "Idiot! No! Don't do this!" He screamed. He tugged on the door, rammed it with his shoulder, and pounded it with fists and sword. "_NO_! MERLIN!" As the sounds of the hunt disappeared as the hunt passed, Arthur slumped against the door in defeat. His fists were bleeding from punching the solid oak door. He buried his face in his hands. The door would not move, sealed by magic in place until Merlin returned to remove the enchantment or until Merlin di- _No,_ Arthur thought. He wasn't going to think about that. Not now. Merlin would return. The other knights returned from their own battles with various windows and doors, all of which had been magically shuttered closed. They fell in silently around Arthur in a semicircle as each fought against their own grief and anger. As the hours wore on and Arthur refused to acknowledge them, they one-by-one headed to bed.

Arthur stayed awake, mind running in circles, trying not to think about what could be happening to Merlin at the moment. He caught site of an aged journal on one of the side tables. With a heavy heart, Arthur sat back against the door, candles lined up beside him, opened the book and began to read.

* * *

Merlin eyes were constantly gold as spells were shot behind him in hopes of slowing down the hunt. He could feel them behind him, but he dared not look back at them. At times it felt like the hounds of the hunt were nipping at his heels and then other times the hunt sounded faintly behind him. They were toying with him, enjoying the thrill of the chase but not ready to catch their prey. It really starting to make him angry – not that he wanted them to catch him, but the fact that they were showing off just how easily it would be to catch him.

His horse started to slow down, sides heaving and breathing heavily. Merlin knew he couldn't push his horse much longer. Merlin looked up at the sky and roared, "_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_"

Merlin was riding through the forest so he knew that he would have to get to a clearing before Aithusa could get to him. Using magic, he visualized the path to the nearest clearing and directed his horse towards it. Halfway there he heard Aithusa soaring over him. He pushed the horse to jump over a log as they burst into the clearing. Merlin reined his horse in sharply and jumped off onto Aithusa's shoulder, scrambling into place as Aithusa leaped into the air. He heard the Hunt ride into the clearing right as Aithusa cleared the treetops. Thinking that he had momentarily escaped them, Merlin let out a sigh in relief.

"Don't take a break now, Warlock," Aithusa said as she flew. "They are following us into the air. However, they are not as fast as I am." Aithusa tucked her wings and dipped low to the ground, giving them a burst of speed that put more distance between the huntsmen and them, before rising back up into the air. Merlin attempted various spells to stop them. He made their weapons heavy enough to hopefully pull them down to the ground – he heard the distant clunk as some swords or spears hit the ground. He sent great gusts of winds back at them and called in fog clouds to hide Aithusa's path as she zigzagged through the air shake them from her tail.

As the night wore on and the sky started to brighten, Merlin became too exhausted for anymore spells. Aithusa wasn't much better as her wings muscles were still suffering from centuries of disuse and the constant flying was wearing on her heavily.

Merlin knew it was close to dawn so they turned around to head back to the cottage. He knew the Hunt only rode at night, so he would be safe during the day, but they would most likely return again in the evening. Merlin was slightly discouraged in that his magic had only made the slightest difference in evading the huntsman. He credited Aithusa for getting him out alive this night.

They came up to the cottage maybe 15 minutes before dawn. It was already light outside, though the sun hadn't come up quite yet. It had been a while since they had seen or heard the Hunt, so Merlin though that the Hunt might be over for now. Aithusa landed heavily, too exhausted to make a graceful landing. Merlin slid off her back, but when his feet touched the ground, his legs trembled in fatigue and he fell down. He pulled himself up, using Aithusa's leg as a crutch and stumbled towards the cottage. He removed the enchantment on the doors before he was too tired to do any more magic.

Arthur, from inside the cottage, heard the slight swish of magic around the cottage, and tried the door, hopeful that it would open and Merlin would be there. He yanked the door open and ran outside. Merlin was dead on his feet, practically sleeping as he trudged forward. He saw the large white dragon behind Merlin and hesitated.

That was when they heard the distant ringing bells and thundering beats signifying the Hunt drawing near. Merlin's head jerked up in terror, adrenaline pumping through his veins again, and looked behind Arthur in wide-eyed terror. Arthur could hear the Hunt right behind him. He knew he wasn't supposed to look, but his survival instinct had other ideas. He turned back slightly to look. Merlin yelled, "No!" Arthur's cloak swooped over his head by magic to cover his eyes and the last thing he saw was a spear flying past him towards Merlin. However, it was Merlin's scream and Aithusa's roar of anger that scared him most.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, I'll try not to make it a habit ;)

Also, is there like an unspoken rule that we are supposed to give warnings if bad things happen in the chapters? I've noticed this in other fics. Doesn't that ruin the chapter though?

Let me know your thoughts! Thanks to my 4 reviewers: AMerlinMourner, Melgaye, imaginarygirl, and anonymous (you know who you are). I appreciate any feedback you have to give. Also a thank you to my new followers and favoriters (made this word up).

Translations:

_Astýre ús þanonweard_ (Ep 2 x 12)

Control/guide us from here

_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes_ (Ep 4x02)

O dragon now indeed I utter to you commands out of necessity.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Going Home

* * *

Merlin's heart jumped into his throat when he saw the Hunt. The company of huntsman split into two groups as they thundered around the cottage behind Arthur. If Arthur were to turn at this moment, Merlin would lose him forever.

Simultaneously, Merlin saw the head huntsman throw his spear as Arthur started to look around at the Hunt. Time froze for Merlin as he watched the scene. He had a split second to do magic to save either himself or Arthur. There was no choice for Merlin; it was Arthur. It would always be Arthur. His eyes flashed gold and Arthur's cloak went flying up to cover his head. Aithusa roared as she saw the spear coming straight towards Merlin.

He was ready. He had lived a very long time, he had been able to see Arthur again, and Arthur had accepted him as he was – magic and all. Merlin looked from Arthur back to the spear and braced himself for the impact. A black shape sprung in front of Merlin as the last moment. Merlin recognized the figure as the spear pierced her side.

"No!" Merlin screamed as Freya fell to the ground, gasping for breath as shifted back to her human shape, the spear still imbedded in her abdomen. The Hunt formed a circle around them, but Merlin could care less about the Hunt now.

Merlin rushed to her and held her as she trembled. He placed a trembling hand over the wound. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Freya, no! I can't lose you again."

"Oh Merlin," Freya whispered weakly. "I was already lost. I saw the Hunt and with my curse the magic drew me in. My thoughts only returned when I saw you again."

"No," Merlin cried, shaking his head. He went to pull the spear out so he could heal the wound. Freya stopped him with a hand. Her breaths were short and quick, full of pain. She reached up a hand to cup his cheek. Merlin placed his hand on top of her hand.

"No time. I love you. Will take your place. See you again in Avalon. I'm glad – I'm glad that I – I got to save you... this time." She closed her eyes slowly.

"I love you too," Merlin choked. Freya smiled faintly as her soul left her body. "Freya! No…" Tears streamed down his face. "I just got you back."

Vaguely he remembered the Hunt as a voice pierced through his cloud of grief, solemnly stating, "An immortal soul has been claimed. The Hunt is fulfilled."

The wind picked up in a strong gust and Merlin looked up to find the Huntsmen all gone. Arthur lifted the cloak from over his head and saw Merlin on the ground with Freya lying in his arms. Arthur spun around but found them alone, the Hunt had completely disappeared. He looked back at the warlock and his heart broke for his friend. Merlin was the last person in the world who deserved this.

Arthur sedately walked over to stand next to Merlin and placed a hand on his shoulder. Merlin leaned into Arthur's hand as he hugged Freya closer to him. Merlin sobbed for the lost smiles and laughs, for the long gone hugs and kisses, for the unrepeatable moments of tenderness they had shared. He mourned that they had only ever had a total of two weeks together. He didn't know how he could love her so much in so little time, but once his love was given, it was eternal. Perhaps Merlin was responsible for Freya's immortality and her position as Lady of the Lake; perhaps it had been her curse. Merlin's chest ached. He had felt this way the first time she had passed away. To have her stolen from him twice was a cruel twist of fate. But he and fate had always been at odds with each other. The only time he had felt worse than this was when Arthur was taken from him too soon.

Merlin gathered Freya into his arms and rose to his feet, Arthur's hand still on his shoulder. No words were necessary between them. Merlin heard the rush of air as Aithusa quietly left, leaving Merlin to mourn in peace. They walked to the lake together, side-by-side. Merlin pulled out a small wooden rowboat from some brush on the side of the lake and laid Freya gently in the boat. "This is where I laid her to rest last time and this is how I'll bury her this time."

Arthur nodded and covered her in his red cloak. He helped Merlin gather ferns to set around her and placed a small bouquet in her hands. Together Arthur and Merlin pushed the boat off into the water. "Astyre. Waecce on saebát baelfýr maest." A magic induced breeze carried the boat into the middle of the lake. A small fire started and grew until flames engulfed the small boat.

Arthur remained silent as they watched the boat on the water burn because out loud he felt that any words would fall short. Arthur placed his arm around Merlin in support. Though he knew Freya for only a short period, the strength and goodness of her character showed through her words and actions.

Merlin let the tears run freely down his face, not bothering to hide them from Arthur. When the boat sank down into the depths of the lake, Merlin and Arthur turned together and to head back to the cottage, Arthur supporting Merlin with an arm.

Standing far back behind the two of them, but still a ways from the shore, were Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine, all solemnly watching the lake. Arthur wondered how long the knights had been there. Merlin looked at the knights and a tiny smile cracked his face. Arthur mentally sighed in relief, knowing that Merlin – while he wouldn't forget – would be able to move on from this.

Merlin gestured half-heartedly at the knights and they fell in behind Arthur and Merlin as they walked back to the house. Once inside, Merlin headed straight to his bedroom, without a word. Only a nod in answer to Arthur's unspoken question of whether Merlin was ok to be alone kept Arthur from following him.

Merlin spent the rest of the day alone in his room. At first he had mourned. Then he had paced around the room. Finally he started packing.

For the rest of the house, it was a quiet day. For much of the day, no one spoke much, each remembering Freya and contemplating how this would affect Merlin, who had lost so many. Around dinner, a small conversation started about the plans for returning to "New" Camelot.

They decided it was best to hide Merlin from everyone until they were into New Camelot and visited Gaius first. It wouldn't be good for everyone they knew to drop unconscious right after seeing Merlin with Arthur for the first time in this life. As if that wouldn't scream "sorcery" to everyone.

Arthur knew that they would have to be strategic about this, so he approached it with the same care he would a battle plan. Uther's revelation would have to come at some point when the King was alone, so that no one could see him collapse. When Uther woke up, Arthur had to be present just in case Uther remembered the Merlin had magic from his time as a ghost.

They would have to be very careful and avoid Merlin and Arthur being seen together until they had confronted everyone individually over a period of time. Arthur knew one thing for sure: this was going to be difficult.

The group finished brainstorming on plans and headed to bed. Arthur pulled out Merlin's old journal and continued to read for a few more hours before he turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur woke up on his own for the first time in days. Merlin had come in to wake him up every morning since they had been reunited. Mind racing at the possibilities why Merlin wouldn't wake him up had him out of bed in a second – ironically faster than if Merlin had actually come in to wake him.

He rushed out of his room to find the knights all still sleeping. Merlin's door was open and his room was empty. Arthur looked into the study to find it devoid of the warlock as well. The room had been cleaned too. The floor was almost spotless. Trying not to work himself into a panic, Arthur walked into the kitchen to find a fresh pot of porridge near the fire to keep it warm, but no Merlin. Arthur managed to keep calm until he was outside and noticed that Merlin's horse was missing from the paddock.

Racing back inside, Arthur yelled as his knights. "UP. Get up now!"

Leon jumped to his feet his hand going to his side before he realized in his half awake state that his sword was by the door. Gwaine snorted and rolled over to fall back asleep. Percival sat up calmly from his air mattress bed and looked at Arthur curiously. Lancelot didn't even twitch from his position on the sofa, but spoke into his pillow, "What's wrong Arthur?"

"Merlin's gone."

This statement got all the knights up in a hurry. Within fifteen minutes they were up and out the door on their horses to track down Merlin. The trail was easy to follow until they reached the road, where Arthur cursed paved roads when they realized they had no idea which way Merlin went. They split up Leon and Percival went one way to follow the road away from town. Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot headed towards town, with Lancelot ducking off to check the lake. Arthur and Gwaine were almost to town when they spotted the familiar raven-haired man coming towards them, driving a small wooden cart pulled by his horse.

Arthur exhaled in relief and trotted to Merlin.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked confusedly. "What are you doing out of bed so early?"

"I can wake up early!" Merlin gave him a dubious look. "I was coming into town to see if you needed help with… your shop."

Merlin let his raised eyebrows linger for a minute – just long enough to prod Arthur's temper – before saying, "You were worried about me."

Arthur scoffed, "Of course not! Why would I worry about you? I mean, you're a powerful warlock and all."

Merlin sent Arthur a knowing look and smiled goofily as he said, "Ah. So you weren't worried that I had left without telling you in a fit of depression and despair?" Arthur leaned over from his horse and swatted Merlin across the head

"Alright then," Merlin said, grinning to himself as he ducked away from another swing.

"Where all did you go then?" Arthur asked, riding alongside the cart heading back to the cottage.

"I figured we were going to head back to Camelot, so I had some business to take care of – added more inventory to my shop, hired someone to work in the shop while I'm away, bought this cart to move my stuff."

Arthur's eyes widened in amazement. "You're moving everything?"

"Well, no. But there are some things that I can't just leave unattended. Like a chest full of dark magical objects."

Gwaine, who had caught up with them now, snorted and said, "You think it's safer in _Camelot?_" Arthur glared at Gwaine, offended.

"No," Merlin said honestly, "But I'd rather it be near than far."

Arthur agreed with a nod, "Alright, we'll have to find a place for you to put all your things when we return."

"I think I'd prefer my things to be with me, Arthur," Merlin said dryly. "Where am I going to stay in Camelot?"

It was obvious that Arthur hadn't thought about this. His mind had reverted to his old memories, assuming that Merlin would stay with Gaius in the little side room of the physician's rooms. He mentally kicked himself. The castle wasn't even the same! He cleared his throat, "Um, I will give it some thought."

Gwaine laughed at Arthur being caught off guard.

"And you, Gwaine, will be put with the knights-in-training, because as of now, whether you want to or not, you are training to be my knight and I'm personally sponsoring you. Of course, knight code says you start out as a page."

Gwaine grimaced and muttered, "Should've known. Does this mean I have to do everything for you?"

"Nah," Arthur said, "That's what Merlin is for." Arthur started to laugh, but didn't find the situation quite so funny after he slid off his mounts sideways as the girth to his saddle became loose. Even Arthur's glare, after he had fixed his tack and caught back up, could not wipe the smirk off Merlin's face.

After everyone had reconvened and ate breakfast, the knights helped Merlin pack up the cart. Arthur surmised that even a person who had historically only owned no more than a few items that could fit into a backpack would be able to collect enough things that couldn't be left behind after 1500 years. Of course, most of the items were magical in nature and Merlin didn't want to leave them unattended. Arthur was slightly amused that he and the knights were going to have to sneak in all this magical stuff under his father's nose.

It really wasn't too much though. After packing the cart wasn't even half full. There were three trunks: one of dark magical items, one of magical items and chemistry glassware, and another of books. Arthur had to admit that considering how much stuff Merlin had in his house and shop, Merlin really wasn't taking much. Of course, he didn't let Merlin know this. Merlin placed a suitcase clothes onto the cart. "We finally have everything now?" Arthur asked pretending to be exasperated.

"Everything that I think will be useful in the future as far as saving you and Camelot? No. But I think we have most of it," Merlin said cheekily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. The knights covered the items in a canvas tarp and tied it down. Merlin went back inside to grab his cross-body traveling bag and filled it with a few last minute items. Arthur followed him into the study as Merlin checked that he had all that he wanted to take. Arthur picked up the red cloak from old Camelot and put it around his shoulders to replace his other one. Merlin rolled his eyes as he checked his desk drawers. "At least that one won't get dirty or rip," Merlin said.

"That's convenient," Arthur responded as he pretended not to be checking out how the cape looked in a wall mirror.

Merlin checked the last drawer and hesitantly picked up his old mp3 player. This one, the Ipod X, had been manufactured after the magic waves had first hit, so it charged with solar power, but that still didn't help it be able to actually power up while magic was in force. Arthur noticed Merlin holding it as if he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"You won't need that," Arthur remarked. "I don't think technology is coming back for a long time."

Merlin nodded, but didn't set it down. "I've tried to make technology work when magic was in force ever since the magic first came back," Merlin admitted. Arthur froze, realizing the enormity of this statement, but didn't say anything as Merlin continued, "There have been several times when I almost thought I had it – when for a second I believed that I could get it to power back on by using magic against the magic waves. It's failed so far, but in those times, I realized that it's not impossible."

Arthur's mind was racing at the implications of this. Merlin thought he could fix technology. Merlin could save them from this slide back into the dark ages. _Magic_ might be the answer to everything. Perhaps, by condemning magic, Uther had condemned the kingdom to exist in darkness.

Merlin moved to set the mp3 player back on the desk. "Take it," Arthur said. Merlin looked up curiously at Arthur's statement. "I want you to take it. Experiment on it; get it working again. And let me know when you do."

Merlin nodded hesitantly and his hand changed direction and placed the mp3 player in his bag. Merlin placed a few other items in his bag before heading out of the cottage, Arthur behind him. Merlin securely locked the front door and then whispered several spells to prevent intruders, forced entry, and fires. Though he was choosing the make New Camelot his home now, he wanted a place to return to if anything were to happen that should force him or Arthur to leave.

Later that day down the road, Arthur was riding beside Merlin who was driving the cart. The knights had spaced out in front and behind them, giving Arthur and Merlin a bit of privacy to talk. They had been in a companionably silence for a while, but Arthur broke it and asked sincerely, "How are you doing Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head and replied honestly, "Not well. But I will be."

Arthur nodded, "I know you will. Whatever you need, Merlin, just ask. Please. You were always there for me: when Morgana betrayed me… when my father died… when I lost Camelot… when Guinevere…" Arthur fell silent as he remembered all the instances Merlin had supported him through terrible times. "Now, I'd like to help you, however I can."

Merlin bit his lip and smiled appreciatively at Arthur. A few more minutes of silence fell between them. "I started reading your journal," Arthur admitted.

"And?" Merlin asked.

"I can't thank you enough Merlin. I wouldn't have achieved anything – let alone live long enough to be King – if you had not been there as a guardian to Camelot and myself and an advisor to me. Much as I hate to admit that a clumsy fool like you was ever able to save the day, you did. And I'm grateful."

Merlin chuckled that Arthur's attempt to thank him had to include an insult as well. "Arthur," Merlin said soberly. "There are going to be things you read in that book that are going to make you angry – very angry. I want you to remember what you just told me when you read those parts."

Arthur nodded, slightly confused, but understanding what Merlin was implying. Arthur had to admit to himself that Merlin's statement had him slightly worried as to just what he didn't know that was going to make him angry. They continued in a comfortable silence, both enjoying that they had found each other once again, though there had already been awful consequences and they both knew that there were even more terrible events to come in their future.

The journey continued slowly, for they had to stay at the pace of the cart. Around noon the next day, they crested the hill to where Camelot came into view. True to plan, Lancelot and Leon rode on ahead to get Gaius and bring him back to them.

This was Merlin's first view of the new Camelot with his own eyes. He had seen plenty of shots of the city and castle through news programs on the telly back when magic and technology had each shared portions of the day equally. To see it in person, it was breathtaking. It was so similar to the old and yet different; still an awe-inspiring sight. A large, gray stone castle loomed upon a hill, and the city surrounding it was filled with modern brick and wooden houses and businesses. Nothing except the castle was taller than three stories, which made the castle on the hill stand out even more.

Arthur grinned as he watched Merlin take in the sight and said with amusement, "Welcome home to Camelot."

* * *

A/N: Alright, don't kill me for killing Freya, but you are free to brutally slander me in reviews. It killed me to write it, so I don't need to die any more. Not my fault somebody had to die – the Sidhe demanded it. :( Ok, it was my fault as the author. Sorry.

And I apologize that this chapter took me so long to post. I went home this week to visit my family on vacation. And nothing productive ever gets done when I'm home.

Now we can start all sorts of fun sneaking Merlin around Camelot.

Translation:

"Astyre. Waecce on saebát baelfýr maest."

Guide. I watch the funeral fire on the boat.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: An Uther-Style Welcome

* * *

Lancelot and Leon got Gaius to leave the city with claims that a man had been severely injured and needed his help. The story was that it was possibly a spinal injury and therefore they didn't want to move the man without the doctor checking out the injury first. In no time at all, Gaius was on his way out of the city walls along with Lancelot and Leon.

While waiting in the woods outside the city, Arthur was playing a card game of solitaire, Percival's eyes were closed as if napping – though Merlin suspect he wasn't really asleep, and Merlin and Gwaine were lying in the grass staring up at the sky. Gwaine would name an object or creature and Merlin would shape the clouds into the request. Merlin only allowed the clouds to hold each shape for a split second as Gwaine called out the shape so nothing unusual would be noticed by the citizens of Camelot.

"Horses. Sports car. Tree. Rocket ship. Sword. How about Arthur's face?"

Merlin chuckled and Arthur looked up to see the likeness of his face hovering in the sky. "That's a bit creepy," Arthur mumbled, returning to his card game as the cloud morphed into the shape of an ice cream cone.

"Old Camelot?" Gwaine asked. Merlin grinned and then the clouds reformed. Arthur glanced up and Percival opened his eyes to see the former castle.

Leon's voice called out to them then and the clouds disbanded as they turned their attention to the approaching three. Merlin was really glad that he hadn't been sitting directly beside Arthur as Gaius falling unconscious on a horse would be disastrous.

"Thank you for coming," Arthur said, directing the attention onto himself as Gaius dismounted

"Sire, where is this injured man you want me to care for?"

Merlin stood and looked at Gaius. It was so great to see his mentor after so many years. Gaius looked around at the sound when Merlin stood. He turned back to Arthur, eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. "But this man is not injured?"

Arthur walked over to join Merlin, Leon and Lancelot mover subtly behind Gaius to catch him. Gaius's eyes widened as he saw them standing together. Merlin smiled, "Hello Gaius."

"Merlin!" Gaius gasped in surprised. "But… oh, my head! Dear me." Gaius reached up to place a hand to his forehead in pain before stumbling backwards into Lancelot and Leon's waiting arms, who gently lowered him to the ground.

"Alright! That was eventful. Now some more waiting," Gwaine said sarcastically.

Gaius did not reawaken until the next morning. Merlin had just refilled everybody's water bottles with water he magically purified from the stream. Arthur had made a big deal about the existence of "practical" survival magic. Merlin replied with a, "Well, water isn't as pure and safe to drink as it used to be, but if you want me to skip the purification magic on yours, Arthur, you can go ahead and drink directly from the stream. I'll heal you before you die of anything nasty." Merlin quickly had to duck to dodge the stick that came hurtling towards him.

Merlin returned to the camp site and passed out the refilled water bottles. He wetted a small bit of cloth and dabbed it on Gaius's forehead to keep him cool since it was a particularly hot morning. Gaius stirred at the cool touch of the cloth and opened his eyes. "Merlin, my boy." Gaius said with a smile.

"Hello, Gaius," Merlin replied as the doctor sat up and embraced Merlin. "I never thought I would see you again," Merlin said into Gaius's ear.

"Neither did I, Merlin. I don't understand how it happened that everyone appears to have returned, but it did."

"Magic," Merlin grinned as he winked conspiratorially to Gaius. "Though to be honest, I don't really know myself, so I'm just going along with it."

"Merlin," Gaius scolded. "You are going to have to be careful again. This is Uther's kingdom right now."

"I know," Merlin said good-naturedly, "But this time I've got Arthur."

Arthur chose this moment to sit down beside them. In response to Gaius's worried face, Arthur said, "Relax, Gaius. Yes, I do remember that Merlin has magic. And I'm still realizing just everything that he did for me in the past. Merlin has nothing to fear from me."

Gaius looked around at all the knights next and, though Merlin could hardly believe it, Gaius's eyebrows crept even further up his forehead into his hairline.

"Ahem. Yes, the knights know too. Leon, Percival, and Lancelot knew when their memories of the past returned. Gwaine, though, was a little shocked at first, but he's gotten over it now. Would you like some breakfast?"

Gaius recognized the obvious change of subject, but allowed Merlin to give him a plate of breakfast and a headache remedy that Gaius recognized as a variation of an original of his old recipe. Gaius ate in silence as he watched the group interact as if they had always been together – as if their former and present lives were not separated by many centuries.

As they packed up to head into Camelot, Gaius spoke up, "What story are you going to make up about Merlin to get him into the castle? He doesn't have any clearance to get that far through Camelot security."

Arthur groaned, "I know. I know. I've tried to come up with something, but nothing seems to fit or work right." Arthur turned to Merlin, "Easiest thing to do to get you in would be to say you are training to become a knight and I'm sponsoring you, but that's a laugh."

Merlin frowned at Arthur, "I'm not good enough to be a knight?"

"You're joking. You were the clumsiest person I've ever met. And you still are. Plus, don't lie to me – you don't really want to be a knight or you would've done something about it the first time around."

"Ok, that's fair. I hate chainmail anyway. It's too… restrictive."

"So what else can we say for him to be able to get in?" Gwaine asked.

"Well, Uther already knows that Gaius was coming out here to tend to an injured man. We could get him to the hospital as Gaius's patient," Lancelot said.

Leon grinned, "That's a good idea. But he would have to be known as someone of importance for Gaius to treat him in the castle hospital and not just at Camelot General Hospital."

It was Percival who figured out the master plan. "We can tell everyone that Merlin saved Arthur's life from an attack – say a gang or thieves or something – and he was injured in the process. Arthur invited him to Camelot to be treated by the royal physician."

"Brilliant. Merlin's saved my life before so it's truthful enough that we can say it without lying. Only problem is that Merlin is not injured." When they all turned to look at Merlin, he realized the idea that was blossoming in their minds.

"Oh, no. I know that look. No. I am not going to get injured just to give your story validity. Come up with something else."

The voice of reason, Gaius, spoke up empathetically, "Merlin, it might be the only idea that will get you through the security checkpoints. And Uther will want to reward you somehow for saving Arthur and that might be the key behind finding a place for you permanently in Camelot."

"Fine," Merlin said. "But I don't like any part of this."

"Is there any way you could just create an illusion that you are injured?" Arthur asked hopefully, not wanting Merlin to actually get hurt.

"I could, but it wouldn't hold up if anybody looked closely. Plus it would take a lot of energy to maintain the spell. I would be useless and may as well be injured by the end of the day if I tried with only my own power behind the spell."

"Is there anything your magic can do?" Arthur asked exasperated and slightly angry that Merlin was going to have to be harmed.

"Arthur, magic is not infallible. And weren't you saying only this morning about how useful magic could be?" Merlin asked, exasperated himself with Arthur's roller-coaster views of magic.

Arthur realized that he had offended his friend and tried to recover the situation. "Sorry, Merlin. Magic is still very new to me. I don't know all the ins and outs of it. I don't know what can and can't be done with magic. I would prefer not to see you hurt."

Merlin nodded in acknowledgement of Arthur's words and then said, "Alright. So is this the part now where you all beat me up?"

The reactions of the knights were almost comical as each displayed their own private horror at the thought. Arthur pinched his nose as he realized this was the best option, personally hating himself for this, and then said, "Let's get this over with. No actual harm – just enough to bruise."

Merlin looked at Gaius in supplication, but Gaius shrugged in response as if saying, "What else is there?" Nodding at the knights, Merlin straightened up and steeled himself for the coming hits, clenching his hands into fists, his eyes closed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to look directly into Arthur's.

"I apologize, Merlin, in advance. I don't want to do this. Also, it will hurt less for you if you relax your muscles. You've got them all tensed up tighter than stretched rubber band."

Merlin's let all the stress flow out as he relaxed his body and opened up his mind to the nature around him to calm himself. He was about to open his eyes again to ask the knights what they were waiting for when the first punch came straight into his belly. Merlin grunted and doubled over for a minute before he stood back up. The knights were careful about the hits, though the force behind them was still great. There were no low blows and they avoided his chest, ribs, and head.

Merlin looked at them as they hit him and noticed that each had a look of disgust on their face at their own actions, partly not believing that they were actually punching Merlin. After only a few minutes, Arthur called stop and they instantly ceased. Merlin already felt so sore and could see some bruised already blossoming on his arms.

The other knights backed away, not saying a word and not able to look Merlin in the eyes. Arthur looked at Merlin, turning a critical eye over the forming bruises. "Almost believable, except that your face is completely unharmed. Go trip over something and bust your lip."

Merlin let out a chuckle and gasped as a new bruise ached at the action. "Do it Arthur. I know you've thought about it before."

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "Just because I thought about punching you in the face before whenever you were being particularly annoying or insolent, doesn't mean that I actually want to do it."

"Well here's your chance. Better take it now, because I won't let you get another one," Merlin said, with enough threat behind his voice that Arthur felt a tiny shiver of fear creep up his spine until he shook it off. What was he thinking? This was Merlin. Arthur had nothing to fear from Merlin.

Arthur grimaced and raised his fist, letting it fly into Merlin's face. His face snapped sideways with the impact and he cursed as he fell down. He looked back up at Arthur from the ground and saw a slight smile hinting at the corners of Arthur's mouth. "You enjoyed that," Merlin accused.

"No," Arthur reasoned. "That was long overdue for not telling me you had magic until I was almost dead and too weak to do it then." Arthur grinned and extended his hand, pulling Merlin back to his feet.

Merlin felt his lip bleeding and raised a hand to wipe it. "Fair enough. I can agree I deserved that. But you all still owe me one for letting you beat me."

They all mounted up after that. Merlin lay down in the back of the cart, completing the story by appearing a lot more injured than he actually was by covering himself with a blanket and acting unconscious. This also served a double purpose in that Merlin was not in direct eyesight with Arthur, so they weren't at risk of returning anybody else's memories yet. Lancelot agreed to drive the cart and they set off for Camelot.

They made it through all the gates and checkpoints and when they reached the courtyard of the castle, Arthur quickly dismounted and headed inside to report to his father and avoid being seen with Merlin. The others carried Merlin into the hospital ward. Once inside, they all grinned and clapped each other on the back that they had got Merlin through the checkpoints with their story. Of course, it had mostly been because Arthur had been the one telling the story each time about the man in the cart who had saved his life.

Merlin gave them a hard time about how all the bruises were apparently unnecessary, but Leon interjected that Uther hadn't seen him yet and it was Uther who needed the proof. Merlin staying the hospital ward with Gaius that day. The knights took care of Merlin's things by carrying the trunks to Arthur's rooms until a better place was found for them.

It was just after noon when Uther stopped by. Arthur walked behind his father to not risk Uther seeing both Merlin and Arthur at the same time. Gaius hurried from behind his desk we he saw Uther enter the hospital ward. He had placed Merlin at the far end of the room from the door, so Merlin had time to get in the bed and pretend to be severely injured before the king spotted him.

Uther strode over to Merlin's bed, Gaius and Arthur trailing him. "So this is the man who saved my son's life." Merlin thought he would have won several awards had someone been filming his acting skills at the moment as he 'struggled' to sit up in the bed. Arthur winked at Merlin from behind the king's back.

Uther said, "Don't bother to move for me! I don't want you to damage your injuries more. I can never repay you enough for risking yourself for my son. Any reward you want – you can let me know after you recover."

"Thank you, your majesty. Only doing my duty." Merlin said hoarsely. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's over-exaggerated acting. Merlin tried not to laugh at Arthur's nonverbal response.

"If only every citizen were as dedicated to the kingdom as you," Uther said. "Rest and recover. Think about what reward to ask for."

Merlin nodded and watched the King turn around to face Arthur. Arthur had been about to make a hand motion at Merlin, so his hands were up in front of him when Uther saw him. Uther's face creased in puzzlement before he shook his head, saying as he left the room, "I'm not going to ask."

Merlin could barely keep his laughter from rolling out until the door shut. As soon as it clicked close, he was laughing hysterically, holding his sore abdomen as it shook. "Oh you should've seen your face when Uther turned around. Priceless."

Arthur glared at Merlin and strode out of the room with as much dignity as he could muster without giving Merlin a response. Merlin hooted with laughter behind him and Gaius watched in amusement before severely, "No need to tease him."

"He'll get over it," Merlin managed to say between breaths as the laughter died down. Gaius only gave him a stern look as he handed Merlin a salve for the bruises, before returning to his desk.

Later that evening, the swelling of voices of a large crowd of people drew Merlin to the window of the hospital ward to see what was happening. What he saw shocked him, and yet, did not surprise him. A gallows had been staged in the courtyard and a young woman was standing in handcuffs as Uther addressed the crowd and recited her crimes.

"What's going on Gaius?"

Gaius moved beside Merlin at the window and sighed, "I guess she was sentenced yesterday after I left the city. The woman is Sally Bins. Her trial has been ongoing for weeks."

"What did she do?"

"She was engaged to be married, but her fiancé left her for another woman. A few weeks later, the other woman showed up here in my hospital ward very ill with boils all over her body. I was able to cure the boils, but there was nothing to be done about the scarring. I'd never seen anything like it before – I was certain it was magic, but I kept silent. In revenge, Sally had cursed the young woman with the disease. The other woman must have come to the same conclusion, for she revealed Sally's magic to Uther. After Sally was arrested, the young woman died of very strange circumstances – such that magic was determined to be the cause.

"Uther has changed his methods slightly from old days – Sally received a fair trial. The trial took a very long time because it took a long time to gather evidence. It was possible that she would have been acquitted, but in the court room yesterday, she fully revealed her magic and tried to murder her ex-fiancé. When Uther called her out on sorcery, she turned her magic on the king. The knights got Uther out of the room and arrested Sally."

"So once again, my first day in Camelot is marred by an execution of someone for sorcery?" Merlin gave a harsh disbelieving laugh.

"Sally is guilty of much more than sorcery – assault, murder, attempted murder, and treason. However, sorcerers are the only people who are executed, because Uther does not have a way to hold them without escaping. At least there aren't any methods to hold a sorcerer with notable amounts of power captive without the use of sorcery."

"A public hanging, though? That's so… medieval."

"It is only public because Uther uses it to remind the people about the evils of sorcery. As far as the method – not that I approve – but without technology or firearms, Uther has limited options."

"There are still other options."

"Yes, but Uther was always a violent man and he remains so now. The public, at least, is not required to attend at all. Those who do come are there because they want to see it."

Merlin sighed and looked back into the courtyard. Uther had just asked Sally if she had any last words.

Sally looked up defiantly and said in a loud strong voice, "I curse this city and you Uther Pendragon. I will have my revenge on all who have wronged me. And I will haunt you all until my vengeance is complete!"

She screamed out a spell in rushed hurried words as Uther gave the signal. Uther was too late to stop the spell though as the witch's last word was rolling off her lips as she died. Merlin grimaced, both at the execution and what he knew would follow based on the contents of the spell.

As soon as the witch stopped breathing, the wind picked up strength as every single lantern and torch turned a ghostly green color and exploded with sparks. The wood of the gallows snapped in half and fell to the ground. A whirlwind began in courtyard and flung debris around. The wicked laughter of Sally echoed through the courtyard as the people ran away and Uther and the knights ducked for cover. Merlin's eyes instantly sought out Arthur and he was relieved to see Arthur being safely ushered inside the castle by Leon.

The torches gave one last explosion of green flames before the courtyard was completely still again, debris everywhere. It appeared that most had escaped unharmed, except a young man lying in the middle of the courtyard, speared in the heart by the wood from the splintered gallows.

Gaius frowned as he said, "That would be Sally's ex-fiancé. It appears we have a vengeful spirit to put to rest."

Merlin frowned as well, stating quietly, "Done it before, I'm sure we can do so again."

A loud bang of a door slamming into the wall echoed through the room, startling Gaius and Merlin, who looked around to see Arthur, Leon, and Lancelot rushing through the entry. "Merlin!" Arthur called as he paced quickly toward them, "You have to do something!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Gaius – a perfect mirror of his mentor's famous expression – before turning back to Arthur, saying cheekily, "Who me? Nah, I don't fancy it. Last ghost tried to kill me."

* * *

A/N: Finally got this chapter finished. I was so busy this week, barely had any time to write. But it's only been a week, so that's not too bad.

Love it, like it, hate it? Let me know with a review!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Hitting the Books

* * *

Arthur was pacing back and forth across his study, spouting off ideas out loud to the room, only to have it bashed down by the black-haired man sitting at the table facing away from Arthur. Merlin's nose was buried deep in a book, a pile of books to his right that had already been looked through and another pile on his left that he still needed to go through. He would flip pages quickly by magic, occasionally stopping to read the details of the page, then continuing to flip pages until he traded the book for another. All the texts had come from Merlin's trunk sitting in the corner of Arthur's room. Lancelot and Percival were sitting at the table, still going through their first book, while Merlin had already been through seven. The room was being steadily lit by small floating orbs of light courtesy of Merlin.

"We can just find the horn and send her to the Spirit World that way," Arthur reasoned to the room, though only Leon seemed to be actively listening to the royal. Gwaine was lounging in an armchair by the fireplace turned around to face the room

"Doesn't work that way," Merlin muttered absentmindedly into the page he was scanning.

"And why not? So far it's got a good record of exorcising ghosts."

Merlin chuckled as he closed the book he was on, opening another as he grabbed it from the unread stack. Leon carried over another stack of books from the trunk to the unread pile. Percival made a soft, almost inaudible, groan that the pile wasn't shrinking. Leon went back to the trunk to sort out more magic books from the collection.

"Because the horn of Cathbhadh works if the blower summoned the spirit – only the person who summons the spirit can force it back across the Veil." Merlin vaguely noted that Lancelot shivered subtly when Merlin mentioned "the Veil," and absently wondered if Lancelot remembered anything about passing through to the other side. "Since Sally wasn't summoned, there are only two possibilities to stop her. Her spirit either has to complete its mission of revenge or it has to be trapped in something it cannot escape."

Arthur frowned and continued pacing.

"Now," Merlin said as he read another page, "I don't think we want to continue the revenge mission, so we have to figure out a way to trap her."

"Why don't you already know how to do this?" Arthur asked critically. "You've been around for – forever, really."

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned around to look at the clotpole who called himself Arthur. "Yes, I have," Merlin said slowly, "But that's also a long time to remember something too."

"Point to Merlin," Lancelot said. Leon and Percival nodded their agreement. Gwaine pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and added a tally to the Merlin column.

Arthur growled in annoyance at the knights' antics of making everything into a contest of "Arthur versus." Merlin simply looked curiously at the tally to see who was winning so far this week. Gwaine tilted the small notebook toward Merlin so he could see the current score, but when Arthur came over to see, Gwaine quickly stuffed the notepad into his pocket. Arthur threw his hands up in frustration and sat down in the empty fourth chair at the table.

Lancelot slid an unread book over to Arthur without looking up from his current page. Arthur read the faded title, _Encyclopedia of Potions and their Uses_. Useless, he thought. He started moved the book to the finished pile, but Merlin's hand stopped him.

"What're you doing?" Merlin asked.

Arthur pointed to the title, "This book won't help – ghosts can't drink potions."

Merlin gave him a very good impression of Gaius, "And how would you know, Arthur? Have you been a ghost?"

"Well no…" Arthur's temper flared when he saw Gwaine discreetly mark another tally in the notebook. "I see that," he said threateningly to Gwaine.

"Point to Arthur," Leon remarked.

Gwaine frowned when Lancelot nodded in agreement. "That hardly merits a point!" Gwaine complained. Unofficial rules of the game required only two knights to agree on the point for it to be official. Percival shrugged in sympathy as Gwaine huffed and flipped to the "vs Gwaine" page, marking a point for Arthur.

Arthur sported a large grin on his face, which he tried to hide when Gwaine looked up, but the knight saw through the prince. "Sod off, Arthur. You're losing to everyone else anyway." Arthur turned back to Merlin with a frown, choosing to ignore the knight.

Merlin was still preventing Arthur from setting the book aside. "If you haven't been a ghost, Arthur, then you can't assume it can't be done," Merlin stated matter-of-factly. "Plus, if you remember, we couldn't have done it last time without a potion."

Arthur ground his teeth in frustration before pulling the book back toward him and opening to the first page. It's too bad, he thought, that these books are so old that they don't have a table of contents or an index.

The room fell into a comfortable silence, only broken by the flipping of a page, or multiple pages – in Merlin's case. Arthur looked up from reading about a potion that caused a person to sneeze endlessly and noticed that everyone in the room was in various stages of sleep. Arthur had to stifle a laugh at Merlin, who would start to fall asleep and be jerked awake every few minutes when his head fell forward.

Arthur grinned wickedly to himself before jumping out of his chair, knocking it over in the process and yelling, "ATTACK!"

The end result was extremely satisfying. Most amusing was Merlin, who tried to jump out of his chair, only to fall out of it sideways, and Percival, who violently pushed his chair from the table so hard that the chair slid across the room and slammed into the wall. Finally, when they realized there was no attack, they looked at Arthur, who was trying to keep a straight face. "Come on now, go sleep in your own rooms. Get out. We'll continue here tomorrow."

Merlin sleepily muttered, "I don't know the way back to the hospital ward."

"Come on, Merlin," Lancelot said, "I'll show you."

* * *

In the morning, Leon led Merlin on a tour of the castle before taking him up to Arthur's rooms. Currently, Gwaine was in Knighthood training, taking all the training courses required for pages. Lancelot and Percival were at squire training and Gaius was working a shift at his in-town urgent care clinic, which left only Leon to give Merlin a tour of the castle. Merlin found himself quickly memorizing the castle as he walked with Leon, knowing that the castle layout would be vital information.

Arthur's door was closed and the rooms beyond were quiet when they arrived. As Leon raised a hand poised to knock, Merlin walked straight into the dark rooms without even pausing in true Merlin style. Someone had already brought up breakfast for Arthur and left it on the table with a cover to keep it warm.

Arthur was sprawled across the bed, taking up nearly every inch of it with his long legs and arms, head buried in a pillow. Merlin flung the thick curtains open and turned to face the figure on the bed. "Rise and shine, Arthur!" Merlin said in a sing-song voice.

"Merlin…" Arthur groaned in annoyance without opening his eyes.

"If the rest of us can be up and moving after staying up half the night, then so can you."

Without opening his eyes – refusing to admit being awake, Arthur reached onto the nightstand to grab something to throw at Merlin. His fingertips touched an old-style wind-up alarm clock and Arthur moved a few inches over to extend his reach. Merlin briefly wondered if Arthur had ever used the alarm clock before moving the clock a few inches out of Arthur's grasp with magic. Merlin grinned as Arthur patted around the table blindly looking for the clock, and as his fingertips brushed it again, the clock danced further away. A few more repeated cycles and Arthur was nearly off the bed, still stubbornly refusing to open his eyes, his arm stretched almost to the edge of the nightstand. Arthur leaned a little more to finally grab the clock, when his eyes popped open in panic as he fell over the edge of the bed in a tangle of sheets with a curse.

First thing his eyes saw upon sitting up was the alarm clock floating just beyond the bedside table. "MERLIN!" Glaring at Merlin, Arthur sprung up to tackle him, but the tangled sheets tripped him and he fell flat on his face arms out to grab Merlin. Merlin laughed and dodged Arthur's flailing arms, moving around the end of the bed and through the door to the study. Arthur stood up and had a momentary fight with the sheets before freeing himself, when he heard the click as the study door shut behind Merlin. Arthur growled at the door, expressing his sentiments, not capable of coherent words so early after such a late night.

Arthur had to admit that no matter how awful a servant Merlin had been, if there was one thing that Merlin excelled at, it was getting Arthur up and out of bed. Whether Merlin had managed to wake Arthur up on time had always been a different story.

Arthur changed clothes, grabbed his breakfast plate, and walked into the adjoining study after Merlin. Merlin was already scanning through another book again.

"Any more ghost activity last night?" Arthur asked curiously in between bites.

"I heard some whispers from the staff when Leon was giving me a tour, but I don't know the full story - something was burnt, but I don't know what. I'm sure there will be someone here shortly to take you to a meeting where the full details will be divulged," Merlin said as he read.

In perfect timing, a knock echoed through the rooms from the bedroom door. "And that would be it," Merlin noted as Arthur left the study, closing the study door behind him to hide the magical items and texts currently lying about the room.

A young woman in a professional suit and skirt outfit was anxiously waiting outside Arthur's door. Arthur vaguely recognized her as the personal assistant to his father's secretary.

"Your highness," the young woman curtsied. Arthur wondered how women could curtsy in heels – it looked incredibly difficult. The woman awkwardly stood there for a moment waiting for a signal from Arthur.

Arthur waited for the woman to continue with her message and finally, annoyed, he raised his eyebrows and barked, "Well?"

The woman, thoroughly flustered that her interaction with the prince had gone so horribly already, stammered, "Your presence is requested immediately in the Council of Defense conference room."

Arthur dismissed the woman with a curt, "Thank you," before shutting the door in her face. Merlin had wondered out of the study and was leaning against the study door, thoroughly amused with his arms crossed.

"Still rude as ever to the staff, I see. Though, at least you said 'thank you'."

Arthur glared, "I don't have time to put up with incompetency." As Arthur buckled his sword belt around his waist, he suddenly he realized that it was _Merlin_ that he was speaking to and whirled around to see his amused former manservant grinning.

"So I'm just special then?" Merlin asked cheekily.

"Merlin… Shut up." With that, Arthur walked out the door before Merlin could say anything else. Merlin snickered and headed back into the study to figure out how to send a ghost away.

Arthur arrived in the conference room to find a somber group already assembled around the long table. Arthur took his place at the right hand seat to the head of the table and sat down in the posh leather chair. Uther nodded at his son and stood from his seat, gathering the attention of the room.

"Gentlemen. As you all may be aware, we have a situation on our hands. The malevolent ghost of Sally Bins is haunting our halls. This morning we found the law documents banning sorcery burnt." Uther tossed a thick bound document on the table. In the middle, burned straight through the entire book was a large hole in the shape of a hand. "It will take some time to recover the documents. Every single copy that we have found so far has been burned. Geoffrey has agreed to begin re-drafting the document. If you retain any copies, no matter they are burnt, please bring them to Geoffrey, so that he may use them to preserve the exact wording of the law. Unfortunately with technology down for an unknown period, we have no way of printing another copy from the saved version on the computer."

"Do we have a plan for ridding Camelot of this spirit?" one of the gentlemen on the defense council asked.

Uther nodded at the man and replied, "As of this moment, there are no solid plans for defeating the ghost. I open the discussion for any ideas the council has to offer." Uther sat back down, watching the other men expectantly.

For a moment nobody spoke as each man gathered their thoughts about the ghost. One of the new defense council members, a younger representative from the southern border of the kingdom, began to speak, "Perhaps an exorcism would work? Have we –"

The man stopped speaking as the air temperature plummeted to be so chilly that Arthur could see his breath in the green glow of the room, despite it being a warm day outside. The flames of all the candles and lanterns in the room abruptly turned a sickly green color. Arthur stood up from his chair, wanting to be prepared to exit the room should the situation turn ugly. The other men followed his example as they looked around the room anxiously.

A soft cackle filled the air, and the air drafted behind Arthur as if someone was moving behind. He looked around, seeing nothing, before what felt like two icy hands forcefully pushed him back into his seat. Arthur shivered at the freezing sensation and struggled to stand up. The council looked towards Arthur in shock and Uther yelled, "Help him!"

A council member next to Arthur grabbed his arm to haul him out of the chair, but before he could pull Arthur away, the freezing invisible hands wrapped around Arthur's throat and began to squeeze. Arthur's eyes bulged in panic and he ripped his arm away from the council member's so he could grasp at the hands blocking his air. His fingers could feel the icy chill of the hands, but with no physical form to grasp, Arthur's fingers slipped through to touch his own throat. Arthur had no way to stop the ghost strangling him. He mimed the choking motion to his father, so that Uther would understand what the spirit was doing. The wicked laughter of Sally Bins filled the room as a wind picked up and tore viciously through the room. The half burnt law book on the table burst into flames a few feet tall.

The council room was in panic and Uther yelled something, but Arthur could hardly make out what he said. Some council members fled, leaving the door wide open behind them, and a few tried to drag Arthur away from the ghost. Arthur gasped for air, but the ghost hands clamped like a vice around his neck. Fighting to stay conscious, he saw a figure appear at open doors at the far end of the room before the lack of oxygen won and his vision faded.

* * *

Merlin was sitting up in Arthur's study, intrigued by the spell he had just read to temporarily dispel a spirit. The spell would just force the spirit out of the caster's presence for a short amount of time. The period of time depended on the strength of the wielder and the power at which the spell was cast, but it could only hold for a maximum of 24 hours. He already knew all the words of the spell, but he hadn't thought to use them on something as intangible as a ghost.

He scanned through a few more pages before he started to get a sick feeling in his gut as if his instinct was telling him something bad was about to happen. When the air temperature began to drop, Merlin wasted no time before he was out the door, knowing that he had to get to Arthur.

Dodging people as he ran, Merlin hoped he was heading the correct direction. Spotting Leon at the end of the hall, he yelled out as he dashed toward the knight, "Leon! Take me to Arthur!"

Leon was about to ask a question, puzzled at why Merlin was so distressed when the hallway lanterns and lights changed color to green. Leon needed no further explanation and took off sprinting down the next hallway, motioning for Merlin to follow him.

Spinning around a corner of the next hallway, Merlin could hear the chaos and commotion of the panicked defense council. A group of men came hurtling out of the room and darted away as fast as their legs could carry them. Merlin came to the open door, using the door frame to stop the inertia of his high speed run. His eyes instantly found Arthur in the swirling chaos of wind and debris. The prince was grasping at invisible hands on his neck as he blearily stared toward the door. Arthur's eyes locked on Merlin's figure in the doorway before they slid closed as his body slumped in the chair.

Merlin was in action in half a second. "Hleap on bæc!" He cried, knocking out the remaining five men in the room. Merlin sprinted to Arthur, hand outstretched toward the ghost, as he chanted, "Bebiede þe áblinnan. Yfel gæst ga þu fram þisse lichaman." With a flash of gold, the room was suddenly completely silent and the paper that had been swirling around the room spiraled toward the ground.

Merlin reached Arthur and instantly noticed that the prince wasn't breathing. Merlin yelled for Leon as he dragged Arthur out of the chair and laid him flat on the ground. Without a moment of hesitation, Merlin opened Arthur's mouth and blew two breaths into Arthur's lungs. Merlin counted in his head as he did the chest compressions, chanting healing spells, before repeating the breaths. Leon took over the CPR as Merlin frantically whispered healing spells. Leon repeated the breaths and Merlin did the third round of compressions.

"No, no, no. You _cannot_ die on me. Dollophead!" Tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes. In frustration, Merlin sent a magic electric shock through his hands into Arthur.

Arthur gasped and coughed violently, rolling over on his side as he vomited. Merlin fell back from sitting on his knees and covered his face, more tears escaping in relief. Leon helped Arthur sit up as Arthur took large wheezing breaths, his airway damaged from the strangulation. Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's knee in gratitude as the warlock took his own deep breaths to slow down his rapidly beating heart. "Idiot," Arthur whispered affectionately.

A faint shuffling noise alerted the three men to the awakening of the other council members. Merlin met Arthur's eyes and the prince nodded weakly at him.

"Arthur!" cried Uther as he rushed over to his son after regaining consciousness, his eyes only on his son. He didn't notice Merlin at all as he kneeled in front of Merlin at Arthur's head. "Thank you, Sir Leon, for saving my son."

Leon shook his head in disagreement, "Milord. I did not save Prince Arthur. The gratitude for your son's life must go to Merlin."

Uther spun around to look at Merlin, taking in the appearance of the man who had now saved Arthur's life twice now. "I am in your debt," Uther said solemnly. Uther turned back to Arthur and shifted around his son slightly, to help Leon support him up. That was when Merlin and Arthur finally registered in Uther's mind together. Uther's eyes widened and he gasped in shock, "Merlin! But –" His eyes flickered back and forth between Arthur and Merlin until they rolled up into his head and the king fell backwards. Leon managed to grab a handful of Uther's shirt to prevent his head from slamming to the ground and lowered the king the remaining foot to the ground.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now," Merlin grimaced.

* * *

A/N: More evil happenings by Miss Sally Bins. And Merlin saves the day (of course). But in case you missed this plot point, Sally's not gone completely yet – just temporarily dispelled.

Thanks to all my reviewers and new readers! Special thanks to my three Ch 11 reviewers: starglen, Jessica. .9 and Moon Fox. I'd love to hear feedback from all my other readers too! ;)

Translations (forgive my old English – I am no expert, nor pretend to be):

Hleap on bæc!

(3x4) Leap on your back!

Bebiede þe á gæst ga þu fram þisse lichaman.

(1x6) I command you to stop. (5x9) You, evil spirit, go away from this body.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13: The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

* * *

It was only a minute after Uther lost consciousness when the knights and security teams arrived. Merlin was a little shocked that it had taken so long for them to arrive, but he was thankful that they were delayed since it gave him time to save Arthur. In the chaos, none of the four other council members realized it had been a sorcerer who had knocked them out. They all attributed it to the ghost. The story of why Uther was still unconscious was that he collapsed in shock when it seemed like his son was going to die.

Leon quickly took charge of the situation as Arthur was still recovering. He directed two o the knights, Sir Bedivere and Sir Pellinor, to move Uther to his room, sent another knight - Sir Ector - to retrieve Gaius from the in-town clinic. He directed a group of staff to get the room cleaned. Then he and Merlin supported Arthur back to the Prince's room.

They helped Arthur to his bed and discussed what had happened. Arthur, in a scratchy faint voice, told them about the burned laws and Merlin revealed the discovery of the spell he used to send the ghost away temporarily.

Gaius arrived at Arthur's rooms half an hour later. He had already seen to Uther and prescribed a headache draught for the king when he woke. Gaius checked Arthur's throat and vitals.

"It appears that you've sustained heavy damage to your larynx. You have significant inner-muscle damage. There might be some fractures base on the bruised around your throat. Without an x-ray it is difficult to be sure. I believe your vocal cords will heal on their own. It's possible that there is nerve damage and won't heal without surgery, which is risky these days. "

Arthur wheezed hoarsely, "This could be permanent?"

Gaius shook his head, "I don't believe so sire, but there is always a level of uncertainty when it comes to medicine. For now, I'm prescribing a painkiller. Stay in bed and rest, keeping your head and neck elevated - stack up your pillows. Do not talk, give yourself time to heal. Straining the muscles and nerves too soon could do more damage."

Arthur tried to groan in annoyance, but winced at the pain of the action. Gaius gave him a look that seemed to say, _'What did I just tell you?'_ Arthur nodded at Gaius in understanding, frowning at his situation. How was he supposed to organize an effort to stop a ghost when he couldn't talk? He sunk back into the pillows in disappointment.

"Or," Gaius continued, "You can allow Merlin to heal you with magic. You avoid the drawn out healing period of medicine."

Arthur's eyes widened and he sought out his friend, but Merlin had moved back into the study to search for other methods to banish Sally's spirit. Arthur nodded at his doctor and gestured towards the study door to let Gaius know where Merlin had gone. Gaius briefly walked into the study and returned with Merlin in tow. Merlin walked across the room and locked the door leading into Arthur's room. He had already had several close calls today of people witnessing his magic, and with Uther regaining his memories, he didn't want to risk someone wandering into the room. Walking over to the bed, Merlin asked Arthur, "Are you sure? I know that you are still wary of magic."

"Yes, _Merlin_," Arthur rolled his eyes, as he continued hoarsely, "I would like to be able to talk without pain. Plus I believe that you've already managed to heal me once today with your magic. I trust you."

Merlin nodded before placing his hand over Arthur's throat. "Ichæle þina þrowunga." Merlin's eyes flashed gold from their dark blue and Arthur felt the pain dissipate from his throat. Merlin removed his hand as Arthur reached up to feel his throat in wonder. Clearing his throat, Arthur realized that it was completely cured.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said, testing out his voice. "This is incredible."

Merlin nodded and grinned at Arthur. "Any time, Arthur. Lord knows, I've healed you and saved your life enough times before." Arthur tilted his head and looked at Merlin in disbelief. "Just… read the book. Goodness! You'll never believe me unless you do." Merlin threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I will read it. I _am_ reading it. But then this ghost came along and I was told to read a book about potions. And you know how I dislike wasting time reading when there is work to be done for Camelot."

Merlin could only laugh at this, remembering all the times that he had read laws and summarized them to Arthur later. Arthur yawned, mentioned that he wished the healing would have taken away his weariness as he turned into his pillow, muttered '"Get out," and promptly fell asleep. Merlin turned and walked Gaius to the door, thanking him. Gaius smiled at Merlin, "Merlin, I know now that you are much older than me, but you will always be my dear boy. Your healing magic has improved immensely. I supposed fifteen centuries is enough time to perfect that."

Merlin somberly agreed, "Perhaps a little too long. It is easy when you live so long to get lost and lose sight of the preciousness of life."

Gaius gathered Merlin into a hug. "I doubt there was anyone better suited to bear the burden of those years and still stay grounded to life such as you, Merlin. My heart is heavy knowing all that you have endured, but I am glad that you have managed to hold true to yourself across the centuries."

Merlin smiled at his former mentor and said, "I owe a lot of that to you Gaius. You taught me a lot – not just about magic and medicine."

Gaius nodded, the care and love for the man who was like his son evident in the softness in his eyes. Merlin unlocked the door and Gaius headed out of the room.

Merlin was in the study when Arthur woke up a few hours later. Arthur wandered into the room, suspecting that the warlock would still be there. Merlin was hunched over, elbows on the table, both hands twisted into his hair as he stared despondently at the table, no book in front of him. Large stacks of books created a wall on either side of him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked worriedly.

Merlin's head snapped up to look at Arthur. "Arthur. I was… uh… I was… not sure what I was doing. Thinking I guess."

"That's dangerous," Arthur quipped.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I have read through every book in this room and there is nothing in them about getting rid of a ghost besides using artifacts that I have never seen and have no idea where to find."

Arthur sat down heavily in the chair across from Merlin. "So that's it then? Nothing we can do?"

"Other than have me cast the spell to keep her out every day? I don't think so. And that's a terrible solution – what if I want to go on holiday?"

Arthur gaped at Merlin astonished, "Camelot is in danger and all you can think about is going on holiday?"

Merlin shrugged, "I'm an old man. I should be retired."

Arthur wasn't paying attention to Merlin anymore, repeating disbelievingly, "You want to go on holiday." Arthur frowned, and then promptly lunged across the table, "I'll show you holiday!"

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as the two of them fell backwards to the ground, knocking over the stacks of books. The two scuffled briefly as Arthur tried to grab Merlin in a choke hold.

"I should throttle you!" Arthur yelled. "Now that I know you can just heal yourself!"

Merlin held off Arthur by flinging books into his face, "Actually, you should know that I've always been rubbish at healing myself."

Arthur paused, "What?"

"The one skill I never perfected was being able to heal myself. I mean - scratches, bruises – no problem. But not anything severe or fatal."

Arthur sat up and looked at Merlin in shock. "I thought surely you could do anything at this point. With so many years and being so powerful."

Merlin shook his head grimly as he sat up as well, "I think it is nature's way to restore the balance as best as she can. Arthur, I've lived an impossible life. At the bottom of it, I am not completely human. I am magic born into human form. And magic cannot heal itself with magic. It would be like having two magnets facing each other on the pole – they are the same, but they repel each other."

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, "So you are saying that should you become fatally wounded, without someone else's intervention, you would die? Unable to save yourself?"

Merlin smiled sadly, "Yes, at that point I am like everyone else and rely on the goodwill of another to save me."

"All those times you were injured where I thought you were going to die – the Dorocha, for example – you didn't heal yourself then?"

"No, I am extremely lucky," Merlin grinned humorously. "A group of water spirits, the Vilia, saved me that time. I've had a lot of powerful beings and creatures on my side to help me out along the way."

Arthur didn't know what else to say. They sat in silence a few moments. Arthur looked around at the books strewn around him. "I guess we should pick these up."

"I've got this one," Merlin said, winking at Arthur, before his eyes flashed gold and all the books flew into neat piles along the wall.

"That's handy. Makes me wonder if you ever actually cleaned my chambers or if you simply used magic."

"And I'll keep you wondering about that one," Merlin said, standing up before pulling Arthur up. Arthur looked at the books on the wall, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Wait a second, Merlin. You haven't read every single book."

"Yes I have!"

"I carried that potion book into my bedroom last night when I kicked you all out."

"And I doubt you finished reading it, which means it might have an answer. Go get it!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Merlin, I give the orders here."

"Right," Merlin said. "Go get the book, Arthur."

"_Merlin_," Arthur warned.

"I don't know where you put it. So you have to be the one to retrieve it," Merlin reasoned.

Arthur wasn't sure how to contest Merlin's logic, so with a huff he walked into his bedroom, returning a minute later with the _Encyclopedia of Potions_ in his hand. Arthur shoved the book into Merlin's hands. "Here you go, _Merlin_. Happy reading," Arthur said sarcastically. "I'll be around the castle learning what's been happening since this morning. Come find me if you learn anything new."

Merlin nodded absently as Arthur left, already skimming through the book.

Arthur first went to see his father, who was sleeping soundly, before heading down to check on the cleanup effort of the conference room. The room had been cleared off all debris and was short a few chairs that broke in the chaos. Arthur made sure to let the head made know of his satisfaction with the state of the room.

Next he headed to the large council rooms where he found several men assembled in discussion. They all turned to look when the door opened and stood when Arthur entered.

"Afternoon, gentlemen." Arthur nodded at them as he walked in. A chorus of greetings to Arthur echoed around the room. "What is the situation now?"

"In lack of any better ideas, a priest was called in to exorcise the ghost. He will be here this evening."

"Alright," Arthur said. "I suppose it's worth a try. Where is this exorcism to be performed?"

"The council thought that it might have the best chance of working if it took place in the courtyard where she died."

"Good. Send someone to find me when the priest arrives. I have other things to address for now." The men nodded and bowed to the prince as he left. Arthur strode out of the room as if he had urgent business, but as soon as he was around the corner he slowed his pace and headed to the kitchens. He was starving after sleeping through lunch.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Merlin was still flipping through pages of the potion encyclopedia. It was an extremely thick volume and almost every description gave mention of the spirits, which made reading through it a slow process even for Merlin. He had already found the potion to be able to see ghosts that Gaius had crafted once before and made sure to bookmark the page.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair taking a break. This was taking him forever and he was beginning to become discouraged again. A third of the book still remained to be read through. He stood up and stretched briefly to get his blood flowing again, before sitting back down to read more of the book.

Half an hour later, Merlin was struggling to stay awake as he read when his eyes caught on a few words on the opposite page. 'To trap a soul…' Merlin snapped up and pulled the book toward him eagerly. The potion would lure a spirit to it, which would give an opportunity to trap the ghost's essence inside a container. The bottle had to be made of something that had belonged to the ghost in life for the potion and spell combination to work properly.

Merlin quickly looked at the recipe, committing it to memory before running out of the room to find Gaius. Merlin had brought many of the ingredients with him, but was hoping that Gaius would have the remaining few.

Luck seemed to be on their side, for Gaius had recently restocked the particular ingredients needed for the potion. Merlin asked Gaius to make the spell to be able to see ghosts while he made the potion to trap the ghost.

"Of course," Gaius stated. "However I do not remember the recipe."

Merlin grinned, "I've got that covered. It's in the same book of potions."

Merlin wasted no time in running back up to Arthur's room. He copied the recipe with magic to a blank piece of printer paper from the printer in Arthur's study, which Merlin noticed was gathering dust. He brought the recipe back down to Gaius and after verifying that Gaius had everything he needed, Merlin proceeded back to Arthur's study. Firmly closing the door behind him, Merlin locked it with magic. He grabbed a few glassware items from another chest and proceeded to get started. The potion had a twelve hour cook time, so the sooner he started the better. Arthur could wait to hear the new development.

* * *

Evening found a group assembled in the courtyard with a middle-aged man in black robes. When Arthur asked the priest if he needed anything, the priest told Arthur that he already had everything required.

Arthur, the council members, and the other people stood back as the priest stood in the center of the courtyard. He began by asking them all to bow their heads and then began praying aloud. He had barely started speaking when the courtyard torches went the now familiar sickly green. Arthur looked around in shock; he thought that Merlin's spell would keep Sally away until morning. The priest continued praying through the murmurs of the people in the courtyard.

Arthur had to admit to himself that he was slightly afraid. He had no desire to relive the choking he had experienced that morning. He could remember the panic when he had realized he was powerless to stop Sally from attacking him.

The familiar cackle echoed through the courtyard, sending shivers up Arthur's spine. The priest's prayer hitched as the man stumbled forward from an invisible hit from behind. Showing incredible faith, the priest continued his prayers, until the next hit slammed him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Arthur looked around the courtyard fearfully, as if he would be able to see the ghost. Where was Merlin whenever you needed him?

Merlin was currently on his way back up from town. As soon as the potion had reached the cooking stage, Merlin had visited Gaius and collected the potion Gaius had prepared. As requested, Gaius had made several bottles for Arthur, Merlin, and the round table knights.

Gaius told Merlin where to find Sally Bin's former home and Merlin then headed out to town. He needed to retrieve a bottle or container from Sally's home that would hold enough memory of her to work with the potion and spell. Sally had owned a small flat on the second story above a quaint café. Merlin headed up the stairs and entered the flat, using magic to open the locked doors.

Once inside, Merlin quickly looked around for something that would work. It had to be something Sally had used often. It needed to be sealable and it would also be best if the container was a strong material. If the container broke after the ghost was trapped, the ghost could be released again.

Merlin did not have to look very far. Sitting on the counter was a water bottle – made from the hard plastics of the technology days. It was scratched and dirty, indicating its level of use. It was partially filled with water, which told Merlin that Sally had used it recently before her arrest.

He grabbed it and looked around the flat to make sure he wasn't missing a better option before heading back out towards the castle.

Merlin saw the green glow from the torches when he was a little ways off from the courtyard. How could this be? The spell still had another half day to expire. Merlin ran into the courtyard a few seconds after the priest was knocked to the ground. As he entered the courtyard, the ghostly laughter cut off abruptly and the fires returned to their normal warm glow.

Merlin frowned and looked around in confusion. "Merlin."

Merlin's attention snapped to Arthur. "Arthur?"

"Where have you been?"

Merlin sarcastically answered, "Tavern."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin, catching the sarcasm of the answer. Arthur's heart was still pounding in his chest from fear. Arthur had a feeling that Merlin's entrance to the courtyard at that moment had sent the witch's ghost away and Arthur was incredibly thankful. "No, really. Where have you been?"

"I found a solution. Can't talk about it here, but it's a work in progress right now. I was gathering… supplies, if you will. It will be finished in the early morning hours of the night and then we can go be Ghostbusters."

A laugh escaped Arthur at the reference to the old movie he had watched once a few years ago while technology had been up. "Come on. I'll gather the round table knights in my chambers and we can discuss the game plan. And then in another hour or so, my father should be waking up, so we might have to go do some damage control there."

* * *

Morgana had been having a tough day. First she had to watch that terrible hanging the day before and hadn't slept well worrying about the ghost. Then Uther and Arthur had been attacked that morning and both been injured. She had been fortunate that Uther had taken her in as a foster child after her father, one of Uther's generals, had passed away in a conflict with some rebels when she had been young. She led a nice life in the castle as the king's ward. She was entitled to the best education, was allotted a stipend by Uther for shopping and leisure, and had staff to help her with whatever she needed. Her personal assistant and best friend, Gwen had just left the room after putting away the clothing Morgana had purchased that afternoon at a shopping mall as part of her retail therapy.

When word of the exorcism had reached her, she decided that she wanted to watch from her room window overlooking the courtyard instead of actually attending the ceremony. She had no desire to be caught up in the ghost's vengeful attacks, but wanted to know whether the effort was a success or failure.

Morgana gasped when the fire turned the awful, dreaded green color. She knew Arthur was in that courtyard and looked through the window fearfully. The priest was knocked out. Morgana was terrified for the people in the courtyard and wanted to open the window and yell at them all to run away when the laughter suddenly disappeared and the lights returned to normal. She saw Arthur walk out to speak with another man who had run into the courtyard. That was strange, she wasn't sure she knew this man, but it was too dark to see them clearly. Squinting through the window, she was able to get a good view of both of them as they passed by the light of a fire pit.

Her system went into shock. Her mind was thrown into overdrive. She barely made it to her bed before she passed out, the knowledge overwhelming her.

* * *

The meeting with the round table knights was succinct. Merlin handed each of them a vial of potion to allow them to see the ghost and told them of the potion he was making to trap her. He showed them the water bottle he had retrieved from Sally's home. Arthur told them to meet back up in the morning around 4 am to go after the witch. Merlin would reverse the spell that currently was casting the ghost out of his presence and the ghost hunt would begin.

After the brief meeting, Merlin and Arthur headed to Uther's rooms to wait for the inevitable confrontation upon Uther's reawakening. Merlin could only hope that Uther's own stint as a ghost was forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Haha, their great plan to avoid being seen ruined together within two days. And they don't even know that Morgana knows…. Dun dun duh. I'm sorry about the viewpoint jumpiness of this chapter, but I'm going to blame it on being too tired to come up with a better segue between them. There are a few 'easter eggs' in this chapter, so it's not simply a filler... though it seems like it in some ways.

I have a request for this chapter's reviews. This plot with the ghost will be ending in the next chapter, so I'm open for suggestions as other "episodes" you all, as my readers, would like to see. I've got a few more ideas, but the brain juices will start running dry soon and that would mean updates even few and further in between (oh no!). Please review! I really love reading them and want to know your thoughts and suggestions for other episodes! Any mythology or creature you would like to see!

And if you want to follow the 'episodes' of the story, this one with the ghost witch would be episode 4. (ep 1: The Future King, ep 2: Hunt part 1, Ep3: Hunt part 2, Ep 4: Witch in a bottle)

Translation:

Ichæle þina þrowunga. (ep 4x11)

I heal/cure your sufferings**.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: To Catch a Ghost

A/N: If you like chapter soundtracks, this is the song I was listening to while writing scenes with the ghost: Bones by Ms Mr

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were sitting in Uther's rooms. Uther was still unconscious and oblivious to the two friends talking quietly in the corner.

"Why did the ghost come back? I thought you did the spell?"

Merlin bit his lip, thinking about this as he formed an answer, "There must be a range on the spell. When I went to the lower town to visit Sally's house, I must have been far enough away from the castle for her to slip through. She disappeared as soon as I came back."

Arthur nodded, satisfied with this answer, not that he knew any better. When it came to magic, Merlin was the expert and Arthur was happy to let Merlin tell him the details.

"Merlin, after this ghost is gone, we have to make Guinevere remember. It's not right that Uther will remember before her. She has a right to know – especially because she's not going to be on the receiving end of any kindness from my father when he wakes up."

"I haven't even seen Gwen," Merlin remarked.

"That's because you've been holed up in my study since the day you arrived and Morgana has been dragging Guinevere shopping every day to get out of the castle."

"Morgana always did like her clothes… until she turned evil and cared more about getting a crown."

"Well she's not evil now. We need a plan for how to best confront Morgana, letting her get her memories back, but keeping her from evil." The two were silent for a few moments. "Hold on," Arthur said, suddenly horrified, "Do you think Morgana is my sister now too?"

As Merlin opened his mouth to answer, a groan from the bed distracted them. Arthur jumped up and rushed to his father's side. Merlin stayed back just in case.

"Arthur," Uther said as he opened his eyes, rubbing his forehead to help relieve the pounding of his brain.

"Father," Arthur stated solemnly.

Uther looked up at his son, and his eyebrows creased in confusion. "I have these memories, the strangest things –" He stopped abruptly at Arthur's expression. "You know." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement of fact.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure I understand. How did this happen? Why did we come back?"

Arthur paused for a moment. He almost looked over at Merlin to help explain, but he didn't want to call attention to Merlin quite yet. "I'm not 100% certain, but I think it was always meant to be this way." At Uther's gesture to continue, Arthur explained more, "You know the legends of Camelot – the original Camelot from our first lives. It was always foretold that I would return. The Once and Future King. I mean, you even named me after myself. Figure that one out."

Arthur paused, but Uther didn't say anything more, staring at Arthur in disbelief. "Everyone who was ever important to me has been reborn as well."

Uther leaned back heavily into his pillows. "Everyone? But what triggered the memories?" Arthur didn't say anything, letting his father process the information. "I woke up after the ghost attacked and I saw you… I saw you and that servant boy. _Merlin._" Uther spat out the name distastefully and sat straight up at this knowledge. "In the legends _Merlin_ is always a _sorcerer._ And I remember… he had magic. I was a ghost – you brought me back, Arthur – and Merlin used _magic_. You let a sorcerer into Camelot?" The rage on Uther's face was a sight to behold. Arthur had been hoping that Uther would not remember or connect the dots, but he should have realized his father's shrewdness. Merlin, hidden in the shadows in the corner, was glad he had not been spotted. "And you brought him here again! Did you know he had magic?"

Arthur had to be honest; deceit never served him well and went against his moral fiber. "Yes. But not until later, long after I became King."

"And you went and found him in these past few weeks, bringing him here with full knowledge that you would be harboring a sorcerer? I am ashamed to call you my son. You have a day to get Merlin out of Camelot's borders before I go after him."

"No. Merlin will stay here. He belongs at my side. I will not yield on this," Arthur stated firmly.

Uther rose from the bed, staring at his son in disbelief, raising his voice in anger, "You dare challenge me?"

Arthur held his ground, matching Uther's volume, "Merlin is the most loyal subject I could ever have. He has saved my life countless times and defended Camelot more than any of the knights combined. I owe him much more than you know."

Uther's rage had reached a breaking point. "You will obey me!"

"I will not stand by and let you hunt Merlin down like you have every other magic user in two lifetimes. Merlin was born with magic! To him, magic is as much a part of his life, his _DNA_, as a person's skin or eye color. To persecute him is racism."

Uther roared at Arthur's defiance and he backhanded Arthur. Arthur's head snapped to the side, but he turned his head back to his father, jaw clenched, refusing to show any pain. "You have no right," Arthur said coldly. "I respect you father, but I will not stand by these decisions any longer."

Uther gaped in shock, his mind instantly recalling the last time one of his children had defied him and he had hit back. He sat heavily down on the bed staring at his hand as if it was not a part of his body. Modern day Uther knew on some level that his son had a valid point and that hitting Arthur would only drive him away, but the medieval Uther had awakened. He had not been known for constraint in those days. "Arthur – I… Forgive me. I should not have struck you."

Arthur said more loudly, "Come here Merlin." Uther looked up stunned as Merlin walked forward to stand behind Arthur. Arthur did not turn to look at Merlin, but continued to stare at his father, "You will not touch Merlin. And don't spout off to me the evils of magic, for I know better. Magic is no more than a tool. Yes, it may be weapon too – but weapons are used to defend as well as attack. You know this better than anyone. Magic itself does not corrupt. Power and greed corrupt. I don't expect you to give magic a free pass now - I know you too well, father. But know that I will not be like you and I have seen your faults in two lifetimes." Arthur gestured for Merlin to leave the room before leaning in close to his father. He knew that this comment would hurt, but the truth had to be declared freely. "Genocide is not a good word."

Arthur turned around, leaving his father sitting on his bed, calling as he left, "I'm hiring Merlin as my personal assistant. Dinner is on the table if you get hungry and Gaius left a headache remedy on your night stand."

Uther watched the door swing shut in astonishment realizing that he had gone head to head with the legendary King Arthur and lost to his own son.

* * *

A sorry looking group of knights sat around the room leaning on whatever they could – each other and furniture – giving yawns every few minutes.

"Princess," Gwaine groaned, "Do we have to do this now? Can't Merlin just do the spell again and we'll hunt the ghost tonight?"

"No," Arthur said, "We have to do this now while everyone is asleep, so people will believe that the exorcism was successful and no one will suspect magic." Gwaine gave another big yawn, but grudgingly agreed to Arthur's strategy. "Everyone will drink their potion now." They all took off the cap of the small vials and downed the liquid. Merlin and Arthur knew to prepare themselves for the taste, but the four knights had various reactions of gagging and grimacing.

"Ugh! Sire, you might have warned us about the taste," Leon complained.

Arthur grinned, "Merlin did that to me last time. It was my turn to get someone else." Standing up and becoming serious again, Arthur said, "We will split up into pairs: Leon and Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival, Merlin with me. If any of you see Sally, do not attempt to confront her. You cannot fight her with weapons or fists. Come find Merlin and me immediately. Only Merlin is able to get rid of her."

The knights nodded in understanding and the pairs set out to their designated areas. Arthur and Merlin would do the common areas where they thought the ghost would be more likely to show up – the courtyard, Great Hall, receiving room, dining room, lounge areas, court room, cafeteria, and the conference rooms. Leon and Gwaine would search the east wing of the castle where the guest rooms, kitchen, storehouse, stables, and armory were all located. Lancelot and Percival had the west wing which included the private residences of the nobles, council members, and knights who chose to live in the castle. Arthur turned to Merlin and his face said 'Get on with it,' though he didn't say anything.

Merlin cast the spell to reverse the effects of the spell before. "_Berbay othoday arisan Sally Bins_." No sooner than the last word had rolled off Merlin's tongue when the torches turned a ghostly green.

Arthur looked around and didn't see the ghost. "Not here. Let's go then."

Merlin followed Arthur out of the room and they headed first to the courtyard. Not finding any ghosts they continued moving through the castle common areas. About fifteen minutes into the search, all of the torches lining the hallways, sputtered and went out, pitching the castle into total darkness.

Lancelot and Percival were walking through the halls in the west wing when the torches went black. Percival looked around nervously, but didn't see anything. "You wouldn't happen to have an electric torch? They're much more reliable than these old wooden ones." Lancelot asked.

Percival sniggered at the joke. "I've got matches." Percival fumbled for the matchbox in his pocket, he opened the box and pulled out a match, striking it on the side. Both knights blinked at the sudden light before Percival lit the two torches they held.

"Ah, light," Lancelot said happily. "I don't particularly care for the dark." Lancelot suppressed a shiver.

"I suppose you wouldn't," Percival said thoughtfully.

They started walking down the hall when they saw the door at the end slam shut. Looking at each other briefly, to make sure they were on the same page, the two set off running to the door. They barreled through the doorway to find themselves in an empty room. As they turned around to head back out of the room, they saw the figure in the doorway of Sally – her pearly white ghost dressed in equally color bleached jeans and a shirt. She smiled wickedly at them before raising a hand toward them. Shoving her ghostly hand forward, the knights were thrown off their feet and slammed into the walls. Percival stayed conscious long enough to see Sally knock a candle on the furniture before she stepped out of the room. Then darkness claimed him.

Gwaine and Leon were casually walking through the dark east wing, each carrying torches and relighting the wall torches and lanterns as they passed. The east wing was currently empty. No one was up in the kitchens or stable yet, though in an hour they would be bustling with activity. There were no visiting ambassadors or envoys, so all the guest rooms were empty. It was a bit creepy to walk through the empty wing with long dark hallways stretching in front of you.

From far down the hallway, they heard a door slam. Then another. And another. The slamming doors were progressively getting closer to them. To feel more secure, though Leon knew it was useless against a ghost, Leon drew his sword. Suddenly all the doors in the whole wing, in front of them and behind them, were opening and slamming shut at the same time. Gwaine spotted a shimmery figure standing still down the dark hallway. "There!" Gwaine pointed at the figure. "What do we do now that we found her?" Gwaine whispered.

"We should go get Merlin," Leon said, not taking his eyes off the ghost.

"But if we go get Merlin, we don't know where she is," Gwaine reasoned.

"One of us could stay," Leon said.

"Good suggestion. I'll go get Merlin," Gwaine volunteered and promptly ran down the lit hallway towards the central wing. Leon heard Gwaine's footsteps disappear around the corner. The ghost hadn't moved any closer, but she started to laugh. A slow, chilling laugh that crawled up his spine. Leon didn't need any more encouragement as he turned tail and chased after Gwaine. He didn't plan on dying to a ghost tonight anyway.

Merlin didn't bat an eye when the lights went out, relighting the torches in the immediate vicinity in less than a second with only a thought and a golden glow.

"You know your eyes light up when you do that? Sure they turn gold, but your eyes, Merlin, actually light up like torches," Arthur said conversationally.

"Just called me superman," Merlin dead-panned.

Arthur punched Merlin lightly on the arm. "Very funny."

Merlin rubbed his arm, "Why do you still think punching is a sign of affection? Fifteen hundred years and you are still a caveman!"

"Merlin. Shut up."

"Yes, _sire_," Merlin said sarcastically. Merlin was only quiet for a few minutes before he asked more seriously, "Do I need to be worried about Uther?"

"No. I've made position clear. You will stay and Uther will not bother you. I would advise to keep magic displays inconspicuous unless around former round table members." Merlin nodded and the two continued through the hallways. "You know, I think that's a good term to distinguish those of us that remember and know about you from everyone else – the round table."

"Arthur, I would like to point out that you never made me a member of the round table."

"Of course you were a part round table; you were there at the beginning and faced Morgana with us. I simply never assigned you a chair."

"Prat!"

"I wasn't the idiot who didn't realize that he could sit down if he wanted! Seriously, Merlin. I suppose I never officially offered you a spot at the table, but Merlin, you have to realize that _you_ were the round table. You reminded me every day about the people I fought and worked for and you made me realize the significance of a round table, where everyone is equal in voice and opinion. You never needed a seat because you always told me your opinions anyway. Though, for what is worth, I am sorry, old friend, for the offense. I regret it now."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, each considering what the other had said. They walked into the 'Receiving Room,' or, as Merlin thought, more appropriately the Throne Room. There wasn't a throne in the room. Modernization had removed that antiquity and the decorators had attempted to make the room more comfortable. Cushioned bench seats and armchairs with small tables lined the walls of the room. At the far end, where the throne would be, were two armchairs angled towards each other with the backs in front of a fireplace.

"This room looks very…. Victorian," Merlin said.

"You would know that better than me," Arthur said.

Merlin looked around the room, assessing it with a critical eye. "It's the curtains. Furniture is standard. The curtains and the wallpaper do it."

"You are still such a girl, Merlin! I don't know anybody who notices the _curtains_ or _wallpaper_!"

Merlin huffed, "An appreciation for finery does not make me a 'girl,' Arthur. I do believe sex is based on anatomy. Iconic eras are always noted by the designs. For example, the 1980s - you can always pick out a retro design by the bright colors and the furniture."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I rather like the curtains though, now that you point them out to me. Good colors." The curtains in question were a floor to ceiling deep red, large swooping valences, with gold fringe, tassels, and embellishments.

Gwaine happened to run into the room at that moment. "We're on a ghost hunt and you two are talking about curtains?!"

Arthur sputtered for a moment. "Merlin brought it up first."

"Real mature Arthur," Merlin said, before addressing Gwaine, "I was telling Arthur that the curtains make this room very Victorian to me."

Gwaine looked around for a moment, "Right…"

Arthur looked at Gwaine confused for a moment before demanding, "Where is Leon? Why aren't you in the east wing?"

Gwaine cleared his throat, "Well, we found the ghost, and so I came to find you while Leon stayed to keep an eye on her."

"No I didn't!" Leon gasped as he ran through the door.

Arthur threw his hands up in disbelief. "Really Leon? I expected something like this from Gwaine, but you never leave your post!"

Leon shifted uncomfortably, "I am deeply sorry, sire. Forgive me for my actions. It came down to a fight or flight moment and knowing that I had no way to fight, I chose to run."

Arthur grudgingly nodded, "It appears that we might have simply stayed as group instead of splitting up. I hope that Lancelot and Percival are alright. Let's keep moving. I'm sure Sally will come find us."

After a few more rooms, Arthur began to doubt the validity of his statement. The ghost was nowhere to be found. They came to the set of double doors that led to the court room and Arthur led the group inside. As the last person, Gwaine, crossed the threshold, the doors slammed shut behind him. Gwaine quickly turned and tried the door. "Locked."

Arthur nodded, not taking his eyes off the room in front of him. A wind picked up in a closed room. Sally emerged from the far corner and walked to the judge's stand. "Arthur Pendragon," she said in a chilling voice.

"Sally, you are harming innocents. You have no revenge to claim on Camelot. You were guilty of high treason."

Sally took a step towards them with each of her next words. "Wrong. I was persecuted for my magic. Hunted. Hated. Revenge is only beginning. Starting with you, Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin moved in front of Arthur, "I will not allow you to do this."

"And who are you to stop me?" Sally stalked closer unafraid, like a cat getting prepared to pounce.

Merlin smirked cockily, "My name is Merlin, but the druids know me as Emrys."

The reaction on Sally was almost comical. The pearly shimmer vanished to be a pure faint white. Her sneer faded and her eyes widened in shock. "Emrys," she said faintly, reverently.

Merlin nodded, "I will give you a chance to return to the other side. Leave Camelot for good and go to your eternal rest."

"How can you, the most powerful sorcerer, side with them?"

"First of all, I'm a warlock, and I will always side with Arthur. Arthur is not the type of man you think him to be. He is and forever will be my King. Once and Future."

"So the prophecy holds true…" Sally shook herself out of her train of through and tossed her head defiantly, "No matter who you are. You cannot touch me. Revenge is mine."

"If you refuse, I will lock your soul away for eternity – never experiencing true peace and rest," Merlin threatened. "Eternity is a very long time. Trust me on that."

Sally smirked, shoved both ghostly hands forward, and yelled "_Forbaerne!_"

Merlin instantly created a shield with less than a moment's thought and the fire flowed around it. "Sally, please. Take my offer. Let your soul rest." Merlin's words had a hint of begging to them as he really did not want to have to condemn the witch's soul to forever in a bottle instead of the other side of the veil.

"Traitor!" Sally cried, lifting three of them into the air and tossing them into the walls. Merlin had been ready and resisted the spell as he opened the water bottle with the potion.

"_Ic þín sáwol beluce, Sally Bins_!" Merlin's eyes glittered gold and the potion in the bottle started boiling, turning a rich blue color from the herbal brown it had been before.

Sally screamed in despair and terror as she felt the pull of the potion. It grabbed her whole ghostly form and she lost shape, demorphing as the potion pulled her, blurring her form at the edges. She tried to create as much havoc as possible before she left, the wind snapped at their clothes and pictures fell off the walls. Merlin capped the bottle tightly after her form disappeared, sealing it with a spell, and a surreal silence covered the courtroom. He checked on the three men, making sure that no one needed healing. He tossed the bottle to Arthur, who caught it instinctively. "That will need to go some place safe where no one will ever open it or break it. She'll be released if that happens. We need to go find Lancelot and Percival. I don't know what she did to them."

Instantly realizing the absence of the other pair and their potential imminent danger, the four raced out of the courtroom and to the west wing. Leon spotted an open door off one of the side hallways and they sprinted to the room to find a large blaze blocking the door. Through the fire, Merlin could see Lancelot and Percival passed out against the walls. The fire hadn't reached them yet. The stone walls had slowed the flames.

Arthur quickly set down the bottle and prepared himself to jump through the fire, but his shirt was grabbed by Gwaine, pulling him back. Angrily he turned to Gwaine who gestured at Merlin. Merlin held out a hand and the flames vanished. He rushed into the room, Arthur, Leon and Gwaine behind him. Merlin reached Lancelot first, who had been closest to the flames. His legs and arms had various first, second, and third degree burns and a large bump was evident on his head. A call from Leon and Gwaine assured him that Percival was fine. Merlin quickly began healing spells over Lancelot, the skin returning from an angry red blister to smooth and healthy. The bump went down on Lancelot's head and Lancelot woke up slowly.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked seriously.

"Like I've been run over by a bulldozer," Lancelot answered honestly.

"You're energy will return with food and rest. Did I miss any injuries?" Lancelot shook his head no and Merlin checked on Percival, who only had a slight cut on his head.

The next half hour was spent straightening the courtroom before anyone noticed it was out of place. The burned room was explained by a fallen candle and the household staff organized for a cleaning crew to clear the room of debris and salvage the furniture that remained in-tact.

Arthur placed the witch bottle in the large steel vault in the basement, locking the thick door tightly – a door to which only Arthur and Uther held a key. The six friends shared breakfast up in Arthur's rooms and joked about the terrifying events that morning. Merlin breathed a deep sigh of relief. Hopefully he would have a few more days to settle down before a new problem arose.

Across the castle from the cheery group of men, Morgana awoke, pale and terrified, attempting to cope with the knowledge that had been heaped onto her without going insane. She attempted to light the candle beside her with her newly discovered magic, but the room stayed resolutely dark. Morgana's heart pounded in fright as she realized that she didn't have magic. Either it hadn't developed yet or she wasn't going to get it back. Feeling helpless, she curled up on her bed in despair. One thought dominated – Arthur and Merlin could never know.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Now that the excitement has died, we'll have a brief lull to introduce Merlin to 21st century Camelot, before the adventures and new villains arrive.**

**I'd really like to hear everyone's thoughts about Uther. I fear that I am not staying true to his character... :/**

Translations of spells:

_Berbay othoday arisan Sally Bins_.

(taken from 1x2) I command you to rise up, Sally Bins.

_Forbaerne._

(from a lot of episodes) Burn up.

_Ic þín sáwol beluce, Sally Bins_!

(partly from 2x1) I shut in your soul, Sally Bins.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15: Castle Life

* * *

Arthur approached Merlin that same morning they captured the ghost. They had just come out of a round table meeting to re-cap the events of the night and decide on the official story to explain the fire. Merlin had been bored the whole meeting and thought that the only productive decisions during the meeting were that the knights who had been in Camelot prior to regaining their memories would continue to use the modern versions of their name – Lance and Percy. Leon asked if he could go be Leon instead. Gwaine also decided to stick with his original name, rejecting the modern variation. "Never liked the name Wayne much anyway, but _Gwaine_, that's a good name. The 'G' completes it – takes it from ordinary to extraordinary."

"The 'G'?" Arthur asked disbelievingly.

"Come now Princess. The letter 'G' makes a huge difference in our language and society. Just think about what you would be left with if you took the 'G' out of god?" Arthur shook his head incredulously and continued on with the next topic of the meeting.

"What about Merlin's name?" Lance asked, interrupting Arthur before the next agenda item was discussed.

"Ooh. We could call him 'Falcon' or 'Hawk,'" Gwaine input.

Merlin frowned. He had lived with enough fake names during his life and rather wished to keep his true name. Arthur frowned for different reasons. "I'm not calling Merlin 'Hawk.' It's too…"

"Spy-worthy?" Gwaine interrupted.

"…cool – for Merlin," Arthur finished.

Merlin's frown increased. He stood up directing the attention to him. "I would prefer to be known as Merlin. I know it is unusual and – especially considering the stories and legends about us – that people will start to wonder, but I'm done with aliases. However, I will agree to the code name Hawk." He smirked as he said this last sentence, daring Arthur to disagree with his eyes.

Arthur sighed, "Alright, Merlin aka codename Hawk. Though I have to say that I've never seen Merlin ever move as gracefully as a hawk or falcon or even his namesake bird, but I suppose we have seen him fly. Now, can we move on?" He directed his question with irritation to Gwaine, who nodded semi-sheepishly, and the meeting continued.

Merlin grinned thinking about that conversation as he walked out of the meeting. Arthur stopped him with a tap on the shoulder. "So Merlin, how would you like to work for me? Officially."

"Depends," Merlin said cheekily, "Do I have to polish your boots and wash your socks?"

Arthur glared at Merlin sternly, "I don't believe that my boots ever were completely polished – and that time you even let that rat eat through one! And I remember on more than one occasion finding mismatched and holey socks. I'm not letting you near my boots and socks. There are other people who can do that. I would like you to be my personal assistant."

Merlin laughed, a wide grin on his face, "And what does that mean – a 21st century manservant?"

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head. "More privilege than in the sixth century. I won't, for instance, put you in the stocks. But it gives you a reason to be with me all the time and in the castle."

"Hmm, no boot polishing or stocks," Merlin pretended to think about it really hard, "Let me think…"

The longer Merlin took to respond the more Arthur's temper began to simmer. "What about being happy to be my servant until the day you died?" Arthur punched Merlin in the arm.

"Ow, ok! Ok! Of course I will! I meant that when I said it and it still holds true today." The two grinned stupidly at each other, happy to have each other again after so many years.

"One more thing Merlin," Arthur said. "I can't make you knight – not that you'd be any good at it any way…" Merlin bristled at this remark, Arthur held up his hand in defense. "And as long as sorcery is outlawed, I can't officially recognize your deeds. But I wanted you to have this," Arthur held up a strip of red cloth. Arthur fidgeted anxiously as Merlin took the cloth from Arthur's hands. "I thought – I mean – I can't give you a knight's cape and I noticed that you don't wear a neckerchief anymore. To be honest, it's strange to see you without one, so I thought I would give you this one, symbolically until I can recognize you officially."

Merlin had no words as he held the neckerchief and tied it around his neck. He smiled gratefully at Arthur, knowing that no thanks were needed between the two of them, and nodded as his king. Arthur didn't know what else to say – emotions were always so difficult to express. "Right. I've got… things to do now." Arthur clapped Merlin on the back and the two of them had continued on separate ways, content in the knowledge of the unbreakable bond between prince and servant, king and warlock.

Later that same morning, Merlin ran into Gwen for the first time. She came around the corner carrying a stack of folders in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Merlin stopped abruptly as she halted to avoid the crash, but the coffee cup tilted dangerously. Merlin slowed time and used magic to right the coffee cup before it all sloshed out, lifting a hand to quickly steady it and hide the magic.

"Oh, goodness! Thank you," exclaimed Gwen when the coffee was safe. "It would've been terrible if that fell. The Lady Morgana can be quite witchy in the mornings without her coffee." Merlin raised an eyebrow at Gwen's use of words to describe Morgana. Gwen realized her word choice and backtracked, "I don't mean that she is a witch. That would be completely inappropriate – I, um, mean to say that she, uh, isn't a morning person."

Merlin laughed heartily that Gwen was still the same person he had remembered. Her slips of the tongue had faded after she became Queen, but they had always laughed together about her unintentional bumbles later when reminiscing about the old times. "I'm Merlin," he introduced.

"I'm Gwen. I would shake your hand, but mine are full at the moment."

"So you work for Lady Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Oh yes, I'm her personal assistant. I get her morning coffee, keep her on schedule, and generally do whatever she needs. And what do you do?" Gwen asked with genuine curiosity.

Merlin nodded, mentally wanting to kill Arthur for misrepresenting the job. "I'm Arthur's new personal assistant."

"Oh really? Arthur's never had a personal assistant before."

"Well, I guess I'm special then," Merlin said humorously.

Gwen laughed, "Nice to meet you Merlin. I must take this to Morgana." Merlin nodded and the two parted ways. Gwen headed to Morgana's rooms, knocking lightly on the door. Hearing Morgana's invitation, Gwen opened the door, careful to keep the coffee steady as she held the files under her arm.

Morgana was still sitting in bed, massaging her forehead in an attempt to erase the battering ram in her brain called a headache. She had prepared herself mentally to see everyone, but it was still a shock to see Gwen and relate her to her past self. "Thank god!" she exclaimed in appreciation as her eyes lighted upon the coffee in Gwen's hands. Gwen set the coffee cup and saucer down on Morgana's bedside table first and then set the file folders down on the desk. Morgana was already sipping on her morning liquid fix. She never understood how Arthur couldn't stand the drink and preferred tea instead. Not that Morgana didn't enjoy a nice cup of tea, but only coffee could get her moving in the mornings. As Gwen moved about the room, Morgana was still wincing at the headache, though with the coffee it was already starting to go away. The wonders of caffeine. "What's new today?"

Gwen returned to the desk and opened a smooth black leather planner. "You have a brunch with the Ladies of Camelot Book Club at 9. There's a hair appointment scheduled at 10. At 11:30, you are expected at a restaurant opening in the upper town. At 1 pm…" Morgana zoned out as Gwen spouted off her schedule for the day. Why couldn't she have the day to herself? Especially today – she simply wanted to be alone today, not out in public with a fake smile – at least until she had time to organize her thoughts and decide what to do with this knowledge. She refocused on Gwen who was still speaking. "… You are volunteering at 3 pm for a day camp program encouraging girls into math and science fields. Then you are free until dinner with Uther at 6 this evening."

Morgana sighed heavily and flopped back against the pillows. All the things she was scheduled to do were pointless publicity stunts for Uther. She had no hand in the real business of running the kingdom. Well at least she would get her hair done today; Morgana internally shivering upon recalling the state of her hair after she had left Camelot in her first life. She turned to Gwen, "And after dinner?"

Gwen bit her lip as she looked at the planner, "Well, your ex-boyfriend Mark invited you to his birthday celebration at the Green Dragon Pub."

Morgana scoffed and muttered, "When will he give up? What else?"

"That looks like it for today," Gwen admitted.

Morgana perked up at the thought of having the evening alone. She was going to need it to puzzle out the riddle of her life and decide the next course of action. Surely if she remembered, then the others did too? Arthur and Merlin definitely remembered – only a few weeks ago Arthur knew nothing of Merlin and now it seemed Merlin and Arthur were inseparable. Though, Gwen appeared not to know anything. Perhaps it was only Arthur and Merlin. She decided to scope out what Gwen knew.

"Gwen, you know all the latest gossip: who is this new man hanging around Arthur?"

"I met him this morning. His name is Merlin – poor man, what was his mother thinking? Anyway, he seems really kind and sweet. He saved your coffee from an appointment with the floor this morning. Rumor is that he saved Arthur's life while Arthur was away. Now he's taken the position of Arthur's personal assistant."

Morgana snorted with a short, muffled burst of laughter into her coffee. The irony was killing her. Greatest warlock of all time – still remembered through history and legend – and he still made himself a servant to the biggest oaf she'd ever met. Not that Merlin wasn't a fool as well. Arthur and Merlin made a right pair. It really was no wonder that she'd managed to get the upper hand and take over them all those times, though it astounded her that they always hindered her grand master plan. And Morgana knew it was all due to Merlin – Emrys – whatever his name really was. Thinking back, it was most likely due to his reluctance to use magic that had aided her success all those times.

As Gwen turned to pick out an outfit for the day, Morgana frowned as she remembered all the things she did in her previous life. Was she really such a bad person? She had only wanted to be free to live her life without fear. Was it because she had lost that history portrayed her as evil? She knew the legends, the stories – all skewed myths she knew now, but history had managed to get that she was on the opposite side of the war from Arthur and Merlin. Her mission had not been evil. She wasn't sure where things had devolved. She could remember the burning hatred for the people who had scorned her and other with magic – who had looked on emotionless as one sorcerer after another was put to death. Where was the justice that magic users had been persecuted repeatedly throughout history? She had failed – Arthur had won – and her failure had echoed across the centuries in the witch hunts and Inquisitions. She seethed at the thought of how the same witch hunts, purges, and inquisitions were being repeated again now.

The herd mentality of humanity, the innate desire to shy away from all things different or strange, the core pride that one was special and better than everyone else. These were the true roots of the evil against sorcerers. Jealousy when people found that they were not special. And so everyone who could be labeled differently was hunted, tortured, ruined in order to preserve the order of the herd. Morgana ripped herself away from the spiraling thoughts as Gwen spoke to her and displayed a potential outfit. She didn't know what to do this time around and it was driving her mad.

* * *

Gwen walked into her flat late that evening, closing the door behind her. Her small flat sat immediately inside the gates of the upper town. It was through Morgana's generous pay that Gwen could afford a more safe and secure home. Beyond the gates of the upper town and downtown districts were the lower income areas, less patrolled and full of crime.

She sat down on the couch and pulled off her shoes, massaging her sore feet from following Morgana all day, remaining standing in the background as Morgana did all the required publicity shows for the people. Morgana was viewed by the public as the softer face of the royal household as the adopted foster child of Uther. Gwen enjoyed most of the functions they attended, but she did wish that she would be remembered in the seating plans. But as Morgana's PA, she was expected to follow and do as she was bidden. At least it paid well enough to live here, though the potential future medical bills for her feet and knees might negate that benefit.

Gwen sighed heavily as she leaned back into the cushions. She had seen Lance today from across the castle courtyard, but he had made no indication towards her. She had thought that their relationship had been going well before he left. It had still been quite new – a couple months of dating – when Lance had left with Arthur on the month long trip around the kingdom. And she understood why she hadn't seen him in the previous days with all the confusion from the ghost. But she had expected for him to approach her today and give her a sign – anything – to show that their relationship was alright. He had been with a large group of knights and squires when she had seen him, so she had been reluctant to approach then. It wasn't until he had made eye contact with her and turned away, shutting her out, that she had realized that they were on shaky grounds.

A knock on the door broke her from her reverie and Gwen wondered absently who could be visiting so late in the evening. Her apartment had no peephole, so she left the chain connected to the door, only allowing the door to open a few inches to see who was at her doorstep. Shocked to see the visage of Arthur, she quickly opened the door widely and he strode inside without saying anything besides a quick "Thank you Guinevere." She was about to close the door, when a hand darted out to catch it and she recognized the messy hair and prominent eyes of Merlin. Merlin waved off her apologies as he followed Arthur inside the flat. Gwen checked the hallway to see if there was anyone else before closing the door and turning to her unexpected visitors.

As Gwen saw the two of them standing together, it felt like a whole new part of her brain had opened up. Memories that did not belong to her in this life flooded her brain. Emotions she couldn't relate to, but were so strong they pulled her breath away. She locked eyes with the bright blue she had care for so much, gasping breathlessly as she fainted, "Merlin."

Arthur leapt forward and caught Gwen as she fainted. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the couch. Fuming, he turned to Merlin, "Why you?"

Merlin held his hands up in defense, "Not what you think Arthur. Gwen and I were never together like that. I was her closest friend. _You_ told_ me _to take care of her. We spent decades together as she ruled Camelot. We spent hours together every day, discussing issues and deciding how to improve the kingdom."

Arthur thought over Merlin's explanation and nodded, dropping his unspoken accusation. But Merlin missed the memo to not talk about it anymore. "If Gwen had remarried or been involved in someone else after you died, would that have been so bad? You wanted her to be happy."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You're right, Merlin. I'm sorry. I did want her to move on – I wanted you to be there for her. Just a second ago, I was so jealous that she moved on with you and I was going to have to wrestle for her affections against you and Lance."

"Lance?"

"Yeah," Arthur moped, "I think they might have been dating before all of these memories returned. Of course, Lance is too noble to say anything to me about it." Arthur smoothed the strands of hair away from Gwen's face. "I want to be here in the morning when she wakes up with her memories." Merlin said nothing more as he nodded and settled down into an arm chair to wait out the night.

Gwen woke slowly early the next morning. Merlin was sprawled across the armchair, long arms and legs hanging over the sides and arms as he snored lightly. Gwen stifled a giggle at the funny sight. Arthur was dozing quietly sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the couch Gwen was on. Gwen sat up and removed herself from the couch without waking either of the pair, walking back to her bedroom to freshen up for the day. She winced at the remnants of the headache, deciding that a cup of tea would be necessary after getting ready.

As the tea pot was brewing in the fireplace, Gwen heard the boys – _men _, her memory corrected – in the living room stir as they awoke. She had secretly hoped to be able to speak with them one at a time, but as she heard a murmur of voices from the other room, she realized that her desires had been ignored by the cosmos.

The pair entered the kitchen slowly, as if both wary about her reaction. Gwen wasted no time in pulling Merlin into a large hug, clinging to him like a lifeline. "Merlin, I am so sorry I left you."

Merlin held Gwen gently, "Gwen, nothing you could do. You were dying as everyone does."

"Except you," Gwen said, as a tear threatened to trickle down her face. "Even from my deathbed, you still looked like the fresh-faced teen that meandered into Camelot all those years before."

Merlin sighed heavily. He pulled back from her a little, still keeping his arms around her. "Yes, that is true. But it all worked out. We are all together again." He finished with a goofy grin.

Gwen frowned, "But at what cost to you, my dear warlock? I can see all those years in your eyes, even if they don't show on your face. I can't imagine all that you have seen and faced. And while I won't be foolish to hope you could be the same as I remember, I do hope that you haven't lost yourself." She placed a hand tenderly on the side of his face.

Merlin smiled gratefully at Gwen, reaching up and pulling the hand down between his own, grasping her hand in a touch that spoke of his compassion, not ready to answer her question. Perhaps not ready to reveal the answer of that question to even himself.

Arthur was watching this interaction, dissent growing as Guinevere still had not acknowledge him. He tried to remember Merlin's conversation from the previous night and let the two say their greetings. But as Gwen continued to only look at Merlin, Arthur's irritation built. In the brief lull of conversation between the two, he started to speak, "Guine-"

Gwen's head snapped to Arthur and she frowned back at him, "Sit down, Arthur Pendragon, and wait your turn."

Arthur sputtered in shock, and unsure of what else to do, followed her directions. Gwen poured three cups of tea, and continued to ask Merlin questions about what happened after her death – general questions and specific questions too, such as "How did the council decide to deal with the land allocation of the new territory in the north?"

As the two most important people to him conversed, Arthur took the chance to study his Queen. He could see the difference in her. His Guinevere had been quiet and unsure of herself, but willing to step forward should the situation demand it. This Guinevere before him had changed much – she had the hardness of an established ruler or politician, but the sweetness of his wife still shown through. She spoke more eloquently and considered Merlin's words carefully before she responded. Her demeanor was of a person who had made many decisions – good and bad – and had learned to live with them and the consequences, who pushed forward for the future with the goal to improve herself and her country. Looking at her, Arthur knew how she was able to rule for decades and unite the kingdoms. He would follow her anywhere in a heartbeat and he knew that she inspired the same emotions in others. This is what Merlin had told him that Arthur inspired in the hearts of his men, but Arthur wasn't sure if he had ever reached the same threshold as his Guinevere.

Finally Gwen turned to Arthur after laughing at some joke that Arthur hadn't heard as he stopped listening to their conversation. "Arthur," Gwen said gently.

"Hello Guinevere," Arthur said. His heart sung at him to say more, but things were so awkward at the moment, he wasn't sure how his love declarations would be received.

"I'm sure Merlin told you about what happened after your death, but knowing him, he probably left out some very important points." Merlin shifted in his chair awkwardly, verifying Gwen's statement. Arthur's heart dropped. This was it, she was going to tell him that she didn't love him and had found someone else after he died. He was already mentally practicing his fake happiness that she had found another person. Arthur glared across the table at Merlin for leaving anything out of his story – there weren't supposed to be any more secrets between them – right? Arthur focused on Gwen as she began speaking again.

"After you died, Camelot was in chaos. Half the knights and army were dead and its king was gone. Camelot teetered on the edge of ruin. Gaius returned and stated that you had named me your heir and successor. The nobles were not happy."

Arthur tried to speak, but Gwen held up a hand with a disapproving look and cut him off. "They had tolerated me and my decisions. I thought that over the years at your side, they had grown to respect me. As soon as you were gone, it became clear that it had been _you_ they had respected and their respect for you was extended to me as your wife. But as sole ruler and queen? No. They fought me in every moment and every decision – especially when I told them I was legalizing magic. With Gaius, a council member, as the witness and messenger of your wishes of my succession, they could not do much but wait for me to fail."

Arthur's anger boiled for the simpering courtiers who had shown their kindness to Gwen, only to feast upon her like sharks as soon as he left. Merlin remained quiet, staring at his tea cup as Gwen told this tale Arthur had not been privy to before.

"I wanted to give up. I was so tired of it all. But I stayed and stuck through their hatred and deceit. I did it for you Arthur and only for you. I didn't want the title. I only became queen because the man I loved was king. You loved Camelot and its people like your own child and I could not turn my back on that. I hated my life every single day – lonely, heartbroken, and miserable. Thank goodness for Merlin – who was there the whole time – never letting me give in to despair. It wasn't always that way. After many years, they realized the good that I had done for the kingdom and how far Camelot had come under my direction. I had earned their respect and I was able to rule peacefully for several decades until I died."

Gwen paused to take a drink of tea. Arthur digested the information he had learned. It was no wonder that this Guinevere was different. He opened his mouth to talk again, but Gwen said, "I'm still speaking here." His mouth snapped shut and he dithered like a scolded schoolchild. Merlin had to bit his lip to keep from grinning at the way Gwen was rebuking Arthur.

"Arthur, you come to me here, expecting me to fall into your arms with a sweeping declaration of my love for you. I loved you – dearly and whole-heartedly – but I had to _move on_. I had to if Camelot were to have any hope of surviving after Camlann. Part of me still loves you, but I lived so much longer without you than I ever did with you, that now, looking back on 40 years of memories without you, I have trouble remembering much of the days at your side. I realize that those are the times that are at the forefront of your memory, but you need to understand that it is not the same for me. Just as I know that Merlin is different from all the years without us – though he hides it well," – Merlin ducked his head in guiltily – "you need to know that I am not the same either." Gwen fell silent and done speaking for the moment, nodded at Arthur as she took a sip of tea.

Arthur cleared his throat before he stated, "Guinevere, I realize that you are not the same as you were. Even sitting here I can see the difference between Guinevere my wife and Queen Guinevere of Camelot who ruled for forty – _forty!_ – years alone. You are stronger, more distinguished, with an edge that comes from making the hard political decisions for a nation. But these differences do not make me love you any less than I did when I died." Arthur grabbed her hand from across the table and held it gently. "Guinevere, I would like to ask permission to court you."

Gwen let out a half laugh and pulled her hand from Arthur's. Arthur's heart stung at the rejection. "I wonder if you will still like me once you get to know me."

Arthur quickly interjected, "If Merlin still likes you, that's all I need to know."

Sighing deeply, Gwen shook her head at Arthur's statement and continued, her words a bit more vicious, "As of yesterday, I still considered you the unpleasant _boy_ who was nothing more than a bully. I see differently now of course with these memories. I have lived a total of 62 years now without you, forty in my previous life and now twenty-two in these modern times. I am not going to come into your arms with a snap of your fingers like a _dog_. Yes, you can get to know me – I would like to be your friend again Arthur. I miss you. But I will not be your 'booty-call.'" Merlin had to cover his mouth to stop the guffaw of laughter at this statement. Gwen spoke over him as if she didn't hear. "I am currently dating Lance, so no, you may not court me. And I would appreciate if you would allow him to do so unhindered. He had been avoiding me since you lot returned and now I know why – out of some fear – or respect more likely in his bloody sense of honor – I suppose." Arthur's stunned face and silence were a wonder to behold for Merlin.

Gwen stood up, "I have to get ready for the day. Morgana will be expecting me soon. Wait, does Morgana know yet?" Gwen abruptly paused at this revelation.

"No," Merlin answered, "And it would be wise for you to keep your eye out and inform us the moment you know differently."

Gwen nodded, "Of course. Please see yourselves out. Merlin – we should meet for tea sometime this week. I know a lovely café here in the upper town. Arthur – it's been lovely to see you again." With queenly grace, Gwen excused herself from the room.

Arthur didn't know what to do next – he couldn't even think about moving, but Merlin pulled him out of the chair. "Come on, Arthur. Let's go."

When they had left the flat and were slowly heading back to the castle, Arthur spoke distantly, "Guinevere's a bit of a feminist, isn't she?"

Merlin laughed, "I think she always has been, but there wasn't a name for it back in the sixth century. Morgana's influence, I suppose."

* * *

Several weeks passed in Camelot and Merlin was beginning to feel like he was settled in. Gaius had an apartment in the castle with a few rooms and had offered the extra room to Merlin. Merlin, amazed to once again be living with his mentor and father-figure, had agreed. Both being two old men, it had taken a couple days to adjust to one another. Gaius helped Merlin learn the ins and outs of the 21st century Camelot – recognizing the influential politicians and military figures, how palace life operated, and a full tour of the castle – including the kitchens and staff quarters.

Avoiding Morgana had become like a game of hide and seek, but was made significantly easier through the efforts of Gwen – who knew everything about Morgana's schedule and routine. Gwen and Lance resumed dating, though at a slower pace than their relationship had been moving before - due in part to Lance's willingness to drop his relationship with Gwen out of loyalty to Arthur. Merlin had witnessed that conversation with Lance, which had ended with a slap and some kisses.

Arthur and Gwen had managed to patch up the akwardness and were developing a fast friendship. Not that Merlin was surprised. Even though Gwen was having her stint with Lance, she was pretty much destined to be with Arthur. Though she was still trying to fight it this time around - as if to prove she wasn't just Arthur's queen. Merlin pondered that maybe it had more to do with how history had remembered her as the cheater - the greatest affair of all time - and she was attempting to prove the legend wrong to herself by sticking loyally with Lance now.

Uther steadfastly ignored Merlin. If Uther was talking to Arthur and Merlin was there, it was as if Uther didn't even see Merlin. His eyes slid right past the warlock as if Merlin were not even there, like a wall decoration. This made Arthur mad, because Uther was not facing the problem and choosing not to confront his prejudice with magic. Merlin was more than happy to not be recognized by Uther.

His job as a personal assistant basically meant he got to hang out with Arthur all day – his only real responsibility was to make sure Arthur was wherever he needed to be on time. About a week in, Arthur had told Merlin that he had read through Merlin's journal in entirety and after some terse words and thrown cups on Arthur's part, they had discussed everything and were stronger in brotherhood now that Arthur truly knew the extent of all that Merlin had done. Arthur had guessed some of the things he had read, but other bits had surprised him – the questing beast for example. When revealed as true that Arthur had been born originally from magic, while it would have been a surprise in his first life, was not surprising now. What else could be the reason, except for magic, to reincarnate everyone in such a manner? It was also made easier because Arthur no longer believed magic to be evil and with Merlin, as magic incarnate, at his side, being born of magic as well only tied them closer together.

Life was settling in nicely for Merlin, which he knew meant that something bad would happen soon. He tried not to live in a constant paranoid state, but paranoia made it easier to recognize the signs when they came.

* * *

Uther walked into the building on the outskirts of town with purpose, nodding at the guards at the doors who saluted and unlocked the door for him. Crisp, clean white halls greeted him inside the building, laboratories branching off on either side revealing this as the location of government research. Uther entered the lab marked "Classified: Magic Recovery Project."

Test tubes and beakers and Bunsen burners on black granite lab counters comprised this particular lab. A large whiteboard in the corner held formulas and schematics and posed the questions that the lab group was studying. Several scientists and lab techs were working quietly in the lab when Uther walked in and the head scientist in a white coat greeted him, quickly abandoned his current work to meet Uther and usher him to a chair. The scientist updated him on the progress of the project. "Work is proceeding as planned. We unlocked a key development with the discovery of magnetic DNA inhibition six months ago. Animal test trials have proceeded nicely and we started human trial two months ago."

"How are the human trials progressing?"

"The body boils and death of the first test subject were unfortunate, as well as the resulting court trial and publicity. We regret the loss of one of our group members, the young Dr. Grey, ex-fiancé of Sally, who was murdered in the fiasco. He broke it off with her when he discovered she was a traitor to the crown with magic. Dr. Grey had met the female test subject who died while traveling. She had agreed to all the risks of the project. She wanted to be rid of her curse so she could live in peace. She had caught her house on fire when she was young and lost her family in the incident. She approached us and was staying with Dr. Grey during the duration of the tests. Sally was supposed to be another test subject, but that situation devolved as you know. But since then we have made great leaps in the formula. The serum functions as planned – results above and beyond what we expected at this stage. I believe we should have our first working prototype in a few weeks. We have found an answer to the question posed by magic."

"Great work. I am impressed with the results you and your team have generated."

"Thank you, your majesty. We are simply trying to work towards a better future for the kingdom, where criminal sorcerers don't have to be inhumanely executed, but may be cured of their magic, and allowed to serve their sentences as normal citizens. The fact that we were able to inhibit the test subject's magic without causing any side-effects is incredible. Long-term effects in humans are unknown of course, but animal trials have not yielded anything so far. We will soon be at the point to give criminal sorcerers an option: death or give up their magic."

Uther nodded, pleased by the progress of the project. "I will return in three weeks time. I want a proven working serum in my hands when I come back."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Whoa! What is Uther up to? Big plot point and dang this is a long chapter. But to make up for being slightly late with an update, I will not break it up and by this point you have enjoyed the entire chapter in its entirety.**

**And I cannot believe the response to this story overall: over 50 favorites and just shy of 100 followers! I never thought this would be so well received. Thank you all! Please, please, PLEASE review! It really keeps me sticking to a schedule when I know other people care about reading this. Otherwise I'm just writing for myself and don't need to have a schedule… uh oh. As loyal reviewers know, sometimes I give away important plot points in my PM responses – mostly because I'm a rambler. Review and you could be a lucky winner too! Let me know what you think of this new development and what you think will happen/would like to see. **


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16: Magical Awakening

* * *

She couldn't breathe. It was dark, so dark. The rock pressed down on her. She coughed on the dust hanging heavily in the air. She tried to move. Her legs were trapped under stone. The pain. So much pain. She was clenching a hand. Fingers intertwined in fear. Twisting as much as she could with her legs pinned, in the darkness she could barely make out the face of the person near her. Gwen. Her head was bloody and eyes glazed. A deep groaning of stone shifting drew her attention from Gwen to the rocks lodged five feet above them. The noise was louder this time as the stones shifted further down upon them. A large boulder slid loose as the rubble shifted and slid further down, pausing momentarily as it caught on a slab of rock below it for a second as if it were going to stop. A large crack echoed around them as the slab broke in half and the large rocks tumbled straight towards her –

Morgana woke with a scream. In a panic she shot up from bed. Her heart was pounding fast. Taking in her surroundings, she almost wept in relief, realizing her was in her bedroom. She began breathing deeply in the calm, meditative way that Morgause had taught her.

When she finally calmed herself, she reflected upon the vision. A part of her wanted to yell in triumph. The dream meant her magic was awakening. The other part of her was afraid. Very afraid. Morgana knew that in her former life, the majority of her prophetic dreams came to pass. This particular vision was of her and Gwen's potential death trapped under the caved in rubble of something. Morgana didn't know the place of the vision, which made it more difficult for her to find ways to avoid it.

Disturbed and restless, Morgana got out of bed and poured herself a glass of water as she looked out the window. The vision unnerved her in more ways than simply viewing her possible death. She could feel her magic sliding under her skin, trying to settle in, but whenever she tried to harness it in her mind, it slipped through her fingers.

Upon finishing the water, her heart rate had returned to a normal pace. With one last glance out the window at the large moon hanging in the distance, Morgana returned to bed.

Morgana had no idea that under that same round moon, one particular warlock was running through the woods. He had been sleeping peacefully – until a magical wave had slammed into him, jerking him from his dreamless rest. This wave wasn't like a normal magic wave, calming covering the earth, embracing him like a brother. It was like a tidal wave, surging through the air, dying quickly with only a comparatively small radius from its epicenter. He almost choked on the force of it. It seemed to kiss him and bite him at the same time. The direction of it wasn't like the other either. This magic was not from the crystal cave, but from somewhere close.

Merlin's heart stopped as he thought, _Morgana_, before it painfully thudded back to life in his chest. He was probably one of maybe two or three people in Camelot who had felt that magic bursting forth from where it had been buried deep in her soul. Merlin wasted no time in quickly dressing and running out of the room. He needed to talk with someone. The High Priestess had returned. Merlin could only hope that Morgana herself didn't realize this, but knowing the calamity that had accompanied her magical awakening the first time, Merlin didn't give much weight to the thought.

As he slipped out of the second wall around the city and started running through the unguarded outer town, Merlin wondered if Morgana remembered. Maybe her memories had returned separately as Arthur's had? Arthur and Merlin had been taking painstaking care to be avoided in sight of each other when Morgana was around. This meant that courtly and royal functions where Morgana was present, Merlin either hid in the shadows and made himself scarce or didn't come at all.

Merlin's long legs covered ground quickly and he pulled himself out of his thoughts to realize that he ran further than he thought, passing the particular clearing he staked out a week ago when on a patrol with Arthur and the knights. He swung around, altering his direction appropriately. He sucked in a deep breath before roaring at the sky, "**O drakon, e mala so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**"

He entered the clearing at a fast run and stumbled to a halt, tripping over a root, but catching himself before he fully hit the ground. As he waited, he walked around the clearing anxiously to slow his breathing and mostly because he couldn't be still at the moment.

An increase in wind indicated the arrival of Aithusa. Merlin stepped out of the clearing center to the edge of the trees. The white dragon landed easily, much more gracefully than the last time Merlin had seen her after the exhausting night of out-running the Hunt.

Stepping up to great her, Aithusa bowed her head respectfully and Merlin placed his hand reverently on her nose. She looked different than the last time he had seen her, and not just because she had rebuilt some unused muscles. Wrinkles had appeared in the scaly skin around her eyes, cheeks, and wings. Her scales, while still bright white and pearly in the moonlight, seemed more delicate as if they were thinner than they used to be. Merlin paused his inspection in shock. Aithusa looked _old_.

Merlin stepped back and allowed her to sit back on her haunches, settling in for this discussion, before he spoke. Merlin bluntly asked, "What _happened_ to you?" Aithusa noticed Merlin's surprise and chuckled softly, a deep throaty chuckle, even raspier than it had been before.

"Such a flatterer, Merlin. As all things grow and wither, so must I, Merlin. The crystal cave kept me young through the centuries that I rested there, but now that its magic is no longer regenerating me, I am catching up to my true age. I am already far older than Kilgarrah was upon his death."

Aithusa's revelation shook Merlin to his core. Though they had been bitter towards each other at the start – held together by duty of dragon and lord – they had grudgingly developed respect towards one another, and later friendship. Aithusa had been a constant over Merlin's unnatural lifetime. She was the only being that could match him in age – and, ruefully he thought, even she was younger than him by about two decades. Though she had slept for many years in the cave, Aithusa had always been there. Merlin couldn't think about life without her around in some capacity.

"Don't be worried, my friend. I have life in me yet - years ahead of me."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He would have time to adjust to the possibility of Aithusa's death eventually, but it would be later. Not suddenly like sneaky Kilgarrah who had hidden the effects of his age until the dragon seemed to suddenly age overnight and die. "First, thank you for aiding me with the Hunt."

"Merlin, you are the last of your kind and my kin. I could not let them kill you when I had the power to save you. I am sorry for the result however. I was looking forward to a mini-dragonlord in the future."

Merlin winced and nodded, sadness flooding him at the thought of his loss. He refocused his thoughts away from the depressing to the situation at hand. "I wanted to ask your opinion of Morgana. I know you were once companions and that you loved her. I may have loved her once too, but her bitterness and hatred turned me away. It's hard for me to believe that she had any love in her heart, but she did love you."

A soft hiss slid through Aithusa. "Why do you ask?"

"I know that Morgana has been a sore spot in our relationship – perhaps the only one that has lasted through these years – and that we have never really discussed her before. But I need to know now. Her magic reawakened tonight. I suspect her memories will follow soon if they haven't returned already. Will she return to that same place she was in or is there hope for her to be good?"

"I do not see things as you do in good and evil," Aithusa started, "Morgana tried to follow what she believed. Protect those who needed protection."

"But she killed so many!"

"I am a dragon, Merlin. I do not view death as you do. Every life is not precious to me as it appears to humans." Merlin started to pace back and forth, considering Aithusa's words. Aithusa, sensing his uncertainty, continued on with her story.

"When I first met Morgana, I was very young – a hatchling. She was broken and lonely and wounded. Her heart was crying out for companionship. I healed her wound. Kilgarrah confronted me later. He berated me for saving her after she had almost ruined Albion's future. I left and sought out Morgana. Not long after I found her, we were captured. Morgana could have escaped, but they threatened me, so she stayed. I was too little to do anything to help myself.

"She protected me, loved me, cared for me like no one had before. I saw her as the broken woman who stepped up to defend someone weaker. When we escaped, I stayed with Morgana. We loved each other. I thought she was fighting against the people who had imprisoned us. It wasn't until I saw you at Ismere that I knew that she was fighting you. But you told me to leave and I never thought you cared whether I joined you or not. I stayed with her because I loved her and hoped that I could bring light back into her heart."

"I respected your choice, Aithusa. Do you think she will turn against Arthur and I again?"

"I have seen the possible futures in the crystals. I believe Morgana's fate is changeable this time. As much as you criticize yourself, Merlin, she was always destined to be against you the first time – self-fulfilling prophecy or not. Things are not set in stone anymore. Morgana's fate is up to you."

Merlin was quiet for a few minutes as he considered Aithusa's words. "I will do all I can to show her that the future she desires is the same that Arthur and I are working towards. Maybe all it will take is Arthur proving that he does not think magic is evil."

Aithusa nodded and hummed her approval. "Now, since I have you here, I have a request for you. A matter of great importance to me."

Merlin was intrigued and asked, "What do you need from me?"

"Do you remember the tales of the man George, known for slaying a dragon?"

Merlin slowly nodded, unsure where this was leading. "I thought that St. George lived before us – several centuries before us."

Aithusa nodded, "The sainted man lived before us, but the truth of the tale happened later. History dedicated the story to the St. George when the tales became well known in the tenth century. It was a different George who rode into that town and slew a dragon."

Merlin was astounded, "I thought you were the last dragon!"

"I am the only dragon now. After Camlann, I left these lands and I searched for a long while to find more like me. I was unsuccessful until I found another in the lands now called Libya. His name was Hesperos, which means 'evening,' and he was my match. Hesperos was the deepest black color of night. He was slain by the sword Ascalon, which like Excalibur, was forged in a dragon's breath."

Merlin couldn't believe that Aithusa had kept this from him. "You had a _mate_?"

"Hesperos and I were together for many years. He fathered my offspring, who still waits for a dragonlord's summon."

"You had _children_?" Merlin's mind was about to explode.

"I have a child, not had. But the egg has not hatched yet. I did not want to bring my offspring into the world as it was, where he would be hunted and slain like his father. Magic was fading. I retreated to the crystal cave to keep me alive until such a day arrived that he could live free. Merlin, I want you to retrieve my egg and summon my child. I would like to be a mother and raise my child before I die."

Merlin's heart flooded with joy. The line of dragons was not over yet. "Of course! Aithusa, this news makes me so happy! Where did you hide your egg?"

"I put the egg into the cavern below Camelot – where Kilgarrah was imprisoned. I went back to the place recently, but hardly anything remains of the castle above ground. The entrance to the cavern no longer exists as it was and I cannot get the egg myself."

"I am honored that you trust me with this. I hope that your child will have a happier childhood that Kilgarrah and I made for you. I regret that more than you can imagine."

Aithusa growled long a low from deep in her belly, "I will not let any harm come to my child. I will be a good parent."

Merlin nodded, "I believe you will. I will find your egg and bring it back to you to hatch."

"Thank you, Merlin. Be careful – I do not know what has happened to the egg in the centuries since. Know this Merlin: do not risk your life for this egg, for without you, my child can never be hatched at all. If the egg is unattainable, I will wait. Now go, I shall await your call and meet you here."

Merlin nodded, overwhelmed by this news, already making plans on how to find the egg, as he ran back to Camelot.

Aithusa waited until Merlin was gone before she cast her voice to another, deep asleep in the city. "_Morgana." _Aithusa slept in the clearing until early morning, waiting to see if her summons would be answered. She left when it became apparent that Morgana was not coming, rising silently into the air and flying away.

* * *

Merlin was speaking to Arthur in a low hushed voice as they walked from the training field into the castle, updating Arthur on Aithusa's mission for Merlin. Arthur was asking Merlin numerous questions out of curiosity and a desire to know more about the dragonlord side of his old friend.

"So we're going to old Camelot then?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it's not too far from here actually. We should be able to do the trip in two days."

They rounded the corner together to come face to face with the one and only Morgana. They abruptly halted in front of her. Morgana had heard the tail end of the conversation before they turned the corner.

"Morning, Arthur," Morgana greeted. "Where are you going?"

"Morgana! We are… ahem… planning a camping trip!" Arthur and Merlin spared a glance at each other in panic before looking back at Morgana to catch her reaction. Morgana's eyes darted between the two of them, secretly thrilled to watch them dance in fear of her.

Merlin watched Morgana carefully, ready to catch her when she blacked out, but Morgana stood unwaveringly. "Camping sounds delightful. When are we going? And who is this?" she asked with a slight smile, motioning toward Merlin. Merlin wondered whether the smile bordered on smirk.

"I haven't decided when we are leaving. And… this is my new personal assistant, Merlin." Arthur said uncertainly.

"Hello, Merlin," Morgana said smugly, looking Merlin straight in the eye as her iris flashed golden for a brief moment.

* * *

The head researcher of the Magic Recovery Project, Dr. Karl, was meticulously recording the results of his most recent test in his lab notebook. Finishing his last line of observations, Karl laid down his pen and thought about how far this project had come in the fifteen years they had been developing it. Things had been easier when technology had still worked. Analysis of samples was made easier by computers. Since technology had failed, they had to resort to painstaking ways to complete their research. Every formula and equation was written and solved by hand – requiring slide rules for the more intense problems since calculators were useless. Heating and cooling was more difficult to control during experimentation and analysis of samples was much more labor intensive, not to mention the difficulty of acquiring raw materials.

They had managed though and so far the project was a success. In two more weeks, Uther required a prototype sample. Dr. Karl was confident in his team's ability to complete this request. Every trial in the past four weeks had been a victory in the war against magic. The results were staggering.

Two discoveries had made this pharmaceutical possible. The first finding was that magic was written into human DNA – an unlocked gene that had remained dormant over the years, its purpose unknown until the first magic wave fifty years ago. The second innovation had been ten years ago. Through chance, it had been discovered that magic and magnetism were tied. These innovations had drastically changed the original direction of the project. The current serum was a throwback to nanotechnology and genetic engineering. The serum utilized small magnetic particles and bonded with the specific DNA inhibitors to block the gene expression of magic.

Dr. Karl finished tidying up his work area and was packing his bags to head home for the evening. Most of the group had already left. Only a few stragglers remained, all in the process of finishing up for the day. Dr. Karl shrugged off his white lab coat and hung it on the coat rack. The door to the lab clicked open diverting his attention. It was one of the women that they had tested on in the past few weeks.

She was a spectacle to behold - her hair was a shaggy mess, eyes wide in confusion, intense sweat and pallor. Dr. Karl's stomach sunk to the floor at the woman. Her tests had returned the best out of all of them so far. "What seems to be the problem?"

The woman trembled and held out a hand palm up. "I was at work at the bakery. It burnt… They all burnt. My magic… it returned." A bright orange fire sprang to life in the woman's hands as tears leaked out of her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: 100 FOLLOWERS! Thanks everyone! Let me know your thoughts! **

**To my reviewers: Thank you so much for all your reviews and comments! I tried to respond to most of them, but I'm sorry if I didn't get to one. I try to answer questions as best as I can, whether in PM's or in the story itself. **


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17: Flames

* * *

Morgana was secretly thrilled to have run into Merlin finally. Merlin had been doing a fine job of avoiding her in the past weeks since he had arrived, which had made Morgana both delighted and offended. It was obvious by looking at the two of them that Arthur and Merlin weren't sure how to act around her and were obviously expecting something from her. She had been unsuccessful at getting any information out of Gwen who had obviously remembered the next day after Morgana.

As Morgana looked at Merlin she could feel her magic slithering under her skin. It felt like it was trying to fall into place, but it was too slippery to hold. "Hello, Merlin," Morgana said. As she looked straight into his eyes, her magic seemed to snap around her, clicking into place. She felt her eyes flash gold as it settled down. Crap! Merlin wasn't supposed to know that she had her magic back or that she remembered anything about them.

Morgana decided then that Merlin was the best actor she had ever met. How else had he successfully deceived everyone for all those years? Only a slight tensing of his forehead clued her that he had noticed her eyes, but it was gone after a split second. Morgana needed her own distraction. Her magic was tumultuous, rising and falling like an ocean wave. It was almost making her nauseous. It was too much at once.

"Pleasure to meet you." Morgana held out her hand as propriety and etiquette suggested, falling back on the ingrained rules of society to stay collected. Merlin took her hand, but instead of the intended hand shake, he held her hand lightly in his palm and raised it too his lips, not breaking eye contact. Morgana could feel her magic pull towards him and start to flare up again as he held her hand. She firmly stamped it down, like slamming a lid on a jar.

"It's as if this was destined, Morgana," Merlin said slyly, leaving a light kiss on the back of her hand. Morgana's magic crackled as his lips touched her skin. Morgana jerked her hand back. Morgana felt her magic try to rise up again with her fury. How dare he kiss her? After all that he had done? Poisoning her and stabbing her in the back? How could he make light of their previous life together? And why in the name of the triple goddess was her magic reacting this way to him?

Morgana stumbled back, uncertain as her magic roared in her ears and her head spun. She tried to grasp it, to suppress it to her will, but it seemed to rise further. Why couldn't she control her magic? Anxious and confused, Morgana bid a quick farewell and turned around. It took every ounce of control not to run away. As she walked off, she heard the sound of Arthur punching Merlin with an exasperated, "Way to be obvious, _Merlin_."

She didn't hear Merlin's response because she rounded the corner. Out of sight, she gave into the urge to run and didn't stop until the door to her room was firmly behind her. Her magic swelled around her. It was too much. Too much. She stumbled toward her bed, but never made it, falling to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were eating a casual lunch with the round table knights in the castle cafeteria. Jokes were bouncing around the table and nobody was spared. The trip to the former Camelot ruins had already been discussed and the plan was to leave in the morning. Arthur had yet to approve the trip with his father and was planning to pass it off as a simple camping trip with friends.

Gwaine had shredded his napkin and was shooting little spit wads through his straw at Arthur while Merlin sneakily used magic to cause them to hit Percy and Leon on either side of Arthur. Arthur was about to tell both of them off – Gwaine for being a ten year old boy and Merlin for doing you-know-what – when a guard ran into the cafeteria and ran straight towards them. They were all half out of their seats when he arrived, recognizing the urgency of the situation.

"Fire! In the Lady Morgana's room!"

Abandoning their trays, the group dashed out of the cafeteria, Leon lingering slightly behind to issue out an order to the staff in the café for buckets of water to be sent immediately. In a few minutes of hard running and taking stairs three and four at a time, the group arrived at Morgana's rooms.

Flames were billowing out the door into the hallway. "Where is she?" Arthur asked, "Is she in there?" His voice was desperate, concern leaking into every syllable. Merlin knew that despite all she may have done in her past life, this Morgana was still good and she did not deserve this. While the rest of the group stumbled to a halt a safe distance from the flames, waiting for water to arrive, Merlin wasted no time. He darted towards the flames, Arthur lunged forward to try to stop him, but Merlin was gone, through the flames and Arthur had to jump backwards to avoid getting singed as the flames picked up strength. "_MERLIN!"_

Merlin wrapped his magic around him as he jumped through the flames. The fire licked his arms and legs in a cool, tickling sensation. There were too many witnesses, he couldn't simply put out the fire, but he had to make sure Morgana and Gwen were safe. Once inside the room, he doused the flames and cleared the smoke in his immediate pathway to be able to see. In front of him, halfway to her bed, lay Morgana, unconscious as the room burnt around her. He rushed to her, quickly settling his magic over her to protect her from the flames. He looked around the room, double checking that Gwen was not present, before he gathered Morgana in his arms and jumped back through the flames into the hallway, taking care to let the flames burn his clothes slightly in the last second to avoid suspicion.

Arthur ran towards them when he saw Merlin reemerge with Morgana. Arthur patted out the last bits of flames on Merlin and Morgana's clothes. They moved away from the door to allow the other emergency responders to douse the fire with an old fire extinguisher from a stockpile for emergencies like this. Merlin set Morgana on the ground and checked her breathing. Ensured that she was breathing properly, Merlin expelled the last bits of smoke from her lungs with magic, while Arthur made sure no one was watching, and then double checked that she was not burnt anywhere.

As he finished his inspection, he saw her eyes blink open in confusion. Her eyes were wide and wild. Her breathing instantly sped up in panic. "Merlin?" Her voice was so soft and scared. The voice she had held before she had gone crazy for power.

"Morgana," Merlin greeted. "Calm down. Focus for me. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. I don't think so. What happened?"

"Your rooms were on fire. You were unconscious on the floor." Merlin moved out of her vision so that she could see the burning room behind him.

Morgana's hand flew to her mouth in shock as she stared at the flames. She did this. Her magic did this. It was out of control like it had been the first time. Her magic had almost killed her! Her panic attack rose to the surface again. Merlin instantly was in front of her again, his hands on her face as he spoke to her, but the words didn't penetrate her haze.

"Look at me Morgana! Focus! Come on. You're safe now." Merlin desperately spoke, hoping to calm her again before her magic broke loose again. With a sob Morgana flung herself at him, Merlin caught her and wrapped his arms around her as his magic clamped down on the magic that poured out of her with her emotion.

Morgana didn't know what to do anymore. She hadn't met Morgause in this lifetime. She had no idea if Morgause had been reborn. It had been Morgause who had taught her how to wield her magic. But her sister wasn't here and already her magic had reached a dangerous level. There was only one course of action for her because she did not have the strength at the moment to contain her magic. She revolted at the idea, but there was nothing else for her to do. She was going to have to ask Merlin for help. The backstabbing traitor. And here she was bumbling like an idiot in his arms. She had hoped to hide her knowledge of their previous lives, but the game was up. What if he refused to help her?

She steeled her nerves and pushed down the panic and frenzy. Merlin instantly felt the change in her and was about to move away from her, but she tightened her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "_Emrys_. Help me."

Merlin's back stiffened in shock. So she did remember. And she had all her powers back too. This was it. His chance for redemption. To fix the wrongs he had all those years ago. He tightened his arms around her. "Of course," he whispered back and in less than a second, her magic settled, calming down as if it had been a frightened animal. She wilted in his arms in relief. He offered her a goofy smile. People darted around them to put out the flames.

Arthur crouched down beside them and Morgan released Merlin to sit back and compose herself. "Alright, Morgana?"

Morgana nodded and leaned back against the wall, staring at the ruins of her room as the last flames were put out. A loud voice broke over the other voices in the hallway. "Where is she? Where is my ward?" Uther spotted them at that moment and rushed forward, eyes moving over her seeking any injury, as he crouched down beside them. "Thank god you are alright, sweetheart. We'll find who did this to you and make them pay." He looked up at Arthur. "How brave you were Arthur to save her."

Arthur cleared his throat, "It wasn't me. Merlin saved her." Arthur looked pointedly at Merlin. Uther's face tightened as he was forced to acknowledge the warlock he had been successfully ignoring for weeks. When Uther made no motion to thank Merlin, Arthur gestured at his father impatiently. Uther frowned and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well. Thank you Merlin." The words were forced out between his teeth. "At least your particular talents are useful for something."

Arthur's mouth hardened into a thin line, but let his father's begrudging gratitude stand unchallenged. Morgana watched this exchange with interest. How had she not noticed the change in the dynamic between Arthur and Uther? It was obvious that Arthur was in control now, even if he let Uther maintain all semblance of lordship. The other bit of information that she took care to file away was the Uther and Arthur obviously both knew about Merlin's magic. Uther didn't approve, but Arthur was forcing him to live with it. She looked at Merlin in confirmation, and he nodded slightly to the question in her eyes. What a turn of the tables!

"I am fine thanks to Merlin here. He was a real hero and rushed in to save me. I'm not sure what happened," Morgana inserted regally, forcing Uther to stop frowning at Merlin like he was a proverbial pebble in a shoe. And then to nettle Uther some more, she added, "Like a real fairy tale."

Uther looked between the three of them before him, pondering something as he muttered, "Yes… I suppose it was." He shook his head slightly, almost imperceptibly to dispel his current line of thought, before speaking more firmly to Morgana. "Pick whatever rooms you want. We will salvage whatever remains of your belongings. Take Gwen and go shopping. I'm very sorry about this Morgana. Anything you need. I know this is difficult."

Merlin gave Arthur a pointed look, and Arthur, recognizing the opportunity, jumped in, "I'm sure it would do her some good to get away from the castle for a bit, father. How about we take Morgana camping for a few nights? Let her relax while her new rooms are set up?"

Uther thought about this before nodding. "You are right Arthur. That would be perfectly fine with me. A few days of fresh air, away from this would be good for her nerves. As long as Morgana approves, of course."

Morgana frowned. "My nerves are perfectly fine." Her frown faded and she continued with a bit of a wicked smile on her face, "And I would love to go camping with Arthur. I'll take today to pick out rooms and go shopping."

Morgana stood up, thanked them all again, and with one last look at her ruined rooms, she walked away.

"You are going to regret the shopping offer tomorrow when you get the bill," Arthur said to Uther.

Uther's face paled. "Oh dear god."

* * *

Morgana barely slept a wink that night between the vision dreams, the nightmares about burning, and memories of her past life. There were some things that she wished she didn't remember. When Gwen came in with her cup of coffee that morning, she grabbed it like a dog with a bone. It took an extra half hour to sort through her new piles of clothes for the correct clothing for the trip. It was good it was summer, so she didn't have to worry about warm clothes, but she did grab a cloak for the rain and chilly early mornings.

The men were all assembled in the courtyard, yawning and bleary eyed, waiting for Morgana to appear. Morgana arrived with Gwen, looking too awake and energetic for the early hour. The sun was just peeking over the horizon.

"Hello boys," Morgana smirked. "No polite way to put it, you all look –"

"Terrible!" Gwen jumped in before Morgana could put it. "You all look terrible."

Morgana frowned at Gwen. "Are you my etiquette teacher? Whose side are you on? Wait! Don't answer that one. Let's go."

"Finally. If I had known you would be thirty minutes late, I would have slept in half an hour." Arthur bemoaned.

In the background, Lance said, "Point to Arthur."

"Unlike you, I spent those thirty minutes drinking a superb cup of coffee. It seems you could've done with one as well. Too late now. Oh wait. You don't like coffee. All proper with your tea," Morgana sneered. She and Gwen mounted up.

"It's too early for this." Arthur moaned as he heard a 'Point Morgana' from behind him. Arthur urged his horse into a trot and led the party out of the city gates.

A few hours into the trip, Arthur and Merlin were at the front of the group, banter flying between them, occasionally intermixed with a word from one of the knights. Gwen and Morgan rode side by side in the middle of the group. Gwen asked Lance in front of her, "Where are we going anyway?"

Lance threw a cautious glance at Morgana before carefully saying, "We are going to some ruins that Merlin knows."

Morgana in front of them, said, "Gwen, I believe he means that we are going to the old Camelot ruins."

All around her, the knights, Arthur and Gwen froze in shock. It wasn't Morgana who drew their eyes though, but the nervous fidgeting of Merlin. The warlock coughed a little nervously. "Um… did I forget to mention last night that Morgana remembered? I found out yesterday… after the fire."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Why you little…." He didn't finish as he lunged off his horse and knocked Merlin down from his. Tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs as Arthur tortured Merlin with a noogies, pokes, ear twists, pinches, and tickling as Merlin tried to ward him off. The others stood awkwardly glancing between the scuffle on the ground and the witch on the horse. "What. Did. I. Say. About. Keeping. Secrets?"

"Ow! Arthur! I'm sorry. Come off it. I forgot. You were standing right there anyway! I thought you heard." Arthur stopped his assault. Then Merlin mumbled: "Should've known that you never notice anything right under your nose," which started the whole round of attack again.

After a while, everyone got used to the fact that Morgana remembered and didn't appear to be on a plot to kill them all, so they relaxed. They stopped early that evening. After setting up tents and getting a fire and boiling pot going, they played a few games of football, a game at which the girls held their own after demanding to be let in on the action. It was a four on four game of Gwaine's team versus Arthur's team. Merlin was a great keeper on Gwaine's team until Morgana accused him of cheating with magic to stop the ball, which then resulted in another general round of chase and torture Merlin. The fun stopped when Merlin, who had finally had enough, told them all that they weren't getting any dinner from him if they continued. At this, the hungry horde obediently desisted and allowed Merlin to fix dinner.

It was a relaxing night. They were able to escape the pressures of their current life and the drama and betrayals of their previous life and simply be the young people they were – well, all except Merlin, who still maintained that he was a grumpy old man. Lance, Gwaine, and Percy left to find a stream to clean up in after having a small food fight. Merlin's watchful eye caught Gwen being a little friendlier with Arthur than she meant to be, leaning close and letting him clean some invisible food from the side of her lips. Merlin could only hope that the same heartbreak could be avoided this time around, but he wasn't sure he was going to be able to stop it. Unlike the previous time, Lancelot was real, not a shade. This time it was Lance who had been around for years with Gwen, not Arthur. He was going to have to talk with Gwen about this dance she was leading them on, but not tonight.

Tomorrow they would see what was left of their ancient home. When everyone finally settled down to sleep in their bed rolls and tents, there was a heavy air of anticipation and wariness hanging over the group.

* * *

**A/N: ****So I'm late with this update, but honestly, you really didn't want to read what this was before I managed to get it to this state. A lot of fluff at the end of this chapter. It was needed. Or at least, my soul needed it, so I'm guessing yours did too.**

**Morgana knows and everyone knows she knows! The big question of the story right now, will Morgana stay good? Stay tuned! **

**Thank you to everyone reviewing and favoriting/following this story! 100 REVIEWS! I can't believe it. Thanks x 100!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18: Ruins

* * *

The dream was the same, plaguing her sleep. She was choking on dust. Pain. The darkness and rocks pressed on her, stifling any movement. Trapped. Beside her Gwen was motionless, blood pasted on her forehead. The rubble was shifting, falling.

Merlin awoke in the middle of the night to Morgana's panicked breaths as she tossed restlessly in her sleep. He could feel her magic, frenzied and wild, swirling around her. Merlin scrambled over to her tent, reining in her magic with his own before it caused any damage or set off any fires. Morgana woke up, her scream catching in her throat, sitting up to collapse into Merlin's arms who had just reached her. Sobbing, she buried her face into his shoulder. "Shh. You're safe. What did you see?"

Morgana took a deep breath, trembling as the sobs subsided. "I was… trapped under the rocks. Gwen was there… bleeding, so still. I don't know if she was alive. It started to cave in. And then I woke up."

Merlin held her and rubbed her back, comforting her. "It's ok. I won't let that happen to you or Gwen." Morgana nodded and Merlin released her as she settled out of his arms. "Tomorrow, we'll start on controlling your magic." She bit her lip and rubbed away an errant tear, smiling gratefully at Merlin, as he stood up and returned to his sleeping bag. She needed his help. It was so difficult right now – reconciling two lifetimes and two very different viewpoints of the world. Her past self was jaded, seeking whatever means to achieve her own goals of justice, but she had yet to experience those same hardships in this new life. She felt so much hated toward Merlin at times, but she needed him right now. Self preservation always won. She had all the knowledge she needed for magic, but until she could harness it, her mastery of the old religion and language was useless. Until she could control her magic, she wasn't going to be able to resolve her old and new lives.

* * *

A heavy silence weighed on the campsite the next morning. No one spoke as they broke camp and mounted their horses. The tension was so thick, Merlin felt like he could cut it with a knife. He knew that a few things contributed to the strain in the group. First, and most obvious, was the anxiety attached to seeing what had become of Camelot in the millennia since their previous lives. The second was Morgana. Now the initial shock of Morgana's knowledge had worn off, the wariness of the sorceress had returned and was evident amongst the members of the group. Most distrustful were the knights, especially Gwaine, who had died directly at her hand. Arthur and Gwen were hesitant; they had already been fooled several times by Morgana in the past. However, this life was a second chance for all of them and it would be wrong to not let Morgana have a chance to prove herself.

Merlin knew the dangers of self-fulfilling prophecies and made it his goal to treat her normally. As they rode, Merlin's light conversations with Morgana eased the tension in the rest of the group. Gwaine still frowned every time he looked at Morgana, choosing to not look at her most of the time, but the taut muscles of his back relaxed. They all trusted Merlin to work in the best interest of Arthur and the kingdom. The knights, Gwen, and Arthur took their cues on how to interact with Morgana from Merlin. If Merlin saw fit to treat Morgana as if her past misdeeds were not important, then they would as well.

They only had a short ride this morning, but sitting in a saddle it still felt long. Conversation picked up as they rode and the stress wore off among friends. Banter flowed around them as they continued to the ruins of the ancient citadel. Stories of practical jokes and shenanigans of the knights were shared. Percival had just finished a tale of a time when he and Gwaine had mixed honey and flower pollen into Elyan's soap which had caused him to attract bees and other insects during practice the next day.

"Speaking of – Gwen, where is Elyan now?"

Gwen rolled her eyes at Gwaine, "I won't tell _Elliot_ that you forgot to think of him until now, Gwaine. Eli is finishing up a degree at uni. He should graduate at the end of the summer and return home then."

Gwaine flushed, embarrassed that he hadn't asked before now. "Does he remember?"

Arthur answered this one, "No, he does not. Merlin and I will go speak to him after he returns home."

Whenever they paused to rest, Merlin worked with Morgana on magical meditation, guiding her through the steps with his own magic. Meditation allowed a person to sense their inner magic – its bounds and confines, and provided for control to shape the magic to a will. Mainly for sorcerers with strong magic, this was an art that Merlin used to help many young sorcerers grow into their powers throughout the years.

When Merlin was confident that Morgana's meditation and magic were stable, he stepped away to fill water bottles and canteens. Gwaine followed him to the river. Gwaine filled each bottle and passed it to Merlin. With a bit of magic, Merlin ensured that the water was purified and safe to drink.

"I don't think you followed me to fill water bottles. What's on your mind, Gwaine?"

Gwaine was silent for a little while as he filled another bottle. "Morgana – can we trust her?"

Merlin sighed heavily. "I do not know. I sense that Morgana is balanced on the edge of a knife at the moment and it would only take a bit to push her over the side. Self-fulfilling prophecy is a terrible thing. It led to ruin last time. I will not be responsible for her darkness this time."

Gwaine ran a hand through his hair, considering Merlin's word. "It's just – she – she _murdered_ me. I have never known so much pain." A slight shiver accompanied his words.

"I know. The old Morgana harmed us all. But this Morgana, she is a clean slate. Hatred will only push her down the same bitter path. Will you turn her away out of spite Gwaine? For the actions of a past life? I cannot."

Handing the last water bottle to Merlin, Gwaine nodded. "Well put. I always said actions define a person. I will give her a chance. I would rather not have her as my enemy a second time."

They gathered the bottles and headed back towards the group. Merlin paused briefly before they were in hearing distance of the others and said, "Spread the word. I don't think you are the only one with such reservations about Morgana."

Upon reaching the group, they passed back the water bottles and Merlin gently shook Morgana from her meditative state. They mounted their horses and continued on.

"I have an idea of when Arthur remembered everything, but Merlin, when did you remember the past?" Morgana asked curiously. When Merlin half-coughed, half-choked at this question, Arthur slapped him on the back to clear his throat. Arthur gave him a smug look that clearly said, _this question is all yours. _

Merlin cleared his throat again, shooting Arthur a withering glance. Merlin sighed, debating how best to state this, then decided to be straightforward. "Morgana, I never died."

Morgana frowned at being teased. "Are you taking the mickey? Arthur, he's kidding right?"

Arthur shook his head at Morgana and pursed his lips. Morgana sputtered in shock.

"This is my sixteenth century, I believe. I don't know the exact year of my birth, and I stopped keeping track of the years a long time ago." Merlin paused to let that knowledge absorb.

Morgana looked at Merlin in detail. He had the same gangly, long-limbs and messy hair he had all those years ago. But his eyes told the truth of his story. She had never seen such ancient eyes. "How?" Merlin didn't answer, letting her figure everything out on her own. "You are Emrys. '_Immortal_.' Did you know back then? Did you know back in Camelot?"

"There were a few instances when I should have guessed – the Dorocha couldn't kill me and the prophecies about me. But I didn't _know_ until Camlann, when I went to the crystal cave to restore my magic." Morgana frowned, remembering her part in this tale where she had confronted him at the crystal cave and left him for dead.

"Merlin, are you a priest of the old religion?" Surely he had been pulled into the service at some point in his long years. With his powers, he would have been asked many times.

"No. I am not a priest. Never will be one. I serve only Arthur."

Arthur ducked his head to hide the slight blush on his face at Merlin's proclamation of loyalty. It was overwhelming and humbling that Merlin, who had lived so long and held so much power, served him. Morgana didn't seem to have a response to this fierce loyalty either. The group continued on in silence, pondering the amazing man named Merlin and their lives together.

* * *

They arrived at the site of the ruins before noon. Merlin suddenly halted, his sight on the scene in front of him, forcing the rest of the party to stop. In front of them was a field of green grass, dotted with a few trees, sloping upwards gently to a hill. Sheep covered the field, grazing peacefully in the sun.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"We're here."

"Can't be. There's nothing here! I would recognize it, wouldn't I?"

Merlin shrugged. "The land changes over so much time. I know where we are because I have seen how it has changed. I doubt there is much of the castle remaining above ground now." Merlin urged his horse forward, heading up the hill. The sheep moved out of their way as the party set across the field up the hill. There was no evidence of a castle or structure anywhere. Merlin dismounted and tied his horse to one of the trees, the rest of the group following his lead. They would continue looking around for evidence of old Camelot on foot.

Merlin could tell that his companions were disheartened by the absence. He wasn't sure what they expected. Surely they knew that if Camelot had still stood, then their stories wouldn't be considered legends? Their lives had turned into legends because all the evidence had been destroyed in wars and battles that had occurred later. The group wandered aimlessly over the crest of the hill, searching for proof of the city that had once stood on this hill.

Merlin continued down the opposite side of the hill, an eye out for an entrance to the underground of the ruins. Aithusa had mentioned that she had returned to the entrance to the cavern, but discovered she was too large to fit, which meant that it still existed. On the backside of the hill, a large forest stood, built back up after the years untouched after the magic waves started. Merlin continued into the trees, his eyes watchful for any sign of the ruins underfoot.

_There_ – a small indention into the side of the hill, half hidden by a large oak growing beside it. Merlin jumped down from the top, guiding his path with the tree for stability. It looked like just a small hollow in the hillside, but upon prodding it with magic, Merlin was sure that it continued further. This couldn't be the only entrance to the cavern that Aithusa knew. If it was this small, Aithusa wouldn't have even noticed it. No this led to another part of Camelot's underbelly. But it was still an entrance. Aithusa's cavern opening must be somewhere else, hidden in the woods. Merlin started back up the hill, calling for the others. He could make out their forms sitting at the top of the hill.

Arthur sat down heavily on a large boulder in the hillside. Angry at himself for foolishly believing that more would remain of the castle. The others collected around him, similar expressions of dismay on their faces.

"I don't know what I expected," Arthur finally spoke out loud. "Stupid."

"None of us knew what to expect, sire. I think we all expected something… more," Leon assuaged.

"What are we doing here anyway if Merlin knew there was nothing left?" Morgana asked.

Arthur didn't see any harm in telling Morgana the purpose of their quest. "Merlin is a dragonlord. Aithusa told him that she hid her egg here several centuries ago. She asked him to find it."

"Aithusa?" Morgana asked shocked, she grabbed Arthur's sleeve. "Is Aithusa still alive? Tell me!"

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly at Morgana's invasion into his personal space. "Yes, Aithusa is still alive. I met her a month or so ago." Morgana was stunned into speechlessness as she considered this.

"Where is Merlin?" Gwaine looked around at the barren hillside, noticing the absent warlock.

Lancelot spotted Merlin first. "He's over there. I think he's calling us over." Lancelot jumped to his feet and ran the down the hill toward Merlin, rest of the group followed closely behind.

"What did you find?" Arthur asked imperiously.

"I found an entrance. I'm not certain where it goes. We should be able to recognize where we are once we're inside. These ruins could be treacherous –animals, unstable walls, and hollowed out floors. Tread lightly, keep your eyes open. Anybody bring a torch?"

By this point, the group reached the hollow. Lancelot and Leon held up the torches they had remembered to grab from their saddles.

"Great," Merlin said. "I'll light them when were inside. _Leoht._" A sphere of light appeared in the air above their heads. Merlin went first, heading to the back of the little cave. There wasn't actually an opening, he discovered, but he could feel the passage behind the dirt and rock. Merlin gave it a push with magic, punching through and expanding it to be a doorway. The section caved in and a rush of air whistled past them into the tunnel stretching out before him, a sign of how long this section had been sealed off. He was sure that somewhere an archaeologist was rolling over in their grave.

He carefully picked his way through into the tunnel. When Lancelot and Leon made their way through, he lit the torches, adding more light to the tunnel.

"Where do you think this is?" Gwaine asked looking around, breaking the silence of the group.

They all looked at the tunnel stretched out before them, examining the structure of the corridor and the layout of the tunnels branching off. Leon tentatively made a guess. "I think this is the –"

"South wall." Arthur finished for him.

"That can't be right. This would have been above ground. We're at least 15 feet under!" Lancelot said.

"The lay of the land changes over time," Merlin said. "I don't suppose you've ever been to Rome, with no airplanes and such anymore. Air travel is delightful by the way. If you ever get the –"

Arthur interrupted, "Merlin! Point?"

"Sorry. Uh, anyway, in Rome, you would see that some of the ancient Roman ruins are below the rest of the city. This is no different. Castle was ruined, dirt moved in on top of it, sealing off the remaining bits, someone built something on top of it, that got destroyed too…. And so on."

"So where to from here?" Gwen asked curiously, peering into the dark hall ahead.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explore a bit. As long as we stay together," Arthur said. Merlin shrugged to let them know that he didn't see any problems with checking out what remained.

"I doubt any of the royal bedchambers still exist. The upper levels are most likely gone now. Same with my rooms. We might be able to find the armory, the vaults, and the archives. Those were all on levels that might still be here." Merlin tried to recall the layout of the castle, but it had been a very long time for those memories, so he gave up, allowing Arthur to take the lead.

Occasionally they ran into a section that had caved in and was not passable. Merlin didn't want to unstabilize the structure of the hill by moving it, so they took other routes. They found the archives first, the giant library at the center of the castle. It wasn't in good condition – rubble littered the room, and shelves were broken and decayed. Most of the books were gone – looted or rotted away. It was depressing to see what had once been a great collection of knowledge and history in ruin.

As they were about to leave, Arthur's eye caught the frame of painting leaning against the wall, a leather hanging covering it. He walked over to it curiously and pulled the hanging off, coughing at the dust cloud he stirred. When the dirt settled, he looked at the portrait before him. Some sections of the painting had worn away or had darkened to where the shapes were unclear. However the most important part of it was clear. In the center, Guinevere was seated at the round table with Merlin, Leon, and Percival standing around her. The faces of his wife and friends stared back at him, preserved throughout time in this portrait. Their faces looked older than he could remember. He could see the lines on Guinevere's face, the weariness caused by years of ruling.

Merlin came up and stood behind him. "Huh, I forgot about that one."

Gwen covered her mouth in shock as she looked at the painting, and she sat down heavily on a fallen boulder on the ground. "I mean, I knew our previous lives were real. But it was _real._"

They studied the painting reverently and in silence. Percival and Leon recalled sitting – or standing, actually – for this painting. Geoffrey had forced them into it, rattling on and on about how it was an important addition to the royal archives and it was 'a shame that Arthur never sat for a portrait.' Gwen smiled faintly as she remembered how the painter had yelled at Merlin for all his fidgeting and had threatened to leave with the painting half finished unless Merlin stopped moving around.

Finally, Arthur turned to the warlock. "Merlin. How can we preserve this painting? I don't want anything to happen to it. Could we bring it back with us?"

"Well… I could send it back to New Camelot with magic. Put a spell on it to stop decay and oxidation."

"Do it. If this is all that remains of our history beside my sword and cloak, then I don't want it to go to ruin." Merlin nodded and while the others looked for any more paintings, he placed a protective spell on the painting and vanquished it to Arthur's rooms with a spell and a flash of gold.

They moved on, deeper into the ruins, passing by a staircase leading down as they searched. Most of the rooms had been supply rooms and storehouses and stood empty now. Many of the passages and stairways were blocked by rubble. They almost made it to the throne room, but the tunnel was collapsed a little ways before. When they had explored all routes open to them, they turned back to the staircase down.

As they walked down the staircase, Merlin recognized it as one of the stairways into the vaults. The air was colder down here and stale. "I never liked it down here," Gwen said in a hushed voice as they exited the stairwell and entered a room. This particular room was one of the tombs.

Merlin recognized the room as he looked around and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I especially don't think you'll like it when I tell you they buried you here."

"That's creepy," Percival said.

"Merlin! I could have lived peacefully never knowing that," Gwen scolded, thoroughly freaked out now. Lancelot placed a comforting arm around her.

"Arthur's tomb is here too," Leon said.

"Yes, but Arthur's tomb is empty isn't it?" Gwen snapped. "I can't handle the thought of a dead me over there while I'm standing right here. Can we leave please?"

Arthur looked interested in exploring, but he saw Gwen's panic and nodded. They filed into the next room and Merlin took the lead, now that he recognized where they were. "We're close. The dungeons are that way," Merlin pointed down a hall, "So that's the way to the cavern where Aithusa's egg will be."

The group had fallen silent and depressed by the state of ruin the castle was in, but mood shifted as excitement built at finding the egg. The group picked up their pace eagerly. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they found the both the turn-off to the dungeons partially caved in and the cavern completely blocked.

Merlin cursed when he saw the route was sealed. There was no other way into the cavern except the exit that Aithusa knew. They could leave and search the forest for the other entrance, or he could create an entrance through this bit of rock. He examined the wall before him, determining the structural stability of the area and whether there was a section that could be removed.

"Here, Merlin," Leon said gesturing towards a particular bit of the wall. "This stone slab is holding the rubble above it. You could remove a small section under it in the center – enough for us to get through. The slab is supported on either side, so you wouldn't compromise the integrity."

Merlin considered Leon's suggestion. "Alright. Stand back." Merlin reinforced the remaining sections of the collapse with magic before he pushed out the small opening Leon had suggested. Nothing shifted or settled as Merlin removed the bit of rock, creating a crawl sized hole for them. When he was done, he carefully ventured up to the opening and peered through, checking its stability and size. He looked back at the others. "I think it's safe. I reinforced the rest with magic, so it should be good."

Merlin bent down and crawled through the hole, straightening up on the other side to see the staircase down to the dragon cavern. "Come on! It's fine." One by one his friends crawled through the opening. Lance and Leon snuffed out their torches before crawling through and Merlin relit them on the other side. When everyone was through, Merlin bounded down the stairs, unable to contain his excitement, at last coming to the landing where he had stood and spoke to the Great Dragon so many times before. His magic light moved higher, casting light further into the cavern to where he could see the egg sitting on the plateau where Kilgarrah used to sit. Aithusa had carved a setting into the rock for the egg to protect it, and only the top half of the egg was visible.

Merlin was about to go down the steps to the dais when Morgana grabbed his arm fearfully. _"Merlin, this is the cavern from my vision."_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for responding to my poll. As I said, romantic relationships are not key to this story – it's about the friendships and adventures – but it's good to have a sense of direction.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that's not too much of a cliffhanger for you. Here's a teaser for you: the next chapter should be good. Lots of action. ;)**

**Please review! I want to thank all my reviewers! And those of you out there reading and not reviewing… I'd love to hear from you too!**

Review responses for people without accounts: (Why u no account?)

Imaginary girl: You're fine! I don't mind you pointing out my plot holes at all. I can only fix them when I'm aware they exist! I like your suggestion about how to remedy my magic/tech plot holes. I'll be working on it. Thanks for R&R!

Tatum: Ah, you have pointed out the flaws in my early chapters. I hope my writing has improved since then. You are right: the meeting of Arthur and Merlin _was_ rushed. I think I wanted them to be back together so much and couldn't wait any longer myself. As far as Arthur's acceptance of the memories, he wasn't really paying attention to the memories at first, so focused on finding Merlin, and by the time he found Merlin, the memories were just there, already settled in (or at least this is the explanation I'm going to go with). Arthur's acceptance of magic: I tried to write it to show that Arthur wasn't exactly comfortable, but Arthur accepted it at the end before he died, so I felt like his discomfort would be more internal rather than displayed outwardly. He was trying to not show it for the sake of Merlin – his greatest friend. And oops on the Gaius/Gus - oversight on my part. I need to go back and make some changes to these chapters. Probably won't until I complete the whole thing though. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19: Venemous

* * *

"_Merlin, this is the cavern from my vision."_ The words rang in his ears as the meaning of Morgana's statement became apparent. Morgana watched as his already pale face drained of color. Merlin grasped Morgana's hand, removing his arm from her death grip.

"We need to get out of here. Arthur?"

"What, Merlin?"

"Morgana has been having visions of a cave-in in this cavern."

Arthur didn't waste a minute, "Morgana, Gwen, Lance, and Percy head back to the tunnel out of the cavern. The rest of us will get the egg and be right behind you."

"Wait Arthur! I think there's another exit from here," Merlin said. Merlin looked around the cave, eyes lit up as he magically sought the exit from the cavern. "There's a way out over there." Merlin pointed across the cavern to the left after down the stairs.

They set off down the stairs – Lance, Morgana, Gwen, and Percy continuing toward the exit while the others headed to the dragon egg. The exit from the cavern was found easily enough. They could see the daylight filtering in as they entered the tunnel out. Halfway down the tunnel, Gwen stopped Lance with a hand on the arm, staring at something hidden in the dark to the side.

"Lance… what is that?"

Lance paused and turned to see what Gwen was looking at. Percy nodded at him, and they both withdrew their swords, Lance holding out his torch to try to shed light into the dark corner. Both drew back when they saw something coiled up in the shadows.

Percy bravely drew closer. "A snakeskin," he affirmed. "And it's massive."

"A snake?" Gwen gasped

"If that's the skin, it's probably around here somewhere," concluded Lance.

"But Arthur – and Merlin – "

"Yes, Gwen – you and Morgana go on ahead! Get out of the tunnel. Percy and I will go back to warn the others," Lance shouted as he already started back down the tunnel, Percy following quickly behind.

Merlin approached the egg sitting on the rock, in awe that an egg still existed. It was more than he had ever imagined possible – that there would be another dragon. Of all the magical creatures that had returned with the magic waves, dragons had not reappeared and Merlin feared that they would not. There would be no more dragons beyond Aithusa and this egg.

Aithusa had placed the egg into the rock with magic. Merlin reverently placed his hands on either side of the large egg, feeling the magic and life swirling inside it, waiting to be called into the world.

The sound of a few skittering rocks distracted him. Arthur whirled around towards the sound, and withdrew his sword. Though he knew there wasn't much a sword could do against a cave-in. "_Merlin_, stop dallying!" Arthur snipped, as more rocks could be heard shifting about.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur's impatience, though he understood the urgency, having heard the rocks himself. With a flash of gold, he removed the egg from the rock, tucking it under his arm. "Alright, let's get out of here." When he didn't get a response from the knights behind him, he turned around suspiciously, and gaped at what he saw.

Towering about the stone platform, hissing down at them, was the largest snake Merlin had ever laid eyes on. Its girth was at least three feet wide and when it opened its mouth to display its fangs, they were the size of a man's arm. Leon, Gwaine, and Arthur, not known for backing down from a fight, took a few steps back, closer to Merlin, coming beside him.

"Merlin," Arthur muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "Do _something!_"

"Right. Cause I have the perfect spell up my sleeve to kill a massive serpent," Merlin quipped, as he stared at the snake looming above them as it drew back its head. The flaps on either side of the head flared out, as the snake moved into position to strike. "Leon! Take the egg! Get it out of here." Leon hastily sheathed his sword and took the egg from Merlin. Gwaine and Arthur shielded Leon as jumped down to where the stairs were on the edge of the platform. Merlin held up his hand facing the snake, Gwaine and Arthur beside him. The hissing increased in volume as the snake became more agitated at the intruders in its lair.

"_**Acwele!**_" Merlin yelled, eyed illuminating gold. The snake continued to hiss and pose to strike. "_**Swilte déor!**_" Merlin attempted again. The snake showed no response to the spell.

"Merlin…" Arthur panicked.

"Sorry! Magic doesn't seem to affect it. RUN!" The three of them ran to the edge for the stairs at the exact moment the snake released to strike, hurtling towards them. The snake bit down at the exact spot Merlin had been standing. Merlin jumped off the platform to avoid the snake, almost missing the stair ledge below as he landed and teetered on the edge, but Arthur clamped a hand on his arm and pulled him back. With a crack the rock platform split in half where the power of the snake was unleashed. Merlin halted the slide of the rocks over the staircase as they raced underneath to flee the serpent.

The snake chased after them toward the exit, uncoiling its large body from the darkness. The snake's tail slammed into the rocks beside them as they ran. Merlin continued to shoot curses off the snake, but they either reflected off its hide or was somehow absorbed – Merlin couldn't quite tell – for the spells had no effect. The whole cavern shook when the tail crashed into the ground and Merlin could hear the shifting of rocks indicating that the cavern was falling apart. Merlin caught pieces of rock with magic as they began to fall and propelled them towards the snake, pelting the serpent. Ahead of him, he saw Gwaine run into the tunnel. As Merlin neared the tunnel, he turned around to face the snake in order to aim the falling rocks better. The snake shot forward to strike and hit the wall above the tunnel entrance. The rock wall collapsed down under the snake's strong jaw, effectively sealing Arthur and Merlin off from the tunnel.

Gwaine heard the tunnel collapse behind him and abruptly turned around. "NO!_ Arthur! Merlin!_" He started back towards the sealed entrance, but the cave-in started to move further down the tunnel, large cracks appearing in the rock overhead. Cursing, Gwaine cast one last glance back before running down the tunnel to escape the falling rock.

Morgana and Gwen waited anxiously outside the tunnel. They felt the shift in the earth and could hear the rumbling of the cavern. None of the men had appeared yet. Gwen bit her lip as she made a decision, "I have to go back."

"No, Gwen! You go back in there and we die!"

"I can't leave them Morgana!" Gwen ran back into the tunnel, eyes scanning the shadows for the familiar figures of her friends. Morgana cursed before chasing after Gwen.

Leon regretted that he had left Arthur behind as he ran. What kind of knight was he to abandon Arthur to save a dragon egg? But Merlin would take care of Arthur, Leon reassured himself. Small bits of rock were breaking off above and falling. Leon threw away his torch in favor of covering his head with one arm while the other held the dragon egg. He saw a light up ahead of him and put on a burst of speed, hoping it was the end of the tunnel.

Coming to the light, he found it was a torch, lying on the ground still lit. Percy was hunched over the prone figure of Lance, protecting Lance from the falling rocks with his own body as a shield. A large gash on Lance's head stood out in the torchlight, blood leaking down his forehead. Percy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Leon appear.

Leon wondered why Percy hadn't picked Lance up and simply carried him out of the tunnel, until he saw the state of Percy's left arm – bent at a strange angle and bloody. Leon and Percy nodded at each other and jointly lifted Lance between them with one arm each wrapped around Lance's back and shoulders. At a slower pace than they could really afford, they set off again down the tunnel, dragging the unconscious Lance between them.

As the tunnel sealed itself in front of him, Arthur swung around to face the snake, Merlin in between the snake and him, sending large pieces of rock from the growing rock piles around them towards the snake. Merlin kept the snake occupied with the flying boulders. The snake attacked the large pieces with a vicious strike forward, the rock crumbing to dust under its jaws.

Over the rumbling of the cave-in, Merlin yelled at Arthur, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes! What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to bring the snake down with some rocks on top of it. You have to stab it when it's trapped before it can shake free!"

Arthur nodded and Merlin turned to the work at hand, pelting rocks at the snake's eye level as he created a crack in the rock above the serpent.

"_**Gewican ge stanas!**_" Merlin cried out. With a loud roar, the section Merlin had cracked fell down upon the snake. It writhed as the stones fell on it, trapping its head to the ground, mouth still wide and hissing. The tail end of the snake flailed as the serpent struggled to free itself. "Now Arthur!"

Arthur rushed forward as Merlin behind him incanted, "_**Bregdan anweald sweord**_!"

A magical blue mist surrounded Excalibur as Arthur plunged the sword up into the serpent's wide mouth. The serpent shrieked in pain as the sword entered and the life fled the snake's eyes. After the snake died, it continued to flop as nerves jerked the body. As the Arthur withdrew his sword, a final jerk of the body caused a large fang to pierce Arthur's side, cutting him deeply. Arthur gasped in pain, dropping his sword as he turned to face Merlin, holding his side as he swayed in place, fang still embedded.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin scrambled toward Arthur, grabbing him as Arthur's knees collapsed and the fang slid out. "Ok. Get the venom out. Get the venom out," Merlin muttered to himself in panic. His eyes flared gold as he used a spell to draw the poison from the wound. Cursing when the venom didn't respond to his magic in the same manner the snake had, Merlin wrenched up Arthur's chainmail and shirt, exposing the wound in Arthur's side. Arthur gasped and trembled as the venom started to spread. Leaning over, Merlin placed his mouth around the gash, and began to suck the venom out, spitting out the bitter mix of venom and blood every few second. Above them, the cracks rent through the cavern even further and a groaning of rock and earth warned of the eminent collapse of the structure.

Merlin continued to purge the wound of venom until the bitter taste of the poison disappeared, knowing that this couldn't wait lest the poison hit Arthur's bloodstream and was carried throughout the body. When the bitter taste left, he hefted Arthur into his arms, sparing a glance at the cavern collapsing around them. With a flash of gold, he transported Arthur outside of the cavern, near where he had seen the entrance of the tunnel to be with magic. Seeing no one else outside the tunnel, Merlin set Arthur down and teleported back into the cavern.

His magic brought him first to Gwaine, who was sprinting full speed down the tunnel, the cave-in immediately behind him. Merlin appeared directly in front of Gwaine, who crashed into Merlin, not having time to stop. Rather than falling to the dirt as he expected, Gwaine landed on leaves, transported mid-fall outside the tunnel by Merlin. The warlock was already gone again by the time Gwaine fully landed on the leaves. "Arthur," Gwaine breathed in shock as he saw the prone figure laying a few feet away.

Merlin appeared in front of the trio stumbling down the tunnel, Lance unconscious between them. Merlin places a hand on Percy's shoulder and the other hand on where Lance and Leon's shoulders connected, touching all three of them as he moved them out of the tunnel as it collapsed around them.

With another flash, Merlin appeared in front of Morgana, whose leg was trapped under a rock. Like in her vision, Gwen was unconscious beside her. He stumbled slightly, the rapid transport magic having drained his energy. He hadn't time to pull the energy from the world around him, so his magic was leeching his own life energy. His magic was endless, but his physical body had bounds and he was nearing the limit. Morgana's eyes were fearfully planted on the ceiling above her at the rock groaning under the strain. The rock began to fall, closing the distance between them. Merlin grasped Morgana and Gwen's shoulders and jerked them away from the tunnel. As he and the two women landed outside the tunnel, much less gracefully than his initial teleportation, the tunnel collapsed with a roar, billowing dust out of the tunnel's opening.

Merlin took a second to regain his bearings. Blood was pounding in his ears and he felt faint. He couldn't pass out now. He had to look after his friends. He had to heal Arthur. His eyes popped open and he hauled himself to his feet and scrambled over to Arthur. With a quick muttered spell, he stemmed the bleeding and sealed the internal tears of the wound in Arthur's side. He couldn't fully heal the wound with his sparse amounts of energy and still see to the others, so that would have to do for now. Gwaine began to bind the wound when Merlin was finished with some make-shift bandage.

Next Merlin tended the gash on Lance's head, having to use a bit more energy than expected to heal the brain contusion. He set Percy's arm and whispered a few words to speed the natural healing process of the bone knitting back together. Leon insisted he was fine and directed Merlin to Morgana, helping Merlin over to her. Morgana's leg was shattered. She screamed in pain as he knit the bone back together, before passing out from the pain. When he was satisfied it was healed enough to not cause any permanent damage, he turned to Gwen. He swayed and stumbled over to Gwen, collapsing before he reached her, but his hand fell across hers as he stretched his arms out to her. With a last flash of gold, he healed her concussion, and then he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Merlin awoke a day later to the quiet murmuring of his friend's voices. His eyes blinked open and he rolled over onto his side, groaning at the soreness in his limbs – magical lactic acid, he thought wryly. The voices halted at his movement and Gwaine appeared in his vision. Gwaine helped him sit up and held out a water bottle to him. As Merlin drank, he looked around the camp and his friends. Arthur and Morgana sat propped up against a tree. Both of their faces were pale in pain at their injuries, though Merlin knew that neither of their wounds were life-threatening at this point unless they became infected. Lance and Gwen were moving around the fire, preparing food. Percy was looking after the horses to the side, one arm in a sling. Near the pile of collected firewood sat the dragon egg, a shiny silvery sheen to the outer shell.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief that everyone survived. Gwaine placed an arm on Merlin's shoulder. "How you doing, Merlin?" he asked, a worried glint in his eyes.

"Sore," Merlin answered honestly, "I'll be fine. We made it. That's what matters."

Arthur rolled his eyes from sitting beside the large oak tree and frowned at Merlin. "You nearly killed yourself."

"No I didn't – just exhausted my body."

Gwaine muttered something to Merlin about refilling the water bottle and disappeared. Merlin glanced around at the others and realized that they had all made themselves scarce. Only Morgana remained in the clearing and she was feigning sleep to avoid the conversation that Merlin knew was coming between him and Arthur.

"The healing could have waited until you had more strength."

"I did what I had to and everyone's safe now. What's your problem?"

"Because you risked yourself!" Arthur roared frustrated.

"That's what I DO Arthur! It's what I've always done. I've always been the last line of protection for you." Merlin's volume matched Arthur's.

"You got us all out and you knew that you were out of strength. The broken bones, scratches, and concussions, they could have waited."

"No, they couldn't wait. If I hadn't healed you, you would have bled out. Morgana would never be able to properly walk again. And Lance – he would have never woken up!"

Arthur paled at this statement of the facts and was speechless for a moment. In a softer voice, he said, "I… Thank you, Merlin… But I can't lose you either."

Merlin's lips turned up in a small sad smile, "To have everyone here again is a miracle that I didn't expect. I can't lose anybody. I don't think my heart could take that. I've – I've suffered so much loss, I can't sit back and watch it happen to this group again."

"But Merlin, please – _please _– try to have more self-preservation. You can't sacrifice yourself every time. Your life is worth more than that."

Merlin stared at the ground, playing with a stick in the dirt for a few seconds before answering. "I will do whatever is necessary to protect you and the kingdom you will build."

Arthur frowned, "That's what I'm afraid of. Merlin, please promise me – that you won't do something stupid."

"I'm not sure what qualifies as stupid. If it saves you, then it was worth it," Merlin stated dismissing Arthur's plea, "And… I'm not sure if I can properly die, Arthur."

"Oh," breath left Arthur as he heard this admission.

"Yeah. That's how I feel about it. I've never quite tested it – with the exception of the Dorocha." Arthur was silent, digesting this information. "But Arthur, I will try not to risk myself unnecessarily. You are partially correct – Percy and Gwen's injuries could have waited."

A smug smile graced Arthur's face at this admission from Merlin, "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Dollophead."

"Clotpole."

"Oi! My word," Merlin objected, but the smile he sent toward Arthur belied his happiness. They fell into a content silence, and the other's started trickling back into the campsite, each of them squeezing Merlin's should comfortingly in thanks as they passed.

Gwen handed out bowls for lunch and they started to eat. "What is this?" Gwaine cried disgusted.

"Hey!" Lance objected, "That's my mum's best soup recipe… minus some spices I didn't have."

"Well I'll say that the spices are in the recipe for a reason," Gwaine said humorously.

"You can cook next time then!"

"Oh, no Lance! We are not going to be subjected to Gwaine's cooking," Leon objected. General agreements from the rest of the group followed Leon's statement.

After lunch, Merlin went around to check on everyone's injuries. Percy refused to have his arm healed more, "It's fine Merlin. You've done enough. I'll let it heal on its own."

Merlin frowned, but followed Percy's wishes and stepped over to Morgana. "How's the leg?"

"Hurts," Morgana admitted honestly, "I don't think I can walk on it." Merlin nodded and finished the healing process with a quick spell.

"Want to test it out?"

Morgana tentatively nodded and took Merlin's outstretched hand to pull herself up. She took a cautious step forward. "It's stiff, but it's fine. Doesn't hurt. Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin moved to Arthur next. "Let me see."

"No, Merlin, it's alright."

"Arthur…" Merlin warned.

"You did enough last time."

"I have to check on it. We can't let it get infected."

Arthur pouted but let Merlin remove the bandages and examine the wound. Merlin noticed that it was still bleeding slightly, so he sped up the healing process with a spell, causing the skin to scab over and he numbed the pain from the wound. When he examined the internal wound and tried to finish the healing internally, he frowned when his magic had no effect.

"Arthur, I think there must be trace amounts of venom left in the wound. It won't respond to my magic. We'll need to get back to Camelot, where Gaius and I can make an antidote."

"How can you make an antidote without having the venom?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin grinned at him and Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what Merlin was about to do. Arthur lunged forward, pulling his side painfully, to grab Merlin to stop him, but his hands closed on empty air as Merlin disappeared. "Damn it!"

Merlin knew that there wouldn't be much oxygen or space under the cave-in where the snake was lying. In fact, there was so little space, that he had to reappear inside the snake's mouth because the rock covered the snake completely. Trying to breathe as shallowly as possible, he magicked a large bottle into his hand and swiftly stabbed the snake's fang through the cork top of the bottle. A milky white fluid rapidly filled the jar. Merlin pulled the jar off the fang, and jumped back to the campsite with magic.

Arthur cursed at him when Merlin reappeared. Merlin held up the jar cheekily, "I got it." Arthur frowned unhappily and threw a stick at Merlin.

* * *

That afternoon, Merlin and the others trekked back to the open hillside with the castle ruins below. They saw a large chunk of collapsed, misshapen ground some ways from the backside of the hill, showing where the cavern had sat.

When they were out in the open, Merlin called for Aithusa. "**O drakon, e mala so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**"

Aithusa landed on the hillside about 15 minutes after the summons. Merlin heard a small gasp of surprise from Morgana when the white dragon appeared. Aithusa looked over the group appraisingly, her eyes lingering on Morgana and the obvious injuries of the group. "Merlin, I thought I told you to not risk yourself," admonished the dragon in her gravelly voice.

Merlin frowned, "It was unintentionally done. There was a large snake in the cavern – it was resistant to any sort of magic. It attacked us and caused the cavern to cave-in. We saved your egg though." Merlin set the egg down on the ground between them. Aithusa leaned down and nuzzled the egg tenderly, before sitting back and looking at Merlin expectantly.

Merlin closed his eyes, sensing the dragon egg before him, trying to discern the name to call the dragon into life. When he opened his mouth, the name flowed from his tongue as if given to him by the dragon in the egg, "_**Zopyros.**_"

The egg began to crack as the small dragon appeared, summoned into life by the dragonlord. Merlin's smile stretched across his whole face, happy that he was able to see such a miracle twice in his life. A small silvery dragon emerged from the pieces of the shell and croaked happily. Aithusa bent her head down and breathed lightly over her son.

"Zopyros, 'Fire of lightning.' This name speaks of a destiny with you, Merlin, lightning being a particular favorite of yours. He will grow into his name. We will withdraw from the world to let him grow unharmed. If you need me though, I will answer."

Merlin backed away to let the dragons take flight, but Aithusa didn't move. "I wish to speak with Morgana, alone if you will." Merlin reluctantly nodded and moved away from the dragon, ushering everyone else out of hearing distance, while Morgana stepped forward.

"Aithusa," Morgana's voice cracked in joy.

"Morgana, it has been many years, my friend."

Morgana nodded as a tear slid down her face. "Aithusa, I am so sorry for what happened to you."

"It is of no matter now. Merlin healed my body, though my voice never fully recovered." Between them, the young Zopyros cooed happily and experimentally flapped his wings. "Our pasts define us, in ways that are not always obvious. You walk two paths. To follow your heart is the true path to happiness. Do not give up hope in the future, Morgana."

Morgana tried to discern the meaning behind the dragon's words. It was no more helpful in determining how to live with the two opposing viewpoints at war inside her. Aithusa continued speaking, "I have a warning for you, something I have seen – do not be deceived by those in Camelot. There is a lot more going on under the surface that has not been exposed yet. I do not wish any harm to come to you. I trust Merlin – his purpose is pure, though he does not always choose the best path to his goals. Same as you back in the day. It would bring me pleasure for you to reconcile differences. While I will always support you Morgana, I cannot disobey Merlin."

Morgana nodded, "What's going on in Camelot?"

"Magic is at peril as much as it has ever been. Stay safe Morgana!" With that Aithusa, gently lifted Zopyros in her mouth and took flight, soaring away. Morgana was left in as much confusion as one typically was after listening to a dragon's riddles.

* * *

Since Arthur refused to let Merlin heal his side more and the venom was leaching energy from him, it was an urgent journey back to New Camelot. They were several days later than planned, so it was no surprise when a search patrol hailed them outside the city and escorted them back. Arthur was ushered to the hospital ward, where Merlin quickly explained the snake venom to Gaius and handed over the jar.

Uther was worried and furious to find his son injured. He made the rest of the group divulge the tale, though they left out the bits about the dragon egg. When the story of the snake and cave-in was finished, Uther dismissed the group. "Wait. Merlin, you stay." When the rest of the group left after sending nervous glances back at Merlin, Uther turned harsh eyes to the warlock, "And why didn't you simply kill the beast?"

Merlin sighed, reluctant to admit this information, "It was resistant to magic. I could not harm it."

Uther laughed cruelly, "My kind of snake then. You think yourself so infallible, but yet you are unable to prevent my son being bit by this serpent. Watch yourself, _Merlin_. My son is all that stands between us. I will not hesitate to _destroy _you should the chance come along." This last sentence was a vicious hiss, reminding Merlin of the snake.

Merlin's face drained of color at this threat, as he wondered what Uther was planning. With a nod, he bowed to the king and removed himself from the room. As Uther watched the boy leave, he was intrigued by this snake that resisted magic. Perhaps this was the answer to the cure he was developing. He had to get his hands on this venom that opposed magic.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? It was an effort to write for sure. I didn't proof read this chapter, so I apologize for any mistakes… too tired, but I want to post it anyway.**

**REVIEW! Please! I like to know whether you all still like it or if I should change the direction of something.**

Spell translations:

(1x 12) Acwele–Destroy/Kill.

(1 x 11) Swilte déor. –Kill the beast/animal.

(4 x 6) Gewican ge stanas! – Ye, stones, fall!

(1 x 5) Bregdan anweald sweord – Draw/swing/transform/move/charge the powerful sword.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20: Intrigue

* * *

It took three days for Arthur to recover from the residual effects of the snake venom after Gaius and Merlin brewed the antidote. Merlin had felt a deep seated sense of happiness standing next to Gaius as they ground herbs and cooked the antidote in the glassware.

Gwen had sat next to Arthur's bed the entire time he was in the hospital ward. When Arthur was awake, they spoke in hushed voices for hours on end. Merlin was in and out of the hospital ward, taking care of Arthur's personal affairs and continuing meditation lessons with Morgana. One of the times as he was on his way in, Merlin saw Arthur move in to kiss Gwen, but she pulled back abruptly and the kiss landed on her cheek instead. Merlin turned right back around and headed out of the ward without being spotted, hoping to avoid Arthur using him as a way to escape the resulting awkwardness.

Uther inwardly seethed as he watched Merlin and Morgana sneak off to deserted areas of the castle. How dare that _sorcerer _even touch her? And then, in the back of Uther's mind, the fear took root when he remembered how Morgana had turned on them with magic the last time. What if Merlin had deceived them all and stood with Morgana the whole time? Arthur was a fool – magic users could never be trusted. Had Morgana remembered her past life? Did she know about her magic again? Uther couldn't let her sink into the evils of magic a second time. He must do something to stop this. Remembering the jar of snake venom he had delivered to the laboratory earlier that morning, Uther smiled as he thought perhaps he was already on his way to preventing it. If he could suppress Morgana's magic before she discovered it for herself, then he would save her from the evil influence. The smile faded as he watched the two dark haired magic users walk across the courtyard, Merlin gesturing with his hands as he spoke. Merlin's only possible agenda with Morgana had to be magic related, which meant it must be stopped. Uther had to move quickly and discretely. Morgana could never tie it back to Uther or everything would be for naught.

Merlin, in fact, was telling Morgana about the time he had been experimenting and had accidentally created a love spell that had affected the whole town. The chaos that had ensued took days to clean-up and Mr. Simmeon's daughter, who had been particularly bold in her affections, was never able to look him quite in the face after the incident. Morgana and he had finished with a meditation session. Morgana had a much better handle on her magic now, and she was able to do small spells, though larger magic still slid through her grasp. Morgana was grateful to Merlin, though conflicted by this man who had once been her greatest enemy. Merlin had even helped her learn how to control her visions and guide them to show her what she wanted to see. Even Morgause had not been able to teach her such control, but Morgause had never fully been able to understand the seer gift, choosing to let Morgana live with her healing bracelet as the only reprieve when the lesson attempts failed.

Thinking of Morgause made Morgana wonder again whether her sister lived again. She had no indication of having a sister during her childhood, but then again, her family had always been steeped in secrets. She had come to live with Uther when her father had died during a mission as head of Uther's secret forces. Her thoughts turned to wonder if once again she was actually Uther's daughter. It would make sense, she figured, that history had seen to repeat in more ways than one. The Pendragon line was too defining for it not to run in her veins once again. What would it take to force a confirmation from Uther's lips?

Morgana realized that Merlin had finished his cupid gone wrong story. "Why were you even experimenting with love spells?" she asked quickly, hoping that the timing of the question, with the long silence, would go unnoticed.

Merlin, who had thought correctly that Morgana wasn't really listening to the story, flushed a deep red, "Um, well… the farmer down the road had asked for help. His, uh, bull wouldn't mate with the heifers and he insisted that I help him with his queer cow. Turns out his bull was only sick." Morgana burst out laughing, finding the reasoning behind the story significantly funnier than the resulting incident.

That night, when Morgana went to bed, she followed the meditation procedure that Merlin had taught her, letting her mind drift peacefully, before she focused her thoughts on a particular blond woman as she fell asleep.

* * *

Merlin was sitting in the shade, leaning against the wall as he watched the knights warming up for training. Knight training was about to start in a few minutes. Arthur had recovered nicely from the snake incident, which Merlin was sincerely grateful for, having found himself quite helpless to heal the wound. A little over a month had passed peacefully since they had returned from recovering the egg. Merlin frowned at the scene in front of him as he looked at the couple across the training field.

Gwen and Lance were walking up to the field, hands held. Lance moved to pull away as they reached the training field, but Gwen tugged him back for a kiss. Lance stiffly accepted the kiss, knowing that he was in full view of all his fellow knights. Gwen reluctantly let him leave. Arthur's face was painfully contorted as Lance joined them on the field. Arthur tried not to glare at his friend and Lance guiltily could not look at Arthur.

Merlin sighed. He watched them almost ruin things once before, though it really hadn't been Lance's fault at all that time – more Morgana's fault. This time though – it was all Gwen causing this unhappiness, slowly ripping apart the friendship between Arthur and Lance. It had been on tremulous grounds from the beginning because Arthur still felt the effect of betrayal that it had been Lance that Gwen had cheated on him with the first time. To watch her with him again, was tearing Arthur apart from the inside.

Enough was enough. Merlin jumped up and ran after Gwen. She had not gone far, when Merlin reached her. "Gwen!" He grabbed her hand as she was about to go around the corner.

Gwen spun to face him. "Merlin!" she said happily.

"Do you have some time? Can we talk?"

"Of course. Morgana is in a Ladies of Camelot Heritage Brunch right now, so she won't need me for a while. Let's walk, shall we?"

Merlin nodded and the two walked in companionable silence to Camelot Park – a large recreational park outside of the castle walls in the upper town. The park had wooden playgrounds for the kids, football fields, tennis courts, and running paths. Merlin and Gwen strolled along the paths under the shade of the trees, and stopped at a nice bench by a large oak tree.

"What's on your mind, Merlin?"

"What are you doing Gwen? Why are you with Lance?"

Gwen's mouth popped open at this, slightly offended. "I love him!"

"Do you?" Merlin asked probingly. "You hardly left Arthur's side while he was injured. And don't lie to me Guinevere _Pendragon_, because I know you better than anyone. Why have you shut Arthur out?"

Gwen bit her lip and was silent for a good few minutes collecting her thoughts. Finally, when she spoke, her watery eyes reflected the emotions swirling inside. "I can't do it again. I can't love him so much only for him to cast me away or die again when we've only begun to have each other. It was so painful, so _difficult_. I can't put myself through that again." She pleaded for Merlin to understand. "I have to protect my heart this time."

"That's ridiculous. First of all, you can't possibly know that Arthur will die young this time. Second, last time Lance died long before Arthur, so that rules out that irrationality. Third, Arthur stood up to his father for _me_, Gwen, with Uther having full knowledge that I have magic. Arthur won't cast you away." Merlin took a deep breath, continuing in a softer voice, "You'd rather not be with the person you love than risk the pain? And what about Lance? What do you think this does to him, knowing that you actually love Arthur more?" The steady tone of Merlin's voice grated on Gwen as he cut her with his words.

"Merlin, that's not fair," Gwen's voice broke.

"No! What's not fair is that you are playing with Arthur's emotions! You can't be with Lance and lead Arthur on! You know the 'having cake and eating it too' thing!"

Gwen's anger snapped, "Well why don't_ you_ have him then Merlin if it offends you so much?" Gwen didn't think she'd ever seen Merlin so still before. Merlin always fidgeted or was moving. To see him pause like this – it's like all of nature stopped with him, holding its breath for him. It was quite terrifying. Merlin didn't say anything in response. Gwen leaned forward against her knees, holding her head in both hands unable to look Merlin in the face. She refused to cry here, so she took deep breaths to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Merlin. That was uncalled for… I'm not sure if I can do all this again. I was so unhappy last time – our rough courtship and then after he died – and in the end, I died alone. No family, no children, and the only legacy that remained through history is that I'm a whore and an adulteress. But I know that I can have a happy, simple life with Lance. A family and home!"

"You had a family in the end – Leon, Percival, and I? Maybe not by blood, but we were family. Don't say otherwise. And you cannot speak to me about being alone. I was there the whole time Gwen. You didn't die alone – and it hurts that you feel that you did. I know that you still love Arthur! You don't truly love Lance – you love him like a companion, a friend, but as your other half?"

Gwen sighed and sat back up against the bench. "Why are you pushing this?"

"You are ripping them apart - both of them!" Merlin exclaimed, voice trembling in anger. Gwen was silent as she contemplated this. Merlin stood from the bench, "I love you Gwen. You are my soul sister – my dearest friend. I won't allow you to delude yourself like this. But in the end, it is your choice to make. I thought you were stronger than this. Please think this through more."

Merlin turned around and walked back to the castle, leaving Gwen alone in her thoughts on the park bench.

* * *

Arthur found Merlin sitting around in Arthur's study, idly turning over his old mp3 player in his hands, occasionally shooting small sparks of magic into the device. Merlin wasn't even looking at it, staring out the window unhappily. When Arthur came in, Merlin glanced at him in recognition and grunted a hello before turning back to the window.

Arthur scoffed, "Why hello to you too. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing," Merlin looked away from the window to the device in his hands with practiced schooled features.

"You've always been a terrible liar."

"Lied well enough to you."

Arthur frowned – Merlin must be in a real mood to bring up his years of lying about his magic without the usual inflection of guilt. "Ok…" Arthur pulled the dead mp3 player out of Merlin's hands, forcing Merlin to focus on Arthur. "What's wrong, Merlin?"

"I… it's nothing." At Arthur's withering look of disbelief, Merlin amended quietly, "Alright, it's something, but well – hopefully it will work itself out."

"Idiot. Well if you won't tell me…"

Merlin shook his head, seeming to shake himself out of his thoughts and took the mp3 player back from Arthur to set it in the top drawer of the desk. "What did you need Arthur?" Merlin asked, ever skilled at changing the topic, though never quite managing to do it subtly.

Arthur watched Merlin for a few seconds, as Merlin twitched under his raised eyebrow. "Alright, that's it. Get your coat. We're going out."

"Out?"

"Yes, out."

"Like 'pints and pubs' out?"

"Yes, dunce."

"Oh."

Arthur frowned at Merlin. "Oh?"

"I haven't really been out to a pub in a long time."

"Oh good, we can get you properly plastered then. You've always been a bit of a lightweight."

"Magic and alcohol don't mix very well."

"Hmm. I'll keep an eye out for if you've turned everyone green." Merlin grinned at this, and stood up, grabbing his coat from on the back of the chair as he followed Arthur out of the room.

Somehow, the news got out that Arthur was having a night out on the town, and many of the knights and knights in training joined them at the pub. Merlin found himself laughing heartily alongside Arthur and the knights after several pints. Gwaine had proposed a card game, but Arthur turned it down and watched them play. After a few rounds, Arthur was asked why he wasn't playing and he responded with the explanation of, "Merlin cheats," which got several raised eyebrows from the former Knights of the Round Table, and several cries of outrage from others who had lost some money, as Merlin fidgeted in his seat.

"Merlin, mate, have you been swindling us at cards?" Gwaine said slyly.

"Gwaine! You besmirch Merlin's honor! Merlin always wins, but he's not swindling you!" Arthur exclaimed loudly, and stood up in mock offense at Gwaine's words. Gwaine protested saying Arthur called Merlin a cheater first, and "How can he be a cheater, but not have swindled our money?"

"He's _lucky_." Arthur continued with a wink and in a loud drunken whisper, "But shh – it's supposed to be a secret!" The men all laughed at this, but the Round Table knights traded glances, wondering if it was time to send Arthur home before he revealed any actual secrets.

Gwaine tossed his hand onto the table giving up the game, "I suppose that explains that dice game that one time." Arthur frowned as he remembered this and he promptly had Merlin in a headlock.

"Did you cheat money out of the crown prince of Camelot?" Arthur asked in fake outrage.

"Are you accusing me of cheating without proof? I'm _lucky_, remember?" Merlin squirmed out of the headlock. Merlin caught the looks of the other Round Table knights, and though drunk himself, he hauled Arthur out of the chair, "Come on. Time to go home."

"Not now. Another round to all!" Cheers went up from the knights at the table. Merlin frowned at them all, and smacked Arthur lightly, "Some other time. Let's go."

Arthur frowned – "Hey, I give the orders here!" – But he followed Merlin out anyway and they stumbled back to the castle together.

* * *

Gwaine staggered out of the pub some time later and was heading back to the castle when he saw a figure into the shadows. He darted forward in such a way that only Gwaine could achieve while drunk and grabbed the wrist of the person before they could scurry away. The figure struggled to escape Gwaine's grasp while he pulled them into the light of the lanterns.

"Morgana?" he asked puzzled when he finally saw the figure's face. "What are you doing out and about by your lonesome on such a night?"

Morgana scoffed and gave up the struggle to escape, keeping her expression aloof. "That is none of your business, Gwaine."

"Oh, but you see, I think you might find that it is my business to know what you are up to." Gwaine pulled her in closer, until they were face to face.

Morgana frowned at the suspicion lurking behind Gwaine's eyes. She rolled her eyes, "If you must know, I was at a club – had a few drinks, danced a little. Uther doesn't like it when I go out, so I have to sneak around. Can't I enjoy myself like you and the knights at the pub?"

Gwaine grinned widely, swaying a little as he said, "Everyone deserves a few drinks!" He slung an arm around her shoulders, "But a lady should not be alone. I am honor bound to escort you back to the castle."

"Being a lady is such trouble," Morgana muttered exasperated, but she didn't see a way out, so she began walking towards the castle with Gwaine. She slipped one hand into her pocket, double checking that the note she had set out to obtain was still there as they set off.

Gwaine swayed drunkenly, laughing as he produced a small flower and tucked it behind Morgana's ear. "A flower for a princess."

"Where did that come from?" Morgana asked witheringly before she smirked and said, "I remember Gwen telling me about your flower wooing attempts. But I thought you told her you didn't have an endless supply of flowers hidden up your sleeve."

Gwaine winked at her, and used the arm around her shoulders to pull her in close before whispering in her ear, "I can't tell you. It's magic."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "Sir Gwaine – "

Gwaine interrupted with a "Not sir yet!"

"Sir Gwaine, you are amongst the talented individuals who can have magic standing in front of you without recognizing it. Case in point: Merlin."

"Oh Merlin! I seem to remember that I'm not the only one present to not recognize Merlin, so your point falls flat," Gwaine winked at her and nudged her to indicate who else hadn't recognized Merlin.

Morgana frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Have I offended you?" Gwaine asked. They were almost to the courtyard now, "I can sword fight as many men as you want without my shirt on if it will make you feel better."

Morgana stopped walking and turned to Gwaine with a shocked expression on her face, her jaw slack. Gwaine winked at her and laughed heartily as she huffed and stalked off towards the castle doors.

From his left, he heard Percy – who was sitting on the ground leaning against a bucket looking worse for wear – say, "Point to Gwaine."

* * *

**A/N: What's Morgana up to? And Uther is about to set it all on fire. Stay tuned. **

**Not as action packed as the last chapter. Let me know what you thought of the character interactions in this chapter. ****This chapter is kind of a pairing teaser... while still moving along the plot of course...**

**Also, as a note, I fixed some naming inconsistencies from Chapters 2 and 4 (Leo/Leon and Gus/Gaius - got rid of the Leo and Gus)**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21: Experiments

* * *

"Bloody hell, Merlin, can you be any louder?" Arthur fumed. "I think you have successfully scared away any and all possible game at this point."

As if on cue, Merlin tripped, and with a short yell of surprise fell into a tree, causing the few remaining birds in the area to take flight. Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples in exasperation. They had left early that morning on a much needed hunt. Of course, it was also an excuse to get out of the castle with only Merlin, but that decision was looking less and less like a good one as the morning progressed. So far Arthur had nothing to show for his hunting efforts.

"Forget I said anything," Arthur mocked as he hauled Merlin to his feet. "Well, no game around here anymore, so we're going to have to go further. Honestly, how can you still be clumsy after having hundreds of years practicing how to walk?"

Merlin winced at Arthur's tone. "Uh, well I'll just go back for the horses. You can fume and rant here while you wait."

Arthur lunged towards Merlin to tackle him for this, but the warlock had darted out of his reach – the only time Merlin ever showed any grace, Arthur decided – and set off back into the trees towards the horses.

When Merlin returned with the horses, Arthur smacked him upside the head before mounting. "Ow, Arthur. You should really learn to respect your elders."

"I don't think you count. You hardly act your age, much less look it."

"I believe that someone told me once that he always wanted me to be me."

"Don't throw my words back at me. And for the record, Merlin, I meant those words when I said them." Arthur spurred his horse, leaving Merlin standing there.

"Always so dramatic," Merlin mumbled as he set off after Arthur.

Later that day, they stopped in a small field under the shade of a couple of trees for lunch – Arthur had still yet to catch a deer, but he had shot down a few pheasants.

Merlin was fumbling around with his saddle bags, when his eye caught something he had packed earlier in a moment of inspiration. He had been in the armory, getting everything ready to leave when he spotted the gun cases on the back wall, gathering dust for disuse. Merlin never held or shot a gun, but he always wondered why the magic had affected guns. Gunpowder had been in use for centuries – since the 1600s, before electricity and other modern technologies. Merlin opened the gun case and pulled out a small handgun. He shivered as he held the weapon. Something in him rebelled at the gun. But guns were another part of the mystery of why technology had fallen in the wake of magic. Merlin could not deny that overall, life had been better with electricity – and frankly, he missed the music saved on his mp3 player. He needed to find a way to allow magic and technology to coexist, before the world slipped further into the dark ages.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who was currently eating a sandwich, and pulled the pistol from his bags. "What are you doing?" Arthur had paused, sandwich halfway to his mouth, and was watching Merlin steadily.

Merlin looked at the gun in his hand. "Well, Arthur, I've really had enough of you, so I thought I'd end this now." Merlin tried to keep a straight face, but he digressed into giggles by the end. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself, "I wanted to experiment. See if I could make it work. I mean, I don't approve of guns at all, but it's another clue to figuring out how to fix everything."

Arthur shook his head and took another bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly as he thought. "It's not going to work – you're going to shoot your foot off."

"I have to try. I mean why do guns not work? It doesn't make sense. Everything else is because of electricity." Merlin walked a little bit away from the trees. He raised the gun as if to fire. "I mean, there's no electricity for the magic to mess with. I should just be able to pull the trigger–"

"MERLIN DON'T!" Arthur scrambled up, dropping his sandwich.

"– and shoot." The words were accompanied with a loud bang, and Merlin was thrown to the ground.

"Oh god, Merlin," Arthur breathed fearfully as he rushed to Merlin's side.

"Ow," Merlin winced, rubbing his back as he sat up. He looked around. "Did you see where it shot?"

The intense wave of relief that wash over Arthur was shortly followed by a wave of anger. "You idiot! You didn't even try it with magic that time. We don't use guns while the magic is up because they misfire and have a tendency to explode."

"Ah right, so that must have been a misfire," Merlin looked up at Arthur and backtracked at Arthur's furious expression. "Cause it didn't explode..." He looked at the gun that he had somehow managed to hold on to and then back at Arthur. "I'm gonna try again."

"You are not."

"Yes, I think I am. I think I'll pull age rank on this one. Stand back, boy!" Merlin grinned cheekily at Arthur as he stood back up and raised the gun.

"Merlin, do not shoot that gun again."

"Arthur, move back. I can't do this with you standing right there."

"I will take it from you."

"I will make you move." As Arthur, lunged forward to grab the gun, Merlin's magic pushed Arthur back out of what Merlin considered the hazard zone for the gun.

"Merlin!"

Ignoring Arthur a second time, Merlin shot the gun. However, this time before he pulled the trigger, he cast a magic shield between the gun and himself to prevent backlash. This proved to be a wise decision as the end of the gun promptly blew up. The shield caught all pieces of shrapnel, protecting Arthur and Merlin.

"Huh." Merlin looked at the mangled gun in his hand and dropped all the shields, allowing Arthur to come running up to him. The barrel of the handgun was ripped, as if the metal had torn like paper, and was twisted around unrecognizably.

"Oh my god. When we get back to Camelot, I am removing every single firearm from the armory and placing them under lock and key. And then I'm giving _everyone _express instruction to detain you if they ever see you handling a gun again." Arthur grabbed the mangled metal from Merlin's hand and stomped back to the trees. Arthur clicked on the safety, and took out the remaining bullets in the gun, before he placed it beside him on the ground. He then picked up his sandwich from the ground, brushed off any dirt, and continued eating.

Merlin followed morosely after Arthur and sat down beside him to eat his lunch as well. All further experimentation ideas were swiftly cut off by glares from Arthur. The silence that followed was almost like a weapon of its own, and Merlin fidgeted under Arthur's anger.

* * *

Uther was sitting behind his desk in his personal study when a knock on the door announced the arrival of his three o'clock appointment with scientists from the Magical Recovery Project.

"Come in."

The door opened and Dr. Karl walked in, dressed not in his typical lab coat, but in slacks and a dress shirt, suitable for meeting with the king. He was followed by a woman with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Uther did not look up from the report he was reading as the two scientists entered, closing the door behind them. "Please sit."

Uther let them situate themselves before he set down the report he was reading and looked over his desk at the two scientists. His cool gaze faltered and his blood stuttered when he locked eyes with the woman.

"Oh," Dr. Karl said, "Your majesty, allow me to introduce you to Dr. Nicole Wade. She's been the lead researcher on the side project for Technology Recovery. I thought she had some relevant information to discuss with you first, before we discuss the progress of the other project."

Karl's words had faded to the background as Uther stared at the woman in hastily shuttered surprise. _Nimueh_. No recognition crossed her face as she spoke a properly addressed greeting to Uther. He nodded at her and said some trite greeting back as he wondered whether she remembered their previous history. His next thoughts were about whether she had magic again and if so, how could a magic user rise to a premier position in his research facilities undiscovered?

The room had fallen uncomfortably silent as the scientists waited for Uther to speak.

"Yes," Uther said smoothly recovering, "Dr. Wade, please tell me about the recent advancements in your project."

"The Technology Recovery project is progressing well. The current paths we have been working on include efforts to counter the magnetic effects of magic. It appears that the magic has created a magnetic polar shift in the earth, which explains why the magic effects were global. We've had some contact with researchers in France to discuss theories and we brought in an electromagnetism expert. We built a room in our facility where we can change the magnetic fields of the room to manipulate electric current flow."

"Have you managed to make electricity work again?"

"No, sire. But we think that we are on the cusp of a breakthrough. If we can successfully make electricity work again, then we are a step closer in creating a world where magic and technology can coexist."

Uther frowned at the woman, multiple thoughts warring inside his head. Should he let her go? She might not actually be a magic user in this time period, despite being gifted at it in her previous life. He couldn't do anything until it was somehow proved in one way or another that she had magic again. Plus, in this life she had done nothing against him, unlike the previous time where she had deceived him and murdered his wife. He could not fault her for the past – a past that she might not even remember.

"I do not believe that magic and technology can peacefully exist. This is a war Dr. Wade, and we will use all methods to ensure that technology prevails before the world slips further from the height of civilization it once claimed."

Uther watched her face carefully as he spoke and noticed the tic in her mouth – a slight downturn of the corners – as he spoke of fighting against magic. Still not enough proof, but suspicion had been raised and he would add her name to his task force's watch list.

"Thank you for the update. You are excused. I will speak with Dr. Karl privately now."

Nicole frowned slightly, but quickly schooled her expression as she rose to leave. She had been hoping to hear the details of the top secret Magical Recovery Project to which her research fed. Her security classification did not reach high enough to allow her access to those labs and project information. She had her own suspicions about the true purpose of the project, but her hopes of learning more were dashed with her dismissal.

As the door shut behind Nicole Wade – _Nimueh_ – Uther turned to Dr. Karl. "Well?"

Karl jumped in his seat slightly nervously as he looked at the king. "I'm afraid that the project has not advanced as we had hoped, sire. We have managed to create a serum that works for four weeks with no lasting effects. The drug is not permanent and is deactivated by hormones over this time period – especially quickly in women due to hormonal cycles, sire. In men, the effect is slightly more potent, but also is deactivated within six to eight weeks of injection. Animal tests and human trials have shown no causes for concern in toxicity or long-term effects. We are researching a more permanent medicine. The chemical you brought us – snake venom, you said – has been very potent and we are in the process of discovering how to replicate its effects. That being said, it will take some time before a permanent cure can be created. The current drug does not cure magic, it only works as an inhibitor – a block – and so it wears off."

Uther frown increased, causing a slight expression of fear to flit across Dr. Karl's face. "But this temporary medicine can be placed into production for immediate use, correct?"

"Yes, sire."

"Then we will move forward with producing that medicine for production to allow us a way to detain magic users. I will transfer production to another lab. In the meantime, you and your team will focus on this permanent cure. Make it work, Dr. Karl. You are dismissed."

Dr. Wade had waited patiently for Dr. Karl to finish his discussion with Uther. When Karl exited the office looking slightly green, Nicole took pity on the man and whatever had gone wrong in his discussion and instead of heading directly back to the labs, they stopped for tea in one of the upper town cafes.

The two researchers finished their tea and walked down the main road through the lower-income suburban areas outside the Camelot city walls to the hidden research facility on the edge of the city. They were innocently discussing matters not concerned with their research – such as the price of grain and Dr. Karl's family – though Nicole had tried to pry research information out of Dr. Karl over tea. As they were walking, a shout of heads up caused everyone to move out of the road. The researchers quickly moved to the side to allow the two horse riders to thunder past. Nicole saw Prince Arthur and an unknown man riding thundering past, a large deer draped over a third horse – the spoils of the Prince's latest hunt, she assumed.

As she watched the riders continue down the road to the castle, something clicked in her mind and she gasped in surprise. Dr. Karl looked at her in concern as she raised a hand to her head, rubbing her temple in pain. "I suddenly don't feel well," she said slowly. She took a few more steps forward down the road, before she swayed dangerously and collapsed. Dr. Karl almost missed catching the woman, but he managed to pick her up, and since the lab wasn't far, he carried the unconscious woman to the research facility, where she could be looked after there.

* * *

In the week that followed, the gun incident was not spoken of between Arthur and Merlin, however Arthur followed through on his word and had all the firearms removed to the vaults.

"You know, a lock won't do much to keep me out."

"Merlin, so help me god, if you dare to go into those vaults without my permission, I will not hesitate to kill you myself."

The gun incident did not waylay Merlin's other attempts to reconcile technology and magic. He was caught several times taking various pieces of technology and moving them to Arthur's study. TVs, printers, old cell phones – all in disuse, so nobody really minded that they were taken, but it raised some eyebrows at the speculation of what Arthur's PA was doing hoarding such electronics.

Arthur wasn't able to prevent Merlin's experiments with the electronics. And honestly, if Merlin was going to be experimenting with magic, Arthur would rather that Merlin did so in Arthur's study where no one would see. However that didn't stop the frowns and glares whenever he heard a triumphant "Aha!" from his study followed by a loud crash-bang and whatever Merlin was working on exploded.

Merlin had received a thorough scolding the day Arthur had discovered the scorch marks on his expensive cherry wood desk. But since the damage had already been done, Arthur allowed Merlin to continue, provided that Merlin did not burn down the room, of course. Arthur withdrew from all attempts of actually doing paperwork in his own study and now did his work at another desk he had placed in his bedroom.

Their lives fell into a routine. Whenever Arthur was doing paperwork in his rooms, Merlin was either experimenting or helping Arthur. While Arthur was training with the knights, Merlin gave magic lessons to Morgana. And of course, wherever Arthur went, it seemed a shadow named Merlin followed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is late! I'll make it up to you all I promise!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22: Rebellion

* * *

Eli set down his pencil and flexed his hand, working out the cramps from the past two hours of hurried scribbles. He leaned back in his chair and checked the time remaining listed on the blackboard at the front of the room. Five minutes to spare. He did a cursory flip through the exam, checking that he had answered every question and that there were no obvious mistakes.

Not wanting to distract his peers in the last minute crunch at the end of a test, he gazed idly out the big windows illuminating the classroom more than the kerosene lamps scattered throughout. This was his last exam. After this he could go back to his flat and eat a small dinner before heading out with his friends for celebratory drinks for finishing uni. Graduation wasn't for another week, which gave plenty of time to celebrate and pack up. His sister Gwen had promised to come to the commencement ceremony and after that, was going to help him move back to Camelot with her. It would be good to move back in with his sister. When their parents had died in a freak accident as a result of the magic waves, Gwen had taken care of him, raised him, and ensured he had all the proper education to succeed in the tumultuous times they lived in. As soon as she was accepted for the position as Morgana's personal assistant right out of school, she had been able to afford to send him to boarding school and from there onto university. In a week's time, he would be graduating with a degree in engineering and materials science.

The exam proctor called time and Eli gathered his exam, stuffing his pencil into his pocket, and turned in his papers at the front of the room as he exited. Breathing a sigh of relief as he stepped out into the sun, he turned towards the direction of his flat. He noticed a large gathering of students on the main campus mall – a large grassy area perfect for studying, relaxing, or playing footie. He idly wondered what was going on and was slightly surprised to see so many students still on campus. The exam he had just walked out of was the last one of finals week. Most all other students had already finished and were free to leave for summer holidays unless they were sticking around for graduation.

As he got closer he noticed that it wasn't just any gathering of students. It was a protest and a rather large one at that. Hundreds of students milled about, some carrying white picket signs with various slogans. From simple "FREE THE MAGIC USERS" to cheesy "MAGIC IS GREAT, DON'T HATE" to political "REPEAL THE MAGIC ACT" and emotional "DON'T KILL INNOCENTS," the signs showed the purpose of the protest. A few of the signs were confusing to him: "RATIFY THE EMRYS ACT" and "EMRYS FOR MINISTER OF MAGIC." He wondered who this Emrys person was – obviously some leader in the underground magic circles – and the purpose of the Emrys Act.

As he noticed the police watching the protest from across the street, as if waiting for something to happen, Eli decided it was best to avoid the area and take the long way around to get to his flat rather than cut across the mall as he usually did.

* * *

Morgana threw the polished bowl of water she was supposed to be using to scry across the room in a fit of temper and a slight scream of anger. Merlin surreptitiously caught the bowl and the water before they hit the wall and splattered across the floor and returned the bowl of water to the table as Morgana paced across the room in frustration. They had already been working on this for several weeks now. Morgana still had trouble harnessing her magic. It was flighty. She could feel it _there_ – right under her skin – but when she reached for it, the magic either slid out of her grasp or flooded to her fingertips too strongly.

"Again," Merlin said, leaving no room in his tone for argument. Morgana stomped to the table and instantly reached for her magic to try again – "No."

"Merlin!" she snapped at him, "I was trying!"

"No, you were about to blow something up going into it like that. Sit down, take a deep breath and calm your mind." As Morgana followed these instructions with a slight roll of her eyes, Merlin continued lecturing, "The magic of seers is different than a lot of other magic. It's not simply words and power – it's about emotion and balance. That's why you have the violent outbursts of magic with your visions without meaning to when you go to sleep without meditating first. You will never be able to control this if you cannot calm your mind."

"How would you know? You're not a seer," Morgana snarled.

Merlin sent her a withering glance before he sat down from her across the table. "I may not be a seer naturally such as you, but that does not mean I have not Seen. And if I haven't managed to study and explore every branch of magic in the 1500 years, then I don't know what I was wasting my time doing."

Morgana sighed and the tension in her body fled as she sagged against the table and put her head into her arms. "It's so _hard_. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. My magic used to be so easy to direct. It's like it's not fully there or something." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into the table and her arms.

"You are not the only one who has trouble with their magic like this. When the magic waves began, all the magic users experienced this. Most still do today – which is why you hear reports of people who suddenly burn down their house or other accidents of the sort. The magic isn't settled yet. I can feel it, Morgana, the magic – it's the same as mine, anchored to me. And after so long of having only myself and the crystal cave as anchors to the world, it doesn't fit back into the world the same way. Maybe it's the pollution – the world isn't as pure for the magic to flow through as it once was. It's unsteady – wavering one minute and a tidal wave the next. And it's going to take time for it to settle. So give it time and keep practicing. Your magic will settle soon. You aren't the first person I've taught."

Morgana looked up at him, her eyes slightly red, but still shrewd. "You've taught quite a lot of people, haven't you? I did some investigating. The Camelot magic underworld is quite extensive actually and the name Emrys is quite resonant from top to bottom. They say you taught the first ones after the magic waves and it's your grimoires that were copied to be the standard spell books most magic users have today. The entire magical community centers on you, but here you are – being Arthur's servant again." The last bit was said with a bit of a scoff.

Merlin smiled secretively at her, ignoring her last statement and not revealing whether the rumors were true or not. "Ah, is that what you've been up to? Don't think your sneaking around wasn't noticed. And did you find information the other person you were searching for?" Morgana gaped at him in shock as Merlin raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "I'm an old man, Morgana. Not much gets by me anymore. And how is dear Morgause?"

Morgana glared at him and pursed her lips. Merlin continued to watch her steadily, expectantly, with his ancient blue eyes, until she caved. "I haven't met her yet. Only a name and address. She is known as Margaret this time. And I believe she's my sister once again."

"I think you might be right about that. Like how you and Arthur are probably siblings this time again as well, but getting that out of Uther will be like pulling teeth."

Morgana dismissed that, she had already determined that she and Arthur were still related. "I want to see her again, but she won't remember me will she?"

"Not from your former lives, no. But she will still know you as her younger sister in this life."

"Merlin, what did you do that made us remember? _Please_. You have to make Morgause remember."

Merlin leaned back from the table and crossed his arms. "I will do no such thing."

"Why not?" Morgana asked furiously.

"She turned you against us."

"That's rich, considering you were the one who poisoned me. Uther turned me against him – as Arthur did – when they refused to stop persecuting magic. Morgause did nothing more than love me as her sister. She wanted the best for me and she wanted me to be able to use my magic freely. She taught me everything last time," Morgana spoke vehemently.

"You never gave Arthur a chance. And that was the only way to stop the spell that would have destroyed Camelot. I never wished you harm, but you were already on Morgause's side by that point."

"I never gave Arthur a chance? What about you Merlin? You never gave him a chance to accept magic either, did you? No, you kept your secret and hid from the world and allowed so many people to die."

Merlin stood up angrily, chair clattering behind him as it fell to the ground. He leaned forward, bracing himself with both palms on the table, as he spoke. "I made many mistakes, Morgana. And I've had a very long time to think them over and regret them. Do not lecture me. I will not let them happen again. But for the sake of finishing this conversation, I think that if you had revealed yourself to Arthur, he would have reconsidered everything about magic. You were his family."

"Merlin, if you weren't comfortable revealing yourself to Arthur, then why would you ever think I could? No one has ever been closer to Arthur than you."

Merlin shook his head, "I held the secret too long. At the end, it wasn't about the magic – it was that I had lied to him the entire time I knew him. Arthur had been betrayed by so many people. And I couldn't bear the thought of him turning me away on that – destroying our relationship – thinking that I betrayed him. And he did, you know, turn me away at first when I revealed myself in those last days, but then he accepted me. I have faith that Arthur will restore magic and unite the kingdom this time." Morgana and Merlin were silent for a little bit as Merlin righted the chair and sat back down. He gestured to the bowl of water, "Again."

* * *

Arthur sat in the stifling council room and listened to the droning voice of one of the council members about the budget. It was too hot to be in here on a day like today. The windows of the room had been opened to allow air circulation, but without a breeze, the hot summer sun created a sauna in the upper floor room of the castle. Sweat trickled down his back as he tried to pay attention to the comments about budget allocation for after school programs on drug, violence, and magic prevention.

He wished Merlin were here with him. Merlin would stand in the shadows where Arthur could see him and make nonverbal remarks on the council discussions. But Merlin was working with Morgana at the moment and Arthur had not told him about the council meeting. After Merlin had admitted to Uther's threats against him while Arthur was recovering from the snake venom, Arthur had been trying his hardest to keep Merlin as far away from Uther as possible. Of course, trying to keep secrets about meetings from the man who keeps track of your personal schedule was incredibly challenging.

He could hear snatches of conversation coming from the courtyard and fields below, occasionally a loud burst of laughter that he could identify as Gwaine or a barked order from Leon who was running the training session at the moment. A change in the shouts followed by the clattering of horse hooves galloping into the courtyard caught his attention. Daring to take a slight peek over his shoulder by making it appear as a discrete stretch, he looked out the window where he could see a man running up the steps into the castle as a horse lathered in sweat was led away. Turning back to the table, he silently counted how long it would take the message to reach the council chambers.

He was almost at four minutes when a sharp knock rang out on the council chamber doors. Uther nodded at the security guard posted by the door, who slid out of door to exchange a few words with the person, before the door was opened to allow the messenger into the council room. Uther's expression thundered as he heard the contents of the message. He dismissed the man, with directions to rest and recover with his food and board provided for in the castle.

When the doors closed again, Uther turned straight to Arthur, wasting no time as he said, "You and your men will go deal with this university riot. I trust you will use whatever means necessary to put an end to this. We cannot have violence like this destabilizing the kingdom. You leave in two hours."

* * *

Arthur and his men – 30 knights and two cavalry platoons – totaling over a hundred men rode out, the horse hooves a loud thunder as they departed from the field outside the city walls where they had mustered before leaving. The university was about a day and half ride away – putting them arriving mid-afternoon the next day. He hoped that by the time they arrived the violence would have quelled, as it would be three days since the messenger first set out.

He recounted the full message to Merlin as they rode. He'd already briefed the knights and the platoon leaders on the situation. When he reached the part of the message relevant to Merlin, he double checked who was nearby. Finding him and Merlin relatively apart from the rest of the group with the closest people being his round table knights, Arthur continued speaking, lowering his voice anyway to avoid eavesdroppers.

"They are rioting in the name of Emrys – calling for ratification of 'The Emrys Act.'" Arthur said in an undertone with a glance at Merlin to see how he received the news.

Merlin stiffened slightly and then slumped back down in the saddle, "I guess I should have expected this. For all intents and purposes, Emrys is the leader of the magical community. The druids look to me and the others look to the druids for direction and instruction. The Emrys Act was an anonymously drafted and submitted petition to repeal laws against all magic and limit the laws to be the same as for standard felonies and crimes – murder, theft, assault, etcetera."

When Arthur gave him a look about the 'anonymous' comment, Merlin rolled his eyes. "And no, I didn't write it. It was a collection of magic users. They used my name without my permission, except I read it and agreed with it all, so I didn't care." Merlin sighed and rubbed his temples. "What are you going to do, Arthur? These are students – they're just kids."

"I resent that. Kids? They're only a few years younger than I am!"

"Next to me, you're all kids."

"Stop bringing up your age. It's like you want to be treated like you're old and decrepit."

"Prat."

"Idiot," Arthur said affectionately. Arthur thought about his options as they rode. Merlin sensed that Arthur was strategizing, so he remained blissfully quiet, which Arthur was grateful for. Finally, Arthur spoke, "My father told me to use whatever means necessary. I do not want to resort to violence against these students. I agree with them - part of me wants to _be_ out there with them. I'd like to try a diplomatic approach. Make them understand that I don't see things the same as my father."

"They won't listen to you. It's a riot. As soon as you show up like that, they will attack you – you won't even have time to make speeches."

Arthur's eyes twinkled as he smiled wickedly at Merlin. Merlin shifted uncomfortably, not liking the direction this was going. Arthur confirmed his suspicious. "They won't attack if I have a very powerful, well-known sorcerer at my side."

Merlin blanched and took a deep breath, hating himself already because he knew he was going to give in to this crazy plan of Arthur's. "Uther won't like that at all... Arthur, that's blatantly rebelling against him and his laws. Are you sure?"

"Any means necessary."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Questions/comments/random thoughts all appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23: Point of No Return

* * *

"I am going to die. Uther is going to kill me if your guards don't get me first. For the first time in 700 years, I think I am going to die."

"_Merlin _– Shut. Up." Arthur scowled at the panicking Merlin as they rode next to each other. A few seconds passed before Arthur asked curiously, "What happened 700 years ago?"

"Plague," Merlin answered absently. Arthur winced at Merlin's answer and raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but neither made any further comment on the subject.

For the better part of the afternoon, Arthur strategized. He came up with a plan A, B, and C, reviewing each point with his closest knights. Then he decided what he would say and reviewed his speech with Merlin. The speech had taken the longest part of the day – especially after Merlin told him that it 'sucked', which forced Arthur to come up with a new one, which ended up being half written by Merlin by the time it was finished.

"You were very vague in describing my role," Merlin said.

"I gave you a job! I said that you need to get everyone's attention and then stand there and –"

"Look intimidating – I heard," Merlin said sarcastically, "Gwaine almost fell off his horse laughing when you said it the first – and the second and third – time."

"Oi!" Gwaine hollered from somewhere behind them.

Arthur grinned playfully at Merlin, "Gwaine needs to learn to how to sit properly on his horse. Can't be a true knight if he can't stay on at a walk."

"Oi!" Gwaine exclaimed again, even more offended.

Percy snickered beside him as Lance said, "Point to Arthur!"

Gwaine grumbled as he pulled out his pocket notebook and added the new tally to the score.

"Who's winning?" Lance asked curiously.

Gwaine scowled as he flipped through the pages. "Hmm… _Leon_ - you sneaky bastard! When did you pull ahead?"

Leon smiled smugly, "I will never reveal my secrets." Before anyone could say anything further, he spurred his horse to go scout ahead.

"I think that's another point," Arthur said begrudgingly.

When they stopped a little later for a break to refill canteens and water the horses, Merlin turned to Arthur, "You are completely avoiding the question of what you want me to do, Arthur!"

Arthur sighed. "Honestly, Merlin, it's because I don't know. I don't know what I can ask of you, your limits – almost nothing. That's going to change, but for now, I'm clueless."

"Ok…" Merlin said slowly, thrown off a bit by Arthur's response. "So you want something to put all the attention to you?"

"Yes."

"Something flashy?"

"That would work. I seem to remember a particularly flashy entrance once before on a battlefield."

Merlin chewed his lip thoughtfully, his eyebrows furrowed. Arthur knew the exact moment Merlin thought of a plan, because his eyes brightened and a wide grin spread across his face. Before Arthur could ask, Merlin was racing over to his horse and quickly mounted back up.

"Merlin – what?" Arthur asked bewildered.

"You trust me, Arthur?"

"I'm not so sure about that now with that daft expression on your face…"

Merlin grinned at him, seeing through Arthur's insult, as he turned his horse around. "Alright! I'll see you tomorrow. I have some people I need to see."

With those last words, Merlin was cantering away from the group in some unknown direction as Arthur called out behind him, "Just don't kill yourself!"

Arthur sighed worriedly and rubbed his temples before looking over to Gwaine. All it took from Arthur was a look and a slight tilt of his head in Merlin's direction for Gwaine to be on his horse, hot on Merlin's heels.

"Well, there goes all hope of a decent dinner," Percy said looking wistfully in the direction Merlin had disappeared.

* * *

Gwaine had never spent much time in a druid camp before. There was no reason for him to seek out any druids and he preferred to lay low by not being associated with magic users – at least until Merlin came along. They rode late into the night, deeper into the woods. When darkness fell, they had to slow their pace to a walk, but kept riding until Gwaine sincerely thought they might be lost and hoped that Merlin knew what he was doing. It had taken Gwaine by surprise when he first noticed the tents splayed out among the trees, indicating the edge of the camp. They rode into the middle of the camp on horseback without being stopped. Even though Gwaine assumed that most people were asleep, he was surprised to see no one run out panicked at their arrival. It wasn't until they reached the main campfire in the center of the camp that Gwaine realized that they were _expected._ The other tents around the camp remained quiet as the druid community continued to sleep, but in the dying light of the center camp fire, three druids – two men and one woman – stood waiting for them. Merlin dismounted and strode towards them, but unsure about what to do, Gwaine remained seated on his horse. When Merlin stopped walking to them and looked back at him expectantly, Gwaine hurriedly dismounted and joined Merlin.

When they halted before the druids, Gwaine's jaw dropped when the druids bowed reverently to Merlin. It was dark, but Gwaine thought he could see a faint blush on Merlin's cheeks.

"It is an honor," the man in the middle announced with a unique hand gesture that Gwaine assumed was another mark of respect. "I am Idris and this is Rhys and Aderyn." As Rhys and Aderyn each spoke their greetings, they performed the hand gesture as well. It was a slight twist of the wrist with a curl of the fingers outward. Gwaine would have to ask Merlin what it meant later.

"Rhys?" Merlin asked curiously, peering closer at the man's face. "It is you! I remember teaching you when you were a child. Good to see you grown up now."

The druid elder Rhys flushed red, shuffled nervously, and nodded at Merlin, obviously finding it quite awkward to have his childhood teacher appear looking many years younger. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Emrys."

Merlin nodded and gestured to Gwaine. "This is my companion Gwaine," Merlin introduced. "He is a knight of the Round Table and one of my oldest friends."

The druids, who hadn't ignored him, but had been paying much more attention to Merlin, turned to Gwaine with interest. "Any friend of Emrys is welcome here," Aderyn, the old matron, greeted Gwaine. As the other two greeted him as well, Gwaine noted the lack of the hand gesture to him.

"I assume you and Sir Gwaine are tired. We left the pot on the fire with food if you would like and after you have eaten, I will show you to the tent where you may rest for the night. I trust that we may converse in the morning."

The druid elders had left as soon as Merlin and Gwaine had sat to eat, taking the horses to be cared for. When Merlin and Gwaine finished and set down their plates, Idris reappeared to lead them to a large tent not far from the camp fire. The tent was mainly empty, with only a small table, and tall enough to stand in without stooping – a meeting space, Gwaine surmised. A corner of the tent had been sectioned off by a curtain. Idris led them to this corner and Gwaine was surprised to see that blankets had been spread out to cover the leafy ground and several pillows were laid around. Merlin and Gwaine's saddlebags had been moved here already. Idris bowed and made the hand gesture again toward Merlin before leaving them alone again.

As soon as Idris left, Gwaine turned to Merlin. Merlin was ready for Gwaine's upcoming interrogation as Gwaine had been uncharacteristically silent since arriving at the druid camp. "What is going on, Merlin?"

Merlin scrubbed a hand through his hair as he sat down and rearranged some pillows before laying out his bedroll. "The druids –" Merlin started to explain with a fluttering hand, but stopped before trying again. "After Arthur's death, I spent a lot of time with the druids trying to understand why destiny went so awry. When I finally left Camelot, I went to live with them for many years. The druids – they… revere me. There were many prophecies made about me before I was born and I know that there are still some of them that have not yet been fulfilled, though they will not share them with me and I do not ask."

"Why are there prophecies about you, mate?"

"I am Emrys, the one the druids look to as their savior."

Gwaine whistled slowly, "That's a lot of pressure."

"I suppose. Grown used to it though; I mean – after 1500 years – not like it's news anymore."

Gwaine let out a soft laugh as he laid down on his bedroll. "What do we need from them?"

"Arthur thinks that me showing up as Emrys will stop the crowd's violence long enough for him to speak to them. There's a flaw though – in that no one but the druids know who Emrys is. I can't just show up in a robe and go, 'Hello I'm Emrys' and expect them to believe it. Most sorcerers think that Emrys is a myth or that he no longer is alive. For this to work, I need the druids to support me publically tomorrow."

"Will they do it?"

"I dunno. I think so, but they have always been careful to stay away from violence."

"So what's the –" Gwaine mimicked the gesture, "–hand sign mean?"

Merlin sighed and stretched out on his bed roll. "It's a – well… hmm. It's like a salute. They first started doing it when I came to live with them after Camelot. I tried to get them to stop with the hand signals and bowing, but they never listened to me, so I gave up a few centuries later. The hand sign – it has a meaning. Magic sometimes requires hand movements. That particular one, with the proper incantation, would allow your magic to be used by another. 'My magic is yours' essentially."

"Who merits the salute?"

"Only me," Merlin said heavily, before they drifted to sleep, lulled by the sound of crickets and rustling of leaves.

When Gwaine awoke, Merlin was already absent and his bed roll and saddle bags had been repacked. He emerged from the behind the curtain to see Merlin and the three druid elders sitting around the table in discussion. The druids noticed his approach and fell silent, but Merlin continued speaking after acknowledging Gwaine's approach and Gwaine sat down uncertainly next to Merlin.

"Only a small amount – six or so – enough to spread throughout the crowd, spread the rumor and acknowledge Emrys."

"You are ready to make your presence known?"

Merlin tugged on his sleeve nervously. "If Arthur is ready to recognize magic against his father, then I am ready for the world to know that I exist." Merlin took a deep breath. "The men or women who come with me today will need to be strong – and volunteers only. I hope this plan will work, but if it should not and violence breaks out, I want them to have the magic ability to escape."

Rhys nodded, "We will ask who is willing. Give me an hour to ask and ready the volunteers to leave. I will go with you, Emrys, for I will not ask anything I am not willing to do myself. We also have several non-druids staying with us who might want to go." With the discussion at an end, Rhys stood up from the table and left the tent.

Merlin nodded at Aderyn and Idris, "Please. Don't linger on my account." Aderyn stood from the table, bowed and did the hand salute before walking away.

"Wait, Aderyn," Merlin called, "Would you be willing to assist me in teaching a talented seer?"

"Of course. The knowledge of the Sight is a gift to be passed on to the next generation, not to be withheld." With those last words, Aderyn moved out of the tent, slowly and stiffly.

"Aderyn is the only living Seer among the druid tribes," Idris said, more for Gwaine's advantage than Merlin, as he followed Aderyn out of the tent.

"Breakfast?"Gwaine asked as they left the tent. The camp was bustling with activity this morning.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed. "Let's eat. I'm famished."

"Of course you are. Don't have much fat on you to keep you from starving all the time."

"I think I would prefer to be all bones than get a beer belly," Merlin said good-humoredly.

Gwaine laughed, "At least I don't also have to worry about all the fancy food stretching out my belt like Princess does."

Merlin winked at Gwaine, "Oh, but he's '_fighting fit_.'" Gwaine snorted as Merlin collected two bowls of what Gwaine assumed was porridge or oatmeal. After breakfast, Gwaine found himself watching Merlin's interactions with the druids. It was interesting to see Merlin with these people – he acted differently than he did around Arthur and the knights. Merlin was more stoic and reserved. Each druid he spoke with saluted with the 'my magic is yours' gesture. When they were ready to leave, Gwaine could see the hidden relief in Merlin's eyes to get away from the expectations and awe that was seated behind every interaction with the druids.

* * *

Arthur and his company arrived at the university slightly after noon. When they had reached the edge of town, Arthur was surprised to see Gwaine waiting for him. Fighting back a brief moment of panic that something had happened to Merlin, Arthur waited for Gwaine's explanation.

"Princess! Merlin's arranged for another method of arrival," Gwaine reported as he fell into the ranks beside Arthur to speak with the Prince.

Arthur let out of breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding, "Why didn't you go with him then?"

Gwaine coughed and his smile twisted into a wry expression, "I don't think I was particularly welcome to come. And I'm supposed to bring you to him."

"Gwaine," Arthur warned, "Explain."

"Merlin led us to a druid tribe that lives in the woods a few hours from here. We rode well into the night to reach them yesterday."

"Why did he go to the druids?"

"He's worried that he wouldn't be believed to be Emrys by others unless there were druids to back-up his claim. Emrys is a well-known name in the magic circles, but only the druids know his identity or that he is still alive. We came back with about ten druids and other magic users willing to help. They have already taken places among the protesters – spreading gossip about the appearance of Emrys."

"Why couldn't you stay with him?"

"Merlin needed somebody to come to you?"

"Gwaine, you are being deliberately vague and it's irritating. What is Merlin's plan?"

"Merlin would like to make his entrance with you, and when you are ready, I will escort you to him."

Arthur grumbled about the change of plan and Gwaine's lack of clarity, but gave instructions for the rest of the company to continue into position and notify the police of his imminent arrival. He followed Gwaine in the other direction from the city. "Doesn't Merlin know how to stick to a plan?"

"Believe me, sire, I don't think you will be disappointed. He's going to put on a show they won't forget."

* * *

If Tricia were honest with herself, she would say that she wanted to be far away from this place. The crowd, the shouts, the pent-up violence waiting to break free. But here she was, in the middle of it all, because her boyfriend Isaac was one of the organizers of this whole thing. And she loved Isaac - would do anything for him, as evidenced by her current location. Her father would disown her if he knew what she was doing at the moment. Her mother would never look her in the face again if she knew Tricia was dating the son of a sorceress.

The protest was on its fifth day. It was only meant to be a peaceful protest – a weeklong rebellion against Uther's magic suppressing laws, where the students refused to leave the mall and held picket signs announcing their dissatisfaction with Camelot's rule. More people joined the students protesting on the lawn over the course of the week and now the crowd was huge. The violence had started late on the second day when the police attempted to disband the protesters and arrest some of the students. The violence had quickly escalated. Many of the protestors now carried swords at their hips or held crossbows, evidence that the protest might not end well. At some point, the statue of Uther, installed about 10 years ago, was pulled down, crushed into rocks when it hit the ground. On day three, they discovered that the police force had requested backup from Camelot.

And now, on the fifth day, that backup was arriving. The police stood behind gates meant to keep the rioters back, with their riot shields and batons readied. The protesters were relatively quiet for the moment, it being still early in the morning. The number of police around the mall had increased overnight, and they were already in position. The police expected the violence to reach a breaching point when the prince arrived that afternoon.

It was no secret that the majority of magic users refused to leave the kingdom. Why should they have to leave their homesteads, their families, and lives because some snot-nosed king in a castle asked them to? This wasn't the dark ages. People had rights, they had a voice. This persecution of magic users was wrong.

Isaac had many connections to the underground magic rebellion – more than most people his age – and it was because of his mother, a leader in the ranks of the rebels. His mother was an accomplished sorceress, though Isaac had no magic of his own. Isaac and his mother rescued magic users, smuggling them around the county unnoticed, and led them to sanctuary and education in the druid camps. Isaac had grown up on the road with his mother, learning all the tricks of stealth and deception. When his mother had felt that he was old enough, Isaac had begun running smuggling caravans on his own. Tricia had helped on many of Isaac's smuggling campaigns over their four years together. It was a thrill for her to help him and save people while defying the law.

Isaac had organized this protest as his final act in university. He knew that most young people of his generation – those born long after the magic waves had begun – did not share the same views of magic as the older generation who remembered the days without it. This was a chance for the young people to have their voice heard. He had hoped to make his mother proud. Instead he had received anger. His mother had been furious, ranting about how this was going to ruin other plans. But it was too late to stop the protest at that point – it had already been organized.

Through dating Isaac, Tricia had learned many things about magic. He told her about how magic often manifested in individuals without asking; victims of their situation, forced into persecution by no fault of their own. He told her of the erratic nature of the magic – his mother complained about it often enough. Tricia learned the role of the druids to protect the flow of magic through the world – Isaac had spent a lot of time with the druids growing up. And it was in the druid camps that Isaac first heard of Emrys – the savior of the druids and magic users alike who would free and restore the magic to the land. Emrys had appeared many centuries ago and the stories of the druid people featured him many times throughout history. His mother called him a myth, but the druids – the druids _believed_. Isaac heard about Emrys and the tales of the once and future king. He latched onto the idea of magic and non-magic working together to free the magic users. It was Isaac's goal to help out magic users as much as he could, and it brought Isaac comfort to know that he wasn't working towards this goal alone.

When ten druids had walked into the protest, unhindered by the police forces surrounding the area, Isaac knew that something big was going to happen. The druids did not leave their camps for many reasons. Isaac and Tricia were lounging in the center of the crowd, on the pedestal that once held the statue of Uther, dragged down in violence on the night of the second day. Since then the violence had been in small scattered swells, culminating whenever the police attempted to break apart the protest. Everything had been quiet that morning, anticipation building as the rumored forces from Camelot drew closer. Isaac was stretched out, napping and soaking up the warm summer sun, getting rest now in case they had to fight their way to safety later.

Quiet murmurs spread through the crowd as the druids reached the edge of the crowd and stopped in the empty zone between the police and the crowd. One lone man continued on into the crowd. Tricia shook Isaac when she saw the man approach the empty pedestal. Isaac looked up at her blearily, wondering what was going on, when a voice spoke. "Isaac, I should have known that you would be at the center of this. I'm not certain your mother would approve."

Isaac sat up, turned to the druid and nodded at the man. "Hello Rhys. And no, she wasn't happy at all."

The man pulled down his hood and looked at the young man who had grown up running around the druid camps whenever he and his mother had stopped by. "I have news and a warning." Isaac slid off the pedestal to stand even with the druid elder. Around them, his friends and other people from the crowd were pushing in close to hear the conversation. "Prince Arthur and a hundred men – knights and cavalry – approach from Camelot. They will arrive at some point after noon and have been instructed to use whatever means necessary to end this gathering."

Isaac nodded, "We knew that word had been sent to Camelot. But we won't stop. If we stop now, the message is lost."

Rhys smiled ruefully, "Yes, I know. Though violence is not the direction I would have wished for you to take this."

"I tried to make it peaceful! It… got out of hand."

"We cannot change the past, but the future is wide open. The other news I have for you is very important. Emrys is coming, and he too would like this violence to end. He came to the druid camp last night, and left a message to give to the people here before his arrival. I do not know what it says. It is for you." The druid passed a note to Isaac.

Isaac took the note with a shaking hand. He was slightly overwhelmed – _Emrys_. His fingers trembled as he broke the seal and opened the note. He read the short contents of the note and then let out of snort of disbelieving laughter.

"What does it say?" Tricia asked.

Isaac cleared his throat, "It says, 'Please do not shoot me or the Prince Prat. Hold on to your hats.'" Isaac looked up at the druid, "Is this a joke?"

Rhys smiled at Isaac, "No. Spread the word. I suppose Emrys won't be too happy if his request is ignored. The other druids and I are here to pass along the message and acknowledge him. Though I think we are unnecessary, Emrys speaks for himself."

"How will we know who he is?"

"Oh, I think it will be hard to miss him."

With his message delivered, Rhys left. While the attention had been focused inward, the other druids had spread out along the edge of the protestors, speaking openly with the people who asked questions of the druids.

For a while, nothing happened besides the rumors and news being spread throughout the crowd. Then some time after noon, the knights appeared.

The mood of the crowd shifted as the knights appeared. What had been a lazy attempt at protesting so far that day grew into a beast as the people shouted and jeered at the knights. The majority of the knights rode up to the police gates and stopped, ready for their next command. Two knights moved forward, slightly beyond the police gates and halted as well, as if in a face-off with the protestors who were raving at the knights, but made no move closer towards them.

"And now we wait?" Lancelot asked as he saw the swelling mass of angry people in front of him, the large police force and knights behind him.

"Yes," Leon nodded. "Arthur and Merlin should be here soon."

"I hope they don't take too long. _That_ –" Lance gestured to the crowd "– doesn't look like it'll stay back for long." Lance was glad though that he would be able to see this event. Gwaine was supposedly with Merlin and Arthur, but it was likely that he would be stuck behind, looking after Merlin and Arthur's horses. Percy was sent out with instructions to find Elyan – which in the crowds and chaos would be an ordeal.

Not long after Lance spoke they heard a sound coming from above them – _whomp, whomp_. Lance laughed merrily, "I might've known."

Aithusa dove into view, two figures clearly visible on her back against her white scales. She breathed a line of fire harmlessly into the air for intimidation. Behind them the police force and other knights started to panic and the sound of arrows clicking into crossbows was heard.

"Hold your fire!" Leon yelled, "Stand down!" The knights obeyed Leon with a slight hesitation before following the orders. The police did not do the same. "I said STAND DOWN!" The knights forced the police to lower their weapons as well. Leon glared at them unhappily before turning back around to face the protestors. Lance glanced behind him to note that all the crossbows had been lowered, though a few bows, he saw, were still armed.

Across from them, the crowd had exploded in noise of cheers and awe, though Lance also noted a few of the protestors had raised bows as well, only for their weapons to be forced down by the other people around them. Aithusa's massive wings created a large gust of wind across the area as she lowered herself to the ground. The picket signs had to be lowered to the ground before the force of the wind seized them from the protestor's hands.

When Aithusa landed, the silence from all parties was deafening. The first figure that moved down from the dragon's back was tall, shrouded in a hood and robes. Lance vaguely wondered to himself how Merlin had managed to keep the hood on while riding the dragon. The second figure followed quickly after in full mail and armor. Lance noted that Arthur apparently did not find the ride that enjoyable, given away by the slight sway when his feet touched ground. Merlin steadied Arthur with a discrete hand and said something to Arthur that strengthened the Prince's resolve. Arthur nodded at Merlin and they took a step forward towards the crowd.

This was Lance and Leon's cue and the part that Leon was deeply worried about. The two moved forward together on horseback and fell into step behind Merlin and Arthur. At first the crowds moved closer together, not willing to let three knights pass, but Aithusa loomed menacingly behind them, and the crowd parted reluctantly and silently. The druid standing at the edge of the crowd bowed low and made a hand gesture toward the tall hooded figure as he passed which caused whispers to move like wildfire through the crowd. The people parted more easily after that, clearing a path down the middle of the crowd, though they still hissed at the knights following as the people moved back after they passed, sealing off the path behind them. When the small party reached the central pedestal that once held Uther's statue, the protestors slid off the pedestal without a word as the robed figure and the unmounted knight climbed up.

Tricia and Isaac were slightly in awe as they watched the two figures climb up. Isaac couldn't wrap his mind around their entrance. A dragon – a real, fire-breathing dragon. Where did one even find a dragon? Dragons were thought to be extinct. And not only that, but the two men now on the pedestal rode on the dragon's back. This had to be Emrys.

Standing above the crowd, Arthur took a moment to look out at the people. Taking a deep breath – there was no going back after this – he removed his helmet and dropped it at his feet. Some of the crowd tittered – almost him, but doubtful they were correct due to the knight's entrance. Others had no reaction; since television was a thing of the past his face was not recognizable to many.

Merlin cast a spell to allow Arthur's voice to carry far – a very handy spell he had learned during that time when he had tried out stage acting on a whim – and nodded at Arthur to begin. "People of Britain, my name is Arthur Pendragon." The crowd roared at having the son of their oppressor stand before them and surged forward angrily. Several arrows were fired from the surrounding crowd at him. Merlin shouted and threw his hand forward. The arrows disintegrated into ashes before they reached them and the crowd froze in place – still able to hear, but unable to move.

Arthur chuckled in shock and shot a disbelieving glance at Merlin who shrugged as if to say 'I told you they would attack.'

"Allow me to introduce you to Emrys – a dear friend of mine. Let's start over. My name is Arthur Pendragon and I am not your enemy." Merlin released the freezing spell, but other than the crowd shuffling uncomfortably, no one moved to further attack. They all knew that the man Arthur had called Emrys must have immense power to freeze the entire mass of people with little effort.

"The past fifty years have been fraught with violence and discrimination towards our magical brothers and sisters. My father believes that magic is evil and must be eradicated. I do not share this belief. Magic is a part of the world, a natural order that has been hidden from view for centuries in mankind's quest for science and technology. The beginning of the magic waves forced us to rethink the bounds and limitations of our world. People gifted with magic have been persecuted for being able to control this unknown force. As humans, we fear the things we cannot explain. Magic has potential to be a great weapon – but it is no worse than the weapons we built at the height of our civilization. In the same manner, magic has the potential to be a great force for good – healing above and beyond what modern medicine was ever able to do before technology failed.

"For too long, we have stood by and watched the discrimination and persecution of our magical brethren. For those of you who have not supported this – those of you who hid your neighbors during the searches – those of you who provided food and shelter to those in need forced from their homes – I commend you. You have risen above and beyond the call of honor. It is time to put an end to these trials.

"I promise you that I am working for a better future – a future with freedom to practice magic. A wise friend showed me that magic is a tool – for better or worse – the same as my sword. I think that we must work together – magic and non-magic – to create a world that we all want to live. A world at peace with all magical forces, where technology and magic can coexist. I will not pretend to understand the force of magic. It is beyond me. But I stand with people at my side who are willing to break down the barriers of fear and misunderstanding.

"It is not an easy road ahead of us. And victory will not be quick. It will be long and grueling and require much sacrifice from everyone supporting this dream. This shall not be an endeavor for the faint of heart, but together, we stand strong and we can whether the tides of injustice with the waves of magic. Emrys and I will do everything in our power to build this future.

"We cannot rush this dream. Whatever any person may hope to achieve in violence moves our efforts ten steps back from our goal. Terrorism is not the answer to create this future. All I ask from you is that you do not give up hope. With perseverance, change will come and we will be ready to greet the future together – magic and non-magic! Thank you."

With that, Merlin released the voice projection spell. The crowd seemed spellbound for a few heartbeats after Arthur finished speaking, and Arthur looked over at Merlin nervously. But then a roar of approval, cheering, and clapping arose from the masses. Even some of the police and knights were cheering for their prince. Merlin grinned at Arthur as they looked out over the crowds.

* * *

Eli sat in his fourth floor flat with his mates. From Eli's flat, they could see the large mass of people, though they were not close enough to make out individuals or read signs. They had been keeping an eye on the protest – far enough away that they could watch the riot without having to get involved.

When Eli's friends had come in last night drunk and with the news that Prince Arthur was arriving the next day to disband the riot, it had sounded like a good idea to stay in the flat closest to the action to watch. When the knights had arrived, they had moved out onto the small balcony, which gave them a fantastic view when the dragon arrived. Eli and his friends were shocked by the dragon, and their shock increased further when they heard the speech from Prince Arthur, magnified by magic enough that his voice echoed and carried even to Eli's flat. After the speech, the two figures climbed back onto the dragon and flew away. The knights retreated and the protest had broken up into more of a party than a protest. A hum of excitement could be felt throughout the town – the anticipation of a people looking forward to a new era. It was a fantastic speech all the friends agreed, one that would go into the history books for ages they were certain.

They were still discussing the speech and what it meant for the future as they made dinner together, drinking and celebrating their upcoming graduation as well as the movement towards equality with magic users. Eli was the only one who had suffered from magic directly – with the loss of his parents – but that had been an accident, not caused by any individual magic users. Eli agreed that all people should have freedom to live. The people could not be responsible for the problems caused by the magic waves. It amazed him that Prince Arthur had the courage to take a drastically opposing stance from his father on magic issues.

They were halfway through eating when a loud knock came at the door. Since it was Eli's flat, he got up to see to the visitors and was stunned when he opened the door to several knights standing on his doorstep, smiling at him.

* * *

**A/N: This was originally going to be two chapters, but I combined them, so instead it's extra long! Hope you all have enjoyed! I'm not the best speech writer, but… oh well. It works. Let me know how you felt about this chapter! Met expectations or fell short? ready for more? And… how will Uther respond? Anyone want to take a guess at who Tricia and Isaac are supposed to be?**

**I made a mistake in the previous chapter (22) with Elyan. His modern name is Eli, so until his memories are revealed, he will be called Eli. I have fixed chapter 22 already.**

**Next chapter will be out soon – hopefully this weekend! **


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24: Silver and Gold

* * *

Gwaine sat up against a tree, watching the little hellion of a dragon in front of him. When Merlin had asked Aithusa to help him out with putting on a show for the crowds, Aithusa had refused flat out because she could not leave Zopyros behind and she would absolutely not take him to a crowd of so many people. Merlin had graciously offered Gwaine's services as a dragon babysitter – which, of course, made the large, white dragon glare at Gwaine and blow smoke into his eyes, until she sat back and said in her hoarse voice, "No." Gwaine absently wondered if the gravelly quality of Aithusa's voice was due to centuries breathing smoke. He'd never spoken to another dragon, so he couldn't know whether Aithusa's voice was normal or if dragons had potential for lung and throat cancer.

"Aithusa, I want to keep Zopyros safe as much as you do. Gwaine is one of the best fighters I know. Zopyros will be safe with him."

"It is not – hmph – _Gwaine _that I am worried about, warlock. Zopyros won't stay with him."

"You won't_ let_ Zopyros stay with him or Zopyros won't _stay_ with him?" Merlin asked, cutting straight to the heart of the riddled dragon vernacular. He had learned how to decipher Aithusa's words after so many years of speaking with her. She still did manage to stump him on occasion though – and he knew she took secret un-dragon-like glee in those moments.

"Zopyros won't stay with him – he'll panic as soon as he realizes I'm not around and fly away." The dragonet in question hiccoughed at that moment with a furl of smoke, and the motion must have slightly scared the small dragon, for he jumped into the air in panic away from the smoke still hanging in the air. Becoming braver as he realized the smoke wouldn't harm him, Zopyros inched forward and pawed as the smoke cloud, growling when it dissipated under his paw. Aithusa beamed at her son before turning back to Merlin.

"What if I command him to stay with Gwaine until you return? Will you agree to help me out then?"

Aithusa thought for a long minute before she sighed, "Alright. I believe that will be enough for me to be comfortable leaving him."

Merlin spoke to the young dragon slowly and carefully, making sure each word was understood as he commanded Zopyros to stay with Gwaine. Gwaine glared at Merlin for designating him royal dragon babysitter as Arthur and Merlin climbed onto Aithusa's back. Aithusa, like any mother, was reluctant to leave Zopyros behind, and it took a quite a bit of coaxing – just shy of commanding – for Merlin to convince her to take-off.

And so, Gwaine – sword master extraordinaire, knight-in-training, record holder of all the drinking contests in Camelot – was left with a two month old dragon who couldn't speak a word, was terrified of everything, and was currently besieged by a case of the hiccoughs. At first, Zopyros kept trying to fly after his mother, but Merlin's command held and the dragon only managed to get a few feet off the ground before sinking back down unhappily.

When the small dragon gave up – which felt like eternity to Gwaine, but was actually closer to five minutes – Zopyros turned his attention to the other beings remaining in the clearing, or more specifically, the three horses tied to the far trees. Gwaine immediately came to the horse's rescue as soon as he realized what Zopyros was trying to sneak up on. Unfortunately, Gwaine was too late to save the reins of Arthur's new leather bridle.

Zopyros thought that they were playing a game of hide and sneak-up-on-the-horses and so attempted to sneak back up several times, babbling chirps of glee when Gwaine spotted him and chased him away. Finally, Gwaine kept chasing the dragon in circles around the clearing, cursing and yelling at the hell-fire-on-wings to stay still. And when the small dragon's wings became exhausted at the effort of flying in low circles around the clearing, Zopyros fell heavily with a huff onto the ground and began mewling in pain at the rough landing.

Like any good babysitter, Gwaine's heart stopped momentarily, thinking the dragonet had actually injured himself (and oh no, what was he going to tell Aithusa and Merlin?), but when Gwaine rushed forward to check on the poor thing's limbs, Zopyros had sat back up abruptly. Zopyros growled playfully at Gwaine before darting forward and tackling the man, nipping at him in what must be the dragon equivalent of play-fighting – but damn it, those little teeth _hurt._ It took two seconds for Gwaine to flip the dragon over and trap the rascal on the ground – careful of course to not put any pressure on the fragile wings – to which Zopyros responded with a continuation of the mewling cry.

"I've had it! That is _enough_! You can't mess with the horses and don't bother me," Gwaine exclaimed, stomping over to the nearest tree and sitting back against it, putting pressure on the slightly bleeding bite-mark on his arm, glaring menacingly at the dragon. Zopyros attempted to rouse Gwaine into playing with him some more, but Gwaine frowned – there was not enough ale in the world to be able to make him put up with this brat right now when his arm was smarting from the bite.

Zopyros' tail and ears drooped when he realized that Gwaine wasn't going to be tempted. Turning away, he walked slowly away, subtly checking over his shoulder that Gwaine was watching him. Gwaine almost smiled at his efforts – finding the young dragon amusing – but quickly resumed his frown before the dragon peeked back over his shoulder. The silver dragon was quickly distracted by a butterfly and chased the poor insect around, snapping at it but never quite catching it. Eventually that game tired the small beast and it curled up in a small ball, yawning as he settled with his snout facing towards Gwaine, glittering gold eyes standing out sharply against the silver scales, until his eyelids drooped shut. His tail – the same length as the rest of his body – was able to curl all the way around and Zopyros draped his tail over his eyes as he fell asleep.

Gwaine thanked the heavens for his luck that the dragon needed a nap and for extra measure, sent another plea for Aithusa to come back soon, before the punk woke up. Gwaine began to doze as well, and when he woke 20 minutes later, it was to find the dragon curled up against his side, still sleeping. Laughing softly to not wake the dragon, Gwaine looked fondly at the devious little dragon. Zopyros was still sleeping pushed up against Gwaine's side when Aithusa came into view above.

Though put-off that he had been left behind and missed the show, Gwaine couldn't hide his relief as Aithusa landed softly on the other side of the clearing from Gwaine and sleeping dragonet. Arthur and Merlin slid down from the dragon's back and looked at Gwaine amusedly.

"Oh, shut up," Gwaine huffed when Arthur opened his mouth to make some snarky comment Gwaine really did not want to hear. Merlin grinned widely and went to Zopyros, gently running a hand across the dragon's back to wake him. Zopyros moved towards the contact and lifted his tail from over his eyes to peer sleepily at Merlin, eyes lighting up when he realized who was back. Sleep fled quickly and the dragon was up and crawling up Merlin's arm to perch on his shoulder, nuzzling his head into Merlin's black locks. Merlin was glad he was still kneeling on the ground, not standing, as he sagged under the dragon's weight. Merlin turned his head to look at the dragon – blue eyes against gold, "You know, you are slightly too big to be sitting there. You're the size of a large dog, not a parrot." Zopyros smiled toothily and then jumped off Merlin's shoulder into the air as he flew over to his mother. Aithusa hummed, pleased as Zopyros landed on her back.

"Thank you, Aithusa," Merlin said. Aithusa nodded at Merlin and gathered her haunches to jump into the air, when Zopyros darted off her and sailed across the clearing, landing at Gwaine's feet. The dragon pawed Gwaine's leg gently, before perching his front two legs on Gwaine as he balanced on his two back legs. Gwaine was about to laugh and push Zopyros off him, when the dragonet breathed lightly over Gwaine's arm in apology before turning back and flying over to his mother. Gwaine stared after the young creature in wonder as he rubbed his now fully healed arm. Zopyros chirped and Aithusa grinned at Gwaine in that annoying I-know-something-you-don't way before jumping into the air and flying away with the young dragon on her back, stretching his wings to experience the flow of air as his talons gripped his mother tightly.

Merlin laughed heartily as they flew away and Arthur asked facetiously, "Have a good time, Gwaine?"

"Shove it, Princess."

Arthur's laugh at Gwaine was stifled by his roar of anger at noticing the broken reins. Gwaine hid a grin with a hand and blamed it on Zopyros, leaving Arthur to sulk as Merlin and Gwaine mounted up.

* * *

Eli instantly recognized Leon standing on the landing. Eli's mother had worked for Leon's family – first as a nanny, then au pair, and later house sitter – as Leon grew up and she had often brought her two young children along when she was working. Leon's father was often away on military campaigns for Uther and his mother had been terminally ill for most of Leon's childhood. The technology between the magic waves was just enough to prolong his mother's life, but not enough to allow her enough recovery to do much at all. And so Leon had grown up with Mrs. Degrance as a stand-in mother amongst all her other roles as Leon's own mother rested, confined to her bed. Eli remembered many of those early days chasing after Leon, begging piggy-back rides from the boy eight years his senior. And it had been Leon who had made sure that Gwen got the position as Morgana's PA after the accident killed their parents, allowing both Gwen and Eli to maintain a good standard of living and Eli to continue school.

Eli recognized a second man at his door, Lance - the man currently dating his sister. He and Lance had always got on well the times they had met before when Eli went home for breaks.

Leon introduced him to his other squire, Percy, and congratulated Eli on finished his degree. Eli invited them all in, glad that Leon – who had been like an older brother to Eli for many years – and Lance – who Eli thought might possibly be a future brother-in-law – had paid him a visit. Eli introduced them to the rest of his friends still sitting around the table, and offered the knights plates for dinner. Dragging over more chairs, the group made room for the three knights and continued dinner. The conversation topic shifted slightly now that the knights were present, and the attention was quickly focused on the three men, as Eli's friends realized that they were now in contact with three men who would know more details on Prince Arthur's actions, possible outcomes and consequences, and whether Arthur was in on the magic rebellion. After dinner and washing up, Eli's friends graciously bid them goodnight to go join the party commencing in the streets and bars below.

When Eli closed the door behind his friends, Eli offered for them to stay the night at his flat. Leon answered, "That would be great, Eli, but we have three more people to our group and wouldn't want to impose on you."

Eli looked around his small flat, which barely held enough sleeping room for the four already present. He nibbled his lip slightly in a manner reminiscent of his sister. "I think we can manage if you all don't mind getting cozy."

Leon smiled at Eli and clapped him on the arm, "Thank you Eli. And we don't mind close quarters at all. We've been together for a long time now." Lance, Leon, and Percy shared a smile before turning to Eli.

"Great!" Leon said.

"What about Arthur?" Percy asked, looking at the other knight. "How will he find this place?"

Lance smiled, "I have no doubt that Merlin will be able to find us without any problems."

"Arthur?" Eli asked, "You mean Prince Arthur? Coming here? To my flat?"

"Er, yes," Leon answered.

"Oh, alright, then," Eli said faintly. "Maybe I should tidy up…"

As Eli started to move as if to clean, Leon stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Eli, you don't need to clean. Relax. Arthur's an old friend."

An hour later, a knock resounded from the front door of the flat. Eli opened the front door and looked at the three figures on the landing in surprise, speechless. "Arthur…" he slurred before his eyes rolled and he sagged unconscious into Leon's arms.

"Well then," Arthur said humorously to the unconscious man, "Hello, Elyan." Gwaine grabbed Eli's feet and together, he and Leon moved Eli into Eli's bedroom. Arthur and Merlin followed them inside the flat, closing the door behind them.

When Eli woke up the next morning, it was to the sound of voices in his living room. He winced and rubbed his head, hoping to relieve the splitting headache. He gasped a little as the memories flashed in front of his eyes, finalizing on his death in Gwen's arms. He sat up in his bed and noticed the small vial of medicine and a glass of water on the night stand. Knowing now that Merlin had been standing on his landing last night, he drank the medicine without asking any questions of it, grimacing at the foul taste and chasing it with the water. He felt his headache begin to dissipate within a few minutes.

Eli emerged from his bedroom not long after. "Hello Elyan," Arthur greeted warmly.

"How is this possible?" Eli asked as he looked around the room at Leon and Gwaine sitting on his couch. He could hear someone moving around in the kitchen, and caught a glimpse of Merlin as he moved past the kitchen doorway. Lance and Percy were absent and Eli wondered where they had gone.

"Magic," Gwaine answered with a mischievous grin.

"I suppose that would be the only possible explanation," Eli said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Where are Lance and Percy?"

"I sent them back to Camelot with the rest of the knights this morning, so that they could escort Gwen back here for your graduation ceremony."

Eli was grateful that Gwen wouldn't be traveling alone, and for a moment was surprised that Arthur would do such a thing for a PA, but then his memories kicked back in. He supposed that Arthur felt as protective as Eli toward Gwen, considering she had been his wife previously. But Gwen had been with Lance the last time Eli had heard from her and – oh, another love triangle couldn't possibly bode well for them. "Lance?" Eli asked carefully, watching as Arthur's face darkened, answering Eli's hidden query.

Arthur either missed the intent of the question, or ignored the true meaning of the question on purpose, "I couldn't send Leon back because father would require him to give a full report and I didn't want to leave Leon to face him alone. And Gwaine is… Gwaine and I couldn't trust him not to flirt and say scandalous things the entire trip." Gwaine exclaimed indignantly, but said nothing to deny the accusations of his flirting, as Arthur continued, "Lance and Percy aren't full knights yet, so they will be able to avoid my father for now. They will keep Gwen safe."

Eli nodded at Arthur's non-answer that managed to answer all his questions about the situation of Gwen's relations with the Prince. He decided to change the subject to lighter topics and asked, "Is Merlin making breakfast?"

Over breakfast, Eli couldn't contain his questions about Arthur's speech any longer. "What changed your opinion about magic? Did that happen last time after – well after I – after I _died_?"

Arthur put down his fork and looked steadily at Eli, "It did, but not until the very end, when it was too late to do anything to fix the wrongs for that lifetime. I am fortunate to have been granted a second chance." Arthur smiled at Merlin briefly before turning back to Eli. "We saved Gwen from the tower that day, though loosing you was a significant loss. It was only a few months after that Morgana moved in battle against us, allied with the Saxons. I died from a mortal wound in that battle, but Camelot had won thanks to a warlock fighting for us. Gwen took the throne as my heir and ruled Camelot for many years."

"Why would a sorcerer help you back then?"

"This particular man, Emrys, had been helping Camelot for many years – in ways that I did not know until the end."

"So that's how you know Emrys," Eli surmised.

Merlin cleared his throat, "Arthur knows Emrys because I am Emrys."

Realizing that Merlin was serious from the expressions on Arthur and Leon, Eli flitted through several emotions very quickly – from shock and astonishment, briefly lighting on betrayal, then disbelief as the lens was removed from all the quests and missions that should not have been fortunate, and finally settled on awe. "Merlin," Eli choked out through his emotions as the undiscovered depth to the thought to be simple manservant was revealed, "How?"

"I was born with magic. I have always used it for Arthur. The druid's name for me is Emrys."

"But the rumors of Emrys go back to the start of the magic waves," Eli said puzzled.

"Yes, well Eli, I have this problem where I've never died."

* * *

Morgana heard the whispers floating through the halls as the knights returned and word of Arthur's speech made it to the castle grapevine. Why would he be so stupid to show his true colors? Uther would have no choice but to punish Arthur – if this action did not cause outright war from the magic users. She supposed it was Arthur's sense of chivalry and nobility, carried over from a forgotten age.

She stalked back into her rooms, fully intending to gossip with Gwen about all this and what it meant, when she saw Gwen speaking to Lance and Percy in front of her door.

"What's going on, Gwen?"

Gwen turned to Morgana, "Lance and Percy are going to escort me back to the university to watch Eli's graduation ceremony. If you'll let me take that vacation," Gwen finished uncertainly.

"Absolutely! I would like to come with you."

"Are you certain Uther will let you go? We leave in a couple hours, but I'll go see that provisions are packed for you."

Morgana smirked, "Let me worry about Uther."

As Gwen, Lance, and Percy rode out later, Morgana was furious. Uther had denied all her requests and all but threatened to lock her up to keep her in Camelot. She could see him standing in his office window overlooking the courtyard. She glared at him as she turned to stalk back in the castle, making her anger at his orders obvious. Satisfied that she had obeyed his wishes – having to deal with one rebellious child at the moment was already wearing thin at Uther's patience – Uther turned away from his window and walked back to his desk.

Morgana was ready the moment Uther turned his back, changing direction and making a beeline to the stables. She quickly tacked her horse and mounted up, riding out of the stable and the city with giddy laughter at the freedom that came with escaping from Uther.

* * *

**A/N: Aw Gwaine makes a good dragon babysitter huh? Hope you enjoyed that bit of fluff. Sorry that this chapter is out later than originally promised. I apologize for all mistakes.**

**The name of the chapter has double meanings – first refers to Zopyros , silver with gold eyes, and the second meaning comes from a little tune I remember from childhood that went like "make new friends, but keep the old, one is silver and the other gold." I just thought it fit – Zopyros is silver and Elyan is gold.**

**Next chapter will show Arthur's return to Camelot. If it's not out by next Tuesday then it may be another week before it's out – I'm going on vacation!**

**Please review! It makes me eager to write more quickly… hint hint.**


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25: Great Expectations

* * *

The news of Arthur's speech spread across the Camelot within a few hours. As night settled over the city, Nicole Wade walked out of her flat and headed to the lower town, flashing her badge to the guards at the outer city gates to allow her pass through after-hours. Instead of turning right to head toward the laboratory, she continued on into the surrounding woods.

After another half-hour of walking, she emerged into a clearing where a small group of people had already gathered, sitting on logs assembled around a campfire. They turned toward the sound of her arrival, bodies rigid and ready to attack if the new arrival should be unexpected or unfriendly, but relaxed when they saw her face.

The fifteen people sitting around the fire were the various magic users involved in the rebel movement. They all served various roles within the group from planning magical attacks to magical training and providing for the underground magical community.

"Ah, Nicole. I believe you are the last to arrive and we may begin," said a fierce blond woman. "I wasn't sure if you received the message."

Nicole momentarily was flooded by thoughts of the times she had met Morgause in her previous life. Morgause had trained under her to become a priestess of the old religion. It was strange that they should know each other again in a second life, though by different names. Margaret was one of the top leaders of the rebellion. She had very strong magic, rivaling Nicole's own powers, and she also had the unique blood ties to Camelot's nobility.

Nicole nodded to the blonde, "Hello Margaret. I did get the message. I almost didn't believe it until the news reached Camelot this morning. Is this a trick to draw us out? Why would Arthur make such a move?"

A middle-aged man with a thick Scottish accent spoke up, "Emrys has chosen to stand with Arthur. I do not believe this is a trick." Alan led a strong team of warrior mages.

Torrance, another leader of a band of fighting sorcerers in the rebellion, spoke from across the fire, "But how does _Arthur_ know Emrys? The stories say that Arthur called him a 'dear friend.' _We _don't know who Emrys is and we've been serving the magical community for years. It's hard for me to believe that the man who showed up on Wednesday is actually Emrys."

An older woman named Allison stood up to speak next. Allison was well known for her work in moving magic users to safety. "The protest was organized by my son Isaac. It was too late to stop it when he finally told me about it. I am glad perhaps that it was allowed to continue, because it did not end in the violence I expected and it gave Arthur a chance to reveal his beliefs.

"A small company of druids arrived at the protest earlier that morning and delivered the news that Emrys would be coming. A druid leader delivered a message to my son from Emrys. The message was written in Emrys' hand – I recognized the handwriting from some of the original spellbooks given to the druids. The familiarity of the note makes me believe that Arthur was not lying when he introduced Emrys as a 'dear friend.'

"So Emrys, as we will call him, and Arthur arrived on the back of a dragon, which is astonishing in itself. From this, we see that Emrys, on top of his great powers, is one of the fabled dragonlords. The druids bowed to the hooded man and made this hand gesture," she mimicked the motion, "We all know what this gesture truly means. The druids have long held the secret of Emrys' identity. I have no reason to believe that they would show such respect to anyone else.

"Despite all this, it wasn't until I felt his magic that I believed that Emrys was standing with Arthur. When Arthur first revealed himself, the congregation attacked. Emrys cast a body freezing spell that encompassed everyone in the area – around a thousand people, I would guess, including the knights and police. I have never seen such power. That spell is difficult to hold on a single person for most. To cast it over so many at once and hold it without falter until released… it's incredible. I think we must assume that this is Emrys. All the facts suggest so. But Torrance brings up a valid question in asking how Arthur came to know Emrys." Allison sat down allowing her story to sink in.

Alan answered, "If we then agree that this man was Emrys, then I believe we waste time wondering about the past and how he came to know Arthur. Rather, I think we should look at what Emrys wants from us. Based on the context of Arthur's speech, Emrys is asking us to refrain from violence."

Torrance laughed, "I suppose it makes sense that a leader of the druids would be opposed to violence. I, for one, think that Uther will never be swayed until at the point of a sword or dead."

Nicole addressed the group, "I know that you think we waste time considering the past, but I may have some information relevant to this topic." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for this announcement. "I believe that Arthur is the legendary King Arthur reborn." The rebellion leaders reacted in various manners of disbelief and calls to stop wasting time. Nicole raised a hand for silence, "Hear me out. I had trouble accepting this at first, but in the end, I could not deny it. As you all know, I work as a scientist in one of Uther's labs. My project is an effort to make technology work in the bounds of magic. I have been at this facility for many years keeping an eye on another project we've heard whispers about – the 'cure' that Uther is trying to develop for magic. I have reason to believe that Uther is close to achieving this goal of creating a drug that will suppress magical ability."

Cries of outrage disrupted Nicole again, but quieted quickly for her to continue. "About a month ago, I was returning to the lab with the head scientist of the other project, when Arthur and another young man rode by quickly. I only caught a glimpse of them, but I recognized each of them – especially the other young man, though I had never met him before in this life. I passed out at that point to wake up almost half a day later with memories of myself in a different lifetime.

"This was difficult for me to accept. At first I thought I was crazy and hallucinating. But the memories are there and I believe they are real. I am not certain what triggered them besides seeing Arthur and the other man. It was always said that Arthur would return at a time of great need. The man who rode with Arthur into the city that day is named _Merlin_, and since coming to Camelot, he has been working for Arthur. And Merlin has been his name in this lifetime and the one I remember before. My memories recalled his name before I ever found out that was his name in this lifetime.

"The similarities are too great to ignore. That we should have a Prince Arthur of Camelot with a Merlin at his side? I would say impossible – we all thought they were legends – but my memories are too real. In my past life, my name was Nimueh, and I fought against Merlin in that first life and lost, resulting in my death. He is very powerful though he looks young. If anyone in this life would know Emrys, I believe it would be Merlin, who is a great sorcerer reborn. I assume that Emrys met Arthur through Merlin."

Silence greeted Nicole's story. The faces around the campsite ranged from disbelief to begrudging acceptance that such a tale was possible in the realm of magic.

"We must find this Merlin then. Ask him how to contact Emrys," Margaret said. "See if Emrys is truly on our side and willing to fight should we have no other choice. I will not wait until Arthur takes the throne - that could be 30 years from now! If Uther refuses to listen, it'll be war."

* * *

"Elliot Thomas Degrance."

Gwen beamed like a proud parent as her brother accepted his diploma. The ceremony was held outside for lighting purposes and the audience kept small enough for everyone to hear by having separate ceremonies for each college in the university. Early on in the ceremony, the announcer had made a joke apologizing for not getting a spell to magnify his voice, which led to a roll of laughter through the crowd. Merlin smiled amusedly, and Arthur – in civilian clothes, sunglasses, and a hat – promptly elbowed him in the side, lest he draw attention to Arthur despite the prince's self-proclaimed 'fantastic' disguise. Merlin sneezed to hide his snort.

Gwen and Morgana had arrived late the night before, bringing with them the news of Uther's fury at Arthur. Several of the rumors listed him as AWOL and joining the rebellion to take arms against his father. Other rumors placed Arthur as disturbed and obviously suffering some type of episode. A particularly nasty tale had emerged about Uther's plans to execute his son as soon as he returned. While Arthur wasn't surprised at the variety in the rumors, he fully accepted the consequences of his actions. Though Arthur was not particularly thrilled to be heading back to Camelot to face Uther, he did not believe that Uther would disown him or kill him. Uther would rather suffer the worst pain imaginable than see the kingdom he built in the hands of anyone but a Pendragon.

Gwaine and Percy had volunteered to not attend in order to pack up Eli's flat into a wagon. Arthur and his group would be leaving for Camelot as soon as the ceremony was over – though it was definitely going longer than Arthur expected. He was half tempted to leave since Eli had already received his diploma, but the thought of Gwen and Morgana's anger held him to his chair. Merlin, apparently, had no such qualms, as Arthur wryly noticed that the warlock had slipped away completely unnoticed – even by Arthur, who had been sitting beside him and was trained to be observant.

The ceremony completed – _finally_, thought Arthur – and Gwen enveloped Eli in a large hug, trying to stem the proud tears. Arthur smiled fondly at Gwen and her big heart as she lost her little battle and the first tear tipped over the edge. Morgana ran interference while Gwen composed herself quickly, but Gwen turned back too fast for Arthur to hide his expression. Gwen's mouth popped open slightly and her face froze as she looked at him with her lovely doe eyes. Arthur cleared his throat and turned away, providing her room to recover before he caused either more tears or clouds of anger.

Arthur congratulated Eli with the rest of the group, avoiding contact with Gwen, as Gwen avoided contact with both Arthur and Lance. As they walked back to Eli's flat, a discreet glance from Arthur revealed that Gwen was lightly biting her lip in thought.

* * *

"That should be it," Percy said. They arrived as he tied off the last rope to hold down the items in the wagon. "One last check to make sure we got everything?"

The group filed up the stairs, Eli in front, but halted in surprise as soon as the flat door opened. Merlin and Gwaine were stepping back from hanging a large banner across the room and a tray of cupcakes and cookies sat on the floor of the furniture-less room. Both men turned at the sound of the door. "Congratulations, Eli!" Merlin exclaimed. "I thought there should be a small celebration before we headed out. So I convinced Gwaine to convince the baker's assistant to provide some goodies."

"And how'd you manage that?" Eli asked.

"A kiss from these lips can get anything," Gwaine winked roguishly.

They left after the bakery tray was emptied and returned. The trip back to Camelot found the group in a variety of moods. Gwen didn't speak much throughout the entire trip, her gaze dodging back and forth between Arthur and Lance and every once and a while frowning at Merlin's back as he rode in front with Arthur. Merlin was getting a thorough headache as Arthur wanted a full discourse on 'everything relevant to magic.' It wouldn't have been so bad if Arthur hadn't of interrupted every few minutes with either a version of 'aha!' or snort of disbelief.

After the seventeenth 'aha' moment, while Merlin was describing how inanimate objects can come to life, Merlin finally asked, "Did you even read my journal at all?"

"Of course I did!" Arthur said immediately. At Merlin's frown and pursed lips, Arthur amended his statement sheepishly, "Well, I might have skimmed to the important and interesting bits, rather than all the parts that showed how much I didn't do that I thought I did." Merlin let out a groan of irritation. "Anyway," Arthur said, ignoring Merlin, "I like it better this way where you explain it, rather than me read it."

"You were always rubbish at reading," Merlin said under his breath.

"Excuse me? I am _not _rubbish at reading! I just have more important things to do than read your diary, _Merlin_."

"Like what? Whack another person with a metal stick? And it's _not_ a diary. It's _journal_."

"I'll have you know that it is very much so a diary. Journals record events. Diaries record feelings. And I don't whack people with sticks! Sword-fighting is a series of precise, balanced movements. Knight training is critical to the well-being of the kingdom."

"It's not a diary!" Merlin sputtered.

"It's alright, Merlin, you were always the emotional sort," Arthur said with a smug grin.

Merlin huffed and searched his mind for a good retort before Arthur won this particular verbal battle, inwardly ranting about Arthur's prattishness as he developed his response about Arthur's emotional deficiency. Before Merlin could comeback, Leon rode up and engaged Arthur in a discussion about plans. Grumbling, Merlin moved back down the line to ride beside Gwaine, which was how he somehow became caught in the crosshairs of a different, and much more vicious, verbal spar.

"Merlin, if Gwaine and I were to spar with swords, who would win?" Morgana asked imperiously.

Merlin choked, "Um." He looked between Gwaine and Morgana, who both had raised eyebrows and smiles, "It would be a draw?"

"Cop out," Gwaine grumbled. Morgana frowned fiercely at Merlin.

Merlin frantically searched for an emergency exit from the conversation. "Um, I mean to say, Morgana, you've always been ballsy, but I believe that _Gwaine _is the one with an actual sword," Merlin amended, and watched as Morgana's frown faded to shock and slight disbelief as the meaning of Merlin's statement became clear. At the same time, Gwaine began to laugh uproariously. Merlin gulped as Morgana's expression turned murderous. "And I believe this is where I state that I'm a powerful sorcerer and make my escape."

Dropping back even more, Merlin rode beside Gwen and Eli in silence, which finally yielded some peace, though he still had to listen to Gwaine and Morgana taking turns at each other up ahead. His peace didn't last much longer than an hour or so, before Arthur yelled out from the front, "_Merlin!_"

* * *

As Camelot loomed in front of them a day later, Arthur mentally strapped on armor, though he was already wearing physical armor, preparing himself for the coming confrontation with his father. Despite what the rumors may say, Arthur had no desire to overthrow Uther's reign. He would either get his father to change his mind and rescind his decisions on magic, or Arthur would have to wait until the day he took the crown before he could implement the needed changes.

When they were near enough to be spotted from the city walls, Arthur noticed mounted guards head out from the city gates, galloping in their direction. "Merlin," Arthur said with a far more serious tone than their last conversation had warranted, which immediately received Merlin's full attention, "I need you to promise me that when we get to Camelot you will _stay out of my father's sight_."

"Arthur…"

"No Merlin. I'm serious. I don't know what he'll do to you. I'm afraid if he sees you he might try to blame my actions on you. He'll say that you enchanted me or something. I'll accept whatever punishment he gives, as long as I know that you and Morgana are _safe_. Uther knows that you and her are magic users. The last thing we need right now is for him to link you with Emrys. So it's best if you are out of sight, out of mind. Stay in my rooms when we get back, as far from Uther as possible."

"But –"

"Merlin," Arthur frowned as the mounted guards approached, "I will be fine."

Merlin frowned back at him, but couldn't do more than nod unhappily as the guards halted in front of them.

The lead rider saluted and spoke, "Sir. I am under orders to escort you directly to His Majesty."

Arthur nodded, cast one last warning look at Merlin, and said, "Lead on." The guards fell in around Arthur and they cantered back towards the city gates.

Merlin frowned worriedly after Arthur, debating whether to disregard Arthur's command, when a light touch on his arm brought him out of his thoughts. "Don't, Merlin," Gwen said calmly. "Arthur knows what he's doing. We need to trust him."

Making up his mind, Merlin straightened on his horse, "I didn't save Arthur's life all those many times by following orders, and I'm not going to start now." Merlin spurred his horse on after the guard escort and Arthur.

Arthur was escorted by the guards the entire way to his father's study. They preserved some of his honor in allowing him to move unrestrained and untouched, however he couldn't help be humiliated as he knew his father wanted him to be at being treated as a criminal. He was forced to wait outside after the head guard entered and spoke with Uther. Finally, Uther called out, "Enter," and Arthur entered the study as the guards closed the door behind, leaving him alone with Uther.

Uther was leaning back in his office chair, eyes hard and mouth downturned in a severe line. Arthur met the glare unflinchingly, unashamed of his actions, and refusing to back down for standing up for justice and equality. A long silence passed between the two of them.

"Are you deliberately destroying everything I have worked for or is it a side-effect of thinking you are a better king?" Uther's harsh voice demanded.

"Neither, father. But I will not stand and watch the persecution of innocents in a second lifetime."

"Magic is not innocent!" Uther roared angrily.

Arthur responded in the same calm tone he answered the first question, "And it is not evil. It simply is. And we need to start accepting that because it's not going away."

"I built this kingdom to make a place where my people can live safely. I can't do that when sorcerers come knocking and threaten every ounce of control we have over our people. There is no such thing as peace with magic. It will always betray you."

"I cannot deny the reason for my existence. Magic is another type of energy. It is not evil, it is not a weapon. Oh, sure, it can be in the wrong hands, but so can everything else – pencil, frying pan, book, spoon, candle, water, you name it and someone, somewhere can figure out a way for it to be a weapon!"

"And you would betray me, then, for magic?"

"I am not betraying you, father. I am simply disagreeing. The principles you founded this kingdom on are fairness and equality. Justice and peace. This code must apply to all, not only the people you want it to. We cannot live in this perpetual state of fear. It will collapse on us one day. The magic users won't tolerate this prejudice and discrimination for much longer. Society and ethics have come so much farther than that."

"Yes it did, but this magic put us back in the dark ages!"

"Magic took away technology, but it is you, father, who chooses for us to live in the dark ages. Magic is the answer to so many of our problems: lights, clean water, and sickness. We don't need the technology if we can do all this with magic!"

"You go too far, Arthur. I cannot let you live with these delusions. Magic users only care about themselves. They will not create your utopia with you. They have no reason to follow you when they can easily rule themselves with magic."

"Magic users –" Arthur argued.

"NO!" Uther stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the desk. Not giving Arthur time to speak again, Uther continued, "You are stripped of your knight captaincy duties. I will let you keep the title to maintain your honor, but until further notice all duties will fall to Sir Leon and Sir Gregory." Arthur tried again to argue, but Uther held up his hand and kept speaking, ignoring his son, "In the mean time, I am sending you on a reconnaissance trip to the Northern borderlands. I've heard some whispers of troops gathering there. You – "

Arthur was in shock. Arthur had enough and interrupted his father viciously, "The north is a nuclear wasteland! Are you trying to _kill_ me? Had enough of me and figure you would let the radiation do its work for you so you don't dirty your hands with your own blood?" The northern lands had not been properly safe since the nuclear meltdown of a facility up there with the first magic waves fifty years ago. The land was unlivable. There was no way that anybody was gathering there. This was a cock and bull mission that his father was sending him on to get him out of the way.

"No, Arthur, I don't want you dead! I am trying to get you to reconsider your actions. This was a rash decision brought on by your youth and you got caught up with in the dreams that all those other young people were lauding. The return of your old memories has you very confused at the moment. Apologize publicly and renege what you said in your speech and we'll overlook this. You can stay here, in comfort, keep your captain duties –"

"I am not the one confused by my memories. I would rather die out there than live in comfort here while others die for me. I'll leave at first light tomorrow." Arthur turned on his heel and left the office without another word. He was still deep in thought, swirling with suppressed anger, when he turned the corner and ran straight into Merlin, dumping the smaller man onto the floor.

"_Merlin!_" Arthur hissed as he hauled the warlock back to his feet, "I ordered you to stay away!"

"I never listen to your orders," Merlin said. "I thought that was a given. I mean, it could've been that by ordering me to stay away, you actually wanted to make sure I was near," Merlin rambled while raising a suggestive eyebrow. Arthur scoffed at him and brushed past. Merlin fell into step beside him. "So, I think I have a plan for this radiation thing…." Merlin said conversationally.

* * *

A/N: Wow it's been a while! Sorry for the long wait. Had fun on my vacation though, so I'm not too sorry.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's a lot happening now. Please please PLEASE review! I'm dying to know what you think. Save me by reviewing!


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26: Radioactive

* * *

Merlin cinched the girth on his horse before turning to Gwen and Morgana standing to the side. The sky was gray and gloomy, casting a somber mood over the small group. Gwen threw her arms around Merlin in a hug. "Keep him safe Merlin. I want both of you to come back, alright?"

Merlin nodded, pulling back to smile at Gwen, "I won't let anything happen to him. I promise."

"Promise the same for yourself, Merlin."

Merlin's grinned widened. "Oh, Gwen. I always come back."

"I hope so." Gwen smiled hesitantly.

Merlin turned to Morgana, speaking in low tones, "Be careful, Morgana. Uther's at his last straw. If you should need to get out of Camelot, head for the druids. Ask for a Seer named Aderyn – she will continue teaching you how to harness your gift."

"Merlin…"

"We'll be alright. But don't – don't let him get to you, Morgana. Keep your head down. This time _he knows_. Uther knows you have magic. Don't give him a reason to come after you."

Morgana nodded and Merlin stepped back to the horses to double check the horse tack and saddle bags as Arthur walked out of the castle and said his own farewells. Merlin and Arthur mounted up and were about to ride out when a side door opened and a voice yelled, "Oi!"

Gwaine, Lance, Percy, and Eli came running out towards Merlin and Arthur, fully armed with their saddle bags. "You two were just going to sneak off without us?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur looked at them regretfully. "No. You are not coming."

"Arthur –" Lance started.

"No."

"You can't leave us behind!"

"YES! I can. And you will stay here. Because I need to know that there are still men in Camelot that I can trust," Arthur explained. "I need you here to keep Gwen and Morgana safe and to protect those the others won't. Leon is in charge while I'm away. He already has his instructions. I trust you all to follow him."

"You are going to your death!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Merlin has found a way to keep both us safe. We will be fine. Now get out of here. You're all late for training."

With a bit more grumbling, the knights reluctantly filed out of the courtyard towards the barracks and training fields under Arthur's watchful eye. As the knights disappeared around the corner, Arthur and Merlin gave one last farewell to Gwen and Morgana. As Arthur spurred his horse to a gallop, he saw the shadow of his father standing on the battlements of the castle. With a defiant glare, Arthur turned away and rode away.

From the forest, a few more pairs of eyes watched Merlin and Arthur ride from the city. Morgause's eyes widened in shock as her memories flooded back to her. Before she lost consciousness, her last thought was: _Morgana._

* * *

Rain poured endlessly from the sky – a slow, steady, soaking stream – as Merlin and Arthur rode north from Camelot. Merlin thanked the fates that it was still summer or else the rain would truly be unbearable. Already the wetness was sinking deep through his clothes into his bones. For a while he had tried wearing a poncho – despite Arthur's laughter at him – but the wind and water combined managed to permeate through and Merlin had finally removed the poncho when he realized it was no longer useful. Arthur was quite miserable too, the water having soaked into the layers beneath his chainmail, adding about twenty pound to the weight he carried.

They had left the roads earlier that day, choosing to head directly north instead of following the winding roads. Both men regretted this decision as they rode without any form of building or shelter in sight for miles.

"Can't you say a spell and make us dry again?" Arthur asked over the rain, wiping his face clear of water, though it quickly was quickly replaced. His hair laid flat matted against his forehead.

"Well, I could, but fat lot of good that'll do while it's still raining. I'd have to keep saying it and I'm not sure I have the stamina for that after riding in the rain for hours. We need to find shelter."

"Oh! What a good idea _Merlin_! Why hadn't I thought of that one myself?" Arthur said sarcastically, looking around the barren, craggy hillside stretched out before them and behind.

"There has to be somewhere! Don't you have a map?"

"Oh yes, but it became a sopping wet mess of paper about four hours ago."

Merlin sighed. Closing his eyes, he concentrated deeply before opening them, his eyes bright and luminous. Looking around he saw further than he normally could, through and around objects in a way that bent the normal physics of the world. There! An old dilapidated barn was on the other side of the hill rising to their left. The roof looked mostly fallen in, but there looked to be enough room for them to fit in a dry corner. "Come on. I think I can see a place." Merlin turned his horse in the direction of the barn, carefully guiding them to avoid slippery footing.

An hour later, Arthur and Merlin led their horses into the abandoned barn, avoiding the areas that looked unstable to find a dry area on the side. Arthur breathed a deep sigh of relief to be out of the rain and flopped down on the ground in a heap of drenched metal, man, and cloth.

"_Fordwin þá wæter_," Merlin said, motioning his hand over Arthur, the horses, and finally himself. The horses tossed their heads nervously as they sensed the change as the water disappeared. Arthur sighed happily as the weight lessened with the loss of water. Merlin sat down heavily beside him, immediately laying back and closing his eyes.

"Much better," Arthur said imperiously, shaking out his clothes and chainmail. He inspected a section of mail closely. "Do you think it will rust?"

"Nah," Merlin said tiredly, "Impervious to rust."

"When did you do that?"

"Hmm, a while ago. Makes it easier to keep clean."

Arthur looked over at the warlock, about to make a jest about how Merlin was truly the laziest servant ever, when he realized that Merlin was deep asleep. Letting out a small snort, Arthur stood up and untacked the horses before draping a blanket over Merlin. He chewed on some jerky from his pack before wrapping himself in a blanket and following Merlin to sleep.

The next day greeted them better with no more rain storms, though the sky remained overcast and gloomy. The ground threatened their journey this day. The rains had thoroughly soaked into the ground, creating a thick, deep mud. The horses sank slightly and it was quiet except for the squelching sound of each sinking step to be followed by a splatter as another hoof was pulled free. There were more than a few times that Merlin had to steady either his horse or Arthur's with magic to prevent the beast's legs from sliding out from underneath.

For days they traveled under cloudy gray skies, heading in the general direction of the northern wasteland. The landscape changed as they traveled, creating a breathtaking view with mountains rising in the distance. After the fifth day, Arthur frowned as he looked out from the top of the hill they had crested. "We should be close by now."

"Are we sure we're going the right direction? It's been cloudy for days. Hard to know what direction is what without the sun or stars."

Arthur hummed his agreement, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"You wouldn't happen to have packed a compass, would you?" Merlin asked, before continuing sheepishly, "Because I seemed to have forgotten to bring one."

Arthur looked sharply at Merlin. "A _compass_? Really, Merlin?"

"What? I know – that's like a rooky quest mistake. You have one then?" Merlin asked eagerly.

Arthur stared at Merlin disbelievingly before erupting into laughter so intense he doubled over in the saddle, leaning against his horse's neck.

"What is so funny?" Merlin asked irritated.

"You," Arthur managed to say between peals of laughter.

"Well I don't see the hilarity here. So explain before I…. give you donkey ears."

Arthur sobered instantly. "You wouldn't."

"Don't put it past me. Now what's so funny?"

"Merlin, compasses haven't worked properly in _years_. Not since the magic waves first started. That's what caused a lot of the plane and ship wrecks even while technology worked. The compass would suddenly go completely wonky. The pilot or captain would have no idea he was traveling in the wrong direction until it was too late. Where have you been the last half century? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you were the one out of the two of us that lived through it all."

Merlin gaped at Arthur, mouth hanging open like a fish. Finally he snapped his mouth shut before Arthur started snickering at him again. "I suppose I was sitting around a lake waiting for you and didn't have much use for a compass in the mean time."

For a while they rode in silence, continuing in the direction Arthur believed to be north. Merlin digested the new information Arthur gave him. He wasn't sure what would cause all the compasses to stop working. Compasses operated on the simple property of magnetism. Electricity going down wouldn't affect the geology of the earth with the poles. Oh. _Magnetism._ Electricity couldn't change the earth's poles, but changing a magnetic field would be able to mess with electricity. But what did magic have to do with the Earth's magnetic poles?

Arthur looked back at him. "You've been silent for a while. Don't think too hard – you might set the forest on fire."

"Oh very funny sire," Merlin said rolling his eyes.

As Merlin continued to think, Arthur was yammering on about how they weren't lost – _surely_ they were still headed north. Merlin grinned at Arthur's rambles. They could either wait for evening to come and determine the direction of the sunset, or perhaps Merlin could do something now. Checking to make sure Arthur wasn't watching, Merlin whispered, "_Færblæd wawe þá gesweorc. Þrosm tohweorfe!_" The wind picked up with a rustling of leaves in the trees, and beams of sunlight began breaking through the cloud cover. The blue sky above peaked through long enough to catch the sun's position.

"Ah!" Arthur cried satisfied. "We _are _heading north, however we've turned slightly east and we really want to be heading west. What luck that the clouds cleared for a moment."

Merlin shook his head behind Arthur, somewhat disbelieving at how oblivious the prince could be, and yet, he found it quite unsurprising altogether.

Not two days later they approached the edge of the Northern wastelands. Arthur halted and said, "I do not believe we should travel any closer without protection.

Merlin nodded and moved his horse close to Arthur. He placed a hand on Arthur's forehead and incanted, "_Scildan wilþere þe fyr. Acwence þa bryne. Scildan þurhhæle þin licsare!_" He repeated the spell three more times for himself and the two horses.

"Will it work?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"Only one way to find out…" Merlin chewed his lip hesitantly, "Arthur, we don't have to do this. We don't actually have to go into the radiation zones."

"No, Merlin, I fully accept the punishment for my actions. However, you, Merlin – you don't have to come."

"I'm not letting you go alone," Merlin said rolling his eyes.

Arthur's tension eased at these words. "Well, come on then. We have many miles to cover yet."

* * *

Gwen stepped out of her flat on her way to the castle for another day's work. She nodded greetings to the familiar faces she saw on the way to work. As she was nearing the guard security checkpoint to the castle grounds, a small boy ran up to Gwen and tugged on her hand.

"'Scuse me, miss. Are ya Gwen? Ya work for ta Lady Morgana?"

Gwen nodded at the boy, puzzled. "I am."

"Will ya give 'er this?" The boy quickly shoved a folded letter into Gwen's hands, scurrying away before Gwen could say another word. The boy ran around the corner into a dark alley where a cloaked figure stood hiding. "I gave 'er ta letter ma'am. Now, ya promised coin."

"Yes, I did. Remember: speak of this to no one." The cloaked person placed a few coins in the boy's eager hand. The boy clenched the coins in a fist and ran quickly away. Morgause stood up, drawing the hood close to her face as she left the alley and moved carefully through the city.

Gwen watched the direction the boy disappeared for a moment before she looked down at the folded letter. She turned it over in her hands, but didn't see any identifying marks other than Morgana's name. Curious, but not wanting to invade Morgana's privacy, she placed the letter in her purse and continued through the checkpoint into the castle.

"Morgana?" Gwen knocked lightly on Morgana's door.

Morgana cracked the door open and a smile lit her face, "Good morning, Gwen." She opened the door wider and Gwen followed her into the rooms."What's on the schedule for today then? It's so dull here now without Merlin and Arthur."

"I agree. It's difficult to carry on here while worrying about them." Gwen picked up Morgana's planner and checked the calendar. Her hand slipped into her purse as she searched for a pen and came to rest on the folded letter. "Oh, a boy stopped me this morning, handed me this for you." She passed the letter to Morgana.

"Hmm," Morgana said as she sat examined the letter curiously. She down at her vanity and broke the seal of the letter. Gwen busied herself with setting out the schedule for the day and straightening Morgana's papers.

Morgana recognized the handwriting of the letter immediately. The note was very short. '_Beyond the Limits Pub, backdoor. Tonight, 11 pm, knock five times_.' Morgana folded the letter back up and tucked it into a drawer.

"What did it say?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Oh, some man professing his love," Morgana answered dismissively.

"Oh. I'm sorry I passed it along then."

"No!" Morgana exclaimed. Gwen's eyebrows creased at Morgana's outburst. Morgana backtracked quickly, "I mean – I find the letters entertaining. If another should come, please pass it to me."

After Gwen had recited the day's schedule and plans, Morgana said, "I think we should get some friends together and go out tonight – have some drinks. We've all been so tense since Arthur and Merlin left days ago."

Gwen bit her lip, mulling over this, "Well, it'll at least make Gwaine cheerful for a while. He's been morose ever since Merlin and Arthur left."

* * *

Gwaine slammed his pint glass on the table. "Another!" All the knights were deep into their cups after a few hours of drinking. Gwen had left earlier that evening complaining of a headache and Eli escorted her home. Lance stared at the door after her wistfully.

The waitress brought a new pitcher and Percival filled all the cups. Morgana gracefully declined a refill. She was actually still sipping on her first pint, but the knights were too far gone to notice. Making excuses to use the restroom, she watched until none of the knights were looking in her direction before she slipped out the front door of the Beyond the Limit Pub and walked around the building to the hidden back door. Double checking that there was no one around to notice her, she knocked on the door five times as instructed.

"Name?" a voice asked through the door.

"Morgana."

"Pass code?"

Morgana frowned, puzzled. "There wasn't one…"

The man on the other side of the door laughed heartily as the door opened to reveal a large portly man. "Right you are. Margaret warned me of your arrival. Follow me." The man closed the door behind her, sliding the locks back into place before leading her down a flight of stairs heading under the pub. The stairs led deeper than Morgana expected, past the pub basement of beer and wine barrels. The stairs leveled out into a tunnel. Near the stairs was a door, from which Morgan could hear a faint music and thumping bass. A few people lingered in the tunnel. The man caught Morgana's curious look as she passed the door. "That's Camelot Underground – the club for magic users," the man said in explanation. Morgana nodded, though she was curious to go back and check out the club.

The man led her to another doorway, knocked, and waited until a voice on the other side called, "Enter!" Morgause stood up from a desk as Morgana entered the room. She couldn't believe the fortune for the two of them to be reunited once more. "You may leave," Morgause said sharply. She waited for the door to click shut before she quickly walked over to Morgana and embraced her. "Sister."

"I never thought I'd see you again," Morgana said as she hugged her sister, tears slid down her face as emotion overwhelmed her. "The last time I saw you, I –" Morgana's voice choked.

"Don't think of it," Morgause suggested. "We are together again. That is all that matters."

Morgana smiled at her sister, face free from the scars that had marred it before. "What is this place?"

"This is my office. I own the club down the hall – Camelot Underground. It makes a fine business. Word of mouth keeps it running. A silencing spell prevents them from revealing the location after they have come here," Morgause smirked. "It's safe to practice magic down here. This is also the headquarters for the magic rebellion in Camelot."

"I knew you would be at the very center of that," Morgana said unsurprised.

"Yes, well you know me too well. Though, I have to admit not more than a week ago, I would not have known you as other than Uther's ward."

"I've been searching for you since my memories returned, but it seems I am a lot more easily found than you. My search had only revealed an address that came out to be nothing."

"Things are not always as they appear," Morgause said, gesturing meaningfully to the place around them disguised up top with the pub.

"It would seem so," Morgana agreed. "Why did you contact me now?"

"Do I need an excuse to reconnect with my sister?" Morgause asked playfully. Morgana gave her a no-nonsense stare. " I regained my memories a few days ago – an old friend of mine revealed my past life to me and figured out how to unlock the memories. Several leaders of the rebellion have apparently lived multiple lives. When I remembered, I knew I had to seek you out – especially with everything that has happened lately. And maybe I was hoping that you would know more about what happens behind the castle walls than the pittance my spies are able to discover."

"Yes," Morgana said contemplatively. She considered recent events and what she knew of Morgause. "Things are different this time Morgause. We don't have to resort to the violence we did before. Arthur is on our side."

"So it is not a ploy?" Morgause asked, digging for information.

"No. He truly desires for magic users to be free and able to practice."

"Why the change of heart?" Morgause wondered aloud.

"Emrys."

Morgause's eyes lit up, her glee apparent at having landed on the true intention of the conversation. "Morgana, do you know who Emrys is? Have you met him?"

Morgana watched Morgause warily for a few seconds, fully aware of her sister's ambition. "I have met him," she said slowly.

"And?" Morgause asked. "Who is he? What is his real name?"

Morgana deliberated for a moment before reaching a decision. "I cannot tell you that. I won't break his trust like that."

"You know me, Morgana. If he is dear to you, I won't let any harm come to him. I would simply like to know. Hell, the whole bloody rebellion wants to know, but the druids are resolutely keeping mum on the whole issue. You're the only other lead I have."

"No Morgause. I do know you. Emrys has done me a great service. I trust him and I will not betray him again."

"Again?" Morgause jumped on the word. "So this man was also present in our past lives."

Morgana frowned, "My words implied no such thing."

"But your face gave it away… so did I meet this man at all?"

"I will not discuss this any further." Morgana's eyes were hard like jade stones.

Morgause sighed, "I did not mean to pry. Forgive me, sister. I suppose I have to wait then, for this Emrys to reveal himself. Tell me one thing though – is he the real deal?"

"Yes," Morgana said softly. "He really is who he claims to be. He was there, Morgause, the first time."

"So he's been reincarnated as well."

"Something like that," Morgana said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Very well," Morgause said, "I see that you don't want to talk about that either. So let's talk about the rebellion. Are you willing to take part?"

"Are you going to follow Arthur and Emrys or make your own plan?"

"That remains up to Uther. So far things do not bode well for him with Arthur's exile."

Morgana nodded, "I understand. I would ask that you wait until he returns, but I fear that you are correct."

An hour later Morgana slipped back into the pub and rejoined the knights at the table. "Morgana!" Gwaine cried, "Where have you been!"

"Oh, I ran into a friend of mine in the powder room," Morgana said nonchalantly. "Anyway, I think I'll head out. It's late."

"I'll escort you, milady!" Gwaine jumped up, but promptly tripped over the bench.

Morgana eyed him doubtfully, "You may need an escort of your own. I'll be fine. The castle is only a few blocks from here." The knights were too busy trying to stabilize Gwaine, attempting to keep him from knocking over tables and glasses. They barely noticed Morgana's departure as Gwaine passed out.

* * *

As Merlin and Arthur headed farther north, the landscape became more scarce and desolate. The trees were either dead or grew in strange directions and shapes. No animals could be seen. The rain had finally disappeared, but the bright sun had come out instead. The oppressive August heat combined with the strain of maintaining the spell against the radiation was draining Merlin's energy.

"Where do you think we are?" Merlin asked.

"North, probably close to Anglesey."

"Oh," Merlin said, "This used to be such a beautiful area. I spent a lot of time here."

"And you didn't recognize the area?"

"Well, that was several centuries ago. And well, I'm not exactly feeling well right now," Merlin admitted.

Arthur looked at Merlin sharply. "Merlin, what's wrong? Are you ill? Is it the radiation? I thought you were protecting us from that? Did you not cast the spell on yourself?" Alarm spread across Arthur's face at this last thought of Merlin not looking after himself.

"Whoa. Easy there. Too many questions, too fast," Merlin said. "I put the spell on both of us. It's the heat… plus the spell."

"Take the spell off of me."

"No, Arthur," Merlin said, shaking his head slightly.

"Merlin, I accept the consequences. I will not let you come to harm for this. Remove the spell."

"I won't do that," Merlin disagreed. "Radiation poisoning – cancer – it's one of the few things that I can't cure."

"I order you to undo the spell."

"Good thing I never listen to you. Come on. I'm fine."

Arthur's eyebrows creased in frown lines at Merlin's back as Merlin rode ahead. Merlin might be 'fine' now, but Arthur knew that if they went much deeper into the radiation zone or stayed too long, eventually Merlin wouldn't be able to hold the spell.

Merlin became paler throughout the day and the next morning a fine sheen of sweat was evident on his forehead despite the cool morning air. The temperatures climbed as the day went on and Merlin grew fainter, clinging to his saddle with a hand because he lacked the strength to properly sit.

"Merlin," Arthur started warily.

"Don't," Merlin clipped. "I won't stop the spell."

"You can't do this Merlin! You are going to exhaust yourself and then where will we be? Trim back the spell to protect yourself."

"It is you that I am protecting. Everything is meaningless if you die here and I fail you a second time."

"Merlin…"

"No, we'll just keep going. I think I know where the bridge to the island is from here. We can cross and seek shelter tonight at Beaumaris Castle."

"Beaumaris?"

"Well, I suppose no one remembers its name now, since this area has been abandoned for half a century. But it's a 12th century fortress – you would like it I think."

"Alright," Arthur said, still worried for Merlin, "Lead on then."

Merlin led them to an old suspension bridge, fallen into disrepair since the beginning of the magic waves, but still looking firm enough to hold them and their horses. As they drew closer a small man appeared before them.

"You!" Arthur cried, pointing at the small man. "I _know_ you!"

Grettir grinned at them, "So Magic and Courage have returned and wish to cross my bridge."

"It's had some very nice upgrades," Merlin said humorously, looking at the concrete bridge compared to the rickety wood bridge.

"All thanks to the trio that restored this land to prosperity," Grettir said with a grin. "And now you have returned to do so again, though you seem to be short one. No matter, only Magic and Courage are needed to complete the quest this time."

"That is not our goal," Arthur said, confused by the little man.

"I think that your quest will find you whether you wish it to or not. Please cross." Arthur and Merlin started their horses onto the bridge.

Arthur paused and looked to Grettir. "Now wait a moment, why do you remember us, when everyone else didn't?" Arthur asked.

Grettir smiled, "Nothing here is as it seems." Grettir vanished before their eyes, leaving Arthur even more confused.

"Merlin!" Arthur rode up beside Merlin as they crossed the old expressway bridge. "How did he do that?"

"I've vanished like that before… Not that difficult to understand. I explained it to you once before," Merlin said slowly.

"_No-o!_ How did he remember us and not fall unconscious?"

Merlin tilted his head to the side as he considered this question. "I don't think that Grettir is a true person," he finally answered honestly. "I think he is an old religion guardian of this place and he wishes to aid us on this quest because we are supposed to restore the land somehow."

"But how? The radiation isn't due to some curse like the Fisher King had."

"Isn't it? Either way, it sounds like we'll have to figure it out before we leave. Now come on. The castle is this way." Upon reaching the end of the bridge, Merlin turned right to head toward the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter! Took a bit longer to write than expected, so again sorry that I'm a few days late. I know a few of you out there figured out that this would be similar to the Perilous Lands. Hope it's not too close! Cause I know how re-reading fics that are just like the show can get a little dull… Let me know what you think!**

**Anyway, big news! The end is in sight! I estimate seven more chapters until this story reaches its close. Not sure what I'm going to do after finishing this though…**

**Please review! A BIG thank you to all my reviewers on the last chapter! I enjoyed all of your comments and I'll answer your questions soon if I haven't addressed them already! REVIEW!**

Translations (All pieced together from numerous other spells in the show. Grammar is obsolete.):

_Fordwin þá wæter.  
_Meaning - Vanish/cleanse the water.

_Færblæd wawe þá gesweorc. Þrosm tohweorfe!  
_Meaning - Sudden blast of wind, blow the cloud/mist. Vapor be parted!

_Scildan wilþere þe fyr. Acwence þa bryne. Scildan þurhhæle þin licsare!  
_Meaning - Shield resist the fire. Quench/extinguish/put out the burning/fire/flame. Shield heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound._  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27: Medicine

* * *

Uther sat in front of his advisory council, listening attentively to the updates from one of his councilmen. "We have reason to believe that the rebels have the support of King Conrad. Spies have noticed troop movements along our eastern borders. Army patrols have also detained one wagon caravans of supplies bound for what we believe to be the location of a rebel camp. The supplies included weapons, food, and medicine. We must assume that there are more making it across undetected."

"It sounds as if Conrad wants a war with us," Lord Geoffrey stated.

"It may come to that," said Uther contemplatively, rubbing his chin in thought. "Double the army patrols on the border. If any more wagons are sighted, don't apprehend. We can use these caravans to lead us to the rebel camps."

"Any news of Prince Arthur?"

"We lost sight of Arthur several days ago. He was last seen heading north towards the radiation zone. We've not heard or seen from him since at any of the outposts. He must have crossed into the radiation zone in an unmanned area instead of on the typical roads north. By all calculations, he would have reached the radiation zone two days ago. Until he reports back in, he is MIA."

Uther frowned, "Arthur is on a very key mission to test the rumors of magic users in the north. He understood the risks when he accepted the mission. I've no doubt that we will be hearing from him within the week." Uther looked sternly at each face, daring the men to defy his judgement. The councilmen avoided his gaze as he looked at each one in turn.

"Now, next agenda item. Our research facility has successfully discovered a cure for magic. The medication is a shot, administered every six weeks, which inhibits the use of magic. I've asked Dr. Karl to attend today to explain the specifics. Should the council decide in favor, we will begin implementing use of the drug instead of execution for magical acts and crimes. Guards! Please escort in Dr. Karl." Uther waited until the guards escorted in the scientist. "Dr. Karl, please enlighten the council on your research and outcomes."

Karl explained the research and development path his team had taken to reach this point today. He went over all testing of the medicine, uses, known side-effects, and production levels. As the councilmen had questions, Karl easily fielded the answers. By the end of Karl's speech, Uther could tell that all the councilmen were on board with the "So gentlemen, as you can see, this medication is a painless alternative to magic. It suppresses expression of the gene that magic can be pulled from. Any further questions?"

When the councilmen had all their questions answers, Karl left the room and Uther addressed his men. "Now, do we all agree that this medication should be used immediately on known magic users?"

"If this drug actually works, we should administer it to the entire population," one of the lords suggested.

"Good idea in theory, but we could hardly keep up with the amount of drugs that would be needed to read minister this every 6 weeks. And it would be a bit ridiculous to require the population to come in every six weeks," another said.

"That is correct," Uther stated,"we won't be able to administer this to the whole population right now - not with the short life of the medicine. A permanent magic vaccine is in development. Until that is verified, we must limit the current drug to known magic users only."

Gaius spoke up from his seat, where he had been listening the while time with a large frown, "With all due respect sire, I do not trust that all the side effects of this new drug have been fully tested. I believe this needs more time."

"Oh Gaius," said a particularly anti-magic council member, "we don't have to worry about the drug's side effects. If the choice is either this or death, surely this is a better option. And so far, the only discovered side effect is that the magic wears off after the give time period. If we put the decision of death or this magic vaccine into the hands of the guily magic user, then we are not responsible for any potential risk the drug has. They're going to prison anyway once they have taken the drug."

Uther noticed Gaius' frown, and since Gaius had been a friend for many years, Uther allowed a concession, "Gaius, I will have some of the medication delivered to you, so you can do your own testing on the vaccine. Hopefully, with both you and the research team working on this simultaneously, we can have an answer about any unknown side effects more quickly. However, it seems that the majority of the council is in agreement. As of now the 'magic vaccine,' if we want to call it that, will be an option instead of death for any convicted magic user."

With this last statement, the council was dismissed and the lords left the conference room. Uther stood up from the table and walked over to the window looking north out of the room. When he heard the door finally shut, he let out a heavy sigh and leaned heavily on the window seal with both arms. He couldn't help to be worried for Arthur. Surely his son realized that Uther didn't actually want Arthur to go into the radiation zone areas? It had been a scare tactic, but it had severely misfired because Uther had underestimated the nobility of his son. Not wanted to lose face against an already rebellious son, Uther had no choice but to let Arthur leave that day. He had expected Arthur to head north, but to turn back before reaching the radiation zone and hide out in a small town until the month was up. By all reports, Arthur had gone into the radiation zone. Uther could only hope that Arthur left before the radiation levels reached a limit that could create long term effects.

Gaius had lingered behind as the other council members left the room. When the door had finally shut, he saw Uther sag against the window pane. "Sire," Gaius spoke from behind.

Uther was slightly startled, but quickly composed himself as he turned around to face the doctor, "Gaius. What's on your mind?"

"Don't you think that you've done enough against the magic users? If magic is truly expressed in a person's gentic make-up, then how can you fault them for using it?" Gaius asked sincerely in his calm voice, with a hint of disapproval shadowing his words.  
"Gaius, you know the evils of magic. You supported me the first time. We must stop this plague. Maybe if we can suppress magic again, technology will return."

"I do not believe it works that way. I think magic is here to stay this time. We must find a balance."

"Magic is evil. If magic is a gene, then the gene is not a crime in itself, however a person does evil when they choose to use it. By inhibiting or removing the magic, that person can become a functioning member of society again after serving their prison sentence. Can't you see, Gaius? This is better - no more executions."

"But-"

"Gaius, do not test me on this! Don't think I don't know about how you hid that boy in our past life! And know that I'm fully aware of him this time. I'm going to let him go, Gaius, but you have to let me do this in return."

Gaius frowned at the implied blackmail. "You know that boy is the only one protecting your son right now?"

Uther frowned and turned back to the window. "That has come to my attention," he said heavily. "But so has his ways of twisting Arthur's opinions on magic. And I can't allow that to continue. Leave me, Gaius. Remember what we've discussed here. I'll make sure that medicine is delivered today."

* * *

By the time they reached Beaumaris a little over an hour later, Merlin was trembling in his saddle. "My god," Arthur said. "This is worse than the Dorocha."

"Haha, very funny sire. From first hand knowledge, the Dorocha was much worse," Merlin said. He thought for a minute before adding, "You thought I was dying that time."

"Exactly!"'

"I'm not dying, Arthur. But maybe this will help speed your decision to leave the radiation zone as soon as possible?"

"It may do that,"Arthur grudgingly admitted.

"You do know that radiation is one of those things that the level of exposure is counted with the length of time exposed..."

"Shut up Merlin. I didn't sleep through all my science classes."

"I'm just saying we shouldn't stick around longer than we have too."

They came to the edge of the town that had built up around the castle. Arthur could tell that it had been a nice, quaint town back in the day, but now was a deserted ghost town. The combination of magic and radiation had taken a toll on the structures of the city.

Windows were obsolete, doors hung crooked on old rusted hinges. Debris was scattered across the old paved road. In a few places the road was broken where nature was reclaiming her ground - grass and weeds breached the pavement through large cracks.

Merlin shivered as the wind rustled the debris, stirring up a chill. Both men were quiet as they rode through the town. Finally they reached the end of the street and the castle came into view.

"Not much to look at," Arthur remarked.

"You can't compare this to old Camelot. Camelot was beautiful. Beaumaris was never completed, though if it had, it would have been the strongest fortress of any. Plus Beaumaris has a moat!" Merlin said looking up at the thick gray stone outer walls around the perimeter of the castle.

They rode through the open old caste iron front gate. Merlin was surprised to see that the bridge across the moat was still in good condition as they led their horses across into the castle grounds. As they reached the inner gatehouse, at which the metal gate was raised, allowing them to pass, both men were surprised to hear a voice call out, "Halt!"

"Who's there?" Arthur asked demandingly. "Show yourself."

A small slit opened in a metal side door and two eyes peered out at them. "Are you crazy?" The man asked, "What're you doing out there without protection? It's radioactive out there!"

"Yes," Arthur agreed, quite puzzled, "I believe the real question is what are you doing here since it is radioactive?"

The large metal door opened to reveal a man in a large body suit that reminded Merlin of an old astronaut space suit. "Quickly!" The man said urgently, gesturing them inside.  
Merlin shrugged at Arthur and they led their horses through the side door. The man quickly closed the door behind, and barred it shut with a loud clang. Without explaining, he led them through another metal door, fortunately large enough for the horses to pass without trouble. The man shut the door behind them and removed the helmet of the suit.

"Alright there? Now what kind of idiot wanders into a radiation zone?"

Arthur frowned at the man. "I suggest you refrain from name calling until you know who you are speaking to." Merlin laughed nervously giving Arthur a look that clearly said, 'you had to say that now didn't you?'

"My name is Quinn. I live here. And who may I have the honor of speaking with today?" Quinn said sarcastically, clearly picking up on Arthur's posh behavior.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, and this is Merlin."

Quinn burst out laughing, "Arthur and Merlin? Haha! Who are you really?"

Arthur's frown deepened, "Yes, I'm Arthur, prince of Camelot, and this is my personal assistant, Merlin."

The man's laughter died off, "Now look here young man, quit pulling my leg. Tell me your real name."

"Those are our real names," Arthur said, not amused in the slightest.

"You must be touched in the head boy. Too much radiation or something. Those are stories."

Arthur's face morphed into astonishment, clearly at a loss with how to reason with the man. Merlin, recognizing the real issue, jumped in, "So Quinn, how long have you been here?"

"I've been here for..." Quinn scratched his head as he mentally calculated the years, "Thirty-six years."

"Ah, that explains it. Don't get much news of the outer world then, huh?"

"Not at all. Don't get any visitors - until you two that is. Can't really leave and get far either."

If Quinn had not been present, Merlin would have broke out into peals of laughter at Arthur's stunned face. "You live here?" Arthur asked incredulous.

"Yep, and I'll tell you all about once you tell me your real names."

Merlin said, "Those are our real names. You see, while you were stuck up here, in other parts of Wales, a man took over and formed a capital he named Camelot and had a son he named Arthur."

"Ok," Quinn said gruffly, "That explains him, and what about yourself?"

"Well, my mother had a sense of humor?" Merlin said cheekily, avoiding the question.

Quinn nodded slowly, "Alright. Well, I'm not sure you two aren't pulling my leg, but if that's what you want to be called, that's fine with me."

Quinn led them deeper into the castle interior hallways, explaining how he had a come to Beaumaris. Years ago, the local townspeople had taken refuge in the castle after the nuclear meltdown, but they could never leave because they wouldn't be able to make it past the radiation areas in time to avoid dangerous exposure. The castle walls provided shelter against the radiation, at 15 ft thick. Windows and doors were covered with steel plated lead they had recovered from the town. The radiation suits came from a group of nuclear plant workers who had arrived about a couple weeks after the melt down and died shortly after.

"What do you eat here?" Arthur asked curiously.

"The magic users help with the crops. They can make a light to grow plants indoors and can purify water. One of the magic users keeps a secondary shield around the castle, but it's becoming harder for him as he ages, so soon we'll have to do without. But you two arriving gives me hope that the radiation is going down."

"We used magic too," Merlin told Quinn.

"Ah, that explains it," Quinn said. He showed them where to leave their horses and then they went through another door into the living areas. The halls were all lit by magic, providing for a good amount of light in the sealed off castle interior. "You are safe from the radiation here, so you may drop whatever shield you had been using against the radiation," Quinn said as he removed the rest of his radiation suit.

Merlin released the spell with a sigh of relief. Arther placed an arm around him in support as Merlin swayed slightly. "I'm alright," Merlin said after a few seconds, gathering his bearings.

Arthur examined Merlin carefully before he released him. Merlin nodded his thanks and they continued after Quinn, who had paused briefly ahead of them to watch them.

"So you must be real powerful," Quinn said conversationally, more of a statement than a question.

Merlin lips turned down slightly in a frown, though Arthur doubted that Quinn noticed the change in the warlock's expression at all. "I can do a few things," Merlin said humbly. If they had been among friends, Arthur would have snorted and laughed. Because Quinn was still an unknown to them, Arthur kept his expression blank to not reveal secrets to a person who could potentially become an enemy later.

Quinn peered at Merlin doubtfully, but accepted the statement without contest. They exited the hallway into a larger area that held many people. Quinn turned to them, explaining, "This is the common area. We dine and sleep here. The far door leads to the crops, and the small side room is for the sorcerer's who are powering the castle's shield."

Merlin and Arthur were surprised to see that about fifty people were living in the castle - six of which were sorcerers. The magic users rotated on shift to protect the shield. Quinn brought them dinner and as they sat down to eat, more of the Beaumaris people gathered around to hear about the outside world and explain in turn how they managed to comforting the castle. In order to limit radiation exposure, they regularly swapped duties that had more radiation potential. Merlin and Arthur were amazed at how these people had managed to build a life for themselves here in the midst of such a Hazardous area. Arthur couldn't believe at the amount of magic ether used here to simply stay alive. Magic was not a luxury here, it was a necessity for these people to survive.

The next morning Quinn awoke Merlin with a shake on the shoulder, "I think there's someone you should meet." Merlin quietly rose from his bedroll, careful not to disturb Arthur from his sleep. Quinn led him through the side door to the magic user room. The room held two people sitting in meditative states as they concentrated on the magic. There was a young women, her face scrunched in concentration, and an older man, who sat serenely on the other side of the room leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

The old man nodded in acknowledgement when they entered without opening his eyes. Quinn motioned for Merlin to sit down by the old man, but left the room when Merlin sat beside the elderly man. Merlin sat patiently beside the man, wondering what he was here for, when the man startled him by speaking suddenly.

"You are Emrys," the man stated without opening his eyes.

Merlin refocused his attention on the man, "That is what the Druids call me."

"More than that. I think you call yourself that too."

Merlin sighed, "I will always be Merlin, no matter what other names people try to give me."

"No, no," the elderly man admonished, eyes still closed, "I mean that you are finally stepping up into your true namesake of your own free will by acknowledging yourself as Emrys in front of many others."

"How do you know that?" Merlin asked quietly, "I thought you all could not get news from the outside world."

The man's eyes opened slowly and he looked at Merlin. His eyes were a foggy blue and he seemed to stare at Merlin without actually seeing him. "I see a lot and a lot of nothing," the blind man said humorously. "I believe my magic became stronger when I lost my eyesight. These people here, they would not survive without my spells. The others, they can only power the protection spells long enough for me to have an adequate rest. But I am old, and my time is ending. You must help these people Emrys."

"I can't stay here forever to keep your spells running," Merlin said.

"I know," the man said cutting Merlin short. "Though you have many accomplishments behind you, you have a much greater destiny to achieve. You cannot stay here, but you can help these people."

"What must I do?"

* * *

Arthur woke up slowly, not wanting to get out of bed. He groaned at the light and threw an arm across his eyes, hoping to sink back into sleep. "Close the curtains, Merlin." When no smart comeback was heard, Arthur drew his arm away, sat up and looked around, remembering that he wasn't back in Camelot. Groaning again, he fell back again and stared at the ceiling for moment. "Merlin," Arthur hissed, poking at the lump of blankets on the bedroll with his foot. "_Merlin!"_

When his foot pushed the blankets off the bedroll with no resistance, Arthur stood up quickly and looked around the room, taking a moment this time to actually process the view before him. After establishing that Merlin was not present, Arthur quickly pinpointed Quinn and marched over. "Where is Merlin?" he demanded.

"Ah, your Merlin is speaking with our head magic user, Quinn Fischer, at the moment."

"Is everyone named Quinn?" Arthur asked wryly.

"Nope!" Quinn answered good-naturedly, missing the sarcasm. "He's the fourth, I'm the fifth. As pa says, there's been a Quinn Fischer here for two hundred years, and we're not going to stop living here now!"

Artour nodded politely before changing the topic back to his real concern, "Will you take me to Merlin?"

"He'll be back as soon as they're done. I don't want to disturb."

"Oh," Arthur said, deflated. "I guess I'll just wait for him then..." Quinn showed him where get breakfast, and Arthur sat morosely stirring him porridge, feeling quite useless while Merlin was off having grand magical conversations. As his irritation built, Arthur wondered how Merlin ever had managed to pretend to just simple servant. It seemed like everywhere they went, it was always Merlin who was needed. _Merlin_ this and _Emrys _that and-

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur's head snapped up as Merlin shouted at him. "What?" he asked sullenly.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes!"

"You obviously need to learn time better. It can't have been five minutes. I'm a superior warrior trained to be constantly aware of my surroundings at all times."

Merlin snorted, "You _obviously_ have never met yourself. Have you seen the way you sleep? Come on, then. I need your help."

* * *

Isaac steered the horses pulling the cart as Tricia sat beside him. "Hungry?"

Tricia smiled at him, "I think the horses could use a break."

They had just crossed over the border from Conrad's land into Camelot territory. The latest gossip among the magical community was that Conrad was Margaret's new squeeze and she had him wrapped around her finger. She had arranged a deal with him to supply the magic users with food, weapons, and medicine. Isaac still wasn't certain what Conrad thought he was going to get out of a deal with Margaret. When a caravan last week had been apprehended, Isaac had been asked to lead the next one due to his stealth and fighting expertise.

Isaac had instantly agreed. In part because as the rebel camp's new resident doctor (since he had just graduated with his medical degree), Isaac knew how much the camp needed more medicine - especially with the recent influx of magic users fleeing the rumors of searches following Arthur's speech. But also because as the doctor with the least experience, he wasn't getting all that much work, which left him sitting around feeling useless. So when the opportunity arose to lead another caravan, he jumped on it.

If Isaac and Tricia were inseperable before the riot, now they were practically un-movable from each other's side. Something had happened that some of the riot. Something unexplainable and unimaginable - until his mother had brought back her stories of the latest magic rebellion leader meeting. Nicole's stories were proof for Tricia and Isaac.

When Arthur had finished his speech, Isaac gave Emrys a hand down from the platform. In that split second, he saw past the hood to the man underneath. Tricia, standing close beside him, saw the face too. Next to Arthur, the faces clicked and the latent memories surfaced. Luckily for Tricia and Isaac, their friends simply assumed they had passed out from the combination of exhaustion and shock and had taken both of them safely home.

When the couple woke up the next morning, they verified their memories of Arthur Pendragon, the King of Camelot who had fled posing as a simpleton, his servant Merlin, and the events that led to Isolde's tragic death. They were relieved that they both remembered and found the switch of their past and present names an amusing point. If history was repeating, then they were going to do their best to see that they received a happy ending this time around.

After watering the horses and setting off again, Isaac noticed a slight movement in the trees. It could have been an animal, but as he watched more, he realized that it was a bit more than a deer in the hedges that caught his eye. "We're being followed," he said quietly to Tricia.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you so much! 100 FAVORITES! I can't believe it! I'm truly honored that you are enjoying this story so much.**

**I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I promised a few of you in review responses that it would be out earlier, so I feel that I must give you an explanation... I moved across the globe to South Korea last week. No joke. I've been travelling and getting settled. I also apologize for grammar/editing mistakes. I wrote all this on my touch tablet... And autocorrect has been a beast to contend with.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Due to my long winded-ness, it might end up being more than seven other chapters probably... We aren't quite to the end yet - much more to go! REVIEW! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28: Sacrifice

* * *

"Hello Lady Morgana," Gwaine said smoothly as he appeared in the doorway of the living room Morgana was currently lounging in.

"Merlin and Arthur are fine, Gwaine," Morgana mumbled without looking up from her book - which happened to be a cleverly disguised magic book that Merlin had left behind. She was so used to these visits from all the knights now that she barely acknowledged them now when they came asking the same question.

"Are you sure about that?" Gwaine asked, "Cause I have it on good authority that you haven't actually been able to scry Merlin and Arthur for days."

Morgana finally looked up from her book, sighing as she said, "Curse Leon."

"Well, I'm sure you probably could," Gwaine said humorously before smile faded. "Why'd you lie, Morgana?"

"Because I got sick of all the miserable looks you, the other knights, and Gwen had when I told you I couldn't scry them. It was easier to not worry you."

"Not worry me?" Gwaine asked incredulously, voice rising in pitch. "My two best friends could be out there dead, and you want me to 'not worry?'"

Morgana backtracked, snapping her book closed and giving Gwaine her full attention, "You're over-reacting. They aren't dead."

"How can you know that when you haven't been able to scry them?" Gwaine asked loudly.

"Gwaine!" Morgana admonished, "Keep your voice down!" One of the housekeeping maids rushed past the door, not looking at them. Morgana gave Gwaine a pointed look. Gwaine had the grace to look sheepish as he shrugged his apology. Morgana continued talking, "I know they're fine because I saw them today. Merlin must have had some shield up, but he dropped it today. They are at some castle in the north - Beaumaris, I think."

"That's well inside the radiation zone!"

"If Merlin dropped his shield, it was because he thought he was in a safe place to do it," Morgana snapped irritated. "Merlin's not stupid and he would never risk Arthur."

Gwaine sighed and fell heavily onto the couch beside Morgana. Morgana barely managed to move her feet out of Gwaine's way, shooting him a glare for almost sitting on her feet. "I know Merlin would do anything for Arthur. And that's what I'm worried about. He forgets about himself sometimes."

"Well old men tend to be forgetful."

"That!" Gwaine exclaimed. "That is so wrong I'm still not over being irritated about it. Merlin shouldn't have had to live by himself for so long. He was the best of all of us."

"He tried to poison me. He killed me."

"Morgana," Gwaine reminded her, "We all tried to kill you. Only difference is that Merlin succeeded."

Morgana shrugged and looked down at her book for a long moment, "All I've ever wanted is to be free to be myself."

"Well, not to worry then. Arthur's going to make it happen."

"Not if Uther has his way," Morgana scoffed darkly. "He already exiled Arthur. I'm worried about what's going to happen. My dreams - they've gotten worse, but I can't tell what's wrong. I wake up feeling so empty… lost."

Gwaine placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Arthur charged me with looking after you. I won't let him down – neither will any of the others."

Morgana stood up abruptly and walked over to the window overlooking the city, leaving Gwaine's hand to fall to his side. "You can't watch me all the time. I wouldn't want that either. But I am worried. Uther's got something planned – I can tell. Just the way he looks at me at dinner, like he's debating something."

"If you ever feel unsafe, come find one of us – any of the knights," Gwaine said seriously,

"I don't need to be coddled. I don't need your protection."

"Yes, I know you can do," Gwaine dropped his voice and wiggled his fingers, "– _magic –_" continuing in a normal voice, "– but it wouldn't be the best idea to advertise that. Plus, I remember Merlin saying that your magic wasn't working correctly."

Morgana snorted, "That's an understatement. I can hardly light a candle without almost setting the room on fire. And I'm supposed to be a Priestess of the Old Religion."

"Everything's different now Morgana. It will all come back. Just give it time."

"But what if it doesn't?" she asked in a small voice, revealing her insecurity.

"Then I suppose priestess titles only hold for a single lifetime," Gwaine joked.

* * *

Arthur frowned at Merlin in front of him. "You want to do what?"

Merlin ran a hand over his face in frustration, "I already explained it. Quinn senior and I are going to try to eradicate the radiation from this area - so that the land and water is good again and people can travel freely."

"Yes," Arthur agreed, "But how about you explain the part that you rushed through in the middle?"

Merlin shuffled nervously, "Well, I need your sword… and a bit of your blood."

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur said sarcastically, "That bit."

Merlin winced, "Um… Er…."

Arthur gave Merlin a pointed look, "I'm waiting, Merlin."

Merlin took a deep breath before explaining in a long, run together spillage of words. "It's going to take some powerful magic to get rid of the radiation. Blood magic is the only option. The old religion is about balance and to take away the radiation, we have to give something back. Really, I hate this kind of magic, but it's the only way. Anyway it won't take much because we're not trying to save a life or anything – believe me I've dealt with that a few times now and it's not pretty. But to do this, all I'll need is a bit of blood – a drop or two really. And none of the people here can do it because they all have some degree of radiation poisoning, so their blood isn't pure. But your blood is."

"Alright. What do you need my sword for?"

"It's a very powerful magical artifact. By anchoring the spell to your sword, the spell is permanently fixed, and we don't have to worry about the radiation coming back as the spell wears off.

Arthur digested this for a moment, "And why not your blood, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed, "I don't think my blood will work. It's not the same as yours."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Merlin searched for an answer, "My blood's magical. Magical blood won't work. Need regular blood for this."

"That doesn't make sense, _Merlin_. Wouldn't magical blood be better for a spell?"

"Uh…" Merlin looked at the ground, speaking in a small voice, "Only your blood can anchor the spell to the sword because the sword was made for you."

"Ah," Arthur said, "Now that wasn't so hard to say. No more secrets, Merlin."

Merlin frowned, but nodded, "Will you do this?"

"Your sure that it only needs a drop?"

Merlin hesitated, "I think so?"

Arthur looked at him disbelievingly.

"Arthur, I won't let anything happen to you. I know this is powerful magic, but I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

Arthur looked around at the castle walls on all sides of them, mentally thinking about what this would mean for these people trapped in this castle for thirty or more years. How could he not do this when it would only take a little from him? He nodded. "Okay, Merlin. Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Isaac kept an eye on the group of soldiers following them as the caravan continued. Isaac subtly altered their course, heading for the nearest town instead of the rebel camp. When they stopped for dinner that evening, Isaac gathered the men of the caravan together and explained the situation in hushed tones.

"The troop following us doesn't seem to want to stop us. They want us to lead them to the rebels. We need to get word to the camp, but we can't take the soldiers there," Isaac told them over the campfire. "We'll post sentries tonight. We'll go into the town tomorrow morning – sell a few wares at the market – but none of the weapons or medicine. In the meantime, someone has to slip away unnoticed and get to the rebel camp to deliver the message. We'll either need magic or to fight to get them off our tail."

The men all agreed with this plan, nodding and humming their approval.

"Who's willing to go to the camp with the message?" Isaac asked. The caravan men fell silent, casting speculative looks at one another when no one spoke up. "Anyone?"

"Make Davy, go," said one man, gesturing to the man beside him and pushing him slightly on the shoulder.

"Sod off, Roger," Davy gruffed, pushing back. "Tim's been complaining this whole trip about how he wants to be home make him go."

The campfire erupted with arguing and dissent as they volunteered each other and refused to go.

"Quiet!" Isaac yelled over them. When the men were quiet again, Isaac continued, "You'll let the soldiers onto our plan."

"I'll go," Tricia said quietly beside him.

"No. Tricia – " Isaac started.

"Isaac," Tricia said gently. "I'll be able to move more unnoticed than any of these men." She gestured to the big, gruff, bearded men sitting around the campfire. "I'll pretend I'm not feeling well and ride in one of the wagons to 'rest', so that when I slip out at the village market, the soldiers will think I'm still in the wagon. It will take at least until that evening for them to notice that I'm missing."

"It's a good plan, boss," reluctantly said one of the men, who had been with Isaac for several smuggling campaigns.

Isaac shook his head. "But –"

Tricia gently laid a hand on his arm, "Come talk to me." She looked at the men watching them interestedly, "_Alone._"

Isaac nodded and followed her over to the wagons away from the campfire. Tricia hopped into the back of one of the wagons. They settled down in the back of the wagon among the collection of fabrics, food, medicine, and weapons. Isaac looked at her a long moment. "I don't want you to leave. I can't lose you again."

Tricia nodded, hugging him close, "You won't. I'll be safe as long as they don't know I'm missing. It's our only option." When Issac didn't say anthing, Tricia added, "I can do this Isaac."

Isaac breathed into her neck, "I know." Tricia rubbed his back comfortingly. "But I'm never letting you out of my sight after this."

Tricia smiled lovingly and drew him into a kiss, "That's alright with me."

The next morning after breakfast, Tricia complained of not feeling well and went to ride in one of the wagons. Isaac kept up the façade, 'checking' on her several times. When they pulled into the town, the caravan set up some of their wares to sell next to the local farmer's market stands. They were lucky it happened to be a Saturday morning and the market was packed with villagers and people from the surrounding areas.

In the back of the wagon, Tricia donned a nondescript gray coat, sunhat, and picked up a small basket to disguise herself among the townspeople. When the market became particularly busy, Tricia slipped out of the wagon and disappeared into the crowd, pretending to look at various items. She bought a couple things to fill her basket – flowers and some fruits – before leaving the market, walking past some of the soldiers lounging at the edge of town, only getting appreciative glances as she walked by – but no suspicious looks.

Once outside of the view of the soldiers, she slipped into the forest. They had paid the local stable to take some of their horses out to graze and then passed the stable hand a little extra to leave one of the horses saddled and tied up in the woods beside the main road. Tricia tied the basket securely to the saddlebags, knowing better than to toss the basket so close to the town and rode off towards the rebel camp.

Isaac's heart jumped when he realized that Tricia had already snuck out from the market. Wishing her the best of luck and a speedy trip, Isaac and the caravan packed up their things from the market a little bit after lunchtime. They had brought in a bit of cash, which Isaac used to buy items from the other vendors at the market as he subtly replaced their stores. When they were all packed up – the stable hand returned their horses minus one – the caravan moved out. Isaac went to one of the wagons several times throughout the ride, riding beside it at one point instead of at the front, to trick the soldiers that Tricia was still in the wagon.

As the caravan was getting settled in for the evening after dinner, Isaac pretended to bring dinner to one of the wagons. One of the soldiers on watch duty happened to have the right vantage point as Isaac opened the back of the wagon to notice that there was an absence in the wagon. "Sir, the woman is missing. She's not in the wagon."

* * *

Morgana could barely contain her excitement when Gwen unknowingly delivered another letter from Morgause asking for a meeting that night.

"How are Merlin and Arthur doing today?" Gwen asked.

"I saw them today Gwen!" Morgana exclaimed happily. When Gwen frowned in confusion, Morgana clarified, "You'll probably find out anyway from one of the knights, but I haven't actually been able to see them. Merlin was shielding them somehow. But anyway, Merlin must have dropped the shield and I saw them!"

"Alright… "

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied."

Gwen nodded. "So what were they doing?" Gwen asked, graciously letting Morgana's lie slide.

"They're at a castle in the north. Beaumaris, I believe – it's within the radiation zone, but Merlin is keeping them both safe… or he was. I'm not sure now, but they both look fine. I haven't perfected listening to conversations while scrying, so I don't know what they were doing."

"Good. That's good," Gwen sighed, relieved.

"Ah, I think you have a bit more feelings for Arthur than you let on, Gwen," Morgana needled. "I still wouldn't touch him with a lance pole."

Gwen grinned at the reminder of happier times with Morgana before she had turned on them in their first life. "Well Arthur is your brother… not that you would do anything like that with your brother if your brother wasn't Arthur, I mean…" Gwen trailed off uncertainly.

Morgana smiled and ignored Gwen's backtracking. "We're not certain we're related this time," Morgana admitted.

Gwen sat down beside her, "I don't think there's any guesswork to it. Elyan and I are still siblings. Makes sense that you are a Pendragon as well."

"Do you think everyone returned?"

Gwen thought about this, "I think most everyone returned, but not all. Merlin's parents didn't come back."

"I wonder if Mordred came back," Morgana speculated out loud, unthinkingly.

"I don't," Gwen said darkly.

Morgana looked at Gwen, "I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't mean it like that. Things are different this time."

Gwen nodded and the two women worked silently together, writing thank you notes and letters to various people, societies, and organizations. Morgana looked up and noticed it had got dark outside.

Morgana and Gwen decided not to ask the castle kitchens to fire up the ovens again and went to a nice little restaurant in town not too far from Gwen's flat. "So," Morgana asked conspiratorially as they shared a bottle of wine, "Lance or Arthur?"

"Oh goodness," Gwen buried her face in her hands momentarily, "I don't know. I feel so guilty about it. Lance – I love him, I do – but I think it will always be Arthur. Now that Arthur's gone, I can't stop worrying about him and thinking about him. Lance and I haven't done anything together in over a week."

"We're all worried about Arthur," Morgana said, "Surely the fact that you still haven't broken things off with Lance means that you actually want to be with him?"

"Morgana," Gwen began, the wine making her brave, "Are you sure you don't have any problems with me being with Arthur?"

"No! That's not it at all. I'm only trying to help you," Morgana exclaimed.

"I'll figure it out," Gwen assured her. "I think I decided a long time ago. It took a deep conversation with Merlin though to put me straight." Gwen had another sip of the wine. "So Merlin or Gwaine?"

Morgana gasped, "Gwen! How could you do this to me? Merlin would be like dating a teacher."

"Gwaine then," Gwen smirked.

"Alright," Morgana said, "We're done here. No more talk of Gwaine."

"I've seen how you act around him," Gwen pushed.

Morgana bent forward, speaking in a hushed whisper, "But I killed him last time, Gwen. I _tortured_ him, I can _never_ get involved with him. It would never work."

Gwen nodded sadly, "I understand. Doesn't seem to stop Gwaine though."

"He flirts with everyone," Morgana said snidely. The conversation ended with that and the two women finished the rest of their meal.

"You shouldn't walk back to the castle by yourself," Gwen said worriedly as they exited the restaurant.

"I'll be fine Gwen. See you tomorrow."

Morgana started walking towards the castle. As soon as Gwen disappeared around the corner behind her, Morgana changed direction to go meet up with Morgause. The wine she had shared with Gwen had been strong, and she was slightly dizzy. When movement came from the shadows and dragged Morgana into the alley, she was unprepared to defend herself as a cloth was held over her mouth. She tried to hold her breath as she struggled, but the grip held her firm and she couldn't help but gasp for air, breathing in the fumes on the cloth and passing out.

* * *

Morgana woke with a gasp, eyes whirling about her room in panic. "It was only a dream," she consoled herself. "Only a dream." She collapsed down onto her pillow, exhausted even though she had awakened. But it had been so vivid, how could it not be real? Her mind dismissed that thought. All her Seer dreams were incredibly vivid.

Morgana waved her hand towards the window curtains to open them with magic, a morning habit she had perfected over the past several weeks. When the sound of curtains did not greet her and she felt no rush of magic to her fingertips, Morgana frowned and tried again, concentrating harder. Again there was no movement from the curtains.

"_Onbregdan!_" When the curtains did not open a third time, Morgana quickly sat up in her bed for the second time that morning. "_Leoht._" Again nothing happened. Panicked, Morgana looked at her shaking hand, noticing the small bandage at the crease in her arm by her elbow. Ripping off the bandage, Morgan saw a small dot, like from a needle injection.

Morgana scrambled out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and ran across the castle to the hospital ward, not noticing the strange looks that followed her as she raced through the castle. "Gaius!" she cried as the flung open the door, letting it slam behind her as she ran to the office at the back of the ward.

"Morgana!" Gaius said surprised as he exited his office.

"What happened the me, Gaius?" Morgana asked, eyes starting to swim with tears. "My magic is gone. And I found this on my arm." Morgana thrust her arm at the old doctor.

Gaius's heart dropped when he heard Morgana's first words and the small needle mark on her arm confirmed his suspicions. "Please sit down, Morgana. I'm afraid I know what's wrong. I didn't think he was going to move so quickly though."

"Who?" Morgana asked.

"Uther."

* * *

Merlin told the people of Beaumaris the magic to remove the radiation needed to be performed outside, closer to the land, so Quinn senior along with all the other magic users in Beaumaris moved the radiation shield to cover the courtyard area. Merlin spent the day double checking the words to the spell, testing each form of the words to make sure that he was asking what he wanted.

The residents of Beaumaris heard about what Merlin was planning to try that evening and the excitement could be felt all over the castle living areas. Even the sorcerers were more energized to hold the shield with the news. Arthur and Merlin got an extra helping of dumplings and a wink from the cook when they went through the dinner line. Merlin barely managed to convince the Beaumaris townspeople to stay inside the castle while they performed the magic – 'In case it doesn't go as planned,' he told them. If the spell succeeded, then they would never need to live inside the castle again if they did not want to.

When the time came Arthur, Merlin, Quinn Sr. and Jr. went out into the courtyard. The sun was getting lower in the sky and a cool northern wind sent shivers up their spines

Quinn senior looked at Merlin and Arthur with his foggy eyes and clasped their hands together in both of his own. "Thank you. This is dangerous magic. Arthur you don't have to do this. Given more time, Emrys and I could find another way,"

Arthur looked at the man and then grinned, "It is my duty to do all I can to protect the people of this land. And I know Merlin will take care of me."

Merlin nodded and Quinn senior moved back to the edge of the courtyard. Arthur and Merlin walked to the center of the grassy area. Merlin looked at Arthur carefully. "You alright with this Arthur?"

Arthur rolled his shoulders, as if getting ready for a big battle. "Yes."

Merlin let out a breath of air, "Alright. Like we discussed this morning."

Arthur drew his sword from its scabbard and held it vertical in front of him. Merlin closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened his eyes, they were a deep golden color. "_Excalibur, nu meaht þú begalan._"

The sword lit up, a sparkling blue glow as Merlin spoke to its magic. Arthur ran one hand lightly across the edge of the blade, wetting the edge of the sword with blood, before returning his bloody hand to the hilt, bleeding onto the hilt of the sword and dripping onto the earth. _"Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse dæt ðu acwence þa bæblyse mid blod_."

Around them the Earth seemed to still, as if holding its breath. Merlin motioned to Arthur, who stabbed the sword deep into the earth as Merlin incanted. Arthur's blood ran down the blade as he clenched the hilt. "_Grið fæstne mid þisse tintrgian eorðe. Feormian bryne rénian._"

Merlin finished the spell and released the magic, eyes fading to blue. A rush of warm air moved out from the two of them, almost blowing Quinn senior from his feet. The world seemed a little bit brighter and the air smelled fresher. Merlin let out an incredulous laugh that the spell had worked so well.

Arthur looked at him and smiled. He was about to let go of the hilt when he felt a rush of magic move through him to the sword, forcing a gasp out of him as if someone were pressing down on his lungs. Arthur felt a sudden loss of energy and collapsed to his knees to keep hold of the sword as the magic worked through him.

"Merlin," he gasped, "What's happening?"

Merlin shook his head, eyes wide, "I don't know!"

"MERLIN!" Arthur exclaimed before gasping in pain.

"Arthur. Hold on!"

"I can't let go!" Arthur yelled back at him, hands on the sword.

"Okay, okay." Merlin began flinging out spells to cut off the magic before it took Arthur with it. Arthur collapsed further, pushing the sword deeper in to the ground, and barely hanging on.

"Merlin…" he choked.

Merlin's eyes blazed gold as he attempted to release Arthur. "_Ic abide þæt ic þé álíese!"_

When each spell failed to help Arthur, Merlin became more panicked. His magic couldn't fail him now. He was so stupid to ask Arthur to do this. He should have known the Old Religion would demand more.

Arthur took a deep shuddering gasp and fell sideways, hands falling off the sword as the spell finished. Merlin rushed to Arthur to check him. "Arthur!"

"Merlin?" Arthur said faintly.

"Hold on, Arthur. I'm so sorry."

"S'okay, Merlin," Arthur slurred.

Arthur's eyes drifted shut.

"No! ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled desperately. Merlin tried several other spells to heal Arthur as tears streamed down his face, but there was no effect. Suddenly he felt hand on his shoulder.

"Come on kid," Quinn junior said gruffly, "He's gone."

Merlin shoved him off. "No! I can save him."

"Emrys," Quinn senior said as he came forward, "The magic demands a sacrifice. Take me in his place. Your destiny cannot end here. I die happy that my family can live safely in these lands once more."

Merlin's eyes snapped to the old man, "But…"

"Please," the blind man said.

"Father –" Quinn junior started.

"No, son. I love you. Live well for me. But this man cannot die here," the blind man told his son.

Merlin locked eyes with the foggy blue staring at him gently. The old man nodded at him. Merlin needed no more incentive. He bowed his head to honor the man willing to sacrifice himself and then flung his hand out toward Quinn Fischer the fourth.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I know this chapter has several cliffhangers (I would say I'm sorry… but I'm not), but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and followers! Please let me know your thoughts!**

**EDIT: If you read this when I initially posted this chapter, you may have missed an edit I made to the ending scene with Merlin and Arthur. Nothing major, just embellishments - but they help make the story flow better. Thanks to Aryssayla for the tip!**

* * *

Translations:

_Onbregdan_.  
Meaning- Move open_._

_Leoht.  
_Meaning- Light._  
_

_Excalibur, nu meaht þú begalan.  
_Meaning- Excalibur, behold, mighty are you to be enchanted. (2x6)_  
_

_Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse dæt ðu acwence þa bæblyse mid blod_.  
Meaning- I command you with all my power to (4x6) extinguish this blaze of fire (4x7) with blood.

_Grið fæstne mid þisse tintrgian eorðe. Feormian bryne rénian.  
_Meaning- Give peace to this tormented earth. (4x9) Clean and dispose of the burning/fire/flame. (1x6)_  
_

_Ic abide þæt ic þé álíese.  
_Meaning – I proclaim that I liberate you/set you free.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29: Freedom

* * *

As Quinn Fischer IV fell to the ground and took a last shuddering breath, Merlin felt the magic shift around him. Even with Arthur consuming all his thoughts at the moment, Merlin couldn't help but close his eyes and revel in the sensation of the magic around him settling down until it seemed to lock in to place.

A gasping breath from Arthur jerked Merlin back to the present, the only indication that Arthur was still alive. Slowly Arthur's eyes opened and locked on Merlin's face looming above him. "Let's not try that again?" he said faintly.

Weeping with relief, Merlin hugged Arthur to his chest. "Never. Unless..."

"Merlin."

"No, we won't do that again."

A small smile appeared on Arthur's face and his eyes closed again as he fell into a deep sleep. Merlin gently laid him down on the ground. Taking a deep breath, Merlin stood and walked over to Quinn senior. Quinn junior knelt on the ground beside his lifeless father, silent sobs racking his body, with one hand clenching his father's hand tightly as if that would awaken him again. He looked up at Merlin as the warlock approached and Merlin could see the tear tracks down the man's face. Merlin knew that he had matching wet marks on his own face.

Kneeling reverently on the other side of the old man, Merlin placed a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I am sorry."

Quinn shook his head, voice trembling, "It's what he wanted – to save these people."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Quinn wiped his face. "He knew his time was coming. Told me not two weeks ago that he were not long in this world."

"Your father was an amazing man," Merlin told him, "I'm lucky to have met him, even for a short time. I'm honored by his sacrifice."

"Did it work? Will the magic hold?"

Merlin paused for a moment to consider Quinn's question. He closed his eyes to feel the world around them with his magic. Merlin smiled peacefully as the magic of the land rose to greet him, "Yes, the land is pure again."

Quinn sighed, relieved "That's… that's good."

The next day they buried Quinn Fischer IV where he died, in the courtyard of the castle he spent half his life protecting. The funeral was the first time the people of Beaumaris exited the castle without any radiation protection – shield or suit. Even with the sadness that followed loosing one of their own, the townspeople couldn't contain their wonder at feeling the sun and wind on their bare skin. The ceremony was dotted with the laughter of children, exclaiming in delight as they ran around through the grassy courtyard. Their parents couldn't bring themselves to restrain the kids even with the solemn funeral. Quinn Fischer V said during his eulogy that this was exactly the type of funeral service his father would have wanted.

Arthur woke up from his sleep later that day. "What went wrong, Merlin?" he asked as he sat against the wall in the courtyard

Merlin rubbed his chin. He had thought about the result of the spell several times throughout the night and day. "The spell didn't go wrong. It worked exactly like it should have. I miscalculated though."

Merlin looked around at the townspeople enjoying the evening outside. Tomorrow they would start rebuilding the town they had left behind years earlier when they moved into the castle. Today, though, was a day of exploration and joy and sorrow. Arthur waited patiently for Merlin to continue explaining.

"I couldn't understand what happened at first, but I thought about it a lot last night. I was too vague in the wording. I said to 'give peace to the tormented land.' Arthur, we didn't just remove the radiation from this area – we removed the pollution in all of Britain. That's why a sacrifice was required. The spell was too big for just a few drops of blood."

Arthur gaped at him in astonishment. "_What? _How can you know?"

"I could feel it in the magic," Merlin said simply. When Arthur's confused expression didn't clear, Merlin added more. "Magic moves through the earth. The pollution of the last few centuries contaminated the earth to where the magic never settled correctly after the magic waves. That's why some magic users have problems controlling their powers. Yesterday, I felt the magic shift – it felt at peace like it hadn't since the early days."

Arthur laughed in astonishment and threw an arm around Merlin, ruffling his black hair. Merlin ducked away and smoothed his hair back down. He tried to send an offended glare at Arthur, but the effect was ruined by his wide grin.

The two friends settled back down and enjoyed the evening watching the townspeople play around in the courtyard.

"What about air pollution?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Well Britain currently has the cleanest air in the world at the moment. Won't last too long though. Air pollution is a global thing. That would take a much bigger spell to fix and I already promised some bloke that I won't try again."

"Ah, well, wouldn't want to go back on a promise," Arthur agreed with a grin.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the rebel camp. A soft murmur of voices could be heard under the louder sounds as the forest settled for the night. Though there was no visible threat, the tension from the camp was as audible as the crickets. The supply caravan was missing that should have arrived earlier that morning. People were scared that the caravan had been ambushed similarly to the first. Anxious for news of their loved ones, they could do nothing, but wait.

Tricia rode quickly through the forest – the occasional low hanging branch forcing her to duck low on her horse's neck. She knew she was close to the camp, but she had difficulty finding it exactly. The magic users in the rebel camp were clever to set wards each evening to prevent unwanted attention or discovery. There was only one path into the rebel camp after dark – all the other routes were magically blocked or warded.

Right about when Tricia was disheartened enough to give up for the night and rest – she and the horse had been riding with only a few short breaks since they left the market – she spotted a familiar mark etched into a tree to guide the path. The mark was small, but when one knew what to look for, the mark was clear. Each symbol was hidden among the trees, disguised cleverly in the bark, and pointed in the direction of the next symbol. Tricia grinned as she caught sight of the mark and adjusted her bearing. She knew the way from here without the obstacles the rest of the mark would lead one on before reaching the camp.

As she rode closer to the camp, she took notice of the sentries around the camp. "Oi! Halt!" Tricia followed the sentry's directions.

"Bernie, were you sleeping on the job? You should've seen me minutes ago," Tricia said slyly.

"Isaac's been teaching you too many new tricks," Bernie said unhappily, embarrassed to be caught off guard. "Go on, don't dawdle here. The camp's anxious for news."

Tricia nodded and walked her horse onward into the campsite. The rebels and refugees together were quite a large group. In order to hide more efficiently, the camps spread out people into several areas across the region. The camp that Tricia had entered was the headquarter camp, which meant that it was larger than any of the others. The camp was at a high point in the forest, which gave them an advantage should the camp be attacked. If a sentry climbed up into the trees, he could see for miles around the camp. Canvas tents spread across the forest, dug into the hillside or between trees, disguised against the natural background with camouflage. It was difficult to keep a group of this size hidden, protected, and fed. The supply caravans were incredibly important for the well being of the people living in this camp.

The size of the camp meant that there were several different campfires. Tricia was only interested in the occupants of the head campfire – where the leaders of the camp and the rebel movement gathered for meals. Tricia dismounted and left her horse tacked up next to the other horses. As she walked through the camp, several people greeted her. She waved, but she didn't have the time to chat at the moment – not with a message to deliver that her love and many others were depending on. The people she was hoping to speak with saw her approaching and rose to welcome her, eyebrows creased in worry.

"Tricia," Allison greeted worriedly. "What happened to the caravan? Where is Isaac?"

"The caravan was fine – last I knew of it anyway." Tricia explained the situation to the group gathered at the campfire, detailing the number of men of the platoon and the caravan's position at the moment. Isaac told her where the caravan was going to stop for the evening and his travel plan for the next day so that she would know where to find them. His plan was to lead the soldiers in a circle half a day's ride around the camp – far enough away that the camp wouldn't be discovered, but staying close enough that the rebels would be able to find them easily to help.

Torrance stood up to address the group, "Not much we can do tonight, but I suggest a war mage party leave first thing to take down the soldiers and rescue the caravan."

"What do you plan to do with the soldiers?" Alan asked in his thick accent.

"Kill them."

Allison scoffed, "Torrance, you warmonger, always so focused on killing."

"And why not, Allison? If they live, we delay fighting them another day."

"We can achieve peace without the war – like Emrys wants. He asked us not to resort to violence."

"Allison, it's been over two weeks since Arthur's speech. Emrys vanished after that and nothing has happened for our people, except more magic users fleeing to the camps rather than face discovery and death. We can't sit around and wait for Emrys to save us. We must be proactive and seize the opportunities we have to defeat Camelot."

Alan spoke quietly, "I will serve Emrys. The druid tales are well known to all of us. The druids taught us how to harness our magic, and they knew because of their Emrys. I would follow a man such of knowledge and power. I believe he is right that violence will not change the non-magical opinion."

"You can believe whatever you want," Torrance said, "but that won't save the caravan. And I can't think of many ways to do that without causing the soldiers physical harm in some manner."

Several hums of approval followed Torrance's words. The campfire was split – half wanted to follow a non-violent option and the other wanted a full attack on the soldiers. After several minutes of arguing and debating heatedly amongst themselves, Allison called for quiet. "My son is out there, relying on us to come help him. If we cannot choose a manner to rescue them, then let's take this to Margaret or Nicole. They can make the decision."

The group accepted Allison's truce between the two ideas. One of the magic users pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a short note about the situation. When finished, he folded the letter and moved over to the fire. "_Adee þas,_" the man incanted as he dropped the letter in the campfire. His eyes glowed gold and the fire blazed hotter for a second as the note burned. The fire died back down as soon as the note disappeared within the flames. "All done. Now we wait, and perhaps, while we're waiting, we can plan how we're going to do this – whether we attack or create diversions."

* * *

Morgause was sitting down in the office for the evening, waiting for Morgana to visit, when the note appeared on Morgause's desk. Reading the message quickly, Morgause sighed heavily. The camp wouldn't be able to handle this alone – there were only a handful of magic users who could use their magic well enough to not let it out of control while attacking. Many of the magic users were strong, but their magic would suddenly flare out of control – often with disastrous effects. Morgause couldn't claim to be free of the problems the other magic users faced. However, since her memories had returned, she knew more of the language of the old religion, giving her better control.

The problem with this situation was that they couldn't attack the soldiers without declaring war against Uther. The rebels were not ready for war with Uther. Morgause would have to go help them. And if she didn't leave now then she wouldn't be able to reach the camp before they went ahead. But Morgana was stopping by later… Morgause stood up and packed a few necessary items in her bag. Morgana would understand her reasoning. She couldn't waste any more time. Leaving a message for Nicole and Morgana with the doorkeeper – a friendly man named Barry – Morgause continued further down the tunnel – away from the back entrance to the underground. The tunnel was the secret of the magical underground. The entrance to the tunnel was out in the forest, which allowed the magic users to come in and out of the city unnoticed as well as easily smuggle magical items.

Rushing out into the forest, Morgause cursed that she was not strong enough in her magic these days to use a teleportation spell. Contingency plans always left a horse out in a small pen, hidden deep within the forest. Morgause quickly tacked the horse and mounted the beast, riding out for the rebel camp as quickly as possible.

Morgause arrived late in the night, after four solid hours of riding. She hoped Morgana wasn't too disappointed that she had bailed on their meeting. The camp was asleep when she arrived, so she laid out her bedroll by the dying fire and fell asleep, thoroughly exhausted by the long ride.

The caravan set out the next morning. Isaac tried not to show on his face the worry that was clouding his mind. Did Tricia make it to the camp? Were the rebels going to come help them? Isaac shook his head minutely to dispel the distracting thoughts. The soldiers were following them even more closely today. Isaac was nervous that they would give up following them and would attack the caravan soon to seize the supplies.

The soldiers were aware that the woman with the caravan had disappeared at some point at the market yesterday. The best guess was that she escaped to seek help, which meant that the caravan already knew the soldiers were following. To prevent the caravan escaping with magic –the soldiers were following extra closely.

Morgause sat on her horse with Alan's magic warriors and watched the progress of the caravan and the soldiers through a sight glass. It had taken them the better part of the day to catch up to the caravan. By moving in closer, the soldiers made an opening for the rescue group to sneak in upon them and take them by surprise. She doubted that the platoon captain even realized the weak spot in their strategy. Unfortunately, the caravan was in an open meadow and it would be a while before they had enough cover to move in on the soldiers without being spotted from afar. About another hour or two's ride from this spot, the meadow narrowed between two hillsides. The hills turned craggy with large boulders that would provide enough cover for the rebel band to move in close enough to be within casting distance. For now, they would have to follow discretely. It would be close to sunset at that point, the rebels could use the bright sunlight to their advantage.

Morgause and her men rode ahead and moved into position behind the boulders. When the caravan came into view a few hours later, Morgause was satisfied that she had calculated correctly. The caravan was moving due west along the path, which meant the sun would be directly in their and the soldiers eyes. The caravan passed quietly. Alan sent out a trilling whistle – almost like a birdcall – but it was familiar to the members of the caravan. Isaac subtly cast his eyes at the hillside around them and nodded almost imperceptibly.

When the advance sentries of the platoon passed next to the boulders up on the hillside, it was easy enough for the men to grab each sentry and knock him out by pressing a cloth soaked with a pre-made solution of herbs over the sentry's mouth. The unconscious men were quickly tied up and moved out of view without a sound. As the caravan disappeared around the bend of the hillside, the soldiers came into view. Morgause nodded to the men next to her.

"_Bene læg gesweorc,_" four men said together, two on one hill and the others on the opposite hill across the valley. A mist rose up between the two hills.

Morgause nodded to the men on the far sides of the rebel group hiding in the rocks. "_Gewican ge stanas!"_ With a crack, giant boulders on either side of the hill fell apart and rolled down the hill to block the soldiers in front and behind.

With the resounding noise of the splitting boulders echoing, the soldiers looked up to notice the incoming mist. The soldiers fell into disorder, as their typical response strategies were ineffective when attacked on four sides with magic. Morgause was happy that this group did not include a knight of Camelot, or it would be more difficult to create chaos within the group. Morgause could hear the captain struggling to maintain control, yelling at his men to hold steady. The soldiers regrouped as the last of the boulders and stones fell into place on either side of the pathway between the two hills, caging the soldiers in.

The soldier's only option was to move up the hillside toward the rebels. Morgause stood up, her hand pointed to the ground in front of her, "_Forbearnan!" _Large flames of fire sprouted in a line stretching from one boulder blockage to the other, blocking the hillside. As the soldiers turned to last open side, Alan repeated the same spell on the opposite hill. The troop was trapped with a wall of rocks on two sides and walls of flames on the others. The mist provided cover for the magic users so the soldiers had no place to aim their crossbows.

Satisfied that the soldiers would be detained long enough for the rebels to retreat and get the caravan away, Morgause gave the signal for retreat, a long piercing whistle. Alan picked up the signal on the other hillside and repeated the sound. As the rebels moved out, an unexpected strong gust of wind blew from the north. The flames died down on the northern edge of the path behind the boulders as the fire was blown south. Morgause cursed silently as she noticed the mist had been dispelled as well. A cry went up from the soldiers as they realized the mist was gone and several arrows swished over the tops of the rebel heads. The rebels were almost out of range of the arrows, but not far enough yet. Morgause noticed part of the soldiers heading for the break in the line of flames.

Morgause repeated the fire spell before the soldiers seized the chance to escape, when she felt a second wave move through – a wave of pure magic, unlike any of the typical magic waves. "_Forbearnan!_" she cried pointing at the gaps in the fire wall. Her magic swelled easily and the flames responded by burning larger and higher with a roar. Morgause was surprised at the ease the magic responded to her. The spell had never responded so well during this life. The level at which the flames increased to her spell reminded her of the days of old. Morgause put it aside in her mind to ponder on later.

The soldiers backed quickly away from the flames panicked. Too busy to think about the difference in the spell, Morgause followed the rest of her men up the hill to where the horses were tied. "Alan, get everyone out of here. Get Isaac and the caravan away and under forest cover as quickly as possible. I'll cover."

Alan nodded and the men rode out over the top of the hill to meet up with Isaac and the caravan on the other side. Morgause paused at the top of the hill to watch the soldiers to make sure the flames would hold long enough. Shouts were coming from the soldiers down below her. Morgause realized that the fire was blazing stronger than she'd ever seen the flames before and the fire was forcing the soldiers back on all sides. If those flames harmed the soldiers, it was an attack – otherwise it was sabotage. If the rebels attacked, Uther would put all his resources into turning over the forests to find the rebel camp. Until Conrad promised troops, the rebels couldn't risk war with Uther. She couldn't let the soldiers get caught by the flames.

Morgause waited until the flames were too close to the soldiers, attempting to hold off the soldiers. "_Acwence þa bælblyse_!" The flames sputtered down instantly – no longer a towering wall of fire, though the grass still burnt in smaller patches of flame. The soldiers yelled and attempted to move their horses out of the area, but the panicked horses refused to go through the dying fire – already terrorized by the large flames of a moment before. Morgause set off at a gallop down the other side of the hill – satisfied that the soldiers were delayed enough for the caravan to disappear within the forest with the help of the magic users.

* * *

After speaking with Gaius, Morgana returned to her rooms. Seeing no other option, Gaius reluctantly handed over a copy of the law that passed the day before. Since Gwen had the morning off, Morgana's anger stewed alone as she read and thought on and on about what Uther had done to her. The biggest question weighing on her mind was what she planned to do about it. She wished Merlin or Arthur were around. Merlin was always reliable for sensible advice and Arthur would defend her. However, she was alone once more. It was a familiar position and an age-old situation for her.

Morgana tried to light a candle. Her anger increased with each failure. Six weeks, Gaius had told her. Six weeks for the drug to work its way out of her system. She angrily threw the candlestick into the drawer of her vanity. She was about to close the drawer when her eyes caught sight of the note Morgause had sent her the day before. _Morgause. _Morgana had been so wrapped up in her problem that she forgot she never made it to meet with Morgause the night before. Morgause would be able to give her sound advice – maybe even know of a way to reverse the drug's affects.

Still in a t-shirt and jeans, not bothered to dress up more like she typically did, Morgana knocked on the back door of the pub. "Name?"

"Morgana."

"Pass code?" asked the voice.

"Haven't a bloody clue," Morgana said sarcastically.

Barry – a large portly man who served as the bouncer and guard to the magical club and rebel offices – opened the door, "Never thought to hear such words from a lady. Someone's in a mood today."

Morgana gave him an un-amused glare – she was done with people telling her what they expected from her. "Is Margaret here?" Morgana asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"No. There's been some trouble with a supply caravan. She left late last night to help."

Morgana cursed quietly. "Is there someone else I could speak to?"

"There's Nicole Wade. She's second in charge"

"And where is she?"

"She's in the middle of teaching a beginner magic class right now. You'll have to wait for class to be over."

Morgana sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'll wait. Where is the class?"

"The class is here. On the weekends during the day, we use the club area for classes."

"Oh," Morgana said in surprise.

"You can either wait in Nicole's office or you can sit in and watch the class."

Morgana was curious about the class. She had never stopped to think about how people learned magic in this age. "Could I sit in on the class?"

"Absolutely. This way."

Barry – the porter – led her to the door closest to the stairs – the door that was usually thumping with the bass of loud music. Morgause had showed her the club on another meeting. It was amazing how they used magic to mimic the lights, music, and sounds of a club before the magic waves. This morning it was quiet. Barry held the door open for her and she stepped in the room,

A class of 15 students sat in a circle in the center of what would be the dance floor. A board had been rolled into the room and a woman – who Morgana assumed was Nicole – stood in the front and explained the meaning of Old Religion words written on the board. The students of the class were an eclectic group. The ages ranged from a young girl possibly six years old to a man in his mid thirties. Barry quietly explained that this was the class for people who recently discovered they could use magic.

Morgana was left alone to wait for the class to finish. She found a seat at the bar at the back of the room and watched the lesson. As she watched the young girl, named Amy, attempt a levitation spell on a pencil. The spell held the pencil floating in front of her before the young girl's magic flared and the pencil went flying. With a quick word, Nicole stopped the pencil mid=flight before it could bury itself in the board. Amy cried openly, apologizing profusely for the accident. Morgana's heart clenched for this young girl forced to practice magic in secret for fear of discovery, unable to practice often enough to control her growing powers. The laws were wrong – not the magic. And Uther wanted to inject this poor child with some unknown drug for something that the child had no control over.

Amy calmed down and Nicole patiently helped her through meditation and attempting the spell again. Morgana smiled knowingly, recognizing the girl's frustration since she had sat in those shoes before. It was interesting to watch how Nicole taught compared to Merlin. After watching a bit of the lesson, it was obvious to Morgana that Merlin had much more teaching experience than Nicole – gathered over his numerous years. Morgana imagined Merlin teaching the class and grinned at the thought. Merlin would be at home in front of those students – enthusiastically and patiently teaching them words and spells, all while sharing his own stories about how a particular spell helped him escape from bandits or save the castle.

Amy picked up the pencil, held it for a few seconds, and then set it back down on the floor. She giggled in pleasure that the spell worked. The teenager beside her gave the girl a high five before beginning her own turn with levitating the pencil under Nicole's watchful eye. Morgana felt like she was a world apart from the class in front of her – unable to make any sort of magic work.

When the class ended thirty minutes later, Nicole sent off all her student, leaving the room empty, before she approached Morgana. Morgana stood up and held out her hand. "Nicole? I'm Morgana."

"I know who you are Morgana. Morgause has told me much about you that I did not know myself."

"Morgause?" Morgana asked, surprised that Nicole knew of Margaret's true name.

"Yes, Morgause and I knew each other well. Let's go to my office to talk in privacy." The two women ventured down the tunnel hallway to the office beside Morgause's. "My true name is Nimueh, though for secrecy I only reveal that name to a few. I remember you though I don't believe we ever actually met during those times," Nicole said with a friendly smile.

Nicole's comment threw Morgana off guard. She had expected to know most everyone who regained their memories. "You too, then?" Morgana asked. "Why were you brought back and how did we never meet?"

Nicole grimaced as she sat down. "I have a long history with Uther – one that went back before your time. I made a terrible mistake, and believe me – I have paid for it the rest of my life. I was the High Priestess before Morgause. I died before we had the chance to formally meet."

"If it's not too personal, how did you die?"

"I lost a duel against a very powerful warlock."

"Ah. Merlin," Morgana said knowingly.

Nicole frowned, "Yes. Merlin."

"But how did you know Arthur?" Morgana asked. "I believe this whole thing is about him."

"Arthur Pendragon is my big mistake. But enough about me, let bygones be bygones. You had an urgent message for me, I believe?"

"We need to get all the magic users out of the city as quickly as possible. Today."

Nicole sat quietly as Morgana explained. She examined Morgana's small needle scab and sighed heavily. "I was afraid this would happen."

"How could you know?"

"I work in the same research facility that the drug was developed at. I've been trying to spy on the details of that project for years, but it's been very high security. I'm sorry, Morgana, that Uther used this on you."

"Me too. But I'm grateful the effects will only hold for six weeks. Right now, there is the more important matter of getting the magic users out of the city."

"It won't be difficult delivering the news. I can promise by sundown every magic user in the city will know and not one word will reach the guard's ears. The only problem I can see is getting everyone away without being noticed."

Morgana nodded, "I've had a bit to think about that. How far does this tunnel go?"

Nicole thought for a minute before a slow smile crept onto her face. "All the way out to the forest. Morgause uses it to get into this office unnoticed since she comes and goes so often. The people can hide out in the tunnel and we can let them leave a few at a time from the other end."

* * *

Gwen was cleaning her flat, humming quietly as she worked. It was a half-day of work for her- Morgana gave her the morning off. She was trying to enjoy it as much as she could, considering what happened last night after she had come back to her flat to find Lance sitting quietly outside her door. The problem was Lance was a good person – better than Arthur in so many ways – but she couldn't stop her feelings for Arthur.

She let Lance come into her flat. He took one look at her face and then frowned at the floor. "I'll leave you then," he said quietly.

"Lance, I –"

"It's alright, Gwen. I knew this would happen as soon as my memories came back, though I never saw you two get married. It was always different between you and Arthur than it was with me."

Gwen bit her lip anxiously. "Lance, I want you to know that it's not because you aren't a great man. You are – kind, brave, and courageous. But what Arthur and I had – I can't replace that."

"I know. You don't have to explain." Lance stepped forward, placed one hand on either side of her head and kissed her platonically on the top of the head. "Every day with you was an adventure and you made me into the man I am today. You will always be the dearest of friends to me, Gwen."

Gwen smiled at Lance, a small tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you, Lancelot. You are one of my dearest friends as well."

Lancelot brushed the tear away and smiled gently back at her. "I know Merlin will be the best man, but I expect a groomsman position at least."

Gwen laughed through the tears, "Now you're getting ahead of yourself."

Lance chuckled with her, "Perhaps." Lance left shortly after and Gwen stared wistfully at the front door of her flat, cursing fate that she broke this wonderful man's heart two lifetimes in a row.

Gwen was still reliving the conversation with Lance when a crisp knock resounded on her door. "Morgana!" Gwen said, surprised to see the woman on her doorstep.

"Gwen, may I come in?"

"Of course." Gwen stepped aside and allowed Morgana to walk into the flat, observing the woman as she walked by. The changes in Morgana from yesterday were subtle, but Gwen spent years around Morgana and knew instantly that something changed. Gwen could read it in Morgana's body language. The gentle woman she knew was still there, but her movements were rigid and her eyes were frantic like a trapped, wounded animal. Morgana's arm trembled slightly, as if it wanted to wrap itself around her stomach to hold herself together as she fell apart.

"Oh no. What happened?"

Morgana briefly explained all that happened since the two women parted the night before. "I'm leaving. I can't… stay here. It's getting too dangerous for magic users. I came to say good-bye Gwen. I won't back down on this. I don't want to hurt my friends this time, but I can't stand by and allow this to happen without fighting."

Gwen stared at Morgana, speechless at the change in the woman before her.

"Say something, please Gwen."

"Just – just know that there are still people here who love you. We don't care about the magic."

Gwen's words found the crack in the armor Morgana had pieced around her heart in her anger that morning. "Thank you, Gwen," she said with a sniffle, blinking away a tear of gratitude for the woman before her. Morgana's mask slid back on after the brief moment of vulnerability. "One more thing, warn Merlin when he come back. Gwen – he cannot be injected with this stuff. Magic is different for him and I'm worried what it would do to him. Tell him to be careful and for what it's worth, he's always welcome to join the rest of the magic users."

"I'll tell him. Morgana – be careful as well. And remember where you came from. I know it feels like the end of the world for you right now, but I honestly believe that Arthur and Merlin can change things."

"The problem isn't that they won't change the laws, but when. I don't think magic users have much of a choice to wait any longer."

* * *

As Nicole sent out the message to the magic users in the city, Morgana returned to the castle and packed a small bag to take with her – including her scrying bowl, though it would be useless for another six weeks to her. She changed clothes into something more suitable for riding and placed two letters – one for Merlin and another for Arthur in the top drawer of her vanity above the new law document. Her anger increased as she packed, thinking over and over about what Uther did to her and was planning for other magic users – including innocents like the young girl she saw in the class that morning.

It hadn't taken long for the deeply rooted thoughts of her past self to swallow her reason as her anger grew. She had no help here in the castle – the only person who could understand her struggles with magic was in the middle of a radiation zone. And that meant it was up to her to save herself and her people. There would be no going back from this. She hoped that Merlin and Arthur found the letters and understood. Setting her things on the bed, she one last cursory look around her room. Well, here goes, she thought as she exited her room. She was supposed to create a distraction in the castle large enough to keep the guards focused on the castle.

Morgana stormed through the castle. Though her magic was suppressed, the air still crackled around her, charged with her fury. The guards suspiciously vanished as she strode by, head held high, hair swirling behind her as she quickly walked. When the guards heard the warning click of her boots as she approached, they decided it was wise to take a bathroom break. Her eyes were cold, fixed on her target like a wolf stalking in for the kill.

Gwaine appeared from the hallway down her left. He was breathless, having run from practice to find her when he heard the gossip about her tear-streaked run through the halls and her angry return to the castle that afternoon. He sighed in relief when he saw her, and reached out a placating hand. "Morgana –"

"Don't," she snarled, a short harsh word.

Gwaine's hand started to withdraw, but he changed his mind and stepped into the hallway to block her way. "Think about this Morgana." Both hands were raised in front of him, hands facing down as if to calm her like a child.

Morgana barely paused when she reached him, grabbing one of his arms, twisting it behind his back, and spinning him into the castle wall. "You can't stop me. This has to happen," she whispered in his ear as she pressed him from behind into the wall. Gwaine let out a shaky breath.

"Don't start this," he pleaded.

"I didn't _start _anything. But I have to save people like me, and I'm not afraid to finish it." She let go of him with a slight shove, trying to dissuade him from interfering further, and continued down the hall. Gwaine leaned back against the wall and watched her go with sad, tired eyes. When she disappeared from view, he tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling, wishing fervently that Arthur and Merlin would return quickly. As soon as she turned the corner from Gwaine, Morgana raised a shaky hand to wipe away a tear from the edge of her eye. If freeing magic required her to become the person she had been again, she was willing to do it. But it was harder this time – knowing that it was her pushing them away this time when they were still willing to accept her.

The guards at Uther's door were the first to stand in the way of her rage. They barred the door with two crossed spears. "You are not permitted to enter under the King's orders."

"Try me," Morgana said, before she twisted both spears out of their hands and slammed the end into both their faces, dropping them to the floor with a single hit. Her fighting lessons as a child were paying off. She dropped the spears and stepped coolly over the unconscious men.

The door of Uther's study was flung open. Uther jerked up from the documents he was reading, startled by the bang of the door as it collided with the wall. Morgana strode in and closed the door with a foot, catching it as it was bouncing back on its hinges. With another bang, the door slammed closed and Morgana locked it without taking her eyes from the man in front of her.

"Morgana," Uther said calmly, leaning back in his chair and laying the document aside.

"Why would you do this?"

"I'm not sure I understand. Perhaps you should take a seat and calm yourself for a minute."

Morgana stared at him for a minute before she stalked toward the desk as if to sit in one of the two chairs, but she pushed them out of the way instead, looming over Uther's desk menacingly. She shoved an arm at him and pointed at the injection mark. "Why did you send your men to _abduct_ me and then _inject _me with an _untrialed _and _untested_ drug without my permission? You have violated every personal right."

"You will find, Morgana, that the council passed a law yesterday that allows for the immediate detainment and injection of any person suspected of possessing magic. In a show of good faith to my people, I cannot allow you to fly under the will of the law without compromising the whole structure. The drug is not harmful"

"Bullshit. I heard about this new _law_. I even read through it in its entirety this morning. Because you haven't discovered side effects yet, doesn't mean none exist. What I want to know is why you created it? What gave you the right to invade innocent people's health and well-being like this?"

"Magic undermines all authority, order, and law. It must be stamped out in order for this society to rebuild itself."

"You fool. Magic is the way to save this country. You undermine order in this country by taking away basic ethical rights! You think _magic_ is evil. Well I've got news for you Uther – _MAGIC_ didn't kill Ygraine! She died in childbirth like thousands of other women. You've got no right to treat magic users like this."

Uther stood up, face contorted in a furious red. "How dare you. You cannot speak to me like this. Come back when you have your temper under control. Guards!"

Morgana's demeanor shifted as she smirked cruelly at him. Uther could almost feel the temperature of the room drop and the sudden swing from red-hot anger to cold fury threw him off guard. "They won't hear you Uther," Morgana said coolly she sat down gracefully into one of the chairs by the desk.

Uther sighed heavily and sunk back down in to his chair tiredly. "What do you want Morgana?"

"What do I want? I want you to repeal the law. I want magic users to be treated equally. I want to feel like a human being and not a worthless piece of chattel to be led to slaughter whenever you feel so inclined!"

"Magic cannot be allowed to run freely."

"Legalizing magic doesn't give the free for all for magic users to do whatever they want! Laws will still have to be in place to prevent magical crime."

"You allow a sorcerer one spell, and before you know it everyone will be enchanted to do their bidding. Magic corrupts the heart Morgana. I saw what it did to you last time – what it's doing to you again. It almost destroyed me to see how you fell into the trap of magic. I can't sit by and watch you be taken away from me again."

"You don't ever change, do you?" Morgana asked with a sneer. "You think you are so amazing – Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot! You don't get it do you? This is a second chance for all of us. And let me tell you, Uther – you failed. You think magic took me away? I had no choice to have magic or not. It was either learn to control the magic or wake up day after day with my bedroom on fire. _You _pushed me away – not magic. You told me I was worthless, evil, that I should die – because I could use magic – because of something I couldn't control."

"You cannot blame me that you never came to me for help. Morgause took you away and poisoned your mind."

"And what would you have done if I had told you Uther? I only wanted to be accepted by you for who I was! When it looked like no one in Camelot would ever understand, I left. Magic didn't 'steal me away' – I choose to leave. And I'm going to make sure I take all the magic users in Camelot with me. And you'll know, that whenever you inject someone after today, it wasn't a magic user that you caught. And when the people rise up against you, Uther, because you've violated their rights, I will be there, ready to help them bring you down. I'm telling you all this now, so that when you look back and see what's happened, you will know why and how your kingdom was pulled away from you." Morgana stood up and walked to the door.

"You think I haven't changed? " Uther yelled furiously at her back. "Take a look at yourself Morgana. Magic has made your heart black as it was the first time. You are not the girl I raised as my ward."

Morgana unlocked the door and looked back at Uther. "No, I'm not. I don't want to be that girl. She never saw you for the prejudiced murderer you really are. And you won't stop, will you? If magic is truly in a person's genetic code – which is the basis of this medication you've injected me with – then who do you think you are, Uther Pendragon – to play god and say that we were made wrong – made _evil_ – to have magic?"

Morgana walked out the door without turning around again, even as the echoes of Uther yelling for her to come back echoed off the walls behind her.

* * *

That evening the magic users gathered in the tunnels and escaped out into the forest, regulated to a few at a time. Nicole was correct about how quickly she could circulate the news among the magical community in Camelot. An overwhelming number of people arrived at the tunnels – with a bit a magic devoted to making their movements discrete so that the guards didn't notice the uncharacteristic amount of people heading to the pub.

It wasn't only magic users that appeared at the tunnels. When the news spread, the magic users brought along their family. It seemed that one in five families in Camelot had some magical connection, however small it may be.

As the sun sank lower, Morgana organized the refugees in the tunnel. She helped a family with two young children settle in for the night when a wave of warm air rushed through the tunnel. The magic in the wave was so strong that Morgana could feel it, even though she was disconnected from her magic. Everyone in the tunnel paused as they felt the magic. Morgana looked around the tunnel curiously, looking for the source of the magic. The magic had felt somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on what was different about it.

The tunnel erupted with exclamations and debates about the magic. It was a few minutes before the magic users resumed their activities after the puzzling wave of magic. The source and intent of the magic were unknown, but no harm seemed to have come to them or the city, so the odd event was put aside as an anomaly from the magic waves and the tunnel inhabitants calmed down. A few minutes later several magic users gasped in surprise as their eyes flared a deep golden color before quickly fading. Morgana could feel the change in the air around her, but her own magic did not respond. "What happened?" she asked the father of the family before her.

The man breathed deeply before answering. "The magic shifted – I'm not sure what everyone else felt, but it seems like my magic is stronger, though more controllable at the same time." The man looked at his hand, "_Leohte._" A small blue orb appeared in the man's hand, the light pulsing steadily as he held it. He laughed in shock. "I could never do that before without scorching my fingers when the magic slipped out of my control!"

Other magic users mentioned similar feelings and experiences. As Morgana listened to the people around her, she wished fervently that her magic would return. "What do you think happened?" one woman asked another.

"I don't know. Could be a leftover magic wave. Been a while since we had any sort of magic wave. Maybe for a split second there, technology worked again."

"Doubt it," a man said from the woman's left. "The magic is different now, but I feel like the earth is different now – sweeter maybe." A few murmurs of agreement echoed with the man.

"Daddy, was it Emrys? Is he coming to help us?" a small girl asked her father, tugging on his pant leg.

The other adults placated the child while discounting the girl's theory without much further thought. No one could make magic so powerful; whatever they felt had to be from the earth, not an individual, they said. Morgan remembered the familiar hint to the magic and it clicked in her memory. _Merlin._ What was he up to making magic so powerful that it felt like this even from hundreds of miles away? As she bunkered down into her bedroll for the night, Morgana wished she could scry on them – check that both Arthur and Merlin were safe.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's been a two weeks since the last chapter, but I tried to make it up by making this chapter extra long. Hope you enjoyed it! As always, let me know your thoughts in a review!**

**Also THANK YOU, thank you for 200 REVIEWS!**

**Question for my reviewers: Did Morgana's reaction seem too extreme or was it alright or unexpected, etc? Let me know**

Translations:

_Adee þas onbregdan. Inbringe, cume Margaret. (1x8) _Send from here. Bring, come to Margaret.

_Bene læg gesweorc,_ (2x3) I summon the clouds/mist to flow.

_Gewican ge stanas! (4x6) _Ye, stones, fall!

_Acwence þa bælblyse (4x7)_- Extinguish this blaze..


End file.
